The Sacrifice
by CityofAngel
Summary: Armir of Rivendell has won the love of Legolas. Before they can start a peaceful life together, they must first face trials which will test the strength of their hearts and faith- for there seem to be some things even love cannot conquer...COMPLETE
1. Meetings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have noticed that some LOTR fanfic readers are so much more finicky and brutally critical than the readers of other fanfics. (Quite understandable since *hello*, it's Tolkien's work we're messing with!) Since the last thing I want is to upset a whole horde of LOTR devotees, I guess I should just give due warning right now of what there is to expect in this fanfic: (1) yes, my OC somewhat a Mary-Sue (which, by the way, I see nothing wrong with), but don't hate her just yet-she's unique in her own ways. She's not meant to be my alter-ego-heck, I hardly consider myself elf material. I merely think that an elf as perfect as Legolas deserves an equally perfect mate; (2) the plot is nothing spectacular or extremely original; I know most are sick of flawless little heroines joining the Fellowship or love stories between OCs and Canon characters, but sorry-that's exactly what I feel like putting here. I invite you to just give it a shot anyway. Stereotypes can be interesting sometimes, in their own laid back and fluffy kind of way; (3) I will be twisting around the "Fellowship of the Ring" movie plot here, so if you think I should be condemned for such sacrilege, please don't bother with this. I'm not a huge expert on LOTR genealogy, elvish language or Middle- Earth, so please just leave to author's license any revisions or mistakes I may make. I am just a writer having fun here-I'm not out to prove myself as a great author or make any literary achievements. I'm just doing this writing job for the happiness and satisfaction of Legolas/ LOTR fans. If I want criticism, I'll get some from my English teacher. As much as possible, NO FLAMES, please. I know negative comments are meant to be helpful, but personally they just kill my appetite for writing, and I do want to finish this story. So. . . if you so far feel like this will be the sort of fic that will just make you want to wring my neck, I would very much rather you just not read it at all. On the other hand, friendly supporters and not so fussy LOTR fans are most welcome to move on and enjoy the fruits of my labor. I really appreciate reviews for every new chapter. Thanks! ;p  
  
SUMMARY: Armir, Elrond's granddaughter and the treasured favorite of her people, is sent to accompany the Fellowship on their journey. A being of pure goodness and innocence, she is the one companion who can help Frodo fight the growing temptations of the Ring. Legolas, who was assigned to be her protector, is captivated by Armir and she by him, yet both parties are warned against falling in love. Emotional attachments involving the elf- princess are said to only result in pain. As the quest continues their feelings for one another deepen to levels they can no longer suppress. At the same time, Armir suffers greatly from the burden of her duties and the pain caused by hardships faced by the Fellowship. Soon it becomes clear that the elf-princess has an ill-starred destiny in store for her-one that even Legolas cannot stop from severely taking its toll upon her life. Will their love be able to endure even against merciless fate?  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter One - Meetings  
  
Legolas gently patted the smooth neck of his beautiful white horse, Arista, and whispered soothingly to the magnificent creature.  
  
"I am sorry I cannot take you along with us, my friend." the young prince said, his words coming out in his native Elvish tongue. "I am afraid this is a journey I must face without your company for once."  
  
Arista neighed softy and nudged Legolas' hand, showing his concern about his master's safety.  
  
Legolas chucked and rubbed the horse's snout affectionately. "I shall be all right." he assured him. "My companions in the Fellowship are trustworthy folk. We will watch out for each other."  
  
The elf then turned to his attendant, Glaucus, and handed over Arista's reigns.  
  
"Make sure he is well cared for in my absence." Legolas instructed. "I do not know when I shall see home again, but likely it will not be for a very long time." He drew a rolled up piece of parchment from his clock and gave it to the young servant. "Upon your return, deliver this letter to my father. It shall explain everything to him."  
  
Glaucus bowed his head meekly. "It shall be done, your Highness."  
  
Legolas smiled kindly and placed a hand on his loyal squire's shoulder. He could sense the boy's unease, his anxiety about leaving him. "It will be all right, Glaucus. The King will understand why I must go with the Fellowship. He, of all people, will realize the importance of this mission."  
  
Glaucus shook his head. "That is not what I fear, my Lord." he replied. "I worry about your safety. Our kingdom will be at a great loss should anything happen to you."  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment. He wished he could give his young friend further reassurance, but he himself did not feel any real security when it came to this dangerous quest he was about to embark on. All he was sure of was that he had to go-he could hear a voice in his heart calling him to duty. He knew he had a lot to contribute to the Fellowship, and somewhere along the way he was certain they will be needing his services one way or the other. For many long years Legolas had been searching for his destiny, a task that would place some meaning in his life. The moment that little Hobbit stepped forward and offered to make the journey to Mordor and destroy the ring, he knew he had found just what he had been seeking.  
  
At last, the prince gave Glaucus' shoulder a firm squeeze. "One day, young one, you too will learn this lesson; that sometimes we have no choice but to sacrifice much for the sake of a greater good. The greater good always comes first. Remember that, if nothing else."  
  
A few minutes later, the Prince of Mirkwood watched as a band of elves, his kinfolk, mounted their horses and galloped through the gates leading out of Rivendell. He stood in silence till they were gone from his sight, mere specks slowly vanishing into the morning horizon. With a submissive sigh, Legolas turned around and began to walk back to the small chalet Lord Elrond had provided for him to house in during his stay. It was time for him to get ready for the journey-they would be leaving soon in a few hours.  
  
As Legolas strode down the path going through the lush green woods, he could not help but marvel once more at the beauty of Rivendell. He loved his own fatherland, Mirkwood, dearly, but nothing back home could compare to the magnificence his eyes feasted on every time he visited this place. He breathed in the sweet, honeysuckle scented air and closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the touch of the early sun's warm rays upon his face. The tranquility of the surroundings was everything a peace-loving elf could ever wish for.  
  
Just then, the prince's sharp ears picked up on a sound that broke through the stillness. It was the motion of feet, so light and so soft a less astute elf would never have been able to perceive it. He ran his gaze all around him, knowing that whoever or whatever made the sound was somewhere close by. His eyes caught sight of a flash of white amidst the neighboring trees.  
  
Moving swiftly, Legolas darted forward in the direction of the sighting. The creature had vanished. He overheard yet again the sound of light footsteps against the soft grass, fading as if going away from him. He broke into a run and pursued, relying only on his ears to guide him to the right way.  
  
* * *  
  
A pair of sapphire eyes sparked as they observed the handsome Elven stranger surveying his environment. He had chased her through the forest for a while before she had managed to scramble up a tree out of sight; now it seemed as if he no longer had any idea of where she had gone. She had succeeded in losing him.  
  
The elf maiden smiled to herself and continued to watch her pursuer as he searched for her in vain behind the surrounding bushes and trees. She had been seeing him around her home for some days now, and she could not help but grow curious as to who he was. She had been secretly sneaking out to spy on him, hungry for the mere sight of his beautiful face and uncaring of the chastisement she would surely receive if she was ever found out. Something about this mysterious visitor simply fascinated her, and though she was normally terrified of unfamiliar people, she wanted nothing more than to be near him.  
  
However, she also didn't want to be seen by him. It would be better to just admire him from a distance, and avoid his knowing she was there. When he had caught a glimpse of her and began the chase, she had been afraid that her cover was blown for good. Fortunately, he was not as sharp as she had previously thought and she was able to throw him off her track.  
  
She had to wait for a few more minutes before the elf finally moved on and walked out of sight, disappearing through the trees as he continued his search elsewhere. The maiden let out noiseless sigh of relief. Then, moving as gracefully and skillfully as a cat, she climbed down the tree and back to the ground. She brushed off some dirt on the skirt of her dress and pulled a stray leaf out of her long raven hair. So much for fun and games; now she needed to get back home before her grandfather found out she was off wandering again.  
  
She barely made a few steps forward before a strong but gentle hand grabbed her forearm, causing her to gasp and whirl around in alarm.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas smiled as he stared down at the face of his captive. "You are a hard one to catch, my lady." he said with an amused tone in his voice. "Had you stayed in your hiding place but a bit longer I never would have found you."  
  
The girl stood frozen in her spot, staring back at him through large, frightened eyes. The fear on her innocent face stuck shame into Legolas' soul. How could he even think of scaring such a lovely, delicate creature?  
  
"Please forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you, nor do I intend any harm upon you." Legolas said quickly. "I merely wish to know who you are."  
  
To prove himself, he released her arm. In an instant the maiden turned and began to run away from him.  
  
"No wait, please!" Legolas called out quickly and desperately. "A name. That is all I ask."  
  
Much to his delight, the unknown girl stopped in her tracks as soon as she heard his plea. Slowly, she turned back around to face him. Still she kept silent. She just stood there, looking at him with those entrancing eyes.  
  
The pause gave Legolas the opportunity to finally get a good look at her, and his breath was immediately taken away at the vision. The maiden was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, be it from the race of man or elf. Her radiant skin was as white as snow and soft as petals, and her lips were as red and luscious as cherries. Her ebony hair cascaded like silk water down her back to her waist, a few errant locks framing her face. Her deep blue eyes, framed beneath thick lashes, gazed at him with an innocence and purity that made his heart cry out in admiration. For a long moment, the Elven prince could only stand still and wonder if this enchantress could actually be one of the Valar in earthly disguise.  
  
Once he had recovered the use of his limbs, Legolas stepped forward slowly, approaching her as carefully as one would a timid doe.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, from the Woodland Realm." he said softy and almost coaxingly. "I am no rogue. There is no need for you to have any fear of me."  
  
The maiden's brow creased as she regarded him with interest. "You are a Prince of Mirkwood?" she murmured. Legolas' heart skipped a beat. Her voice was as lovely as her face.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. You have heard of me?" He was a mere few steps away from her. He stopped his advances, not willing to take the risk of scaring her away again.  
  
She granted him a tender smile that made his spirit sing. "Not quite, but I do know that only a prince could have manners as fine as yours." she answered, her eyes dancing with laughter. "It is an honor to meet you, your Highness."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Legolas replied, smiling in return. His gaze caught and held hers as his face pleaded to her. "Will you now then tell me your name?"  
  
The maiden lowered her eyes chastely. "I am afraid I cannot, my Lord." she answered apologetically. "I am not permitted to reveal myself to any man I have not been acquainted with."  
  
Of course. She must come from a noble family, Legolas realized, as he recognized the strict custom.  
  
"Then perhaps I may be so bold as to change that." the prince said courteously. "Would you consent to my walking with you?"  
  
The girl stared at the hand he was offering her. After a brief moment of hesitation, she laid her elegant hand upon his fingers, and allowed him to lead her down the weathered path through the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Gandalf stared thoughtfully at the elf seated across him, still trying to process what had just been said. That morning Lord Elrond had called a special meeting with him and Aragorn to discuss an idea the Elven king had regarding the Fellowship of the Ring, which was scheduled to depart for their journey some time that afternoon. After hearing out what Elrond had to suggest, the wizard now had to take a moment to consider if the proposal was something he was willing to agree with.  
  
Noting the silence and the doubt on the old man's face, Elrond continued speaking. "I do realize that this may seem like an odd and almost absurd request, but you must trust me Gandalf. I believe it would be in the best interest not only of Frodo Baggins, but of the entire Fellowship."  
  
Gandalf sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin wearily. "And what of the girl? Do you feel it would be in her best interest too?"  
  
"Armir will do what must be done. She is loyal to her people and to her duties." Elrond said firmly. "She shall have no objections to leaving."  
  
"Is it really necessary though?" Gandalf mused. "Is it not enough that Frodo has the other Hobbits to keep him company? He has made it this far without much difficulty. Surely with Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship present. . ."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "I mean offense to none of the companions, but I strongly feel that Armir is needed as a tenth escort for Frodo's safety. She is purer than any earthly creature conceivable. We can trust that she will be able to help him withstand the Ring's temptation better than anyone will."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "But my Lord, the road will surely be long and unkind." he pointed out. "Lady Armir is not accustomed to such peril and hardship. Even if we will be there to guide and protect her, is she truly prepared to face all of that? Are you prepared to let her?"  
  
"Armir is much stronger than she seems, Aragorn; you know that. Though it has not yet been put to the test, you can trust that she has the strength of her father. She will be all right." Elrond sighed and closed his eyes momentarily, traces of sorrow appearing on his face. "As for myself, I cannot deny my wish for another choice, but I know I have none. I love my granddaughter, but the Ring Bearer is in greater need of her than I." He looked at the two men resolutely. "For this mission, I am ready to make even the greatest of sacrifices."  
  
The pain Gandalf saw etched on the mighty elf-lord's face was enough to touch his heart and convince him. Offering Elrond a comforting smile, the old man rose to his feet.  
  
"Very well then." he said slowly, turning to Aragorn who nodded his own consent. "Take us to meet her, and we can be on our way."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, the Prince of Mirkwood was still taking his leisurely stroll through the woods of Rivendell in the company of the mystery girl who was fascinating him more and more with each moment he spent in her presence.  
  
"Well, my lady," Legolas said, smiling gently at the beautiful companion walking at his side. "I have disclosed much about myself to you, more than I usually would be willing to tell anyone I have just met." He stopped in his tracks and faced her. "Surely my candidness can earn me at least the privilege of knowing your name."  
  
The elf-maiden returned his smile, her shimmering eyes mesmerizing him completely. "Legolas," she protested, tilting her graceful head to one side as she stared up at his handsome form. "Why are you so determined to discover my name? Who am I to merit the attention of a fine prince such as yourself? I am but a simple girl."  
  
"As I am a simple elf." Legolas returned. "An elf who simply seeks the identity of the lovely maiden who has charmed him so quickly and so well."  
  
She laughed melodiously and shook her head, her long tresses swishing smoothly across her shoulders. "You flatter me too much, dear prince. I must admit I have never met anyone so persistent in his interest in me before." she murmured. Legolas noticed a slight blush coloring her soft cheeks before she turned away from him.  
  
The prince's eyes gleamed with warmth. He stepped forward and was at once engulfed in her radiance. From a few inches away he could already sense her goodness, her purity, the beauty of her heart in his soul. His gaze regarded her with veneration and wonder. He reached out and gently took her by the shoulders, turning her back around to face him. One warm hand went to her cheek, caressing it ever so tenderly and reverently.  
  
"How could I not persist?" he whispered. "Never before have I come across anyone who has made my spirit sing this way."  
  
His hand stopped beneath her delicate chin. "Mani naa essa en lle?" (What is your name?) he asked one last time.  
  
The girl stared back at Legolas, her heart standing still as his intense gaze penetrated her soul. She felt trapped by his aura- she could not move, could not seem to breathe. All of a sudden it seemed that all she wanted was to be held by him, to be taken into his embrace never to part from it.  
  
"My lord, I. . . I cannot. . . " she whispered helplessly, sensing herself weakening. She saw the handsome elf's stare shift from her eyes to her lips.  
  
"Legolas? Legolas!"  
  
Aragorn's call broke through the tense silence between the two elves. Immediately Legolas released the girl and moved away from her. At that same moment, three men stepped out from the trees into the clearing where they stood. It was Lord Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn.  
  
"Armir?" Elrond said in confusion, looking directly at the elf- maiden. His eyes grew stern. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?)  
  
"Amin hiraetha, Minyaatar." (I am sorry, grandfather.) Armir said meekly, bowing her head. "I had been walking through the woods this morning, and I came across Prince Legolas." Her eyes darted back to the Mirkwood elf briefly. "We have just been getting acquainted."  
  
Legolas stepped forward. "It is as she says, my lord." he assured Elrond. "We have been sharing stories all morning. I have yet to be granted, however, the pleasure of knowing her name. I find she is quite unyielding when it comes to social customs."  
  
Elrond nodded. "Very well then. Gentlemen, allow me to present to you Armir of Rivendell, daughter of my son Elladan and hence my only grandchild." he introduced with a sweep of his arm. He went on to gesture to the other men with him. "Armir, this is Gandalf the Grey, and of course you already know Aragorn and have met Legolas, son of Thranduil."  
  
Armir granted them her beautiful smile and a graceful curtsy. "Saesa omentien lle" (It is a pleasure meeting you.)  
  
Gandalf smiled kindly at the young elf maiden. "The joy is mine, dear princess."  
  
Aragorn stepped forward and took Armir's hand. "Nae saian luume, Arwenamin." (It has been too long, my lady.) he told her sincerely, kissing her fingertips lightly.  
  
"It is so good to see you again, Aragorn." Armir responded, embracing her childhood friend.  
  
At last she came back to Legolas. For a brief moment she could only look at him in silence, not quite sure of what to say and where they stood now that he knew exactly who she was.  
  
The elf bowed low to her his eyes twinkling. "That was not so difficult, was it?" he whispered to her as he bowed low, taking her hand and kissing it as Aragorn had done. "Now that we have been properly introduced, I am fulfilled."  
  
Armir blushed, somewhat uncomfortable with the way his kiss, though chaste, made her feel. "You have what you want my prince, but it is just a name." she murmured shyly. "Where would it lead you?"  
  
Legolas' charming smile grew wider. "That is only for time to reveal, Lady Armir. But it is a mere start, I assure you."  
  
"Now that the formalities are done with, I suppose it is time to inform Legolas about the change of plans." Elrond said, abruptly cutting through the two elves' private conversation.  
  
"What change?" Legolas inquired curiously as he moved away from Armir to stand next to Aragorn.  
  
"Armir is going to join us on our quest." Gandalf informed him. "She is to be the tenth companion."  
  
Legolas looked at them with a start. "You mean this?" he asked in incredulity.  
  
Elrond nodded. "It has been decided just today." he affirmed. "She will serve as the Ring Bearer's special guardian and supporter throughout the journey to Mordor." He turned to his granddaughter and regarded her closely. "I know we have already discussed this, Armir, yet I ask you once again. Do you feel you are prepared to face this quest? Do you give yourself to the Fellowship with a free heart?"  
  
Armir gazed back at her grandfather bravely and resolutely. "Yes my Lord. I do." she said, her voice suddenly coming out strong.  
  
Elrond gave her a smile that looked proud and sad at the same time. "So be it. You shall leave this afternoon." he said with a nod. "Lord Aragorn will help you get ready for departure."  
  
As Legolas listened to all these things he remained in stunned silence. Armir was joining the Fellowship! He felt torn between overflowing joy and sudden concern. He had been dreading having to leave his newly discovered heart's interest when they began the journey to Mordor. Now, he is told that she would be going with them. As much as he found delight at the thought of being in the elf princess' company, he also had great apprehension for her safety. She was everything beautiful and kind and pure-she was no warrior. How could she possibly be able to withstand the horrors and pain this voyage would surely involve? What role could she possibly have to fulfill that Lord Elrond was willing to risk her life for?  
  
Just then, his thoughts were cut short as he realized Lord Elrond was now addressing him.  
  
"Legolas. While Gandalf and Aragorn help Armir prepare herself, perhaps you and I can talk. It seems there is much that has to be explained to you." the elf-lord said, placing a strong hand upon the prince's shoulder.  
  
Breaking out of his trance, Legolas nodded his head. "As you wish, my Lord."  
  
As he began to follow Elrond, Legolas paused to glance back at Armir, who was similarly being led away by Aragorn. At that same moment Armir turned her head to look at him, and their gazes crossed paths. For a second he saw a flash of doubt and fear appear behind the strength of her eyes. Then she smiled, and it was gone. Legolas managed to return her smile before she looked away.  
  
The smile on his face faded as he watched her retreating back. Something was amiss-- he could feel it. But whatever happened, the elf knew that he was never going to allow anything to happen to his newfound friend. Not while he was there with her.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP. . . Chapter 2 - Departure  
  
NOTE: For those who still can't understand what Armir's significance to the Ring Bearer is, be patient-it will be fully shown in the next two chapters. Thank you for reading! Pls. take time to review. . . 


	2. Departure

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to thank all the readers and reviewers who were nice enough to give me their comments/suggestions/praises/criticisms. These will all be filed away and taken into consideration, I promise. I would especially like to thank my fellow authors and friends whose kind words are what most drive me to take this story into the next chapter right away. Before I go on, however, I would like to clear up a few things and make a few assurances: (1) Armir's name is a name I made up myself (but still with a little Elvish basis); it means "royal(AR) jewel(MIR)"; I didn't want to use the name synthesizer at Barrowdowns since it'll be too darn long a name! (2) Armir's character will shift away from the Mary-Sue pattern as the plot thickens; you will find she is not perfect at all and in fact has many weaknesses (3) the first chapter may be sweet fluff, but the story will climax and rise into heavier stuff later on; remember this is a romance AND a drama-it has some bit of mystery in it too! (4) Armir's role in the Fellowship is quite different from what previous writers have written about-you will see this later, so please don't condemn my storyline just yet!; (5) I am well aware that Elladan did not have a wife-that is one LOTR fact I changed in this story, which is why it is a fanFIC; at least it's different!  
  
I've already got the entire plot of this story worked out in my head, but of course I can't relate it to you all in one sitting. So please be patient, 'cause it will get better and better, I promise. Definitely something to look out for. Thanks again and happy reading! ; P  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Two - Departure  
  
"My lady? My lady, may I come in?"  
  
Armir raised her head at the sound of knocking at her bedroom door and smiled, recognizing the gentle voice from behind the heavy wood. "Yes, come in Aragorn." she called out, smoothening out the long skirt of the traveling robe she had just slipped on.  
  
The door swung open and in stepped Isildur's Heir, all geared up and ready to go. As he entered he smiled fondly at the young elf-maiden he had come to know as his little sister.  
  
When he first came to Rivendell as a young man, Aragorn had met the slightly younger Armir and started what would turn out to be a lifetime friendship. They grew up together under the counsel and care of her grandfather Elrond, and she was also one confidante who helped him in his courtship of Arwen. After he left Rivendell to wander Middle Earth and fulfill his duties as a Ranger, the two friends had not seen each other for many years. Armir, unlike him, could not be torn away from home; not once since she arrived in Imladris as a baby has she stepped a foot out of its sanctuary. She was very much attached to her friends and family, and usually refused to be taken away from them for whatever cause. It was for this reason that Aragorn still found it difficult to believe that his sweet, ingenuous childhood friend was going to go with them on what would most certainly be a long and perilous journey, one that will not be bringing her back home anytime soon-if it will at all.  
  
Shaking his mind free from that last disturbing thought, Aragorn approached Armir. "Have you finished packing your things, my lady?" he asked.  
  
Armir smiled and shook her head. "Aragorn, we have known each other far too long and much too well to be addressing each other so formally." she teased.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "You are right, Mellonamin (my friend)" he agreed. "It is just that. . . it has been much too long since I last saw you. You seem not to be the same child I knew from before."  
  
The maiden's sapphire eyes sparkled. "I have not changed so much." she said softly. "Not like you. . ." She moved closer to him and reached out to touch his cheek briefly. "The outside world seems to have transformed you. Your eyes have been witness to so much suffering and grief, much pain and fear."  
  
"That is how it really is, Armir." Aragorn told her kindly. "Outside Rivendell, things are not quite so beautiful and perfect, no matter how we all hope they could be."  
  
Armir sighed and turned away, her gaze turning wistful. "I know." she murmured.  
  
Aragorn placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. "It is the world you shall be exposing yourself to if you come with us to Mordor." he said gravely. "In fact, it shall be many times worse than what even Rangers such as myself encounter on our journeys. On this quest we shall be seeking danger; we will not merely be waiting for danger to find us."  
  
Armir turned back around to look at him, her innocent wide eyes gazing up at his handsome face.  
  
Wanting to ease the worry he could sense growing in her heart, Aragorn took her hand. "I wish not to frighten you, Armir. But it is important that you are made aware of what you are getting yourself into." he said in concern. "I do not want you to regret your choice, and I do not want to place you in any unnecessary risk."  
  
Armir stared back at him bravely. "It is necessary, Aragorn. I must go." she told him firmly.  
  
"Then I pray, let me know why." Aragorn said, his brow furrowing. "You are a cherished treasure of your people. What could possibly be worth such sacrifice?"  
  
Armir smiled mysteriously. "Time will not only show you the answers, Mellonamin (my friend), it will prove them to you." she replied. "In the meantime, have faith in my grandfather and in me. We know what it is that we do."  
  
"As you wish, my lady." Aragorn consented. He then smiled and affectionately stoked the silken hair cascading over one slim shoulder. "If you will insist on taking part in this, then rest assured that I shall be there to protect and care for you. By my sword no harm shall come upon you for as long as I stand."  
  
Armir laughed. "Diola lle, Astalder (thank you, valiant one) But your sword has already been pledged to the Ring Bearer. Frodo is the person most valuable this journey." she reminded him. "Please, do not bother nor distract yourself for my sake."  
  
Aragorn laughed with her. "You think not that I can guard you both?" He paused, his blue eyes twinkling somewhat mischievously. "Or is it because you would rather Prince Legolas be the one to defend you?"  
  
"Aragorn!" Armir exclaimed, rather shocked as she whirled around to stare at him. "Speak not of such things! What could have ever placed such thoughts in your head? "  
  
The man just smiled, looking at her straight in the eye. "He seems especially fond of you, Armir." he told her gently. "I have noticed the way his eyes gaze upon you. It is very much unlike the way he regards other elf-maidens."  
  
A tell-tale blush was beginning to creep across the Armir's milky white cheek. She turned away quickly so Aragorn would not see, and then scolded herself mentally for the queer feeling that was growing in her chest.  
  
"Nonsense." she said aloud as resolutely as she could, avoiding her friend's amused and scrutinizing gaze. "I am sure a fine looking prince such as Legolas would have had much experience with the ladies by now."  
  
"I do not believe so." Aragorn countered. "Legolas' heart belongs to adventure and to the wild. He shows no interest in even the loveliest of maidens." He smirked. "That is, until he met you."  
  
Armir groaned, still refusing to meet his eye. "Aragorn, please. . . "  
  
"You cannot deny that he interests you." Aragorn pointed out slyly.  
  
Armir bit her lip hesitantly, then shook her head. "You are such a tease." she grumbled. "At least that much has not changed in you."  
  
Laughing, Aragorn came close to give her a hug. "You know I am only watching out for you, Seleramin (my sister)." he assured her warmly. "I hear you have been fervently courted by many a prince and lord from all the Elven kingdoms, yet you would surrender your affection to none of them."  
  
"None have true love in their hearts for me." Armir said softly. "Why then must I grant them anything?"  
  
"Wise words." Aragorn agreed. For a moment he fell silent as he gazed upon the lovely face of the maiden before him. He had not been mistaken in his earlier statement when he said she had changed. Armir was like a tender young rose that had burst into full bloom. His little seler had grown up into an elf-lady, and an astonishingly beautiful one at that. It did not surprise him that her heart and hand were sought by many. He could not blame Legolas for falling under her spell.  
  
A slight frown then replaced the amused smile on Aragorn's lips as he realized something. Armir's irresistible beauty and virginal innocence all the more made this journey a treacherous one for her. He shuddered to think what orcs and corrupt men would do with her should she fall into their lecherous, perverse arms.  
  
But she will not, the Ranger reminded himself determinedly. He would face death first before he would allow sinful hands to take Armir. He will keep a close watch on her. And if for some reason he became unable. . .  
  
Aragorn let out a soft chuckle. He was quite sure the Mirkwood Prince will never let his eyes stray from the lovely Armir.  
  
Armir poked his arm playfully. "Why do you laugh now?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at him.  
  
Aragorn planted an loving kiss on the top of her head. "Nothing." he fibbed, then took her hand in his. "Come. If you are ready, I have yet to introduce you to the rest of the Fellowship."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stared up at the large portrait hanging in one of the less frequented halls of Elrond's house. It was the picture of an incredibly beautiful and graceful elf-maiden with raven hair, hazel eyes and a stunning smile.  
  
"This was painted by one of Elladan's Ranger friends many years ago. It was meant to be a gift." Elrond said softly from behind him. "My son took one look at it and then ordered it away from his sight. Only recently have I brought it out from storage and placed it here, for Armir's benefit."  
  
"She looks so much like her." Legolas whispered, referring to the maiden in the portrait.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Armir inherited almost everything from her, save her father's eyes and strong chin." He chuckled lightly. "And, of course, his impossible stubbornness."  
  
Legolas turned to face the elf-lord. "It must be difficult for Elladan to see Armir now that she has grown into a young lady."  
  
Elrond nodded grimly. "Which is why he had not been home since she was but a few years old. He has dedicated his energies more to the Rangers than to his own daughter." he said with a shake of his head. "He cannot stand the sight of Armir. She brings back too many painful memories of Nurréien."  
  
"A pity." Legolas murmured thoughtfully. "What happened?"  
  
Elrond sighed, then began to relate the story. "Elladan first met Nurréien during one of his rescue expeditions with the Rangers. She, along with some other elves, had been captured by orcs and taken to the Misty Mountains. Elladan was the one who saved her from being ravaged, and it was love at first sight."  
  
"Nurréien was a wandering elf. Much of her past was unknown, even to herself." A slightly amused smile crossed the Rivendell lord's face. "He knew nothing about her-except for her name and the fact that she grew up in Lorien-but by Valar, Elladan loved her immensely. I am told he worshipped the very ground she treaded upon."  
  
Legolas' brow furrowed. "You are told? You mean to say you have never seen her yourself?" he inquired.  
  
Elrond shook his head in regret. "Elladan and she were on their way home to be married, here in Rivendell. Along the way they were attacked by orcs, and my son was unable to save his beloved a second time." he said gloomily. "That was only days after Armir was born. I was delivered only my granddaughter, and was never able to meet her mother."  
  
Legolas felt sympathy cut through him. "Such tragedy." he murmured, bowing his head sadly for a moment. When he looked back up, he asked his next question. "You have then never uncovered Nurréien's origin?"  
  
Elrond's face seemed to brighten slightly at that. "Actually, we have. Upon my inquiry I was informed by Lady Galadriel that Nurréien's grandmother was, in fact, Amarie of the Vanyar."  
  
Legolas paused, struggling to recall the familiar name. "Amarie. . ." he mused. "You speak of your kinsman Finrod's lover?" He looked confused. "But I thought they parted ways when Finrod went to Exile. They never had the chance to start a life together."  
  
Elrond's eyes gleamed mysteriously. "You are correct on both counts."  
  
The younger elf stared at him in puzzlement for a few seconds, before realization dawned upon his face. "A virginal birth." he whispered in wonder and disbelief.  
  
"Yes. A child conceived out of pure love and desire between the souls of two lovers. It is a rare occurrence, and a very special gift " Elrond said. "That was how Amarie's son was born. He then married a Lorien elf and had Nurréien." He shrugged. "This strange history, I suppose, best explains why Armir has turned out to be such a blessed child. Her lineage is shrouded in enchantment."  
  
For a while Legolas could not speak. In the past he had heard many rumors about Elven virgins giving birth to unfathered children, but he had always dismissed them to be old wives' tales. From the moment he saw Armir he knew she there was something special about her. Now he was finding out why, and he was certain this discovery about her past was just the beginning of many more to come.  
  
"Legolas," Elrond said, cutting into his thoughts. "Armir means a great deal. Not just to me, but to her people."  
  
"I know that, my Lord." Legolas said quickly. "And I do understand why it is so."  
  
The elf-lord turned away and began to walk down the hall, and Legolas followed. "This quest on which she about to embark will be very harsh both on her body and spirit." he said grimly. "Though she will strive not to show it, once she steps out of Rivendell she will begin to feel terrified and homesick. She is not accustomed to being away from home so far and for so long."  
  
Elrond turned his head towards Legolas and gazed upon him seriously. "She will need you, Legolas."  
  
The elf looked genuinely surprised. "I, Master Elrond?"  
  
"Of course. As a fellow elf, you would be the closest thing she can regard as kindred." Elrond told him. "She will be drawn to you for comfort and will look to you when in need."  
  
"And I shall give it to her, my lord." Legolas assured him resolutely. "You may trust that I will never leave her in sadness or wanting."  
  
"Thank you." Elrond sighed. "I have faith that Aragorn too will do everything in his power to care for her. He loves Armir like a sister. Yet his obligation, first and foremost, is to Frodo. He cannot stray from that commitment."  
  
He paused once again. "Therefore I must ask you, son of Thranduil. Protect my little Armir for me. She is no warrior; she cannot and will never hurt a soul. If caught in a battle without anyone to fight for her, she will surely perish."  
  
"She will not." Legolas said immediately and almost fiercely. The mere thought of Armir getting hurt already aroused much protective feelings in him. "Upon my honor no harm shall ever come upon her."  
  
Elrond smiled. "That is precisely what I wish to hear, Legolas. You have my eternal gratitude."  
  
Legolas hesitated. "Might you permit a question then, my lord?" he said slowly.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"I question not your judgment nor your great wisdom," Legolas began tentatively. "But if Armir is so dear to you and to the people of Rivendell, then. . . why do you send her away so freely? Why is it so necessary for her to make the trip to Mordor?"  
  
At these words, Elrond slowed his walk and gradually stopped in his tracks. He faced the Mirkwood prince slowly, and was silent for a moment as if considering his answer. Finally, he raised his stern eyes to look at Legolas straight at the face.  
  
"Because without her, the Fellowship and the quest will surely fail. . . and Middle Earth will face its doom."  
  
* * *  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
At the sound of his name, the dark haired man turned around and saw a tall blond elf making his way towards him. He smiled as his friend came close.  
  
"Legolas!" he greeted in return. "How was your meeting with Master Elrond? I trust he has explained everything, and you are no longer quite so out of the know."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes, I think perhaps now I am even more in the know than you are, my friend. . . for once." he joked.  
  
Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "And what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Legolas waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing." he said, then gazed around them. "Where is Armir? There is something I must tell her."  
  
"Yonder, at the courtyard, getting acquainted with the hobbits." Aragorn replied. A glimmer of naughtiness flashed across his face. "Why? What is it that you have to tell her?"  
  
"That is between her and myself." Legolas retorted, as he tried to get around the man and take his leave.  
  
Aragorn caught his arm. "You are attracted to her, are you not Legolas?" he whispered conspiratorially but seriously.  
  
The sudden gravity of his tone and face caused Legolas to freeze in his tracks, though somewhat reluctantly. Knowing it he could never lie nor hide anything from his friend, the elf shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps." he answered as casually as he could.  
  
"Be mindful of your feelings. She is very unlike the other maidens you are accustomed to. She is barely more than a child, and is a mild spirit at that." Aragorn warned him.  
  
"Yes, I know this." Legolas said impatiently, and tried to get past him again.  
  
"Legolas. All I am saying is that you should be careful. Maidens as lovely and pure as Armir are like the first buds of spring-they are very delicate and must be regarded with much prudence." Aragorn told him solemnly.  
  
Legolas felt a rush of offense in him. "What is it that you are trying to express, Aragorn?" he said testily. "Do you imply that I might somehow hurt Armir?"  
  
"No my friend." Aragorn responded calmly, meeting the elf's upset gaze head on. "My fear is that she might hurt you."  
  
And with that he turned and walked away, leaving Legolas too caught in his surprise to even ask him what he had meant.  
  
* * *  
  
He felt her presence even before she had the chance to call his name. Masking his heavily growing heart with a strained smile, Elrond turned to face his granddaughter as she stepped out into the balcony from behind him.  
  
A pair of eyes as blue and clear as Bruinen's waters stared back at him. "Legolas said you wished to speak to me, my lord." she said softly, approaching him.  
  
Elrond nodded, and gestured for her to come closer. "Yes. Has everyone in the Fellowship put his things in order?" he asked gently.  
  
"We have, Minyaatar." Armir whispered, lowering her eyes. "We are ready to leave."  
  
Elrond held out an arm to her, and she moved beneath its warm embrace.  
  
"Then it is time." Elrond said, fighting to keep his voice clear and steady despite the hardening lump in his throat. "You must be off now, before it becomes too dark to travel. At least a ten mile journey must be finished before camping for the night."  
  
There was a stilled silence after these words. Then, a moment later, a soft sob.  
  
Elrond looked down at the face that suddenly buried against his chest. His own heart wrenched at the sight of her tears.  
  
"Armir, why do you cry?" he asked her gently, stroking her soft hair lovingly. "Now is not the time for you to weep. You must be strong."  
  
"I do not wish to leave you, Minyaatar." Armir whimpered. "I shall miss you too much."  
  
"As shall I, Melamin." Elrond murmured, hugging her close. "But we have talked about this, remember?" He patted her back tenderly. "Of course, if you feel that you must change your mind now, you have only to say so."  
  
Armir lifted her tearful gaze to look up at him. "I cannot." she said sadly. "I know how important this is to you, Grandfather. To everyone. Though my heart should break at my doing so, I have to leave."  
  
"Then go without fear nor doubt." Elrond told her firmly. "You are strong, Armir. You can face this, and defeat all of your demons. Have faith."  
  
The elf-lord held her chin as he stared down at his grandchild's tear- streaked face. "I have already asked Legolas to watch over you and take special care of you. If you should ever need anything at anytime, go to him." he instructed her. "As one of our brothers, he can give you comfort should you feel a longing for home or Elven company." His gaze hardened into one that was both stern and pleading. "Do not leave his side for even a second, do you understand? You must promise me this, child."  
  
"I promise, Minyaatar." Armir said softly, wiping away the last of her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
Elrond smiled wistfully, once again struck with much pride at how brave his little granddaughter was being. He took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. He kissed her cheek and stepped back.  
  
"Then I guess. . . this is goodbye."  
  
The two of them looked upon each other for the last time, both holding back their tears, both struggling to hide the pain eating them up inside. They wished they could console their aching hearts with words, with assurances that they will see each other again.  
  
But they knew the truth-that this moment was most likely the very last time they shall ever lay eyes upon each other.  
  
"Namaarie, Minyaatar."  
  
With those parting words, Master Elrond's only grandchild spun on her heel and made her way out of the balcony and away from his sight, moving as fast as she could before she lost all resolve to leave behind the only father she ever knew.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir brushed away yet another errant tear that had managed to escape her eyes and slide down her cheek. No matter how hard she tried, she could not keep them from falling. The sorrow that was crushing her heart was beginning to be too much for her to bear.  
  
The maiden pulled the hood of her traveling cloak closer around her face as she kept up with the brisk pace of her companions as they made their way towards the bridge leading out of home. Ahead of her, she could see Aragorn and the wizard Gandalf heading their party. Following behind them were Frodo and his hobbit friends Samwise, Merry, and Pippen. After the hobbits and directly in front of her was the stern man of Gondor Boromir, walking alongside Gimli the dwarf. Several paces behind her was Legolas who, aside from being her specially assigned protector, was also serving as the group's rearguard.  
  
Armir, for the most part, was alone, but as of the moment that really was how she would rather have it anyway. She did not want any of the Fellowship to see how weepy and weak she was being. It would take a while before her initial pain would subside and she would be able to face them again.  
  
At last they came to the bridge. Armir held her breath as they made their way across, trying in vain not to look back at what she was leaving behind. Still, she was unable to help herself as her eyes eventually strayed back for one final, desperate glance at the one and only home she had ever known her whole life. Her spirit threatened to rip apart with sadness as her eyes drank in its beauty and purity, with the stinging knowledge that she may never return to that place again. For a brief moment she felt the sudden urge to abandon her resolve and just turn back.  
  
Just as she truly felt she was going to break down in uncontrollable sobs, a snug arm slid around her shoulders and pulled her against a warm and comforting chest.  
  
Armir looked up in surprise and was met by the tender gaze of Prince Legolas, who was looking down at her with sympathy and understanding. He spoke not a word, yet in his caring eyes, she found all the consolation and assurance needed to calm her suffering.  
  
The maiden let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes, allowing her weary head to rest against the base of Legolas' neck. The elf in turn tightened his gentle hold, pulling her closer to him as they continued to walk behind the others in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
A thundering of hooves signaled the arrival of riders entering his abode. Elrond rose from where he sat in his bedroom and stepped out into the balcony to gaze outside. Sure enough, two horsemen clad in identical gray cloaks came riding through the gates. The pair was immediately welcomed by a throng of attendants and stable hands.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir have finally returned.  
  
Elrond watched the faces of his two sons as they dismounted their steeds. He had not seen them for over fifty years, yet time has not seem to have changed them. Both still appeared as strong and spirited as they had been in their last meeting. Though dressed in coarse tunics and smeared with dirt from their travels, their Elven beauty remained defined and unmarred.  
  
He saw one of the twins address the nearest servant with a question. It was Elladan.  
  
"Where is the Master?"  
  
"I do believe he is up in his chamber, my lord." the servant answered with a humble bow.  
  
Elladan nodded his thanks, then immediately spun on his heel and marched toward the house with Elrohir following right behind him.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Elrond moved away from his balcony back inside. He already knew what has brought his wandering sons back to Rivendell so suddenly. Judging from the scowl he had seen on his face, he also knew that the word Elladan wished to have with him was not going to be a pleasant one.  
  
"Father?" A gentle voice from behind him caused the elf-lord to turn his head.  
  
Arwen stood at the doorway of his bedroom, her azure gaze filled with concern.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir have arrived." she said softly, gracefully making her way across the room to her father's side. She placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"I am aware." Elrond murmured, offering his beloved daughter a slight smile. "They should be here to see me any moment now."  
  
Arwen's eyes stared up at him with worry. "I can sense his pain. . . his anger." she whispered.  
  
Elrond nodded grimly. "We cannot blame him for having such feelings. But now that he is home, perhaps he can be made to understand. He has to understand."  
  
"Father!"  
  
The booming voice immediately brought the attention of both father and child to the doorway. Sure enough there stood Elladan, his handsome face swathed in panic and his entire form shaking with agitation.  
  
"I hurried home as quickly as I could the moment I received the news." he said breathlessly, throwing aside all etiquette of proper greetings. "Where is she?" he demanded, staring around him frantically as if he expected Armir to be hiding somewhere in the room. "Where is my little girl?"  
  
Elrond slowly stepped towards his troubled son. "You are too late, Elladan. She is already gone." he told him.  
  
At these words Elladan faced him abruptly, his face suddenly turning pale. His eyes clouded over with denial and slowly growing resentment. For a moment he seemed too stunned to make the slightest sound.  
  
"Gone?" he whispered in dismay, as though the word was too painful to utter.  
  
Elrond nodded, feeling a sharp pain in his own heart at the sight of his eldest child's anguish. "She left with the Fellowship nearly a fortnight ago."  
  
"Father, how could you?" the elf shouted, his trembling voice rising dangerously. "You had no right!"  
  
"Elladan!" Arwen gasped, quite scandalized with the way Elladan was speaking to their sire. Never in her life has she seen or imagined her good-natured brother displaying such wrath and lack of respect.  
  
Mannerly elves never raised their voices, especially not to their elders. Elladan's fury was driving him to act like a barbarian, but Elrond felt no displeasure with his son. . . only pity.  
  
"Forgive me for not being able to notify you sooner." Elrond said quietly, meeting his son's furious glare evenly. "There was simply no time. I had decided to send her at the last minute, and they had to leave for their quest soon after."  
  
"She is MY daughter!" Elladan roared, ignoring his father's explanations. "I should have at least been given the right to share in the decision. But you did not even grant me the chance to bid her goodbye!"  
  
"Brother, calm yourself." Elrohir suddenly spoke up from where he stood beside his sister. "Mind your words. You go too far."  
  
Elladan whirled around to face his twin. "Calm myself?" he growled. "Armir has been sent away without my consent to the most dangerous place in Middle Earth. I may never see her again. Do not tell me to be calm!"  
  
"What did you want Father to do, Elladan?" Arwen said with a shake of her head, her kind tone piercing through her brother's rage. "Armir was a companion necessary in the Fellowship. As much as it hurt him to let her go, he was given no choice."  
  
"Armir is just a child." Elladan muttered bitterly. "What could have been so important that she had to join them?"  
  
"If you had only been around to see her grow up, Elladan, then maybe you would know why." Elrond said gravely. His stern eyes flashed with reproach. "But you left her. You have not the right to be angry now that she has left you."  
  
His words stung his son like a sword to the heart. There were seconds of tense silence in the room as Elladan stood frozen, staring at his father through eyes flooding with a tangle of emotions. At last, the distraught elf turned around and stormed out of the room.  
  
Elrond sighed. His poor son. He should have known the callousness of the truth would be too much for him to handle.  
  
"Stay here. I will take care of this." the elf-lord told the bewildered Elrohir and Arwen before making his own exit.  
  
As he stepped out of his chamber, Elrond immediately caught sight of Elladan, who had not gone far. He was standing in front of a large window down the hall, staring out into the courtyard in tormented silence.  
  
Slowly Elrond approached his injured son. Elladan refused to look up or pay him attention even as he came near. For a while the father and son merely stood beside each other, allowing the quiet to soothe both their distressed spirits.  
  
"Elladan." Elrond finally said, reaching out to touch the elf's shoulder. "Amin hiraetha. (I am sorry)."  
  
At last, Elladan turned his gaze to his father. The moment their eyes met, Elrond glimpsed into his son's soul and saw all the built-up emotions that were hurting him so much-frustration, shame, self-pity, mourning, and above all, overwhelming regret.  
  
The elf-lord could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he forced them away quickly. He has never shown weakness in front of his children. . . he was not about to start now.  
  
The tears in Elladan's eyes however, spilled over the moment he felt his father's caring hand upon his shoulder. As he started to cry he felt himself being taken into Elrond's comforting, forgiving embrace, and together they grieved the departure of their beloved Armir.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP. . . Chapter 3 - Guardian  
  
Pls. review! ;p Thanks for reading and see you in the next update! 


	3. Guardian

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello readers! Nice of you to drop by again! ;p I'll do my greetings in enumeration form this time:  
  
1) Thank you to all the nice reviewers who have been very supportive and have not insisted that I write something other than this story: Laurelin15, Lizlego, Earwen of Alqualonde, Dagger, Merenwen Luinwel, Gwevyan Baggins, Crystal Fire, Princess of Mirkwood, ArwenUndomiel, Luthien, Elfie, Lady of Mirkwood and Elvire Laodice. I cannot thank you enough, and I hope your interest will continue!  
  
2) To Miranda Nicole: thank you for being the ONLY critic to understand why I am writing this fic. I hope you will continue to read it.  
  
3) To those who flame without even reading: this is the last time I will bother addressing you-good god, I can take a flame or two, but only if it actually has some useful criticism in it and not just silly ranting! How can I take your advice if you have not even read my story? If you're not gong to at least read, then don't flame or review, as simple as that.  
  
4) To all the other reviewers who have told me to write something else: first of all, I guess I should thank you for the compliment that I am a good writer. But I have to make this clear-- I'm not an expert on LOTR. In fact, most of my knowledge is movie-based, and I am only in the process of reading FOTR; I have not touched the other books, including Silmarillion. Thus, to write about anything other than the Fellowship could be disastrous. I'll just end up getting all the names, places, and characters wrong, and the last thing I want is to debase Tolkien's work. Maybe when my Middle Earth knowledge expands a bit I can explore other storylines, but as of now, this is all I can offer. If you really believe I am a good writer, then maybe you can give me chance.  
  
I changed title and summary because I think the original ones have been giving people a negative impression about the story's content.  
  
Trust me, the first three chapters are nothing compared to what's up ahead. It's much too early to judge this story as "stereotypical", so I'm counting on continued support. After all, I'm working my butt off just to get this done!  
  
Anyway, let's get on with it!  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Three - Guardian  
  
Aragorn set himself down on a large rock beside Legolas, who was at that moment also seated, his eyes fixed steadily in one direction. The Ranger nudged his arm gently.  
  
"How is she doing?" he asked in a low voice, nodding in the direction of the elf's gaze.  
  
Legolas frowned. "She shows it not, but the longing for home still torments her." he said with a sigh, but does not move his watchful eyes from his beautiful charge for even a second. "I only hope her grief will somehow be lessened as time passes."  
  
"I am sure it will." Aragorn said, giving his friend's arm an assuring pat. "With a friend such yourself by her side, she will grow stronger as the days go by."  
  
The prince's face became overshadowed with worry. "She has to." he murmured, shaking his head slightly. "This is but the beginning of our journey. Of many more obstacles to come. I do not wish for anything to happen to her, Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neither do I, Legolas. And nothing will, for we shall not allow it." he told him firmly.  
  
"If I could only find a means to somehow take her ache away, to make her homesickness a little easier to bear. . . "  
  
"Your mere presence consoles her." Aragorn said. "But she has to discover her individual strength on her own accord. I am certain it is what Master Elrond would have wanted for her. Just give it time."  
  
With that, the Ranger stood up and moved on to join Gandalf and the others who were crowded around the fire that had just been built by Boromir.  
  
Dusk was upon them, and it had been a long though uneventful day of traveling. The Fellowship was now camped at the bottom of a small hill for the night, quite relieved by the chance to rest and allow sleep to alleviate the weariness of their sore bodies.  
  
Legolas, being in least need of rest, had been assigned to sentry duty that night. He found it too difficult however, to lay his immediate attention on anything but Armir. Legolas' brow knitted together as he observed the solitary girl seated in the shade of a nearby tree, quietly reading a book.  
  
In the daytime she appeared to be quite normal, almost satisfied and happy. It was when evening fell that her true emotions became too hard to conceal. She separated herself from the rest of the group, and often sat in one corner where she would remain unmoving and silent till the next morning. She had been crying herself to sleep since their departure. . . he could hear her from where he stood watch every night. And each time he would listen to her muted sobs his own heart would wrench horribly, as though her sorrows were also his to bear.  
  
The elf-prince pondered for a while on what he could and should do. At last, after overcoming his uncertainty, he took a deep breath and slowly approached the maiden.  
  
"Armir?" he said softly as he came to her side.  
  
With a small gasp, she glanced up, her head jerking slightly as she did so. Upon recognizing the handsome face, a smile broke though her initial look of surprise, and she shook her head.  
  
"One of these days you shall succeed in scaring me to death!" she said in a tone that was both joking and rebuking.  
  
Legolas chucked as he seated himself on the soft grass beside her. "I have been told that many times." he said with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry for startling you. You seem to be much too preoccupied with what you read."  
  
Armir smiled back. "I am afraid I am not quite as clever and attentive as you are." she admitted, shutting the volume on her lap. "My head flies off to dream worlds when I become too absorbed with my books."  
  
A faint breeze blew just then, pushing a loose lock of Armir's dark hair onto her face. As Legolas reached out unconsciously to brush it back, his fingers came to contact with her silky cheek.  
  
"You are cold, my lady." he murmured, allowing his hand to rest on her face for a moment.  
  
Armir closed her eyes briefly, savoring the warmth of his gentle palm against her skin. "It is a cold night." she mumbled..  
  
"Then perhaps you should come and warm yourself by the fire." :Legolas told her. "It will make you-and myself-feel much better."  
  
He gave her hand an assuring squeeze when he saw the anticipated reluctance on her face. "Please. I do not want you to bear any more needless discomforts."  
  
"All right." Armir finally relented with a small sigh, and allowed him to help her to her feet. "Just for a while."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Armir!" Gandalf greeted the girl with a congenial smile. "What a pleasant surprise! How good of you to finally join us."  
  
Armir felt her cheeks redden slightly as everyone in the group suddenly became silent and all attention was drawn towards her. "Why must they always do that?" she thought, gazing uneasily at all the faces turned to her in rapt interest. Their unfailing respect, though well-intended, only made her feel more uncomfortable and out of place. She didn't needed to be treated with so much reverence; she needed to feel more like just one of them.  
  
Aragorn was the first to stand. "Please," he said invitingly, gesturing to the extra space on the fallen log he had been sitting upon. "Have a seat."  
  
Armir hesitated and cast a sidelong glance at the blond elf standing next to her. She knew she was acting like such a silly child, treating Legolas like a nanny she cannot go anywhere without, but the frailty of her spirit seemed to make her unavoidably dependant on him. He was the only one in the company who could truly put her at ease.  
  
Noticing the nervous look Armir had thrown her elf-protector, Aragorn added quickly, "You too, Legolas."  
  
Legolas shook his head, obviously in regret. "I have obligations to attend to." he reminded his friend.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "You have been the lookout for successive nights now." he pointed out. "It is only fair that you be given a chance to rest. Tonight I shall stand guard." Before any protests could be made, the man pick up his bow and quiver and walked away, disappearing into the growing darkness seconds later.  
  
As Armir watched him leave with much gratitude in her heart, she felt a firm hand take her elbow. "Come." Legolas' assuring voice whispered in her ear as he steered her around the campfire.  
  
"Would you care for some sausages, Lady Armir?" Merry offered the maiden as she sat down. "Some bacon perhaps?" He held up the frying pan in his hand, allowing the tantalizing smell to drift towards her.  
  
Armir returned his smile and shook her head. "Thank you for your kind offer, but I do not take meat." she confessed.  
  
Sam shot her a look of concern. "Then perhaps you can tell us what it is you prefer to eat. I shall be happy to prepare anything for you." he blurted out.  
  
"Thank you, Master Samwise, but that is not necessary." the beautiful elf declined, turning her blue eyes to him, which caused the bashful hobbit to blush in both timidity and pleasure. "It is all right, I have just eaten some lembas and am quite full."  
  
She watched with certain fondness as Merry, Pippin, and Sam crowded around their pans of freshly cooked supper. She had been initially wary of them because, unlike Frodo, their ways were boisterous and talkative. As she spent more time with them however, she began to find them really sweet and thoughtful creatures, always trying to make her laugh and comfortable in whatever simple manner they can manage.  
  
"Does not eat meat!" she overheard Pippin mumble to his two friends. "Well, that certainly explains why she is so beautiful and her skin is so fair and her body so slender. . . "  
  
"She is. . . wonderful." Sam sighed, his eyes growing somewhat wistful.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at me when she spoke?" Merry put in, undeniably excited.  
  
Armir placed a hand to her mouth, muffling a faint giggle. The hobbits apparently did not realize her senses were as astute as those of any elf, and she could hear them clearly as they whispered things about her.  
  
She perceived a soft chuckle beside her, and she turned her head slightly to let her eyes rest on the Elven prince.  
  
"Clearly you have secret admirers, Armir." he whispered to her, his eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
"No longer secret." she retorted, unable to resist a laugh herself.  
  
A mark of seriousness then crossed the elf's features. He stared down at the ground in a few seconds of silence. "One cannot blame them." he said, speaking so quietly that Armir suspected he had not really intended for her to hear him make that statement.  
  
As Legolas lifted his gaze back up to her face, their eyes met, and locked on to each other for a long moment. The maiden felt her heart's pace quicken, which seemed to be her body's natural reaction whenever the handsome elf would capture her with the power of his beguiling stare. And as much as she struggled every time to just break the contact and tear her eyes from his, his influence on her was much too great. She was rendered helpless and immobile until he chose to release her.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, he finally did. Greatly relieved, Armir immediately turned her face away and caught back the breath he had stolen from her. She then closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer that he had not heard the uncontrollable beating in her chest. Who knew how far the capacity of his senses stretched? If she weren't in such great need of him she would actually request that he keep his distance. It was the only way she could possibly protect herself from the strength of this charms.  
  
Just then, a sudden warmth enveloped Armir. Her attention was drawn back to Legolas, who had wrapped his own cloak around her shoulders to further shield her from the chilly night breeze. She fought to control an involuntary shiver at the passing contact of his tender arms around her as he did this. Much to her dismay, she found herself desiring that his arms linger round her body for much longer. . . for the whole night even.  
  
"No, you cannot do this, Armir." a voice in her head admonished, contradicting the cries of her heart. "You know you must not fall for him."  
  
The maiden swallowed hard, suddenly wishing that she had never agreed to sit by the fire with Legolas. Why must he do this to her? Why must he always be so kind, so tender, so. . . perfect?  
  
At last she gathered in herself the strength and ability to finally speak. "Diola lle. (Thank you)" she managed to whisper.  
  
Legolas smiled down at her. He allowed his eyes to rest upon hers, thankfully for only a brief moment this time, but long enough to stir her emotions with the way they glistened in the fire light.  
  
"Lle creoso. (You are welcome)." he murmured, before turning away.  
  
* * *  
  
Yet another fine morning had dawned upon Rivendell. As he walked though the lush woods of his father's kingdom, Elrohir took a moment to reflect on the beauty of the home he had not seen for many years. Rivendell was a far cry from the many other places he and his fellow Rangers have traveled to on their expeditions. It was filled with splendor, fond memories, and most of all, a great sense of peace he could never hope to find anywhere else on Middle Earth.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Elrohir paused in his tracks and closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to drink in the calm of his surroundings. This was the primary reason why he and Elladan avoided homecomings as much as possible. Stepping into Imladris only rekindled their yearning for it, and made it all the more difficult to leave once again and return to their duties as wandering Rangers.  
  
They had been there for over a week now, and the next morning would at last be their departure. Elrohir personally would have wanted to prolong their stay a little more, but his twin's determination to leave was far greater than his desire. Elladan made it quite obvious that he refused to linger in that place any longer than absolutely necessary  
  
Elrohir sighed and shook his head as he continued his walk. Poor Elladan. How much more undeserved suffering must be inflicted on him? First, he lost their mother and then his most beloved wife-both to the orcs. And now, his only daughter was taken away from him, most likely forever. He never even got to see her grow up into a young lady, much less know her.  
  
Though Elrohir himself had seen as little of his niece as her father had, he was certain that she must have been a rare and stunning beauty. He had heard testimonies not only from his father and his sister, but from the people of Rivendell themselves. The townsfolk-all her good friends-mourned her absence and missed her terribly. Apparently Armir was their little princess, their beloved favorite as she always spread cheerfulness and goodness wherever she went. Elrohir did not find these praises difficult to believe; her mother Nurréien had also been the loveliest creature he himself has ever known.  
  
"Do you intend to commit to memory every inch of Rivendell, Elrohir?'  
  
The voice that had seemed to call him out of no where made the elf freeze in place. It took him but a moment to realize whose it was and where it was coming from.  
  
"As are you, Elladan?" he said with a wry smile, looking up at the leafy branches of a nearby tree where he knew his brother was perched.  
  
"Yes, well. . . I figured since there was nothing else to do. . ." the voice trailed off.  
  
There was a very soft thud as Elladan jumped from the treetop back on the ground to face his twin. He smiled, though forcefully and somewhat bitterly. Elrohir knew he must have been brooding in solitude for quite a while now.  
  
Elladan was silent for a moment, as he ran his keen gaze over their surroundings. "It will be a while before we may return to this place again." he said softly.  
  
Elrohir nodded. With all the ominous happenings that have been taking place all over Middle Earth, as well as the recent increase in roving orc bands, they would surely find themselves neck deep in work the minute they rejoin their fellow Rangers.  
  
"Strange, is it not?" Elladan murmured thoughtfully, placing a hand on the tree next to him and running his fingers down its smooth bark. "Rivendell never changes. Each time we come home, we see the same sights, the same faces."  
  
He sighed and let his arm fall back to his side. "Save for the one vision I have been yearning to see most of all." he whispered, his sadness reaching out to Elrohir's heart.  
  
Elrohir stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can still see her again, Elladan." he told him gently. "It should not be too difficult to find her. We can just track down the Fellowship and. . . "  
  
"We cannot." Elladan interrupted him. "Father made it clear. I cannot show myself to Armir now; not while she is one this quest. It will cause her strength and resolve to crumble, and she will fail to fulfill her mission." As he spoke, these seemed to be a twinge of resentment in his tone.  
  
"You are not angry still with Father for sending her away, are you?" Elrohir asked, his dark blue eyes clouding with concern.  
  
"No. I am not." Elladan said quietly. "As much as it hurts me to admit it, I understand that it was necessary for her to accompany the Ring Bearer."  
  
Elrohir caught sight of a tear threatening to fall from his brother's eye as he forced himself to continue speaking. "What is difficult for me to accept is, why did it have to be her? Why my little girl? She was all I had left, Elrohir."  
  
There was a pause as Elladan's voice threatened to crack with emotion. "And she never even knew that. I confess that it is my own fault I never told her how much I love her, but it does not change that fact that I do. How I long to tell her now."  
  
"In her heart, she knows the truth. She understands why you had to leave her behind." Elrohir told him comfortingly. "I am sure she does. Do not be so hard on yourself, Elladan."  
  
"How can I not?" Elladan muttered. "I am a horrid father, and I deserve to be damned."  
  
"Do not say such things. Only a good father can spawn such a fine child." Elrohir said firmly. "Elladan, you have been through enough pain. Do not make your burden any greater by torturing yourself with guilt. What is done is done."  
  
Elrohir squeezed Elladan's shoulder and smiled at him. "Armir is a special girl, thus she was called upon by this great destiny. You must be proud of her for it." he reminded him. "Fate gave her this course, but you cannot be certain that your own path will not cross hers in the future. You will meet again, somehow, someday. Have faith, brother. Have faith."  
  
At long last, Elladan actually smiled back. "Thank you, Elrohir." he said softly.  
  
The tension broken, Elrohir let out a merry laugh. "Come now." he said, giving his twin a light pat on the back. "No more of this doom and gloom. Let us enjoy our last day in peace and pleasure. What do you say we find Arwen and invite her to join us?"  
  
"The best thought I have heard this whole day." his twin agreed, as he slid an arm around Elrohir's shoulder and they continued to walk down the forest trail together.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas sighed and slipped the Elven knife whose hilt he had just polished back into its sheath. The growing impatience and annoyance in his chest was starting to feel quite uncharacteristic of him.  
  
The Fellowship had taken their midday rest at the edge of a small forest. The hobbits were getting luncheon ready, Boromir was out somewhere exploring the vicinity, Gimli had fallen fast asleep under a tree, and Gandalf was in conversation with Frodo. As for Aragorn and Armir. . .  
  
The elf-prince got to his feet, no longer able to endure sitting still. When Armir had approached him earlier asking to be left alone with Aragorn for a few hours, he was struck with what was undeniably jealousy. Legolas knew that envy was a fault greatly frowned upon by his kind, but he could not help himself.  
  
Every time he saw the them together, he envied the bond that his princess shared with Isildur's Heir. She always seemed to be much more at ease with the man than with him. Legolas knew that this suspicion, of course, was ridiculous. Aragorn was Arwen's devoted lover, and he looked upon Armir as nothing more than a little sister. But what of Armir? Did she look at Aragorn the same way? As a mere brother?  
  
Legolas' bright blue eyes clouded over with slight bitterness. Why did she have to request Aragorn's company instead of his? Was he not the one whom Lord Elrond had assigned to be her companion? Had he proven himself insufficient? Had she grown weary of his presence?  
  
The questions were sowing seeds of insecurity and anger in his heart, and this disturbed the elf greatly. If they went on unanswered, he would surely go mad.  
  
At last, the elf approached Gandalf where he sat in the shade with Frodo.  
  
"Pardon me, Gandalf. Frodo." he said, with a slight nod of his head. "I wish to go for a walk and perhaps scout the area for precaution. Will you be all right here?"  
  
Gandalf looked upon him in thoughtful silence for a few moments. His wise gaze pierced through Legolas. The elf shifted his weight uneasily, but decided to ignore the knowing smile the wizard gave him.  
  
"By all means." Gandalf told him amiably. "Do not worry. We shall get on fine."  
  
"Thank you. I shall be back shortly." And with another courteous bow, the Elven prince took his leave, heading directly for the forest where he knew Armir and Aragorn had gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked Gandalf, noting the reflective expression on the old man's face. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
The wizard shook his head and leaned back wearily on the heavy trunk of the tree behind him. "Nothing out of the usual." he said with a secretive smile.  
  
Frodo studied his friend's face for a minute before he seemed to catch on. "Is it about Legolas?"  
  
Gandalf sighed and stroked his long gray beard. "Yes." he admitted, then decided to just come out and let the hobbit in on his thoughts. "Poor lad. His feelings grow deeper rooted as each day passes. Soon he shall find them quite impossible to conceal, much less suppress."  
  
Frodo's brows knitted together. "Feelings?" he mused, before further realization dawned upon him. "You think Legolas has feelings for Lady Armir?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "My boy, I know he does. It is quite obvious, really" he told the hobbit. The smile then slowly faded from his face and was replaced with mild anxiety as he shook his head. "Though I cannot say I approve. . ."  
  
Frodo looked at him in surprise. "You do not?" he repeated. "But why? I think they would make a fine match; I know not why I had never even considered the thought sooner."  
  
"On normal circumstances, I would have absolutely no qualms about Legolas and Armir sharing something special." Gandalf said slowly and gravely. "But we live not in normal circumstances. We are on a quest, and a dangerous one at that. One which carries upon it the fate of the entire Middle Earth. It is not the time for falling in love. Too much is dependent on the success of the Fellowship."  
  
The wizard sighed and looked pensively at the direction in which Legolas had gone. "I fear only an ill future for Thranduil's son, should he allow his feelings to get in the way. He must see this, and stop-- before he brings pain upon himself."  
  
* * *  
  
The fallen leaves on the ground made no sound even as Legolas' feet treaded upon them. The brooding crease on his fair brow deepened as he scanned the surroundings, every sense keen for any telltale sound or sight. Aragorn and Armir could not be every far off. It shouldn't be too difficult to find them, no matter how carefully they may try to avoid him in their desire for solitude.  
  
Legolas clenched his teeth and tried to keep his negative thoughts at bay. Jealousy gets one no where, he had to remind himself. Furthermore, there was nothing to be jealous about. Absolutely nothing.  
  
Just then, he caught sight of a silvery-blue shimmer amidst the distant trees. The elf narrowed his eyes and ventured closer. As he did so the rest of his senses picked up on what his eyes had perceived. There was the sound of faint burbling. The scent of moist earth meeting fresh water. Instantly he was able to tell that he was near a stream or brook of some sort.  
  
He continued his approach, muting the thuds of his footfall till they were virtually imperceptible. He was certain his quarry was somewhere very close by. . . he could feel it.  
  
All of sudden, his ears picked up the crunching sound of footsteps behind him. Reacting with incredible speed, the elf drew his knives from their sheaths and whirled around to wield them at his trailer.  
  
There was a fierce clash of metal against metal as a sword met his knives. Legolas blinked in surprise as he gazed at the familiar face before him.  
  
"Aragorn!" he said, retracting his weapons quickly. "You should have not snuck up on me like that. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
The Ranger smiled back at him wryly as he sheathed his own blade. "I think it is I who deserves an answer to that question." he responded. "Are you not supposed to be at camp with Gandalf and the others?"  
  
Ignoring his inquiry, Legolas peered around the man anxiously. "Where is Armir?" he asked, not bothering to hide the over abundance of concern in his voice.  
  
Aragorn pointed in the direction of the stream, where Legolas had been heading. "Over there. She has asked to be given some privacy for a while." he replied calmly.  
  
Legolas' head whirled back to face Aragorn, his eyes wide with alarm. "You left her alone?" he exclaimed. "You should not have! She cannot be allowed to wander off by herself. She. . ."  
  
Aragorn held his arm, silencing him. "The Lady desired a bath, Legolas." he told the agitated elf, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I could not deny her of it. She asked that I give her space and just keep watch for intruders. Would you have preferred that I stood by and watched her as she bathed?"  
  
Legolas stared back at his friend, taken aback by a mixture of astonishment and embarrassment. "A bath?" he repeated. "Was that all she wanted this whole time? Was it the only reason for her wanting to be left in your care?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Of course." he answered. "All your worries were for nothing."  
  
Legolas shook his head, still full of confusion and offense. "If that was all she desired, then why did she have to ask it from you?" he demanded. "She could have just as easily talked to me. I am, after all, her guardian."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "That you are." he agreed. "But I am her brother."  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Therefore. . .?"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Therefore, she would feel much more comfortable asking me to accompany her." he explained. "Guardian or not, Legolas, she still does not know you that well."  
  
The elf's frown deepened. "What does she take me for? A rogue who would dare invade a lady's privacy?" he said, sharpness cutting into his words. "After all I have done, can she still not see that I have only good intentions?"  
  
For a moment, Aragorn was silent. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gazed upon his elf friend with concern.  
  
"Legolas," he said finally. "I know not from where your resentment comes, but I can assure you-there is nothing going on between Armir and myself. She is my little sister. I cannot see her as anything more, and neither will she of me."  
  
The serenity of the man's voice and the sincerity on his face stuck Legolas with shame. His face immediately softened.  
  
"Amin hiraetha." he apologized quietly, lowering his head. "You are right. I have been foolish. It is just. . ." He paused, not quite sure how to explain himself.  
  
Legolas then felt Aragorn's strong hand upon his shoulder. He lifted his gaze to meet his, and found understanding in his friend's warm eyes.  
  
"You are quite taken with her, are you not?" the Ranger said, the words coming out more as a statement than a query.  
  
Legolas took a deep breath. "Yes." he finally admitted. "I guess I am." He turned his face away, feeling sudden awkwardness overcome him.  
  
Aragorn chuckled softly. "And you find this shameful?"  
  
"Of course not!" Legolas said defensively, jerking his face back up.  
  
"Then why does it seem to bother you? Is there a problem?"  
  
Legolas shook his head and sighed. "It is just that. . . I have never felt this way about anyone before." he murmured. "It frightens me Aragorn, and I know not what to do. I cannot stop thinking about her. Moment upon moment, I just want to be near to her. The desire I have to touch her and hold her close grows stronger each day. . ."  
  
The elf cut himself off, realizing in humiliation that he was revealing too much.  
  
Observing his discomforted stillness, Aragorn patted Legolas' back. "You are in love for the first time, my friend. It is as simple as that." he told him. "And it is nothing to be ashamed or frightened of."  
  
Legolas managed to return the man's smile, though weakly. "It is just so strange, so different. Never in my life have I imagined I could look upon or care about a maiden this way." he whispered. "I thought at first that it was merely a passing fancy, but now I realize it is so much more."  
  
"Do you not wish to let her know how you feel?" Aragorn asked gently.  
  
Legolas stared at him, his eyes widening with shock. "I cannot!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow at him. "Was it not you who warned me to be careful? To be mindful of my feelings for her?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Yes, but that was before you opened up to me and set free the truth in your heart." he said. "Now I know your feelings cannot be any more faithful." He paused. "Moreover, I have been witness to Armir's reactions towards you."  
  
Legolas' attention was caught immediately. "And. . .?" he pressed, his voice shaking with urgency.  
  
Aragorn smiled mysteriously. "They will be for you to discover on your own. I dare not risk your affections by pre-empting the workings of a young maiden's heart."  
  
He placed a firm hand on the elf's shoulder. "But I will advise you this, Legolas." he told him solemnly. "If your love be true, it will find its own way. You will not even have to ponder or worry on it. It will just happen, and you shall not be able to fight it. You can never deny that which is true."  
  
Just then, a rustling of leaves nearby caught the two friends' attention, and they quickly fell silent.  
  
"Aragorn?" a soft voice called.  
  
A moment later, Armir appeared before them, her dark hair still damp and her fair skin free from dirt, more immaculate than ever. As she became aware of the elf's presence, she paused in surprise.  
  
"Legolas!" she said, an unidentifiable look crossing her face. "What. . .?"  
  
Aragorn stepped up quickly to offer an explanation. "He was worried about our whereabouts and came to check on us." he told Armir.  
  
The elf nodded to confirm the man's statement. "Are you finished here, my lady?"  
  
"Yes." the girl answered, turning to her guardian and giving him a shy smile. Legolas sucked in his breath as her blue eyes came to meet his. Fighting against the paralyzing effect her presence had on him, he offered her his arm. She took it, and with Aragorn behind them they made their way back to the camp where the rest of the Fellowship were.  
  
Thoughts raced through Legolas' head as he walked with the beautiful maiden by his side. Aragorn was right. He was very much in love with Armir. Of that there was no doubt.  
  
The question now was, what could he possibly do about it?  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP. . . Chapter 4 - Darkness  
  
Pls. review! (As much as possible, a signed review! If not, pls. leave an email ad!) Thanks for reading and see you in the next update! 


	4. Darkness

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hello readers, and welcome to Chapter Four!  
  
I've noticed there has been an increase in reviews over the last chapter, and I'm very, very happy about that. It rather upsets me though that the negative comments have not stopped; I am trying very hard to improve the storyline as I go along, but I guess it's not working as well as I had hoped. Oh, well. . . I guess there really is no chance of pleasing all the critics. Thank you to those who do seem to notice and appreciate my effort, though. . . you guys are the best.  
  
Oh, and about my beloved OC "Armir" (pls. do not diss her name-it took me almost an hour to create that 5-letter word on my own): she is going to prove herself not a perfect Mary Sue in this chapter. (I can see all the Mary Sue haters out there raising their eyebrows and scowling). Hey, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't being a brave "warrior princess" a major characteristic of a Mary Sue? (If not, then I guess it's back to the drawing board for me. * sigh *) Well, just note how Armir handles herself in the midst of danger. You may even get annoyed by how helpless and girly she is.  
  
I guess that's it. . . oh, yeah one more thing. If you don't like romantic stories and are just going to accuse me of making this too mushy or any such thing, then you are in the wrong place! Don't read this, because yes, it is sweet and touching enough to make a cynical-hearted person sick. (I have clearly labeled this a ROMANCE fic, so for gosh sakes, do not criticize me if it IS a romance!) On the other hand, for all the Legolas romantics who are eager for the love story to really start, it will. . . in the next chapter still. lol Patience is virtue!  
  
Happy reading!  
  
* Thank you's and messages found at the bottom. . . pls. take time to read them.*  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Four - Darkness  
  
"Have at thou, knave!"  
  
"Right back at you, villain!"  
  
Frodo smiled and shook his head as the clashing sounds of swords grew louder. Merry and Pippin were at it again  
  
"Look at those two. Don't they ever get tired of clowning around all the time?"  
  
Frodo gazed over his shoulder from where the frustrated-sounding comment came. "I'm sure they don't mean to appear as clowns, Sam." he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  
The hobbit looked up from the cooking pot he had been fussing over and frowned. "They try." he scoffed. "But they should be ashamed of themselves. Acting like such royal fools, in front of an Elven princess no less!"  
  
"Armir seems to be enjoying their little show." Frodo remarked calmly.  
  
"Only because she is too kind and polite to tell them off." Sam argued.  
  
Frodo laughed at his friend's antagonism. "Come on, Sam. Don't be so stiff." he admonished lightly. "She cannot be as stuck-up as you make her seem."  
  
Sam's expression of annoyance morphed into one of alarm. "Is that what I make it seem like?' he exclaimed. "That she is stuck-up? But she isn't! She. . ."  
  
His panic caused Frodo to chuckle even more. He held up his hand to cease his friend's ranting.  
  
"Slow down, Sam." he told him. "Take it easy. It's all right."  
  
Sam's face reddened with embarrassment. He opened his mouth as if he meant to say something else, but then decided against it and focused his attention back to the stew he was making.  
  
Frodo gave his friend a fond smile. Poor Sam. It was very obvious that he had grown quite a crush on the elf-maiden, and it made him very self-conscious.  
  
But who wouldn't be enchanted by Armir? Frodo let his gaze drift back to where the princess sat watching Merry and Pippin, and once again fell into deep thoughts about her.  
  
There really was something extraordinary about Armir. It was hard to explain the effect her mere presence had on him, but whenever Frodo was near her, he felt as though his troubles and anxieties just seemed to slip away. Whenever she gazed or smiled at him, he stopped thinking about the pressure and temptations the Ring inflicted on him. Her very voice seemed to be magical; her laughter helped him to forget that so much depended on this quest, and that most of the responsibility lay on him as the Ring Bearer.  
  
It certainly wasn't love-- Frodo knew himself well enough to know that he had no such feelings for Armir whatsoever. But it was definitely special, a certain bond between only the two of them. No one but she affected him in that way, and as far as the hobbit observed he likewise seemed to be the sole companion who was affected by her in that way.  
  
"Do you think Lady Armir would wish to eat now?"  
  
His thoughts interrupted by the voice, Frodo looked up with a start. He stared up at Sam blankly. "What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your question.."  
  
Sam shifted his weight uneasily. "I said, do you think Armir would care to eat her lunch now? It's just about noon, and I've got her lembas ready."  
  
Frodo grinned and nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." he replied with a shrug. "Maybe you should go ahead and give it to her, eh?"  
  
* * *  
  
Armir suppressed a giggle as she watched Pippin tumble to the dry soil, the sword knocked out of his hand by his sparring partner, Merry. A gasp soon followed as Merry tossed aside his own weapon and leapt upon the hobbit sprawled on his backside. Soon, a full out wrestling match between them ensued.  
  
"Oi, you two! That is no way to act in front of a Lady!" Sam admonished, shaking his head disapprovingly at his friends as they continued their competitive but friendly tussling on the ground before Armir.  
  
"We are merely trying to demonstrate to the Princess the rudiments of good swordsmanship and self-defense." Pippin protested, pausing in mid-head lock.  
  
"Yes." Merry grunted, choking out his words against the tight hold Pippin had on his neck. "After all, you'll never know when they shall come in handy."  
  
"Showing off and making fools of yourselves is more like what are doing." Sam muttered. He then turned to Armir and handed her a small leaf- wrapped package, bowing his head slightly as he did so.  
  
"Your lembas, my lady." he said, cheeks faintly coloring with bashfulness.  
  
Armir accepted graciously with a smile. "Thank you, Sam. You are very kind." She tilted her graceful head to one side and gestured to the empty space beside her. "Would you care to join me? We can talk and maybe get to know each other better."  
  
The hobbit's face reddened to a bright crimson at the suggestion. "I. . .I. . ." he stammered. "I would love to, b-but I. . .I am afraid there are still some things I need to do. . . food to cook."  
  
"Oh, all right." Armir nodded. "Another time, perhaps."  
  
Sam bowed yet again and turned to walk away, stumbling a little due to the sudden weakening in his limbs.  
  
Armir sighed and averted her gaze back to Pippin and Merry, who had picked themselves up from the dust and had taken up their swords once again.  
  
"For peace-loving hobbits, you seem to be quite impressive fighters, Master Pippin and Merry." Armir told them with a laugh. "It is no wonder my grandfather agreed to let you join the Fellowship. I for one will not be of much help when the time for battle comes."  
  
"We shall be very happy to teach you a few things if you'd like." Merry offered eagerly. "Being an elf I am sure you will be able to learn the sword in no time."  
  
Armir's eyes widened somewhat, but sparkled with amusement at the thought. "I am afraid I have not inherited the warriors' prowess of my kindred." she confessed. "You shall find me quite useless with weapons of any kind."  
  
"Then we shall just have to look after you every minute of the day." Pippin said cheerfully. "You can count on us, my lady. We will protect you to the very end."  
  
"Thank you." Armir said with a laugh. "I am sure you will."  
  
"But I thought that was my job. . . " A new voice, deep and teasing, entered the conversation.  
  
Startled by the sudden arrival of the newcomer, Armir turned her head immediately. She then smiled at Legolas as he seated himself right next to her.  
  
"Well, two extra pairs of eyes would not hurt, would they?" she told the elf, forcing herself not to distance herself from him as she became conscious of his nearness. Instead she kept her gaze safely away from his, mentally urging herself to ignore the pleasurable warmth radiating from his body.  
  
He was sitting much too close for comfort. Not that she didn't enjoy his presence, because the Valar knew she did. What she did not like was the rash onslaught of strange feelings it aroused in her. The Mirkwood prince easily affected her in ways no other elf has ever managed before, and it rather scared her.  
  
"Lembas?" she offered quickly, changing topic before he could notice the flush threatening to invade her cheeks. She held out to him the bread she had just unwrapped.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "No thank you. I feel no hunger right about now." he declined politely.  
  
Armir frowned. "I must insist." she said firmly, breaking the thin cake into several pieces. "You have not had a bite to eat since yesterday."  
  
Legolas chuckled at the seriousness of her face. "Are you treating me like your child now, Armir?" he kidded.  
  
"It seems I must, since you are being stubborn." the maiden replied with a laugh of her own.  
  
The elf-prince sighed and shrugged his broad shoulders. "All right. If you insist."  
  
He reached for the hand that held the lembas. But instead of simply picking up a piece as she had intended for him to do, he slid one hand underneath hers, and held it gently while the fingers from his other hand drifted over the bread, painstakingly taking their time to select a piece.  
  
Armir's hand stiffened considerably at his lingering touch, as she fought back the strong compulsion to draw away. Instantly feeling her blatantly negative response, Legolas' eyes darted up to catch hers. For a moment she saw a flicker of hurt pass through them, and it took her breath away-- for the first time out of sheer guilt.  
  
Immediately he looked away, picked up a lembas piece, and moved his hands from hers. He got to his feet, carefully avoiding contact with her as he rose.  
  
"Thank you." he mumbled, turning away. Armir felt a sharp stab in her chest at the sound of his voice, which had suddenly turned distant.  
  
"I must patrol the area now to keep a look-out." he went on, but did not face her as he spoke. "You should be all right. The hobbits may keep an eye on you in the meantime." He turned to Merry and Pippin questioningly.  
  
"Of course we will." Merry responded, oblivious to the tension between the two elves.  
  
"We are honored to be of service to the lady." Pippin added.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you."  
  
And without a further word nor glance, he walked away, leaving the elf- maiden staring after him in growing dismay. She wanted to call after him and apologize, but what exactly did she have to apologize for? Had she really offended him through her recoiling from his touch or was she merely being presumptuous?  
  
"What is it that troubles you so, Legolas?" she whispered inaudibly, as her eyes followed his retreating form. "What goes on behind the guise of your eyes?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Something bothers you, Boromir?"  
  
Boromir looked up toward the voice that had cut into his attention and pensive stare. He shook his head as Aragorn sat down next to him.  
  
"I was merely contemplating a few things." the man answered with a dismissive shrug.  
  
The Ranger's eyes sparked with both concern and interest. "What things?"  
  
Boromir said nothing, but riveted his gaze back to its earlier object. His brown eyes rested thoughtfully on the elegant figure of Armir, as she now sat speaking to Frodo Baggins. Frown lines creased his somber face as he observed her.  
  
Aragorn noticed this and caught on quickly. "Is it about Armir?" he pressed.  
  
There was a prolonged silence between the two men before Boromir finally spoke again.  
  
"I still do not understand what she is doing here, Aragorn." he said, a trace of annoyance and impatience in his voice. "This quest is no place for a maiden. What exactly can she contribute that is of any importance?"  
  
"We do not know." Aragorn admitted. "It is a mystery we should not question but should just place our faith upon."  
  
"It makes no sense!" Boromir scoffed. "She places more danger upon herself than the slightest good to any of us."  
  
"She is in no real danger." Aragorn objected. "She has Legolas and myself to protect her."  
  
"That makes her a liability then." Boromir challenged. "A waste of attention and energy, if one of us must keep an eye on her at all times since she cannot fend for herself. That is precisely the last thing we need on this mission."  
  
Aragorn felt a rush of surprise as he listened to his friend's tirade. He never realized the man had felt this way about their bringing Armir along. He was always under the impression that he liked the maiden.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I have no answers to your inquiries, Boromir. But I trust Lord Elrond, and I trust Armir. If the significance of her presence is beyond my understanding, then I shall be content in accepting it blindly." he told his friend firmly.  
  
"That is the difference between you and I." Boromir muttered under his breath, so silently that it evaded the Ranger's ears.  
  
As Aragorn dropped the conversation and turned away to light his pipe, Boromir was left alone to mull over his thoughts once more.  
  
He watched as Armir engaged the Ring Bearer in conversation, her bright eyes dancing with their usual gaiety and childlike innocence. He had no idea why he felt so disapprovingly towards this sweet creature, but it was clear that he did. Something about the Elven princess simply unnerved him, arousing unwarranted suspicion and irritation. He avoided any contact with her as much as possible, for each time she would speak to him or lay her eyes upon him, he would feel an unpleasant sensation rise in his chest. He could not tell what this strange emotion was exactly, but somehow it felt as though he were exposed, a book of his thoughts and sentiments left open for her to read. That was the one thing he detested most of all- having his soul perused by virtuous eyes.  
  
Boromir's frown deepened. Armir was harmless. She could no more hurt any of them than she could herself. Why was it that he felt the strong need to protect himself from her? Why did he have a nagging hunch in the pit of stomach that she would somehow, sooner or later, take part in his downfall?  
  
"Oi there! Boromir!"  
  
The call pulled the man out of his reverie yet again. He gazed down at the eager faces of Merry and Pippin, each clutching their swords in their hands.  
  
"We wish to claim your offer to give us sword fighting lessons!" Pippin announced excitedly.  
  
Boromir had to smile in spite of himself. Over their few weeks of traveling, these two hobbits had quickly grown on him, and he was now rather fond of them. Somehow their simple, high-spirited ways fitted easily with his somber, no-nonsense temperament, allowing them to develop the most unlikely of friendships.  
  
Boromir got to his feet, a wry smile on his face. "Yes, I did see the way you two were trying to impress the Lady earlier." he teased. "Are you certain you still need further instruction?"  
  
"More pointers cannot hurt." Merry insisted. "Come now, you did promise to teach us!"  
  
Boromir chuckled. "All right." he relented, reaching for where his sword lay with his other things. "Though I cannot say I approve of my encouraging your vanity."  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady Armir? May I ask you something?"  
  
The Elven maiden smiled down at the hobbit by her side and nodded graciously. "Anything at all, Frodo." she replied easily.  
  
Frodo faltered, unsure of how to word his inquiry without sounding cheeky. "Why did you join this quest?" he asked hesitantly. "I mean, why did Lord Elrond have to send you with us?"  
  
Armir's eyes sparkled with thought as she stared down at him for a moment. She then turned her gaze away, looking into the distance. "Yes." she murmured wistfully. "That does seem to be the universal question now, does it not?"  
  
"Please, I do not wish to sound rude." Frodo said quickly, fearing he may have offended her. "It's just that. . . it is a mystery that has been plaguing my mind for days now, ever since we left Rivendell. It was never explained to me, and I just thought. . ."  
  
"It is all right, Frodo." Armir assured him, allowing her gentle hand to graze his briefly. "I understand your curiosity. You do deserve to be given some answers."  
  
She paused and looked down at the hands clasped at her lap before speaking again. "I shall be honest with you, Frodo." she finally said. "I myself do not fully understand the purpose of my being here."  
  
She sighed and lifted her head. "My grandfather merely told me that I must join the Fellowship, for there is an important task that only I could fulfill on this quest." she explained. "I am unaware of what this task is, and if grandfather knew what it was he did not tell me."  
  
"Have you no clue at the very least?" Frodo asked. "Surely you recognize what it is that you can contribute and cannot, based on your capabilities and powers."  
  
"Powers?" Armir laughed lightly. "I have no such powers. I am not like my grandfather who has the gift of foresight and incredible knowledge. Nor am I like Aragorn, both wise in counsel and strong in battle. I am a just a girl, Frodo. As far as I know, that is all."  
  
"I do not know about that." Frodo said, his voice growing soft with shyness. "You are a special elf, Armir. You are sweet, and kind, and. . . well, there is something about that makes you different from the others I have met before. Something magical."  
  
He turned his gaze away, embarrassed by the look of interest the princess was giving him. In spite of his bashfulness however, he forced himself to continue.  
  
"In fact, what puzzles me most is how Lord Elrond can allow you to leave home so easily. I am sure he loves you very much and wishes for no harm or obstacles to come upon you." he said slowly. "Your task must be something dreadfully important for him to get you go."  
  
Armir nodded thoughtfully. "I myself have wondered about that many times the past few days." she admitted. "When Grandfather first suggested that I join the Fellowship, he gave me a choice. He told me that I did not have to leave if it was against my wishes. But I did. I chose to make this journey, so it is by my own free will that I am here now."  
  
Her stare grew distant as her eyes wandered over the horizon. "I saw the pain in his eyes when he told me that he personally thought it would be best if I left. It was against his own desire to let go of me, but if there is one thing I know about Minyaatar, it is that he always chooses what is for the good of all. So. . . I went along with his opinion."  
  
The maiden sighed, looking tired and forlorn all of a sudden. "I cannot deny that for the first few days I fully regretted my leaving home. I was frightened and resentful. I could not stop thinking, 'why me?'. What am I doing here? Does my presence even make a difference?"  
  
She paused and a small smile brightened her lips. "But then I remember something my grandfather always used to tell me, even when I was little. He said every life, every creature this world, makes a difference. Some more, some less than others. It all depends on the courage one has to step out and fulfill his destiny."  
  
Turning to the hobbit, she reached over and touched his face gently and briefly. "I guess that is the best answer to your question, Frodo. I am with you now simply because. . . this is where I am meant to be." she told him. "As for what else lies ahead, only time can tell. The important thing is, I am where I belong, ready to face whatever Fate has in store for me."  
  
Frodo smiled up at her. "Well. . . for what it is worth Princess," he said, miraculously losing all bashfulness. "I'm thankful you came along."  
  
Touched by his words and the sincerity she felt in them, Armir returned his smile and bend over to embrace him.  
  
"Thank you Frodo." she whispered. "I am happy to be here."  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas' gaze hardened unconsciously as he observed the embrace between Armir and Frodo from afar. Immediately he turned away, quickly rebuking himself for the ill feelings that were surfacing in his heart.  
  
He shook himself mentally, frustrated by how petty he was acting. This was getting ridiculous! Now he was jealous of Frodo?!  
  
The elf clenched his jaw as he forced himself to continue with his scouting. Focus on your job, he reminded himself. This is no time to get distracted.  
  
No matter how much he tried however, he was failing at ridding himself of the growing insecurities clouding his mind. He simply couldn't understand it. How come Armir was so comfortable and affectionate towards the other members of the Fellowship except for him? How could she embrace Aragorn, the hobbits, and even Gimli, and then flinch at the sheer touch of his hand?  
  
"Stop it!" he screamed at himself. He was being completely unreasonable. It wasn't Armir's fault if she wasn't in love with him as he was with her. He was simply going to have to accept that she didn't see him that way. He had no right to treat her as coldly as he did earlier during the lembas incident.  
  
Making a vow to apologize to her later for his behavior, Legolas proceeded with his walk around the perimeter of their resting area. He scrambled atop a boulder to get a better view of the distant surroundings, passing by Gimli and Gandalf as he did so.  
  
His ears picked up snatches of their conversation as his keen eyes scanned the hazy blue skies.  
  
"Gandalf, we could go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome!" Gimli was saying, the eagerness apparent in his gruff voice.  
  
Upon hearing this, every part of Legolas' body instantly tensed up in protest of the thought. Moria?! Never would he want to venture into those parts. Aside from being a dwarf realm, it was also one of the most inauspicious places he knew of. It would be much too risky to pass that way.  
  
Thankfully enough, Gandalf seemed to share the elf's opinion.  
  
"No, Gimli." Legolas heard the wizard tell the dwarf firmly. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."  
  
Legolas sighed inaudibly as his short-lived anxiety slipped away. He then turned his attention back to the skies. He narrowed his eyes as they passed through every inch of the heavens, carefully searching for any sign of trouble or oddity.  
  
Suddenly, his stare landed upon a peculiar looking cloud. The elf frowned. This cloud was dark, unlike the others that surrounded it. It was no more than a small tuft, but the way it moved was strange. It was shifting too quickly, and in a direction that was opposite that of the breeze.  
  
A few moments later, it seemed that the rest of his companions had caught sight of the unusual cloud themselves.  
  
"What's that?" a timid voice, belonging to one of the hobbits perhaps, said from behind him.  
  
"It's nothing." There was no mistaking Gimli's passive, gravely tone. "Just a wisp of cloud."  
  
Legolas' frown deepened as he continued to study the vision. It was growing somewhat clearer now, as it drew nearer and nearer towards where the Fellowship was situated. After a moment his sight managed to confirm it was not a cloud at all. But what therefore?  
  
"It's moving fast." He overheard Boromir comment. "Against the wind."  
  
Suddenly, the traveling shadow reached close enough for Legolas' hearing to pick up sounds of flapping and cawing. The elf's eyes widened as he then realized what the approaching dark patch really was.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" he yelled. "Hide!"  
  
Reacting at once to the urgency of his call, his companions rushed to gather their things and head for cover under the great holly bushes nearby. Legolas, on the other hand, instinctively had only one thought in mind.  
  
Leaping off the rock, he hurried towards where Armir stood, helping Sam to put out the fire. He grabbed her arm, and she immediately whirled around. The fear and confusion that were in her eyes seemed to vanish as she beheld his face.  
  
"Come." Legolas told her urgently, before pulling her with him to the nearest bush.  
  
He gently urged her to the ground and together they crawled underneath the shelter of the thick holly branches. Wrapping one protective arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him as they lay on their backs side by side. He used his other arm to hold away the boughs to prevent the spiny leaves from scratching her.  
  
Noticing the frightened look on her face as she stared up at him, Legolas smiled at her reassuringly. "Shh. . ." he whispered. "It's all right. Just lie still, and make no sound."  
  
Armir nodded, then squeezed her eyes shut as she lay her head against his shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a flood of black shapes passed over them, and they were engulfed in the noise of a hundred shrieking birds. Legolas felt Armir's hand tremble slightly where it rested upon his chest. Not that he could blame her. Though these beasts were relatively harmless compared to Saruman's other minions, one could still feeling the malice radiating from their presence.  
  
At last, a few minutes later, when the last crow had passed them and flew clear out of range, it was safe to come of hiding.  
  
"What were those creatures?" Armir asked Legolas shakily, as she took the hand he offered to help her back on her feet.  
  
The elf opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Gandalf.  
  
"Spies for Saruman!" the Istari muttered crossly, half to himself, and half as an answer to Armir's question.  
  
He shook his head gravely. "The passage south is being watched. We will have to go over the pass of Caradhras."  
  
* * *  
  
Armir braced herself as yet another chilling gust of wind blew, threatening to knock her off her feet with its power. She felt herself stagger back slightly, but Legolas quickly tightened his grip around her, preventing her fall.  
  
"You must hold on to me, Armir." the elf scolded her gently, keeping his watchful eyes focused on the snowy path before them. "I will not let these winds harm you, but you must help."  
  
Armir nodded and obediently slid one arm securely around his waist, while the other hand clutched the front of his tunic. She squinted her eyes and struggled to see through the thick snowflakes whipping about her face, striking her cheeks and numbing her skin.  
  
The maiden shivered slightly, and half buried her face against the warmth of Legolas' chest. She knew that elves were extraordinarily resilient to the extremes of nature, and she was of no exception to this gift. However, such foul, ominous weather was very new to her, for never in her life has she been subjected to anything other than the fine conditions of Rivendell. More than the frigid cold, what struck her greatly were fear, and uncertainty of what this perilous storm held for them.  
  
Together, the two elves led the Fellowship up the narrow path winding around Caradhras, their footsteps barely marking the heavy snow covering the ground. Behind them they could hear their companions struggling as they waded through waist-deep slush.  
  
Suddenly, through the howling noise of the roaring wind, Armir's ears picked up a strange sound. There was a voice chanting in the distance, seeming faraway yet at the same time alarmingly close. Its tone was deep and sinister, and aroused tremors of fear in her heart.  
  
Her guardian was apparently aware of it as well. Quickening his step a little, he carefully directed Armir towards the edge of the cliff. There they stood for a few moments, as Legolas listened intently, his brow furrowing in concentration.  
  
"There is a fell voice in the air!" he called out to their companions, alerting them of the impending danger.  
  
There was a tense, attentive silence amongst them for a few more seconds, before Gandalf burst out with recognition.  
  
"Saruman!"  
  
Before Armir was even aware of what was happening, Legolas abruptly pulled her back from the cliff, wrapping both arms around her and holding her tightly against him. Seconds later a deafening rumble sounded. A torrential shower of thick snow and huge rocks fell from above, smashing onto the spot where the elves had stood before falling off the mountain into the depths below.  
  
"It's all right." Legolas murmured to a wide eyed Armir, caressing her hair as she quivered with shock at their close call. "You are safe."  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Armir heard Aragorn shout pressingly. "We must turn back!"  
  
"No!" the wizard said stubbornly.  
  
Gandalf walked to the edge of the cliff and held up his staff. The elves could hear him muttering a spell under his breath, his voice magically amplified as it drifted through the air and echoed in the roaring wind.  
  
For a brief period after that, the storm seemed to subside as the winds calmed and the snow lessened. However, the earlier voice ripped through the air once more, this time more powerful and menacing.  
  
"No!" Legolas gasped in panic.  
  
Without warning, the elf left Armir's side and darted towards Gandalf. She saw him yank the wizard away from the edge just as a bolt of lighting flashed in the skies above. She watched in horror as the lightning stuck the side of the mountain directly overhead. Moments after, a thunderous roar, much louder and more violent than first, screamed in her ears.  
  
"Armir!" she heard Legolas yell, before a downpour of crushing snow fell upon her and swallowed her from sight.  
  
Suffocated by the sudden darkness and the force of the snow packed tightly around her frail body, Armir struggled to free herself. She was trapped for barely a half minute when a pair of strong hands suddenly broke through the snowy mass, releasing her and giving her much needed air.  
  
Gasping for breath, the maiden collapsed weakly into the waiting arms of her guardian, who immediately drew her to the safety his embrace, brushing away the snow from her face and hair as he whispered comfortingly.  
  
Meanwhile their companions, who had also managed to free themselves from the avalanche, were in a state of distress.  
  
"We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn shouted yet again, the dread evident in his voice now.  
  
"We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir suggested, raising his voice in order to be heard above the continuing storm.  
  
"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn remonstrated at once.  
  
Gimli took this opportunity to speak up. "If we cannot go over the mountain, I say let us go under it!" he announced. "Let us go through the mines of Moria!"  
  
At that suggestion, everyone turned to face Gandalf and anxiously waited for his opinion, which they all recognized to be the final word on anything.  
  
The wizard was silent for a while, appearing to be in serious thought over this. At last, he raised his gaze towards Frodo.  
  
"Let the Ring Bearer decide."  
  
Frodo took little hesitation, and declared his choice after brief reflection.  
  
"We will go through the mines."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 5 - Tears  
  
Thanks for reading! Pls. take time to review. See you in the next update! ;p  
PERSONAL MESSAGES:  
  
ArwenUndomiel: Thank you so much for your sympathy; I needed that. I'm getting better at learning to ignore flames or at least take them lightly. Anyway, I've finally placed the AU label on my summary; hopefully that will get some of those critics off my back. Oh yeah, and you're right. . . Armir will be playing a big role in the Fellowship. It's just that she herself doesn't even know what it is yet. That's the mystery part! lol  
  
Red Witch: Yeah, Legolas should probably teach Armir to defend herself, but turning her into a fighter might just make her too perfect already. Besides, I don't wanna rob Leggy of his "knight in shining armor" rescues! Hehehe. . . thanks for dropping by. Keep reviewing, pretty please?!  
  
Princess of Mirkwood: Hehehe. . . yeah, watch out for the next chapter. He WILL tell her. lol I'm really glad you like this so much. Thanks for your support; I really appreciate it.  
  
Niori: No problem! Hope you'll continue reading this! ;p  
  
Beautiful Elf: Thanks so much for your offer! Yes, I am planning to write a pre-WR story after this. If ever I do need help, I'll take you up on that.  
  
Tainted Elf: Thanks for reading! Hope you'll keep on doing so. . . ;p  
  
Lthien Sralond: Thank you! I hope you got your answers to why Elrond had to send Armir on the quest here. If it's still unclear, it'll be better explained when the party gets to Lothlorien. Er, and yeah. One of her roles is actually to be the "damsel in distress". Hehehe. . .  
  
Tap Dancing Hobbit: Yeah, Aragorn's hot too. lol Sorry for the grammatical errors. They're more of overlooked typos, really. Don't worry, Armir's not dense enough to ignore Legolas' affections for too long. . .  
  
Indil Elondili: Thanks. . . glad to know movie knowledge is enough! lol  
  
Jynessea Greenleaf: Thank you! Hehehe. . . I'm very good at sensing if people are romantics. I'm so glad you like it. I hope you'll be back for the next chapter, coz it's definitely gonna be a sweet one.  
  
Inatarille: Thank you! ( Legolas won't be portrayed as a stupid jerk here, don't worry. But there will be some problems in their relationship later on. You'll just have to keep reading and see!  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: Here's your update! Hehehe. . . and thanks, it's reviewers like you who help make the chapters come along faster. So you like Elladan huh? ;p  
  
Iluvernis: I'm not sure why I get flames either. . . hehehe. . . thank you so much!  
  
Merenwen Luinwel: I enjoy your "threats"! lol Oh, and thanks for the understanding!  
  
Earwen of Alqualonde: Thank you!!! Even a few words mean a lot!  
  
Crystal Fire, Lady of Mirkwood & Joanne Greenleaf: Thank you so much! (  
  
Gwevyan Baggins & Icy 878: Yeah, I love reading about Legolas in love too. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter then. . . make sure to come back for it! 


	5. Tears

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
WOW!!! I managed to finish this chapter in record time, and it's the longest one yet! My sudden burst of inspiration, of course, has everything to do with the wonderful reviewers who have been so supportive and helpful. I love you guys! This is totally for you. I'm really happy the right people are finally getting to read this. (by the right people I mean Legolas fans and the romantically inclined folk. . . hehehe. . .)  
  
My heartfelt thanks goes out to the people who said nice things about Armir. I work so hard to make her into a character perfect enough to match Legolas yet likable enough for readers to relate to her. Complimenting Armir is truly the biggest reward you can give me, and I really appreciate it.  
  
This chapter is the height of the sweetness in Legolas and Armir's relationship. I hope it's at the right level of mush. . . sometimes I can go overboard. ;p Anyway, please make sure to leave your comments on how you like their relationship so far so I'll know how to go about the next chapters. After all, this is just the beginning! lol  
  
PERSONAL MESSAGES:  
  
Lilena - It is an honor to be on your favorite authors list! I will promise not to disappoint and will keep "feeding" you (as long as you feed me reviews! Hehehe. . .)  
  
Becci - Yep, don't we all wish we can have Leggy? Hehehe . . . thanks!  
  
Merenwen Luinwel - Thanks for the correction. I can't do anything about it now though. Let's just pretend Elrond gave them lembas for the sake of Armir! Hehe. . .  
  
Earwen of Alqualonde - More Legolas and Armir coming up! Thank you so much for defending the supposed "Mary Sue" (and her name) I worked so hard for! ;p  
  
Lady of Mirkwood - I hope this isn't too mushy for you to enjoy! Hehe. . . I am such a sucker for romantic scenes!  
  
S.L Green - Thank you so much! Lego romance straight ahead!  
  
Tap-Dancing Hobbit - Yeah, I know I am SO lucky to have such great reviewers! Thank you for taking the time to be one of them! ;p  
  
LanierShazar - Just telling me you like Armir makes all the flames worthwhile. Thanks!  
  
Arafangwen - Thank you! You are first to actually tell me I'm original. . . usually people criticize me for being so cliché. Hey, I love Bloomie too!  
  
Aga_xris - Thank you for understanding Armir!  
  
Mellon & Stacy - I really appreciate your dropping by! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Crystal Fire & Gwevyan Baggins - You have reviewed every chapter so far! You rock! I love ya!  
  
Jynessea Greenleaf & Icy878 - Hey, romantic reviewers! I seriously think you are going to enjoy this chapter! ;p  
  
HAPPY READING EVERYONE!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Five - Tears  
  
Armir squirmed uncomfortably upon the grimy rock on which she sat. She cast an uneasy glance at their surroundings, once again feeling a sharp pang of homesickness at the gloomy sight.  
  
Their party had managed to reach the Gates of Moria with no further troubles, but now that they were there, the girl half-wished that they didn't have to push through with the journey into the mines. Something about this place worried her. She felt as though bad things were sure to happen the moment they ventured inside.  
  
Her gaze wandered over to where Gandalf stood before the doors. The wizard has been trying all sorts of passwords that could allow them to pass through. Thus far, he didn't seem to be having much success, so for the moment they were stuck in their present location, right in front of a murky lake that bounded the gates.  
  
Aragorn was helping Sam unload their pack horse Bill, whom they had decided to set free knowing the poor pony cannot make the journey through Moria even if they forced him. A few minutes later Bill was trotting his way back from whence they had come, with Sam staring after him with a look of dismay and depression on his face.  
  
"Bye-bye, Bill." he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." Aragorn consoled the downcast hobbit, giving him a pat on the back before leaving to join Boromir.  
  
Armir cast Sam a look of sympathy as he walked over to settle on a rock next to hers. He was so held up in his grief he didn't even seem to realize that he was sitting closer to the maiden than ever dared to before.  
  
The elf reached over to touch the hobbit's shoulder. "It's all right, Sam." she told him with a gentle smile. "Bill is a clever animal. He will be all right."  
  
Sam lifted his eyes towards her and grinned back. Immediately he seemed to brighten up a little.  
  
Just then, the sound of tiny splashes caught Armir's attention. Looking over in the direction of the lake she spotted Pippin throwing rocks into the water, trying to bounce them off its dark surface.  
  
Aragorn quickly grabbed the hobbit's arm in mid-throw.  
  
"Do not disturb the water." the Ranger warned, his tone so stern and foreboding Pippin obeyed him at once.  
  
At the same moment, Legolas appeared before Armir, his blue eyes regarding her with concern.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked softly, going down on one knee so he would be at face level with her as he spoke.  
  
Armir gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "All right." she answered with a sigh. "Just a little tired, that's all." In the corner of her eye, she noticed Sam stand and move away to give her and Legolas some privacy.  
  
Her guardian elf was silent for a few moments after that, his gaze shifting uneasily as he seemed to ponder on what to say next. Finally, he placed a hand lightly on her knee and looked her straight in the eye. Strangely enough, though his touch still caused an involuntary shiver to course through her body, Armir felt no desire this time to draw away from him. She was far too mesmerized by the gleam in his stare to even move.  
  
"Armir, I know I have been acting strangely lately." he began, shifting his weight uncomfortably but still keeping his gaze locked onto hers. " And I am sorry if I have offended you in any way because of it. I hope you are not too angry with me."  
  
"No, of course not!" Armir exclaimed hastily, her brow creasing with puzzlement. "Legolas, you have never given me any reason to be angry with you. Where is this coming from?"  
  
The elf paused, as if considering his answer to her inquiry. Armir could see unmistakable hesitation clouding his handsome face. At last he shook his head, causing the maiden's heart to sink in disappointment. Whatever it was that was bothering him, he wasn't about to reveal it to her now.  
  
"Never mind." Legolas said, brushing the issue away dismissively. He smiled and patted her arm. "I am just happy to have cleared that up."  
  
"But. . ." Armir started to say, before the grinding sound of shifting stone interrupted them. The two elves looked over towards the doors of the mines, and saw that they had at last swung open.  
  
As she watched their other companions begin to enter the mines one by one, Armir felt her insides grow cold with trepidation, a reaction so strong and sudden it surprised even herself. Legolas must have noticed the sudden draining of color from her cheeks, for she immediately felt a strong hand take hers.  
  
"Do not be afraid." he whispered, as he helped her rise to her feet. "I will not let anything happen to you." He squeezed her palm gently, and stared into her eyes once more to confirm the sincerity of his words. "I swore it your grandfather, and I swear it to you now. Please, have faith in me."  
  
Armir nodded, feeling as though the heavy burden was somehow eased off her shoulders as the elf gently led her to the dreaded entrance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Soon, mister elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli boasted loudly to Legolas, as the two of them walked side by side further into the darkness of the cavernous Moria. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone . . ."  
  
Legolas refrained from rolled his eyes and instead tried to focus on penetrating the shadows. Even with his gift of enhanced senses, it was terribly difficult to make out anything in this place. He could tell easily however, that he was not going to enjoy their hike through this dwarf hole one bit. Every bone in his body seemed to warn him of imminent danger ready to spring out any second. For sure, Moria was no place for fun and relaxation, no matter what the chattering dwarf beside him might say.  
  
The elf frowned as he gave up trying to use his eyes. Instead he strained his ears, and listened carefully for any noise that may give signs of things amiss. At once he was able to tell that there was something strange about the way their footsteps crunched against the ground. It seemed as though they were treading on something other than gravel.  
  
"This is the home of my cousin Balin." Gimli went on, oblivious to the fact that Legolas was no longer paying him any attention. "And they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
Tilting his head up, Legolas sniffed the clammy, musty air and cringed. The chamber reeked of putrid flesh and old bones. . .  
  
His eyes widened. Dead bodies.  
  
Just then, a white glow flashed and lit up the gloomy cave considerably. Looking to the source, Legolas saw that Gandalf had used his staff to provide them with light. It was one not too bright, but just enough to allow them a clear view of their surroundings.  
  
The elf then turned his gaze to the ground and confirmed his fears.  
  
"This is no mine." he heard Boromir say in rising alarm. "It's a tomb!"  
  
Legolas spun around, taking in the dreadful sight. Decaying skeletons too many to count, aged in appearance yet still dressed in rusted armor, littered the floor all about them. Their faces were contorted in various expressions of pain and fear.  
  
"No!" Gimli yelled in horror, falling to his knees beside one of the corpses.  
  
Legolas bent over and pulled out an arrow that was lodged into the neck of one dead soldier. He instantly recognized the weapon's design, as well as the foul smell that lingered on its slimy shaft.  
  
"Goblins!" he muttered. His defensive reflexes launching, the elf threw the goblin arrow down and reached for his bow. In one swift motion he had an arrow notched and ready for firing.  
  
Then, he remembered Armir. He turned swiftly, eyes searching in alarm for where he had left the princess.  
  
When they entered the tomb Gandalf had ordered Legolas, as the Fellowship's designated scout, to lead the group along with him and Gimli, while Armir stayed safely at the back of the procession with the hobbits. Knowing better than to argue with the wizard, Legolas reluctantly did as he was told and left the maiden in the care of Aragorn.  
  
He finally caught sight of Armir with Merry and Pippin, who had drawn their swords and taken a protective formation in front of her. They were beginning to back up towards the still open door, as if anticipating a hasty retreat.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said in a panicked voice that intensified with each word that left his mouth. "We should never have come here."  
  
Legolas turned to face him, the thoughts in his mind echoing the man's cries.  
  
"Get out! Get out!" Boromir bellowed.  
  
Just then, a terrified shout rang from the doors, alerting the Fellowship members who were further inside the cave. Legolas momentarily froze in place upon identifying the owner of the voice.  
  
Frodo.  
  
"Strider!" he heard Sam yell hysterically, as frenzied chaos ensued where the hobbits were positioned behind him. There were noises of a mad scuffle and wild splashing.  
  
Seconds later a second scream sounded, higher and more piercing this time.  
  
Legolas' heart dropped to his stomach. Armir!  
  
Cursing himself for leaving her side, the elf tore towards the entrance, his loaded bow ready at hand. By the time he stepped outside, Aragorn and Boromir were already there. Terror seized Legolas as he beheld the havoc occurring at the lake.  
  
A colossal, hideous monster had surfaced from the dark waters, roaring an ear-splitting cry and flailing a dozen or more massive tentacle-like arms in the air. In one arm it held the Ring Bearer, dangling the poor hobbit high up by the leg. In another arm it had Armir, clenching her waist in a crushing grip and waving her menacingly above its open jaws.  
  
An outraged scream erupted from Legolas' throat. In the blink of an eye he raised his bow and shot at the terrible creature. His arrow stabbed directly at the arm that held Armir, causing the monster to thrash in pain and thus distracting it from its intent to drop the maiden into its mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn and Boromir were hard at work hacking off whatever tentacles came within their reach. The Ranger managed to slash the tentacle that grasped Frodo. Boromir raced forward to catch the hobbit as he fell.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas bellowed, his voice louder and more vehement than it ever sounded in his entire life. He raised his bow once more and aimed for the monster's black pupil. "Armir!"  
  
Fortunately, the man was able to understand the elf's intent instantly. Legolas let his arrow fly, and it shot right on the mark. With an agonized shriek, the creature lost its grip on its victim. Moving swiftly, Aragorn managed to snag the rescued maiden just before she hit the water.  
  
In order to buy more time for Boromir and Aragorn to escape, Legolas fired yet another arrow and successfully maimed the monster's other eye. It howled in pain and anger and lashed out violently with all of its arms, reaching blindly for its attackers.  
  
"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted.  
  
Legolas waited for all his companions to reach safety before he himself retreated. As they darted back through the doors he could hear tentacles flaying in pursuit. Suddenly, there was a deafening rumble, followed by a shower of dust and broken rock. Then, they were enveloped in total darkness.  
  
They escaped the monster, but it had sealed the doors behind them. They were now trapped inside the mines.  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, a grave, somewhat weary voice finally spoke.  
  
"Now we have but one choice."  
  
Suddenly Gandalf's face was illuminated in the soft light radiating from his staff. He stared around at the stricken faces gazing back at him before continuing.  
  
"We must face the long dark of Moria."  
  
* * *  
  
"Armir? Are you all right?"  
  
A small gasp escaped the maiden's lips as she jerked with surprise at the sudden touch on her shoulder. She looked behind her and felt immediate relaxation when she realized it was only Aragorn.  
  
"Yes." she whispered, lowering her face from view to spare herself the trouble of having to cover up the direct lie.  
  
There was a brief silence before she sensed a pair of strong arms pull her into a tender embrace.  
  
Armir stiffened at first as the Ranger drew her close to rest against his warm body. Her resistance failed soon enough, however, when the pent up terror and grief that had been burbling inside for the past few hours finally escaped her control. At last she broke down in silent tears, burying her face against her friend's chest.  
  
Aragorn said nothing, but instead planted a kiss on her forehead and continued to stroke her head consolingly. He knew that no words had to be spoken. All Armir needed was the chance to release her tensions and be assured that things were all right, at least for the meantime.  
  
Armir choked back her sobs, struggling to restrain herself in spite of the throbbing ache in her heart. It had been hours since her near-death experience with the lake monster, and a long trek through Moria had occurred before they finally stopped for a rest. She had passed through all that in a daze, unable to break down and set free her emotions in worry of troubling her companions. It was only now in Aragorn's comforting arms that she was granted the opportunity to let it all out, away from the concerned eyes of their other friends.  
  
"It is all right, Seleramin." Aragorn murmured softly against her hair. "Do not fight it. Let out what you feel, and worry no more. Nothing will harm you now."  
  
Armir sighed shakily as her surrogate brother continued to cradle her in his embrace, his heartfelt care effectively drawing all her anxieties away. As her distressed mind began to clear, she was able to consider what exactly was the cause of the intense fear suffocating her inside.  
  
That was when it finally stuck her.  
  
Her encounter with the monster truly aroused a terror she had never undergone in her life, but that was not the primary reason for the turmoil in her heart. What really troubled her were the thoughts that had filled her mind when she brushed with death in that terrifying occasion. Her seemingly final thoughts had not been of her home, her parents or her friends, and not even of her beloved grandfather. All she could think of during those crucial moments was Legolas, and how she badly wanted to tell him before she died that. . . she loved him.  
  
She LOVED him.  
  
Armir trembled as the startling realization, the undeniable truth, hit hard. The minute she first laid eyes on him she was aware of her attraction to the elf-prince's beauty and kindness. She just never realized she had already fallen for him that way, so quickly and so deeply. A confusing rush of excitement tainted with despair overshadowed the hope in her spirit when an unpromising question taunted her.  
  
Did Legolas share in her feelings? Could he ever?  
  
The possibility of receiving a negative answer was her greatest fear of all.  
  
* * *  
  
From where he sat alone Legolas could hear Armir's hushed sobs. He balled up his hands into fists and turned his head away, forcing himself not to glance in the direction where he knew she stood in Aragorn's embrace.  
  
He had failed her.  
  
The harsh realization cut deeply into Legolas' soul, causing him a torturous pain unlike any he had ever suffered before. The knowledge that he had let her down, had risked her life, and had fallen short of his vow to always keep her protected, brought back to the elf something he had never had since he was but an infant.  
  
Tears.  
  
The elf inhaled sharply, and with much effort successfully drove away the beads threatening to spill from his eyes. Trying to soothe his agony he buried his face behind his hands, leaning his elbows upon his knees for support.  
  
Bitter thoughts assailed his troubled mind. How could he have been so stupid as to leave her?! The trauma Armir was suffering now was all his fault. How could he ever expect her to trust him again, much less care for him, if he could not even fulfill his duty to her properly? It was no wonder that she refused to speak to him after the incident at the gate. She had stayed by Aragorn's side during their entire march through the first stretch of Moria, making it very obvious that she no longer had faith the elf's company or protection. This time, he could not blame her, or even harbor any jealousies over her actions.  
  
Legolas shook his head miserably. Any chance he ever had to win her heart was now lost, and he had no one to blame but himself.  
  
"I am a fool." the elf thought resentfully. "I do not deserve her. Perhaps I never did, and was only deceiving myself into thinking she could ever love me. "  
  
Long minutes passed and he remained that way, brooding over such thoughts and striving to decide on what he should do at this point.  
  
Perhaps he should just steer clear of her from then on, and hopefully his feelings for her will just wear off. He can surrender his duties as her guardian to Aragorn, since it seemed as though she preferred the Ranger's protection over his anyway. In time, maybe he will learn to forget about her completely and simply return to his life the way it was before they even met.  
  
Legolas considered this possibility for a moment, then quickly dismissed it.  
  
It would never work. Deep inside, he knew he would never be able to deny what his heart felt for the princess. Besides, it was a cowardly way out. He had made a promise to Lord Elrond, and has never broken a promise in his life. He wasn't about to start now, especially when it was one so crucial.  
  
Legolas squared his shoulders determinedly. Whether Armir liked it or not, he was not going to leave her alone. He was no love-sick weakling. He was a warrior, and one who did not give up so easily. He was going to fulfill the task that had been assigned to him, and he was going to do it well.  
  
Even if it killed him. . . by battle or by a broken heart  
  
* * *  
  
Armir tossed over on her blanket restlessly, trying find a relaxed position upon the cold hard ground. Finally, she sighed and sat up. It was no use; she was never going to find rest or peace in this sinister place. Especially not when there were so many disturbing thoughts haunting her mind.  
  
The maiden pulled her knees against her chest and laid her chin upon them miserably. Now, more than ever, she felt incredibly homesick. She hated these mines. They were dark, cold, and lifeless, and somehow redolent of death and evil. The shadows made her feel so vulnerable, and she could not shake off the feeling that something terribly wrong was going to happen very soon.  
  
Armir felt tears prick her eyes, wanting release, but she quickly blinked them away. She was sick of crying. She had been weeping for the past half hour and her head still throbbed dreadfully because of it. She had then resolved to be brave and strong, just as her grandfather had counted on her to be. She refused to be the poor helpless damsel any longer.  
  
But the truth was, she felt far from being courageous at the moment. She was cold, hurt and tired. The ache caused by the anxiety and sorrow in her heart begged for consolation. Aragorn had done his best to comfort her, but there was something lacking in the Ranger's embrace, something Armir knew that only one person possessed.  
  
Shaking her head in despair, Armir sighed wearily. She needed Legolas, and badly. Her grandfather had been right when he said she would find in the Mirkwood elf a certain coziness no other member in the Fellowship would be able to give. She had previously thought it was because he was a kinsman and therefore a kindred spirit, but now she knew that was not the real reason.  
  
Armir bit her lip hesitantly. She couldn't go to Legolas now. Not when her feelings for him were so newly discovered. She sensed that if he just took her in his arms she would end up blurting out the truth to him, and that would of course be humiliating. Besides, it seemed as though her guardian was upset with her. He had avoided her explicitly during their earlier trek through Moria, so she had no choice but to seek Aragorn. It seemed that Legolas refused to look at her, much less speak to her.  
  
But why would he be angry? Had she done anything wrong or offensive? Perhaps it was because of the way she had placed herself in danger at the gates of Moria. Legolas must have been furious by how foolish she was in trying to help free Frodo from the monster. Instead she had made the situation worse and caused him additional trouble.  
  
Well, whatever the cause, she knew it would be best for her not to approach him for a while.  
  
Armir peered around her, straining her eyes in order to see through the darkness. As usual, her companions had set their sleeping blankets a respectful distance away from hers. Judging from the lack of motion and the random snores that sounded every few seconds, they all seemed to be in sound sleep.  
  
The maiden knew, however, that Aragorn had been assigned to take the first watch of the night. Making up her mind, she rose to her feet very quietly. She would go and speak to Aragorn; it was better than lying around tossing all night.  
  
Her footsteps were noiseless as she crept across the grimy cavern floor, her gaze carefully searching for the sight of her friend. But even as she made her way through their camp area, she could spot no sight of him anywhere.  
  
Armir stood at the edge of the raised ground where they were located. She stared down at the rocky steps they had climbed and at the gloomy darkness that lay beyond them. She felt a shiver run through her as she sensed the presence of an unknown creature nearby.  
  
Someone- or something - was watching them.  
  
"You should not be wandering off by yourself like this."  
  
Armir raised a hand to her mouth, instinctively muffling a startled scream before it left her mouth. She had spun around to face the owner of the voice that had spoken, then relaxed when she realized it was only Legolas.  
  
The elf's blue eyes glared directly at her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, his tone rather cold and sharp. "It is not safe to leave camp without telling anyone."  
  
Though taken aback by his unexpected brusqueness, Armir managed to reply. "I - I was just looking for Aragorn." she said meekly, avoiding the irritated gaze he was bearing down on her.  
  
Armir sensed him stiffen slightly at her answer. "He went out to scout the perimeter for a while." he informed her frostily. "You, on the other hand, should be taking your rest. This is not the time for cuddling up to Aragorn."  
  
By now, Legolas' sudden curtness had gone beyond surprising Armir to hurting and frightening her. She bit hard on her lip to keep it from trembling as a new flood of tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
What he talking about? How could he be so angry with her? What was wrong?  
  
"I could not sleep. I only wished to speak to him about something." the girl managed to whisper, the growing knot in her throat making her unable to say thing more.  
  
"What is it now?" Legolas snapped back, dripping with sarcasm. "Something so horribly private that it cannot wait or be told to anyone else?"  
  
Her chest now throbbing in pain, Armir stared up at him. The clear and unfamiliar fury she saw darkening his features was the last straw. One tear slid down her cheek, and all the rest followed in a stream. Soon she was sobbing beyond her control, the blur in her eyes shielding her from the sight of her guardian's angry face.  
  
* * *  
  
The jealously and bitterness blinding Legolas' mind dissolved instantly as the first tear spilled over. Snapping out of his rage, he stared in horror as Armir wept in front of him, apparently too stunned and upset to move.  
  
What has he done?!!  
  
"Armir. . . " he whispered, reaching out to her.  
  
Feeling his hand draw near, she jerked away quickly. Then, covering her face with one hand, she turned to leave.  
  
"Armir, wait! Please!" Legolas called out frantically.  
  
He managed to grab her arms before she could go far. Against her weak struggling he was able to pull her back carefully.  
  
"Armir, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." he begged, desperation suffocating him as he felt her shaking when he drew her to him. She seemed so hurt, so frightened.  
  
Frightened of him.  
  
"No. . ." was all the girl could choke out, as she unsuccessfully fought not to be taken near him.  
  
At last Legolas' embrace trapped Armir. The elf held her close, ignoring the hands that pushed feebly at his chest, trying to shove him away. With gentle fingers he caressed her hair and back in an attempt to calm the crying girl.  
  
"Armir, you must believe me." he implored again. "I did not mean to hurt you. I was not in control of myself. Forgive me for taking it out on you."  
  
His heartfelt plea seemed to have some effect, for moments later Armir finally yielded. Though she continued to sob her tears gradually decreased, and she allowed her head to rest against Legolas' chest as she sank resignedly into his arms.  
  
As he continued to embrace her Legolas clenched his jaw, understanding filling him with sudden determination. He had to tell her the truth soon, before his jealousy and insecurities hurt her any further. He would sooner risk her denying him than ever making her cry again.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. About an hour had passed by since Legolas' temporary outburst and her embarrassing breakdown. After things had finally calmed down and gone back to normal between them, the elf had invited her to accompany him on his watch shift since up to that point she still did not feel like sleeping. Now they sat beside each other in a silence that was broken only by an occasional exchange of a few sentences.  
  
Armir snuck a sidelong glance at the elf next to her. As was characteristic of their kin he seemed to radiate a faint glow all about him, making him appear like a beacon of warmth and goodness in the midst of their gloomy surroundings. As she studied the intensity on his handsome face, her breath was taken away by the visual reminder of how beautiful he was, both in appearance and in spirit. This made her all the more self- conscious about her feelings for him. Was there any hope that an elf as strong and wonderful as he could return the love of a silly young maiden like her?  
  
She had to find out.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf turned to gaze at her where she sat beside him. "Yes?"  
  
Armir took a deep breath. "There is something I have to tell you." she said uneasily, fingering with the skirt of her dress.  
  
"Oh?" Legolas responded, fully facing her in his interest. "What is it?"  
  
"I. . . I . . am . .. " Armir opened her mouth to speak, but the words completely escaped her as Legolas' eyes bore into hers with rapt attention. As she noticed in humiliation that nothing but senseless sounds were coming out of her mouth, she lost all nerve.  
  
"I am frightened." she finally blurted out. Upon saying it she cringed mentally and felt like kicking herself. Where did that come from?  
  
If he found her statement strange he did not show it. Instead he gazed at her in concern and took her hand.  
  
"Frightened about what?" he asked.  
  
His eyes held hers for a long moment, as if seeking entry into her thoughts. Somehow Armir found the ability to give him a reply in spite of her racing heart.  
  
"Everything." she whispered.  
  
She then realized that what she had blurted out, though it was not what she had intended to say, was true. She WAS afraid. She feared what was to become of them as they faced the journey through Moria. She feared that she would never see her home or her grandfather again. She feared that she would fail in fulfilling her task, whatever it would turn out to be. And of course, she feared above all the day Legolas would tell her he did not, and could never, feel the same way she did about him.  
  
He must have seen the magnitude of her anxiety from her eyes, for immediately he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, stroking it caringly .  
  
Armir closed her eyes contentedly, finding immediate peace in the way his fingers explored the curves of her face. Suddenly she discovered that his touch no longer made her uncomfortable or apprehensive. In fact, she realized that she now yearned for it.  
  
Just then, the motion of Legolas' hand upon her cheek stopped altogether. Instead it slid to the back of her neck, fingers threading slightly through her hair. Taken aback by the unexpected gesture, Armir opened her eyes.  
  
She was able to see into Legolas' gaze for a brief second before his face closed in on hers. All wonder fled her mind as his soft mouth melted with hers in a slow, tender kiss. His free hand wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him. In spite of her surprise at the suddenness of it all, Armir's heart guided her response. Closing her eyes, she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the passion with which her lips moved matching his.  
  
She was the first to end the kiss. As she drew her mouth from his she felt Legolas' hand upon her waist tense up briefly in protest. Reluctantly he dropped his hold, allowing her to go a short distance away from his arms.  
  
Armir's heart hammered uncontrollably in her chest as they stared at each other in silence for a long while. Their eyes, both full of question and anxiety, searched each other for answers.  
  
When it seemed as though he was not going to speak or move first, Armir felt the rush of panic and humiliation return to her. The humiliation turned to despair. Did she only imagine the passion behind his kiss? Why was he not saying anything?  
  
What should she do now?  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stared wide eyed at the girl standing before him, his mind spinning and his heart pounding so heavily he feared it would burst.  
  
He had never dared kiss a maiden that way in his life, and never had he imagined doing so could bring so much so much happiness. The sweetness of Armir's lips surpassed all the desires that he had been entertaining for many days now.  
  
He would have found perfect joy in that moment had it not been for the horrifying realization that he had no idea of what to do next. Was he supposed to do something? Say something? What was there left to say?  
  
He stood there dumbly, locking his gaze firmly onto Armir's and praying with all his might that he had not offended her. When he recalled the way she had returned his kiss however, he was filled with strong hope.  
  
"Say something." Legolas pleaded in his thoughts. "Please. Anything."  
  
Suddenly, much to his dismay, she turned away from him. Every inch of the elf's body jolted with alarm. He can't let her just walk away!  
  
In one step Legolas closed the distance between them. Grabbing her arm, he forced her back around. As soon as she faced him, Armir tilted her head up to meet his gaze. The cloud of doubt that he saw in her blue eyes told him exactly what he was meant to do next.  
  
"Amin mela lle." Legolas whispered, cupping her face between her hands. He held his breath after these words finally escaped him, his heart stopping completely as it waited for what was to follow.  
  
Armir gave him a smile that instantly filled him with overwhelming joy. He didn't even have to hear her say anything for him to know what it meant.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Legolas." she whispered, before the elf leaned in to kiss her deeply once more.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP. . . Chapter 6 - Grief  
  
Hope you liked that one! Hehehe. . . Thanks for reading! Remember to review! 


	6. Grief

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that from now on, updates will be coming a lot faster since I want to finish this story by the end of the month. My target is two chapters a week, so I hope you will all take the time to check up on me every few days! I BADLY need your super reviews to keep my stamina up. I still have EIGHT more chapters to go. . .  
  
This chapter is full of action. I know you all know the battle in Balin's tomb like the back of your hand, but I do hope you won't get bored with my version of it. It's got quite a different twist. Besides, I PROMISE it'll be the last chapter where you'll have to bear with so much "borrowings" from the movie.  
  
I don't have time for individual greetings right now, but I want all reviewers to know I would NEVER have been able to update this quickly if it weren't for your inspirational reviews! Please keep it up, and I will maintain this speed I'm going at at present. LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Oh, and for all those who asked, yes, "Amin mela lle" means "I love you". Sorry. . . I guess I was being presumptuous when I thought all Legoromance readers knew that. lol Won't happen again!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Six- Grief  
  
"Behold!" Gandalf said, raising his voice slightly in pride and satisfaction. "The great realm of the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf!"  
  
Legolas stared up at the huge pillars surrounding them with growing admiration at the size of the cavern they had just entered. For a very brief moment he was actually impressed with the majesty of this part of Moria. In spite of its age and wear, Dwarrowdelf still showed signs of past splendor. It almost made up for the gloom and ruin of the paths they had marched through previously.  
  
As the Fellowship ventured further into the hall, Legolas heard a small gasp of awe by his shoulder. He smiled and gently pressed the slender hand that was enveloped within his fingers.  
  
Armir looked up at him and returned his smile. For the first time since they had entered Moria, her eyes were sparkling with admiration and excitement, momentarily void of all apprehension.  
  
"This is wonderful." she whispered to him, turning her gaze back at the high walls and vast space around them. "Never in my life have I dreamt I would see anything like it."  
  
Legolas simply nodded, and continued to watch her face silently as her eyes danced with honest fascination. His heart overflowed with great affection for the maiden at his arm. She was so simple and childlike, yet so special beyond description.  
  
And now she was his. To Legolas it somehow all seemed like just an incredible dream.  
  
"How on earth could she want someone like me?" the elf thought dazedly, shaking his head in astonishment. A goofy smile crept furtively across his face as he recalled their tender kisses. "I cannot believe she loves ME."  
  
"What? What is it?" a soft voice beside him demanded.  
  
Pulled out of his reverie, Legolas looked blankly at Armir's questioning face. "Um. . . pardon?"  
  
Armir raised her eyebrows. "Why were you staring at me like that?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Legolas chuckled lightly and brought her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"Lle naa vanima. (You are beautiful.)" he told her simply.  
  
Armir smiled back. "And so are you, Melamin." she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked on behind the others.  
  
Suddenly they heard a shout from up ahead. His senses snapping back on full alert, Legolas craned his neck to see what the matter was.  
  
Gimli had broken away from the rest of the group and was running towards an open doorway at the end of the hall. Gandalf immediately took after the dwarf, and the rest of the Fellowship followed.  
  
Legolas tightened his grip around his beloved's hand protectively. "Come." he said, as they hurried after their friends.  
  
When they finally entered the chamber Gimli had rushed into, the dwarf was kneeling in front of what appeared to be a large stone tomb. Judging by the way his shoulders shook as he sobbed, Legolas knew at once that whoever lay in the grave must have meant a lot to their friend. At once, sympathy for Gloin's son filled the elf's own heart with grief.  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf had approached the tomb beside Gimli and read aloud the inscription written upon it.  
  
"Here lies Balin, Son of Hrundin. Lord of Moria." The wizard shook his head gravely. "It is as I feared."  
  
"Oh no. . ." Legolas heard Armir whisper, as she released his hand to cover her face.  
  
The two elves watched as Gandalf picked up a dusty old book that lay in the arms of a rotting skeleton. As the wizard flipped the heavy volume open, Legolas felt a strange wave of fear rush through him. He turned immediately to Aragorn, who was standing beside him and Armir.  
  
"We must move on." he said in urgency. "We cannot linger."  
  
Aragorn gave no reply but simply nodded. However, Legolas could see anxiety also darkening the man's eyes.  
  
Gandalf began to read from a page in the battered book. "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. The ground shakes. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. Drums, drums in the deep"  
  
Legolas sensed a trembling hand press against his chest. He looked down and saw that Armir had drawn close to him, her fingers curled slightly around his tunic. The expression on her face told him she felt the same fear that was growing in him right then.  
  
"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."  
  
A long moment of nervous silence filled the chamber as Gandalf finished reading the last words on the page.  
  
All of a sudden, a chain of loud crashing noises sounded, startling them all. Looking over to where Pippin stood, Legolas realized that the clumsy hobbit had accidentally pushed something heavy and metallic into an open well, resulting in the raucous clashes that echoed dangerously through the cavern below. He closed his eyes, groaning mentally.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped angrily, grabbing his hat and staff back from the hobbit. "Next time, throw yourself in and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Then suddenly, more noises followed the ones made by Pippin. Legolas' body tensed up reflexively as he listened to them carefully.  
  
Drums. With each beat, the pounding grew louder and clearer. The source, whatever it was, seemed to be drawing nearer to their location. Just then, footsteps -- lumbering ones - joined with the drum roll. Screeching followed.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir stood frozen even as the rest of the Fellowship began to scramble to action upon hearing Legolas' shout. She too had heard her guardian's call, but somehow she could not seem to move herself from where she stood. The terror that had overcome her was now too great. Her knees shook uncontrollably beneath her as she felt as though she were going to crumple.  
  
A strong hand caught her arm just as she stumbled. Lifting her frightened gaze up, she met the blue eyes of the elf she loved so much.  
  
"Armir, listen to me." Legolas told her urgently, as he led her away to one side of the chamber. "I am going to have to fight, and cannot have you by my side as I do so."  
  
The girl then realized that he had pulled her behind a crumbling stone pillar, where she could easily hide in the shadows safely away from view.  
  
"Stay here." he ordered firmly, pushing her gently into the tight space between the pillar and the wall adjacent to it. "Do not move until I come for you."  
  
He drew out one of the long knives from the sheath on his back.  
  
"I shall see to it that no orc dares come near you. But in case you are in need, do not hesitate to use this." he instructed, as he handed the weapon over to her.  
  
The maiden's anxiety grew as she stared down at the Elven blade in her hand. It felt heavy and foreign to her, and she much doubted that she would ever be able to wield it effectively.  
  
"Be safe." Legolas murmured, taking a moment to squeeze her hand reassuringly.  
  
Armir caught his arm before he could turn away. As he faced her again, she tried to make words come out of her mouth in an attempt to beg him not to leave her. However, she found that her fear had once again rendered her dumb.  
  
Fortunately, the wide eyed expression she wore seemed to be enough to help Legolas understand.  
  
"Melamin," he said softly, holding her face between his hands. "I will sooner die than let anything happen to you. If you love me you will trust in that."  
  
"I do." Armir whispered, reaching out to touch his cheek.  
  
Legolas gave her a loving smile, then leaned over to kiss her lips before hurrying to help Boromir and Aragorn bar the doors.  
  
Her heartbeat racing faster and faster each moment, Armir watched helplessly as her beloved took his place beside Aragorn and Boromir, his bow ready and aimed at the chamber door. She could hear the deafening pounding and screeching from outside, like a flood of vicious beasts struggling to be let out of a cage.  
  
She had never seen an orc before in her life, but she knew very well that these monsters had been the cause of her mother's death, and were thus also the mortal enemies of her father. From the stories she had heard from her friends who had actually encountered them before, she also knew that orcs were by far the last beasts she would ever want to face.  
  
Suddenly, the doors came crashing open. A stream of hideous creatures stormed the chamber, all brandishing swords, spears, or bows. The place was instantly engulfed in the sounds of fighting and battle cries, of metal clashing against metal, of weapons slicing through flesh, of dead bodies hitting the floor.  
  
Armir's entire body shuddered as she beheld the race of her mother's murderers. They were far more gruesome than any nightmare she could come up with. They seemed to radiate an aura of malice and hate in the same way elves glowed with goodness and peace.  
  
The room was in total chaos. Everywhere she looked Armir saw one of her companions locked in combat with one or more orcs. Much to her relief, it seemed that every body that fell to the ground in defeat did not belong to any of her friends.  
  
The maiden had grown so preoccupied with watching the ongoing battle that she did not notice an orc was venturing closer to her hiding place, its ugly nose lifted to the air as though smelling for something. She never had the chance to even detect its approach when suddenly it fell dead a few meters away from her feet, an arrow buried into the back of its head.  
  
Shaken, Armir looked to where she knew the saving arrow had flown. Legolas was still busy finishing off a couple of orcs who were trying to gang up on him. After he had slain both, the prince found a spare moment to glance Armir's way. He nodded and offered her a brief smile of assurance before turning to face yet another attacker.  
  
Armir saw the elf slay one villain after another, moving rapidly and gracefully as though he had killed so many times in the past. A sharp pain stung her at the sight of this new side to her lover. She was aware that Legolas had always been a renowned warrior back in his homeland, but that knowledge failed to ease the disappointment she felt at the sight of his uncharacteristic brutality. It was difficult to understand how a soul so kind and gentle could at the same time manage to slaughter so easily and unaffectedly.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a violent tremor that shook the entire chamber. The door and part of the wall by it exploded, showering rock and dust all over the room. A strident, beastly growl echoed against the walls.  
  
Armir watched in horror as an ugly, mammoth beast about fourteen feet tall lumbered into the chamber, knocking down orcs that stood in its path. She recognized it from the history books her grandfather would make her read when she was growing up.  
  
A troll.  
  
She saw Legolas spin around and immediately shoot an arrow at the giant creature, hitting it squarely on the shoulder. The troll roared in pain and rage, then lifted the massive club in its hand.  
  
"Legolas!" Armir screamed, unable to control herself as the troll swung its deadly bludgeon at the elf. To her relief, Legolas was able to duck before the weapon could hit his head.  
  
Just then, Armir heard a snarl that was perilously close to where she stood. She turned and came face to face with a sneering orc.  
  
"Well hello there, my pretty." the orc growled, baring a mouthful of decaying teeth as it lifted its sword to strike.  
  
As the sharp blade came down upon her, unexpected instinct powered Armir's actions. In one swift motion, she deflected the orc's attack with Legolas' knife and pushed back. As the orc stumbled, she retaliated with a blow of her own. With a heavy thud, her opponent fell.  
  
The maiden stared in amazement and dismay at the dead body on the floor, the Elven knife buried deep into its chest. She had killed it. She had never freely killed anything before, not even an ant. This orc had a life, evil or not, and the knowledge that she had taken it away struck Armir with a heavy sorrow that rendered her paralyzed for a minute.  
  
The sounds of crashes and crumbling stone snapped her out of her daze. Her eyes widened as she directed her gaze across the chamber. The troll was once again trying its best to take Legolas down, this time by aiming a heavy chain at him.  
  
The elf was able to evade each one of the attacks, however, and within seconds managed to clamber atop the monster's head. Pointing his bow downward, he shot an arrow directly to the troll's skull.  
  
Upon seeing Legolas scramble to safety, Armir released the breath she had been holding the entire time, mentally rebuking her guardian for taking so many terrifying risks. If anything happened to him, she didn't know what on earth she would do.  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
Armir screamed as a powerful hand hauled her roughly from her hiding place and shoved her to the ground. Before she got a chance to defend herself, her wrists were restrained above her head. She could only struggle in vain as a bulky orc crawled on top of her, its yellow eyes staring lustfully. Terror and repulsion made her too weak to even cry out as a slimy tongue ran over the skin on her neck and face. She could only shut her tearing eyes, praying this torture would end soon.  
  
Two shouts rang in her ears. One of anger, and one of anguish. Before she even opened her eyes, the heavy body that had her pinned was removed, and a gentle hand pulled her from the floor into a warm embrace.  
  
Quivering uncontrollably, Armir burrowed into the safety Legolas' arms. He in turn held her tightly against him, the pounding of his heart telling her he had been just as frightened as she by the close call.  
  
"Are you all right?" the elf asked her anxiously, his gaze examining her as he moved away slightly. "Did he hurt you?'  
  
Armir opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by an abrupt cry that rang from across the room.  
  
"Frodo." she whispered, recognizing the voice. She whirled around, dread already filling her chest.  
  
The hobbit slumped to the ground with a glassy look in his eyes. A massive spear was stuck at his left side. Armir felt her knees weaken.  
  
"Frodo!" she shouted.  
  
Overcome by an impulse to get to the Ring Bearer, Armir pulled away from Legolas and made a mad dash across the room. She could hear her guardian shouting at her to stop, but not a bone in her body was willing to heed his call.  
  
She fell to her knees beside the hobbit's body. She placed a hand on his shoulder and was about to turn him over face up when suddenly an immense growl reached her ears.  
  
Armir turned her head with a gasp. The troll was standing a few feet behind, its beady black eyes zeroed in directly at her. It reached out with a huge hand, but then abruptly recoiled with a shriek of pain. She looked up and saw Pippin perched precariously on top of the troll's head, hacking at it with his sword.  
  
At the same, Legolas stepped in between Armir and the troll. Holding his loaded bow up, he took careful aim. As Pippin stabbed the troll's head once more and as the monster reared its ugly face up, the elf shot an arrow straight into its open mouth. The troll staggered dazedly for a few moments, then groaned before finally collapsing. Upon hitting the floor, it moved no more.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the dust settled. All fighting had ceased, as all orcs had either been slain or retreated. There seemed to be no casualties on their side, apart from the hobbit that lay still beside Armir.  
  
"Frodo." the elf whispered, as she caressed the hobbit's motionless head.  
  
Just then, Aragorn and Sam came to kneel beside her. Aragorn's face was twisted with grief, and Sam was in near tears.  
  
"Oh, no." Aragorn murmured. He took Frodo's shoulder and heaved him face up.  
  
Suddenly, the still body moved. They all stared in surprise as Frodo sat up and looked at the concerned faces surrounding him.  
  
"He's alive!" Sam cried out with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm all right." Frodo assured them breathlessly, touching the part of his chest where the spear had struck. "I'm not hurt."  
  
"But how. . .?" Armir gasped.  
  
"You should be dead!" Aragorn added in disbelief. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf remarked, amusement audible in his voice.  
  
They watched as Frodo undid the middle buttons of his shirt, and pulled it back to reveal a silver corselet underneath. Immediately Armir recognized the shimmering metal it was made of.  
  
"Mithril!" she heard Gimli exclaim from behind her. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins!"  
  
Just then, Armir felt a hand grab her arm and haul her up from where she was crouched beside Frodo. She flinched slightly as Legolas yanked her away from the rest of the group. His tight grip was not painful, but from it she could tell that at the moment he was not very pleased with her.  
  
"Legolas," she said nervously, as he finally stopped dragging her to the side. "I am sorry. I was not thinking. I just. . ."  
  
Her rambling apologies were silenced as his mouth covered hers. When at last he pulled away, Armir stared at him in confusion, her breath taken away by the brief but passionate kiss.  
  
"Do not EVER scare me like that again." Legolas told her firmly, cupping one cheek in his hand.  
  
Armir nodded mutely, then threw her arms around him in a hug.  
  
The sounds of coming orcs interrupted them however, and quickly Armir drew away in fright. Legolas took her hand in reassurance, though even he appeared worried as the noise of approaching enemies grew louder.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf ordered.  
  
The Fellowship rushed out of the chamber and back out into the enormous hall. Armir clutched tightly to Legolas' hand as they ran through the pillared passageway towards the opposite end. She had found in past occasions that she could actually move just as swiftly as the Mirkwood elf, but this time, it seemed as though something was slowing her down. Perhaps it was the unusually strong feeling of dread increasing in her heart, or maybe it was the queer weakening she was feeling all over her body.  
  
Suddenly, the clamor of screaming orcs and the rattle of armor and weapons engulfed their company. Armir gazed at the great columns and walls around them and to her horror caught sight of hundreds of the ugly creatures streaming down towards them.  
  
At last, it became obvious their party had no chance of escaping the army that was quickly besieging them from all directions. They came to a stop right at the center of the hall, drawing their weapons as they formed a defensive circle. Within seconds they were completely surrounded by thousands of orc soldiers. There was no way out except by fighting their way through.  
  
Legolas pushed Armir behind him, away from the view of the snarling orcs that drew nearer and nearer. The elf maiden's radiant beauty seemed to especially excite them. They tried to draw close, though wary of Legolas who glared menacingly at them. A bow was ready for firing at the first fiend who dared approach his maiden.  
  
Armir closed her eyes, leaning slightly against Legolas' back. There was something wrong with her. She felt strangely faint. It was as if she couldn't breathe, and was losing the strength to even hold herself up. The overwhelming presence of so much evil seemed to be affecting her both physically and spiritually in ways even she could not understand.  
  
Just when she thought she was going to collapse, a distant roar sounded. All at once an alarmed buzzing rose from the army surrounding the Fellowship. A frenzied scrambling then followed, as every one of the orcs began a hasty retreat, rushing back to the shadows from where they had come. By the time Armir had found the strength to reopen her eyes, there were no more enemies in sight.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" she heard Boromir ask, his tone both suspicious and afraid.  
  
The muffled roaring continued, alternated with heavy thuds that shook the cavernous walls. A soft, yellow light was slowly rising from the passageway behind them.  
  
There was prolonged silence. Armir felt a tight grip around her fingers, and immediately looked up at Legolas' face. The worried expression that she saw upon him plunged even more fright into her. Never did she think she could see her brave protector look so scared.  
  
"A Balrog." Gandalf muttered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you."  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas skidded to a stop as he reached a six-foot long chasm on the long staircase they were running on. With hardly a pause, he jumped and gracefully landed across the gap. He turned quickly and held out his hand to Armir, who was right behind him.  
  
"Come on!" he urged, hoping his outstretched arm was enough encouragement for the girl.  
  
But Armir leapt to him without faltering, displaying a firm trust that touched the elf. He hugged her briefly after she landed in front of him, before focusing his attention back on Gandalf and the rest of the company waiting to cross.  
  
As Gandalf jumped over, a whizzing sound caught Legolas' attention. He hopped slightly as an arrow struck the ground he was standing on, narrowly missing his feet. He swiveled his head to the direction of source, and with his keen eyes spotted an orc archer standing above them in the very far end of the cavern.  
  
The elf hesitated briefly, trying to decide on whether to shoot back or continue helping the rest of his companions. He chose the latter, and then turned back to where Boromir was getting ready to jump with Merry and Pippin in tow.  
  
Suddenly, his ears detected the movement of yet another speeding arrow. His eyes widened. It sounded as though it would hit its target.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Before he could even move, Legolas felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his midsection, as a soft body pressed against his back. An anguished scream jolted every nerve in him. The arms that held his waist dropped as he spun around in alarm.  
  
"No!" he gasped, catching Armir before she fell off the narrow path walk into the endless abyss below.  
  
He stared in horror at the arrow that had pierced the maiden's left shoulder blade. The sharp tip as well as two inches of shaft was lodged into her soft flesh, and blood was slowly starting to trickle from the wound. Luckily, orc arrows were slimmer than those of the elves. But then again, Armir was also very delicate, and her body was unaccustomed to such damage.  
  
"Armir. . ." Legolas choked out, the rage and shock stealing further words from his mouth.  
  
"Help her!" he heard Gandalf shout. "I will take care of the others!"  
  
"I will be all right." Armir tried to reassure him, though the agony that swathed her face said otherwise. She winced as her injury stung her, and the hands that clung to Legolas' arms shuddered.  
  
"You should not have done that." Legolas muttered, though the anger he felt in his heart was for himself. "My life is of no worth compared to yours."  
  
Armir looked up into his eyes and smiled through her tears of pain. "Not to me." she murmured.  
  
Legolas slid his arms further around her body and laid his cheek against hers. "All right." he said softly into her ear. "This might hurt. . ."  
  
Armir screamed as he swiftly ripped out the arrow from her back, then crumpled weakly into his arms.  
  
"Shh. . ." Legolas whispered, kissing away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "It's all right. It is over now."  
  
He growled furiously as more orc arrows continued to fly treacherously around them. Keeping a firm arm wound around his beloved, he drew his bow.  
  
"Hold on to me." he instructed her. Understanding his plan, Armir moved around him and wrapped her arms around his waist to support herself.  
  
Legolas loaded his bow and aimed carefully at the increasing number of orcs shooting at them. His first arrow flew and hit evenly on the forehead the one who he knew had hurt Armir. More arrows soared afterward, each one sending a dead orc plummeting to the abyss.  
  
He ceased fire only when at last every member of the Fellowship had crossed the gap. Then, holding Armir securely around the waist, he followed their friends in a race towards the Bridge of Khzad-dum.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir closed her eyes and shook her head, fighting against the increasing urge to pass out. Apart from than the sting caused by her injury, the heaviness of her spirit made it even more difficult to move, much less run, without stumbling. Something was pulling her down, and hard.  
  
Gritting her teeth, the girl forced herself onward, determined not to act like such a dependent weakling. She and Legolas were at the rear of the line, with only Gandalf behind them as they rushed across the precariously narrow bridge. Behind them, she could hear rumbling that reverberated on the rocky masses around them.  
  
A Balrog. Armir had never seen one of those in her life, not even in pictures. But if it was a being dreadful enough to scare both Gandalf and Legolas, the mere idea of it certainly was enough to doubly frighten her.  
  
At last, they had reached the end of the bridge. It appeared to be just in time, for seconds later, the earlier ominous rumbling suddenly turned into a deafening roar and crashing of stone. Armir turned her head to behold a terrible sight which surpassed a thousand fold even the impressions of the orcs.  
  
A gigantic demonic beast of fire had smashed through the passage at the end of the bridge, and was now making its way across. Standing at the center of the passage, blocking the way of the terrible monster, was. . .  
  
"Gandalf!" Armir heard Frodo scream.  
  
A wave of blinding, scorching flame flared around the Balrog as it let loose a chilling roar. At that same moment, a flood of burning weakness slammed into Armir. Caught in surprise by the sudden burst of torture, she felt her knees give way under her.  
  
Moments later, she found herself staring up weakly at Legolas' concerned face. He was carrying her completely, now a limp body immobile in his arms. She saw that his lips were moving as though her were speaking to her, but she could not hear a word. She sensed no strength left in her entire being. All that she could feel was a crushing ache in her heart and her mind.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Armir thought fearfully as she closed her eyes once again. Keeping them open was getting to be too much work.  
  
Faint screams and noises immediately rang in her head. They sounded blurred and unclear, as though she were hearing them from underwater.  
  
"You shall not pass!!!"  
  
Armir's body trembled uncontrollably as wild surges of pure fear swamped her.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
A whimper escaped her lips as the fear morphed into intense shock and sorrow.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
Armir gasped for breath. These destructive sensations that were cutting through her felt like a giant hand crushing down against her chest. It was as though she was carrying a burdening load of emotions much too vast and heavy for any one individual to bear.  
  
Forcing her eyes open, Armir looked through her tears up at Legolas' face. He was no longer looking at her, but had his intense gaze forward. She could tell that they was running once more, now making their way out of the mines.  
  
"Legolas. . ." Armir whispered.  
  
Immediately, her guardian looked down at the girl in his arms. She met his eyes, and through them Armir clearly saw terror devastating his soul. All of a sudden, she felt a current of fear at the thought that this could be the last time she ever laid eyes on him again.  
  
Then, all went black.  
  
* * *  
  
The Fellowship had finally exited Moria and were now standing in the sunlight surface of Dimrill Dale. Stricken with grief at the loss of Gandalf, the hobbits had collapsed in anguished tears. Boromir was likewise in a state of shock and distress, while Gimli expressed his heartache in shouts of anger.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn and Legolas were tending to Armir, who up to that point remained frightfully pale and lifeless for a reason that remained unknown to both of them.  
  
Aragorn stared down at the unconscious maiden that lay in his arms. He ran a gentle, searching hand down the soft skin of her neck and face. She was not in cold sweat, nor was her body growing too hot or too cold. There were no signs of injury upon her, except for the arrow wound at her back.  
  
Beside him, Legolas was in a state of panic.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" the elf kept asking, his voice shaking with dread. "What is wrong with her?"  
  
Aragorn merely shook his head, unable to give a reply just yet. He laid his head against Armir's chest, listening for her heartbeat. It was calm and at a regular pace, just as her breathing was.  
  
The Ranger frowned. It was very strange. There appeared to be nothing wrong with the elf at all. In fact, she seemed to be quite at peace as she lay there with her eyes closed. It was as though she were in a deep sleep, and nothing more.  
  
However, this apparent tranquility gave Aragorn no comfort. He knew there were many peculiar ailments and injuries beyond his knowledge and skill.  
  
"We must get to Lorien as quickly as possible." Aragorn announced gravely, rising to his feet with Armir still cradled in his arms. "I know not what it is that has affected her."  
  
He turned to give Legolas a reassuring nod. "Hopefully, nothing will happen till we get to the Galadrim healers. But we must hurry." he said firmly.  
  
Aragorn carefully handed Armir's limp body back to her guardian, and gave her head one last caring stroke.  
  
"Hold on, Armir." he whispered, before turning to rouse the others.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 7 - Refuge  
  
Note: I know you all have question marks dancing in your heads right now, but the mystery of Armir's condition will be explained soon, I promise!  
  
I am pleased to announce (finally) the upcoming appearance of my second favorite LOTR character! He's going to play quite a big role in the next few chapters, so I hope all you Haldir fans out there are ready for a whole lot of March Warden loving! ;p  
  
Pls. review! See you in the next update (in a few days)! 


	7. Refuge

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey readers! Since this chapter is unusually long I will make my announcements brief:  
  
The Fellowship is finally in Lorien, and will stay there for the next three chapters (not incl. this one). Their time in Lorien will focus more on the Legolas-Armir-Haldir love triangle, so yes, the romance and drama will get quite intense here.  
  
When I finish this story, my next project will be a prequel about Armir and Haldir's first meeting and lost romance in Rivendell- entitled "MATTERS OF THE HEART". Any questions you might have about their relationship that are not answered in the next few chapters will definitely be answered there.  
  
I really appreciate corrections (that way I can redeem myself before the flamers get a chance to roast me). If you see anything wrong with my names, interpretations, or descriptions, pls. do not hesitate to let me know so I can do something about it if still possible.  
  
ARMIR'S AGE: Eighty-three, making her an extremely young elf. That makes her a few years younger than Aragorn (as earlier mentioned) and means she met Haldir when she was only fifty. (Older men tripping on a younger chick! Yikes! Hehehe. . . )  
  
THANK YOU for the reviews! Pls. keep them coming. A few responses: JYNESSEA: Thanks for the correction. (I should have known better than to trust that blasted source.) I will fix it asap. Do I like Haldir? Is Legolas an elf? Hahaha.; LILENA & ICY878: A love triangle is exactly what I have in mind! Hehehe. . . but no worries, this is still first and foremost a Legolas fic; CRYSTAL FIRE: The chapters will keep getting better and better, I promise!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Seven - Refuge  
  
Warmth was the first sensation to greet Armir as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion as her vision gradually cleared, then stared upward. What met her weak gaze were thick tree branches swaying gently above her, the gentle sunlight reflecting on its lush leaves.  
  
"Where am I?" was the first thought that entered her head, as she tried to recall her last memory. Then she realized that she was currently lying on a comfy mattress with a warm blanket draped over her, a sharp change from the rough sleeping conditions she had grown used to over the past weeks.  
  
Armir turned over carefully in bed, and was surprised to discover that she was able to move with neither pain or difficulty. Her body seemed to have been revived to a state stronger than it has been in a long time.  
  
She managed to get a good look at her surroundings when she finally sat up. She was in a tree dwelling of some sort, one that was no more than large platform wedged securely between strong branches. It was open at all sides save one, where a light screen stood. Apart from the bed she was on, the only other pieces of furniture in sight were a small table and two chairs.  
  
Armir frowned, suddenly feeling wary in spite of the pleasantness around her. What was this place? Where were the rest of her companions?  
  
Just then, a cry of surprise cut into Armir's thinking. She gasped as she saw a brunette head poke through a hole at the center of the floor. The gray eyes of a young girl stared back at her as she climbed further up, till she stood in front of the startled princess.  
  
"Who are you?" Armir demanded as the girl approached her.  
  
An excited smile was on her face when she rushed to Armir's side. "Praise be! She is awake at last!" the girl shouted in Elvish, ignoring Armir's question. She looked back at the hole she had just entered from. "Come, quick!"  
  
Realizing that this elf did not understand Westron, Armir switched to her native tongue.  
  
"Manke naa amin?" she asked, changing her inquiry.  
  
A second voice, one that was deeper and graver, answered her in Common.  
  
"You are in Lorien, Armir of Rivendell."  
  
Armir's eyes widened as she beheld the tall stranger that was now standing across the platform, having emerged from the floor entrance as her first visitor had done. She knew that face very well. . .  
  
"Haldir?!" she gasped, rising from the bed in spite of the sudden weakening in her knees.  
  
A gentle smile broke across the male elf's stern face. He stepped forward and bowed low to her.  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle, Tarienamin. (My heart sings to see thee, my Princess)." he greeted, gray eyes sparking as he reassumed his perfect posture.  
  
Filled with elation at the sight of him, Armir rushed over and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" she exclaimed happily. "It is so good to see you!"  
  
Haldir laughed and lifted her up slightly in his embrace. "I have missed you so much." he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead before setting her back down.  
  
"As I have you." Armir told him sincerely, stepping back to get a full look at the handsome Lorien March Warden.  
  
Haldir took her hands in his and gazed at her in concern. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "We have all been so worried. It seemed as though you would never wake."  
  
"I feel fine." Armir answered. "Better than I have for many days, actually. What happened? How did I get here?"  
  
"I met your companions at our borders, and they said you were in need of a healer. I took you from them and then rushed you here for immediate care." Haldir explained, shaking his head. He reached over and cradled her face in one large hand. "It frightened me so, Armir. I thought you had been badly hurt, but as it turned out you were in no more than a deep sleep."  
  
"Sleep?" Armir repeated in confusion. "Was that all?"  
  
Haldir nodded. "You were unconscious for three whole days. But the healers found no illness, and no wounds save the one on your back. It was very peculiar." he said. He regarded the maiden curiously. "We were hoping you could give us some explanation."  
  
"I. . . I do not know." Armir stammered, suddenly filled with bewilderment. "All I remember was feeling much pain before I finally fainted."  
  
Haldir brushed her dark hair from her face and slid his arms back around her waist. "Think no more of it right now." he told her firmly. "Perhaps the answers will come once you have taken more rest. The important thing is you are in safe hands."  
  
"All right." Armir smiled at him, then nestled contentedly back into his ready arms. It felt so good to be in her dear friend's embrace again, where she never failed to find comfort. The way he held her close, so warm and caring, felt so much like. . . Legolas.  
  
Armir's eye widened. Legolas!  
  
She pulled away from Haldir abruptly, trying to hide the guilty flush that was creeping across her cheeks.  
  
"My friends." she murmured, avoiding the surprised look on the elf's face. "Where are they now? They must be worried sick about me."  
  
"They are staying in a pavilion not too far from here, since the hobbits were not comfortable with sleeping in the trees." Haldir replied.  
  
He paused, a queer gleam entering his eyes. "The Elven prince has been especially anxious to see you. He has been visiting hour upon hour, and it took a dreadful scolding from the healers to finally get him to leave you in peace." he said with a slight smirk. "When you first arrived, I almost had to fight him before he let me take you."  
  
Pretending not to hear the last remark, Armir turned away. "I must go see them at once."  
  
At that point, she realized that her own clothes were gone, and she was wrapped in only a light silken dressing robe.  
  
"Your garments were in poor state, so I had them thrown away." Haldir spoke up, as if reading her thoughts. As Armir faced him again he gestured towards the pretty elf maiden that had called him earlier.  
  
"This is Laicristiel, one of the Lady's handmaidens." he introduced, switching back to Elvish so the servant girl would understand. "She will attend to all of your needs during your stay in Lorien."  
  
Armir's eyes widened. "That really isn't necessary." she protested. "I can care for myself."  
  
"Lady Galadriel insists." Haldir interrupted. "You are after all, not only a princess, but her direct kin."  
  
Armir's heart skipped a beat. She had never seen her great- grandmother before, for neither of them had ever left their respective homelands to pay the other a visit. "When shall I get to see her?" she asked excitedly. "I would very much like to meet her at last."  
  
Haldir smiled. "She will call on you later this afternoon." he assured the maiden. "In the meantime, Laicristiel will help you get dressed while I go inform Legolas and the others of your condition. I am sure they will be very eager to see you."  
  
Before Armir could protest, the March Warden turned and took his exit back down the hole.  
  
"Well, my lady." Laicristiel said brightly the moment they were alone. "Let us get started, shall we?"  
  
A half hour later, Armir was standing behind a changing screen, slipping into the new gown Laicristiel had fetched for her. It was one of the prettiest dresses she had ever worn in her life. Made of a silvery- blue satin, it had a tight bodice that fitted around her slim figure perfectly. The long, flowing sleeves were made of a lighter, gauzy material that revealed her graceful arms. It had a wide, modest neckline, but a back that dipped low enough to expose most of her behind. Laicristiel had fixed up her hair so that two slim braids wound around her head, held in place at the back by a jeweled hairpin. The rest of her raven locks tumbled freely down to her waist.  
  
"Oh, my lady! You look so lovely!" Laicristiel squealed the moment Armir stepped from behind the screen into her view.  
  
"Thank you." Armir said, somewhat embarrassed by the girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Not since Arwen Undomiel has Lorien hosted such a stunning visitor." Laicristiel went on cheerfully, as she came forward to smoothen the long skirt of the dress.  
  
"You knew my aunt?" Armir asked curiously.  
  
"Aye. I had the pleasure of waiting on her during her last stay here. I have served Lady Galadriel for over three hundred years now." Laicristiel explained. Her eyes sparkled with laughter. "I am much older than I look or act, Princess."  
  
She straightened up and stepped back, her eyes carefully scrutinizing Armir from head to toe. "The fit is perfect." she remarked, nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Yes." Armir agreed, running her fingers down her satiny waist. "How in the world did you know what size to get me?"  
  
"Haldir helped, of course." Laicristiel replied with a shrug. "He seems to know practically everything about you."  
  
Armir sighed and nodded. "We are great friends." she said simply. "How about you? Have you known him long?"  
  
"We grew up together." Laicristiel answered with a smile. "Believe me, he did not always look as good as he does at present." She rolled her eyes. "But over the past few centuries or so he has become the popular target of every Lorien maiden's affections."  
  
Armir shifted her weight uneasily. "Then has he married yet? Or has he taken a lover?" she inquired.  
  
"Haldir? Nay!" Laicristiel scoffed. "Many throw themselves at his feet, but he shows interest in none. It seems that no maiden will ever be good enough for him, the high and mighty Captain of the Galadrim." She raised her eyebrows. "In fact, I have never seen him display so much affection for anyone as he did with you earlier."  
  
"It is just that we have not seen each other for a very long time." Armir said quickly, then changed the topic to cover up the obvious blush invading her face. "Why? Have you an interest in him?"  
  
Laicristiel giggled. "Good heavens, no!" she exclaimed. "His seriousness and bullheaded ways are certainly not of my liking. Besides, my heart already belongs to his brother, Rumil. Haldir is my brother-in- law."  
  
"Oh!" Armir said, as she burst into laughter as well.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
The two maidens turned to the entrance of the talan, and found the object of their conversation staring at them skeptically.  
  
"Oh. . . nothing much." Laicristiel replied, giving Armir a wink as Haldir climbed onto the platform.  
  
Hadlir shot his friend a wary look before facing Armir. "Legolas is on his way here. . ." he began to say, but the succeeding words faded on his lips as his eyes fully gazed upon her.  
  
"You are so beautiful." he whispered, a mix of admiration and wonder in his voice. Armir noticed he said this in Westron, which caused Laicristiel to glare at him suspiciously.  
  
"Thank you." Armir replied shyly, also in Westron. Her blue eyes met his gray ones, causing a sudden loss of breath that dismayed her greatly.  
  
After what felt like eternity, Haldir turned his gaze away. "Legolas is coming to fetch you." he continued, a strange look crossing his features as he said this. "Are you finished getting ready?"  
  
"You do not rush a Princess!" Laicristiel scolded, giving him a light slap on the shoulder. "Anyhow, there is just one last thing. . ."  
  
The handmaiden crossed the talan to where the table stood. From a wooden box resting on its surface she drew out an intricately crafted circlet made of pristine silver.  
  
"The Lady asked that you wear this." Laicristiel said with a smile, as she walked back to Armir and carefully set the headdress upon her hair.  
  
Armir touched the blue jewel that dangled from the circlet to rest on the center of her forehead. "I cannot. This is too much." she said softly.  
  
"Nonsense!" Laicristiel said firmly. "It is an ornament only fitting for an elf of your stature."  
  
Haldir nodded in agreement. "It is meant to distinguish you from the rest of the Galadrim." he told Armir gently. "It signifies that you are royalty, and must be treated as such."  
  
Just then, something seemed to catch the March Warden's attention. He walked over to the edge of the talan and peered to the ground below.  
  
"The Prince has arrived." he announced.  
  
Laicristiel came to stand beside him and likewise gazed down to where the Mirkwood elf stood by the mallorn tree.  
  
"Oh my. He IS a gorgeous one, isn't he?" she remarked, sounding somewhat dreamy.  
  
"That sounds like something I am obliged to report to Rumil." Haldir warned, throwing her a stern glare in spite of the amusement in his voice.  
  
"You will most certainly not!" Laicristiel snapped back, punching him on the arm.  
  
Armir laughed. "Well, I suppose I must go now." she said, making her way towards the two elves. "Thank you so much for your help, Laicristiel."  
  
"It was a pleasure, my lady." the handmaiden replied with a graceful curtsy.  
  
Armir then faced Haldir, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Shall I see you again sometime?"  
  
"Perhaps." Haldir said quietly, and gave her a bow so formal and a smile so cold it stung her.  
  
"Enjoy your day, your Highness."  
  
* * *  
  
"Armir!"  
  
Legolas rushed forward and pulled the girl into his arms the moment she got off the ladder leading from the talan. Holding her tightly against him, he felt all the anxiety that had been plaguing him for the past few days gradually slip away.  
  
"Yallume! (At last!)" he exclaimed. "I have been worried out of my mind!"  
  
"I am all right." Armir murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Forgive me for causing you so much trouble."  
  
Legolas drew away slightly, and moved his hands from her back to the sides of her face. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I have been tormented with much fear, not knowing what was wrong, whether there was anything I could do, if I would see you again. . ."  
  
Armir placed a finger on Legolas' mouth, cutting off his hysterics. As she kissed him deeply the burden weighing on his spirit was instantly lifted.  
  
"Let us have no more talk of that now, my love." Armir whispered, when their finally lips parted. "What is matters is I am with you again, safe and sound."  
  
"Manka lle merna. (If you wish.)" Legolas answered. "But I must ask for the assurance that you are now in completely good health."  
  
"I am perfectly fine." Armir assured him. "I was overcome by a severe case of exhaustion, and nothing more. Do not fret. Next time, I shall see to it that my body is not pushed too far off its limits."  
  
"And what of your injury?" Legolas inquired. Without waiting for an answer, he ran his fingers over the part of her back where he know the arrow had struck. All that met his touch was the pleasing silkiness of her soft skin.  
  
"The Lorien healers do remarkable work. I feel no more pain." Armir promised. She smiled and laid her head back on his chest, nuzzling his neck teasingly. "My poor, protective guardian. Must you always be such a worrywart?"  
  
Legolas cracked a smile at last. "Only when it comes to you, Princess." he said, brushing his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Where are the others?" Armir asked, when Legolas finally released her from his doting embrace.  
  
"Waiting back at the pavilion, where the Galadrim have accommodated us for our stay." Legolas replied, taking her hand. "Come now, they are very anxious to see you."  
  
"It was a pity I had been unconscious when we first arrived in Lorien. I missed the whole experience of hiking to Caras Galadon." Armir remarked, as they began walking down the forest trail together. "How was it?"  
  
Legolas scowled. "Speak not of that horrid experience." he grumbled. "I was far too concerned about you to notice anything else. The nerve of that March Warden, forbidding me to take you to the city myself."  
  
"You mean Haldir?" Armir said, her brow furrowing at the annoyed tone of his voice.  
  
"Yes. He refused to let me go ahead of the Fellowship. He said it was necessary that I stay with our other comrades since I was the only elf in the company." He paused, shaking his head as his frown deepened. "I had no other choice but to allow him to take you, otherwise you may not have gotten to the healers in time. Thus I was stuck on that excruciating two day journey where an elf named Orophin insisted on leading us in the slowest pace possible."  
  
Armir smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Come now. It could not have been so awful." she admonished.  
  
Legolas shrugged. "All right." he conceded. "Perhaps I am overstating. I suppose the bitterness I feel is merely my grudge against that conceited elf."  
  
"Conceited!" Armir exclaimed. "Haldir is not conceited!"  
  
The unmistakable dissent in her voice and expression caught Legolas' attention at once. He stopped in his tracks, facing the maiden with a look of misgiving on his face.  
  
"What exactly is your relation to him?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "He told us you two had met before, in Rivendell, and that you know each other very well."  
  
Armir stared back at him directly, though for a moment she appeared flustered by this sudden confrontation. "That is true. We became close friends." she answered truthfully.  
  
Legolas' eyebrows rose. "Mere friends?"  
  
Armir sighed. "I cannot lie. Haldir. . . he was my first love." she confessed, lowering her gaze so she wouldn't have to meet Legolas' eyes. "Our relationship lasted for no more than a month, and ended the day he left Rivendell to go back home to Lorien. We parted in agreement to remain just friends."  
  
"And does that agreement hold true to this day?"  
  
Armir lifted her face immediately. "Of course!" she said, placing her hand on Legolas' arm, which stiffened a little upon feeling her touch.  
  
"It did not seem that way when we first arrived at Lorien. I saw the look on his face when he laid eyes upon you. The way he spoke of you and held you. . . " Legolas' voice trailed off, his resentment apparently increasing. He turned away, not wanting the maiden to see the anger clouding his face.  
  
There was a moment of silence before he felt gentle hands upon his back, stroking him in an attempt to ease his fury.  
  
"Legolas, please." Armir said softly, sounding somewhat hurt. "Do not harbor any more jealousies, for there is nothing to be envious about. Haldir is the past, you are present. I am in love with you, and no longer with him."  
  
At last, Legolas sighed and faced her once again, taking her hands.  
  
"Forgive me." he said, shaking his head. "You are absolutely right. I fear my over-protectiveness of you is a great fault I have yet to over come."  
  
He leaned over to kiss her nose and smiled. "I shall speak of it no more from now on, I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn stood up immediately the moment he caught sight of Legolas and Armir approaching. He came forward to embrace the elf maiden as she ran to him.  
  
"Thank the Valar you are well." he murmured, feeling much relief at the sight of his friend so vibrant once more. "You frightened me nearly out of my wits."  
  
The Ranger gazed at her in full as they parted. "Haldir told us of your condition." he said, stroking her face gently. "Are you certain it was no more than fatigue? Do you feel no pain or any strange sensations?"  
  
Armir nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile. "I regret that I had to alarm everyone like this, but I promise it will not happen again." she told him. "I will take better care next time."  
  
"We are just happy to see you up and about again." Aragorn replied, giving the maiden's cheek one last pat before stepping aside to let their other friends greet her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Legolas asked, as Aragorn came to stand beside him. Apparently the concern on the man's face was not as veiled as he hoped it would be.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I feel there is something amiss here. There is more to her earlier malady than mere weariness." he said in a low, grim voice. "She dismisses the ailment too easily."  
  
Legolas frowned. "Armir would never lie." he said tersely.  
  
"Of course." Aragorn said quickly. "I would never doubt that she speaks the truth. And so does Haldir. But perhaps we should consider the possibility that her affliction is one beyond our understanding, and even that of the Galadrim healers."  
  
Legolas' brow creased. "I do not understand." he murmured. "Do you believe that there are supernatural powers at work?"  
  
Aragorn hesitated. He could sense the anxiety already growing in Legolas, and the last thing he wanted was to cause the elf any more worries. At least, not when he himself was still uncertain of what exactly was going on. For now, it would probably be best to act as though there was nothing to be troubled about. . . yet.  
  
Finally, he patted Legolas' shoulder. "Think no more of it. It probably does not matter, anyway." he told him with a smile. "She has recovered and seems to be in better health than ever. We should just be content that it turned out to be nothing serious."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth as though he meant to pursue the topic, but was thankfully called by Armir before he could say a word.  
  
Aragorn watched with ominous feelings in his heart as his little sister laughed in the company of her friends and newfound lover. Since the beginning of this journey he had been hoping and praying that she be spared from any accidents or misfortunes. But now, more than ever, he could no longer reject the daunting intuition that something very wrong was going to happen.  
  
And what upset him most of all was the mounting doubt that he-- or even Legolas-- could do anything to stop it.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had set in the Golden Wood, and from where Frodo lay under a mallorn tree it seemed as though the whole world was at peace and quiet. The hobbit gazed up at the swaying branches high above his head, admiring the way the leaves seemed to turn silver as the soft moonlight reflected off them. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was a pity the beauty of this night was spoilt by the sadness continually and uncontrollably brewing in his heart.  
  
A few days had passed since their ordeal in the Mines. But even the lapsing time did not seem to ease the grief he felt. If ever, it just made the aching worse.  
  
Frodo sat up miserably and wiped his tearing eyes with his sleeve. Gandalf was dead. He still could not believe that his old friend was gone. How could he possibly go on without him? How could he ever continue this accursed journey knowing that, next time, yet another one of his friends could also perish? For the millionth time Frodo wished that the Ring had never come his way. All it has brought so far was pain and loss not just to him, but to the people he cared about.  
  
The hobbit clenched his fist around the golden hoop that hung on the chain around his neck. He sorely wanted to give up. He longed to just abandon the Ring and leave, go back home to the Shire where he would hopefully never have to think of it again.  
  
If only he could. . .  
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you?"  
  
Frodo looked up and found a lovely pair of blue eyes shining down at him.  
  
"Not at all." he said at once, rather surprised by his readiness for company. Lately all he wanted was to be alone in his thoughts and feelings. But then again, Armir was one person whose presence he could never turn down, or ever desired to.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked the elf as she settled on the soft grass beside him. "I thought you were with Legolas."  
  
Armir laughed. "I was, but then we received news about Gimli getting in some sort of trouble with the Galadrim soldiers. Legolas went to help him out, and I told him I would just meet him back at the pavilion." she explained.  
  
She then looked at the hobbit with a smile. "What about you? Why are you all by your lonesome here?" she inquired. Where is Sam?"  
  
"I just wanted to be on my own for a while." Frodo replied, turning away from her concerned gaze. "To do some thinking."  
  
"I see."  
  
There was a long pause after that before the maiden spoke further.  
  
"I am sorry about Gandalf." she said softly. "I never got the chance to know him well, but he was always very nice to me. I know you and he were great friends."  
  
Frodo nodded wordlessly. He was not surprised that the elf was able to identify exactly what was bothering him, but what took him aback was that, for once, he did not feel upset about opening up the subject.  
  
He then felt a light touch on his hand. "Frodo. . ." Armir said slowly. "If there is anything upsetting you, you can talk to me."  
  
The care in her voice shattered the dam holding back Frodo's emotional flood. At the same time, the sincerity he felt radiating from Armir washed away all the shame he felt in letting it all out.  
  
"It's just that I am so tired of this, Armir!" he blurted out. "I cannot hold out any longer. I do not wish to go on with his quest."  
  
Even at this outburst, the elf remained silent, merely keeping her hand on his to encourage him to go on.  
  
"I don't even know anymore why I had to become the Ring Bearer." Frodo went on. "I am nobody. I have done nothing right so far. I have merely placed harm upon every friend who comes near me."  
  
"Frodo." Armir said, firmly but gently. "Gandalf's death was not of your doing. It was nobody's fault."  
  
Tears spilled over the hobbit's eyes. "I should have been the one to die in Moria. Gandalf did not deserve to lose his life for the sake of someone like me."  
  
"Oh, Frodo." Armir whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. "You still do not understand how special you are." She smiled as she dried his face. "Can you not see that all of us in the Fellowship are ready to give up our lives just for you? You are the Ring Bearer, and that alone requires us to do everything in our power to help you accomplish your mission."  
  
"Why must it be me?" Frodo wailed. "Why must I bear this terrible Ring? I no longer understand how Fate could have chosen it for my duty."  
  
Armir sighed. "We do not know how these things happen, neither can we question why they do." she murmured. "If it is the will of the Valar, all we can do is have faith in their wisdom, and hope for the best."  
  
She stroked Frodo's head kindly. "You are stronger than you seem and braver than you think, Frodo. No other person could have possibly endured the burden as well as you have so far. I do not think the Ring would have been entrusted to you had Fate not believed you were fit for the responsibility."  
  
"Gandalf accepted his task to protect you at all costs because he believed in you. It was his own choice to sacrifice himself." she continued. "Will you now refuse to carry on even after he gave up so much to help you find your way?"  
  
Frodo was silently in thought for a long time. His earlier misgivings and resentments seemed to have dissolved with the Elven princess' wise words.  
  
Armir was right. He had gone too far to give up now. The Ring was meant to be with him, and he cannot deny the duty it comprised. Gandalf would never have wanted him to surrender to fear and grief. The least he could do was honor his friend's memory by not letting him down.  
  
"No." the hobbit whispered at last. He lifted his face bravely. "You are right. I will go on. I will carry the Ring to Mordor, and I will not rest until it has been destroyed."  
  
Armir's face shone as she beamed at him. "You are an extraordinary person, Frodo of the Shire." she told him, before pulling him to her embrace. "I do not doubt that you will succeed, and all of Middle Earth shall someday praise your name."  
  
Frodo felt strength and peace return to him as the elf maiden took him in her loving arms. And at that moment, he understood at last the real reason why Elrond's granddaughter was sent with the Fellowship on their quest to Mount Doom.  
  
* * *  
  
"What a lovely night this is." Armir thought to herself, as she walked down one of the many grassy paths that wound through the forests of Lorien. "This realm is truly as beautiful as they all say. I am so glad we have decided to stay here and rest for a while."  
  
After she had met Legolas at the pavilion it had taken a lot of persuasion before he finally allowed her to go for a walk around Lorien by herself. She loved her guardian dearly but, like Frodo, she longed to at last have some time to herself. She needed an opportunity to sort out the many things that have been rapidly taking place over the past few weeks. The feelings that have surfaced, the changes that have occurred, and the questions that have yet to be answered.  
  
Armir sighed and paused in her tracks. She gazed up at the clear night sky, where stars twinkled brightly like tiny white lanterns. Instantly she was reminded of her grandfather, with whom she used to always share quiet moments like this one.  
  
"I miss you, Minyaatar." she whispered to the wind. Seconds later a soft breeze blew against her, caressing her face and hair and giving her the assurance that he felt the same way.  
  
The maiden closed her eyes and just stood there for the longest time, allowing herself the pleasure of enjoying the serenity and still beauty of her surroundings. It was not until a soft voice caught her attention did she open her eyes again.  
  
"You are so much like your mother."  
  
Armir whirled around and stared wide-eyed as a stunning, elegant- looking elf maiden with long golden hair and a gentle smile approached her slowly from behind the trees. The stranger was dressed in a regal white dress, and a silver circlet resembling the one she was wearing lay on her head. She moved with a grace that surpassed that of any noble Armir has ever met, and bore a warm radiance that seemed to shine light on everything she passed.  
  
"Who are you?" Armir asked, taking an apprehensive step backwards as the elf came close. She did not mean to appear or sound so rude, but the stranger's presence stuck her with so much wonder that it was difficult not to feel fearful.  
  
The maiden laughed, the sound of her voice pleasantly melodious. She shook her head.  
  
"And much like your father, as well." she murmured, blue eyes sparkling as they gazed upon Armir's face.  
  
Armir gasped, overcome by sudden horror and realization. She went down on her knees at once, bowing her head.  
  
"Forgive me, my Lady. I did not know. . ." she stammered, her cheeks reddening with shame.  
  
Gentle hands held her arms and urged her back up. Armir felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace that seemed almost identical to that of her grandfather. Immediately she sensed all her fears and discomfort flee from her, and all that remained was the coziness one felt in the company of someone he has known all his life.  
  
"My darling, it is so good to lay eyes upon you at last." Galadriel whispered into the stunned princess' ear. She drew away and planted a loving kiss on her forehead. "I cannot tell you how my heart has longed for this moment."  
  
Armir felt tears of joy slip from her eyes as she met the gaze of her great-grandmother. "I am so happy to finally meet you." she choked out, feeling as though her heart would rip open with excitement.  
  
Galadriel nodded and stoked her face. "Praise Elbereth for bringing you to me safe and sound." she said. "I feared the journey would be long and hard for you, little one, but I am glad you have made it through unharmed."  
  
"I am just very pleased to be in Lorien." Armir replied, suddenly giddy with enthusiasm.  
  
"And Lorien is very fortunate to have you, I am sure." the Lady told her with a fond smile. "Come now, you shall dine with myself and my Lord for tonight. He is very anxious to see you again, and there is much we have to talk about."  
  
She took her great-granddaughter's hand and began to lead her through the woods.  
  
"Welcome home, daughter of Elladan."  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you any plans for dinner, Haldir?" Rumil asked his older brother, as they walked though Caras Galadon together after returning from archery practice. "Perhaps you would like to join Laicristiel and myself tonight."  
  
Haldir shook his head. "Thank you, but I am not hungry." he answered dismissively.  
  
"Of course." Orophin scoffed from where he walked in between his two siblings. "Silly question, Rumil! Since when did the invincible Captain Haldir of the Galadrim need nourishment or rest? He is above all of that."  
  
Haldir merely rolled his eyes at his brothers' teasing. He tried to think of a stinging comeback that would shut them up as he always did, but tonight he just couldn't find it in himself to banter with them.  
  
"What is this?" Orophin said, surprised by Haldir's silence. "No snappy retort? No 'act your age, Orophin' lectures?" He grinned, turning to Rumil. "Are you certain this is our brother?"  
  
Rumil smiled. "Come now, Orophin." he scolded. "Haldir is in no mood for your joking today. He has a lot on his mind right now."  
  
Orophin chuckled. "Oh, you mean that princess from Rivendell?" he said mischievously. "Do you fancy her, Haldir? Who would not? I think she is the most beautiful elf I have ever seen, next to the Lady of course."  
  
"Yes. I cannot believe you made friends with a maiden as fair as she but then never even spoke of her until today!" Rumil said, shaking his head.  
  
"It was a long time ago." Haldir mumbled, avoiding his brother's eager faces. "And there was nothing much to tell."  
  
"What is she like?" Orophin asked, a dreamy look coming over his face. "Do you think I may have a chance at winning her heart?"  
  
Haldir smirked. "Do not get your hopes up." he told him, making his voice cold to mask the bitterness in his heart. "She already has a sweetheart-- Legolas of Mirkwood.  
  
"The prince of the Woodland Realm!" Orophin exclaimed, his face falling. "That rules me out, then."  
  
"Do not despair, brother." Rumil comforted, draping an arm around his shoulder. "Some lovely maiden out there will take you in yet."  
  
Haldir, lost in this own thoughts, blocked out the sounds of his chattering siblings as they continued their walk home. He sighed and stared glumly down at the ground his feet treaded upon.  
  
Thirty-three years had gone by since he last saw Armir in Rivendell. He had thought those long years were enough to finally soothe the pain of their parting and their broken love. Up until this morning, Haldir had thought he was over the princess. But when he saw her earlier with that self-important elf Legolas, he immediately realized how gravely mistaken he was.  
  
What could he possibly do now? It was clear that Armir no longer cared for him that way. For a moment Haldir almost wished that she had not come to Lorien at all. Then he would not have to bear the sight of her in the arms of her new lover, nor hold back the startling abundance of emotions it seemed he still had for her.  
  
"Master Haldir! Sir!"  
  
Haldir snapped back to his usual, rigid stance as Tanorod, one of the Galadrim sentries at the house of the Lord and Lady, approached.  
  
"Lord Celeborn has called for you." the young soldier informed the March Warden. "He is presently at their home having dinner, but he wishes to speak to you afterward."  
  
"Certainly." Haldir responded briskly. He nodded at Rumil and Orophin, telling them to go on without him, before following Tanorod.  
  
When Haldir had climbed to great talan that seated the royal house of Celeborn and Galadriel, he saw three people standing outside its great doors. He froze in his tracks briefly. It was Armir, in the company of her great-grandparents.  
  
Before the March Warden could make any further moves, the Lord looked up and caught sight of him.  
  
"Ah! Haldir!" he said with a fond smile for the elf he had almost come to know as his own son. "Come, join us!"  
  
For the first time in his life, Haldir obeyed his Lord's command in reluctance, but still with profound reverence in his heart. He bowed low to them before speaking.  
  
"You called for me, my Lord?"  
  
Celeborn nodded and gestured towards Armir where she stood beside him. "Tomorrow, I would like for you to show the Princess around Lorien." he explained. "It is unfortunate that she was not able to enjoy the earlier trip coming here to Caras Galadon, but perhaps you may remedy that by taking her on a special tour."  
  
For a moment, Haldir was taken aback with surprise that transformed into dismay. "I, my Lord?"  
  
"Of course." Celeborn said, seeming a little confused by Haldir's unusual reaction. "After all, no one knows our forests better than you do. If I am correct, you shall be off duty starting tomorrow, will you not?"  
  
"I will, my Lord." Haldir mumbled, recognizing defeat.  
  
"Splendid! It is settled then!" Celeborn announced, looking very pleased.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing Haldir." Galadriel spoke up. "Before you retire to your home, please escort Armir back to her talan. I do not wish for her to walk alone at so late an hour."  
  
"As you wish, my Lady." Haldir said humbly, managing to bow his head gracefully in spite of the sudden jerk of his heart.  
  
How much more temptation could he possibly endure?!  
  
Haldir watched with growing apprehension as Armir bid her great- grandparents goodnight. The last thing he needed right now was more of his former lover's company. The more time he spent with her, the more he yearned for her-- and that was simply unacceptable now.  
  
But there was no way he would ever be able to refuse a request from his Lord and Lady. He was simply going to have to obey and pray his self- control was stronger than he usually thought to be.  
  
After helping Armir down the ladder from the talan, he offered her his arm, and she took it graciously. They then began the walk in unpleasant silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir cast yet another sideway glance at the elf walking beside her, a slight frown on her face as she observed the disconcerting iciness of his expression. Haldir has been acting very strangely since they left the Lord and Lady's talan-- very unlike the way he was this morning when they first met. He did not seem to want to look at her, but instead strode straight on with his eyes glued firmly on the path ahead of them. She had tried to break the unusual aloofness between them by asking questions about Galadrim life, but he only gave her one-word answers, indicating that he was in no mood for chatter. Finally, she decided to give up and just succumb to his stubborn silence.  
  
As she snuck another gaze at him, Armir was suddenly struck by the reminder of how handsome the March Warden was. It has been so long since they last saw each other, and it seemed she has forgotten how much she admired his strong, attractive features, his proud stance, the intelligent gleam of his keen gray eyes, his broad shoulders and impressively built body, the graceful curves of his soft lips. . .  
  
Armir's eyes widened as she realized she was beginning to fantasize about their past. "Stop it!" she scolded herself, feeling sudden shame. Her romance with Haldir was ancient history. Such thoughts about him were no longer permitted.  
  
At last, the walk ended and they reached her talan, much to the maiden's relief. She didn't know how much more of his uncomfortable silence she could take.  
  
"I shall come and fetch you here shortly after sunrise." Haldir told her curtly, dropping his arm on which her hand rested. "It would be best to start the day early if you wish to see more of Lorien."  
  
He gave her a smile so forced it almost looked pained, then bowed. "Quel du, Tarien. (Good night, Princess.)"  
  
Armir bit her lip hesitantly and watched as he turned and began to walk away. She just couldn't let him leave like this!  
  
"Haldir, wait!" she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Thankfully, the March Warden heeded her call quite easily. Spinning back around he looked at her with offhand expectance. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you. . . angry with me?" Armir asked softly, struggling not to sound too pathetic in spite of the horrendous fact that she could feel tears coming.  
  
Immediately Haldir's face softened, apparently noticing the growing hurt on her face. He stepped back towards the girl.  
  
"I can never be angry with you, Armir. You know that." he told her gently. "If I have made you feel otherwise, I am sorry. It is just that it has been a long day, and I am very tired."  
  
Armir nodded. "I was just worried by your coldness." she murmured. She smiled shyly and reached up to stroke his cheek. "For a moment there I thought the old Haldir had returned to plague me once more."  
  
Haldir chuckled as they both recalled their first encounters, which had been anything but cordial. The March Warden's arrogance and pomposity had clashed greatly with the elf maiden's meekness and humility, but eventually her influence won over his, and she ended up reforming him.  
  
"That can never happen." he assured her. "You did your work well."  
  
"I have missed you so, Haldir." Armir said wistfully. "I am glad grandfather finally allowed me to travel. For the longest time I feared that I would never see you again."  
  
Haldir smiled as he took her hand. "It is like I told you, remember?" he said, entwining his fingers through hers. "If it were meant to be, we would meet again somehow. And here we are."  
  
Without waiting for a response, the March Warden leaned forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Quel kaima (sleep well), Armir." he whispered, allowing his eyes to meet hers for a moment before turning away. "Tenna' tul're. (Until tomorrow.)"  
  
The maiden stood, staring after him until his back completely faded out of sight. She felt all the more confused. She knew her own feelings were clear, and that she no longer loved Haldir as anything more than a cherished friend. But why did she somehow sense he did not quite share in that?  
  
"Quel du, Mellonamin. (Good night, my friend.)" Armir murmured, before finally turning to climb up her talan.  
  
Perhaps tomorrow, the answers would be clearer.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP. . . Chapter 8 - Rivals  
  
NOTE: Okay, so I know you're ready to kill me now 'coz I have not yet revealed what the HECK went wrong with Armir. It's going to stay a mystery for a little while. The next chapter is relatively lighter and less serious, and is (obviously) going to focus more on the tension between Legolas and Haldir (whoo-ha!), so I guess that will make up for having to be kept in the dark about Armir's ailment for a while. It's gonna be a BLAST, I promise. . .  
  
See y'all soon! Don't forget to come back in a few days! (Maybe Monday or Tuesday.) REVIEWS PLS! ;p 


	8. Rivals

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Another extended chapter! My deepest apologies for not posting this by the deadline I had promised. I guess I lost my steam and ran into a brief writer's block. I hope I get more reviews for this chapter (hint- hint) so that will not happen again! The plot is getting quite heavier now, so it'll be more and more difficult for me to write fast. Support and encouragement is greatly appreciated and needed.  
  
And now for some brief but heartfelt thank you's:  
  
MERENWEN LUINWEL - "Armir is awesome"- you really think so? OMG, thank you! That is such a great compliment for me! ;p  
  
INSANE ORLI - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the love triangle portrayal!  
  
TAP-DANICING HOBBIT - Here ya go! You did not miss anything at all since this chapter missed its deadline! ;p Thanks for keeping up with the reviews!  
  
EARWEN OF ALQUALONDE - Thanks for the tip! Sorry, I thought "woman" was the only word I had to avoid with female elves. I will keep that in mind. ;p Haldir or Legolas? Hmm. . . tough choice, don't you think? Hehehe. . . we shall see soon enough whom Armir will pick!  
  
HELENE - Hehehe. . . I hope Legolas does not seem too jealous here for your taste. (though I do think he is). But I assure you, there is a good explanation for everything you read here. As of now, please just trust me on the jealousy issue. I love Leggy, so I'll never put him in a bad light.  
  
ILUVENIS - Thanks, I will do my best to keep up with the speedy updates!  
  
ARWEN - Thank you! I hope you will continue to read, because chapter four and below is nothing compared to chapters seven and above!  
  
ICY878 - Don't worry, the answers will unravel soon. I do hope you like how this love triangle bit turned out. . . thank you for your dependable and always sweet reviews!  
  
EMERALD ENCHANTRESS - Thank you! I shall definitely try my best to keep it "not too soppy"; that's kind of difficult for me since I'm a sucker for romantic mush!  
  
AUSTRO GREENLEAF - Thank you! Don't worry; if it's any hint, Legolas is first in my heart before Haldir! ;p  
  
CRYSTAL FIRE - Thank you for being one of the reviewers I can always count on for every chapter!  
  
ARWEN UNDOMIEL - Thank you! You are by far the sweetest, most supportive reviewer I have, and I really appreciate it. Don't worry; I will keep emailing you the updates since your reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
LILENA - Hehe. . . you're absolutely right! On with the testosterone war! (Er. . . but do elves even have testosterone? ;p )  
  
ARWEN TINUVIEL - No problem at all! In fact, it will be nice if you do take your time. I can tell you're really reading thoroughly. Thanks for your interest!  
  
SNOWMANE - Thank you so much! That is certainly very flattering. I will do my best to live up to your expectations! I'm glad someone appreciates my long chapters!  
  
NOVVILYAIEL - Thanks! I'm glad to hear I can draw the attention of even the non-romantic types! I don't get what you mean by the use of Latin words, though. If you get to read this, I hope you can clear that up for me.  
  
ARAFANGWEN - Thank you, thank you! Actually, I get to write this fast because it is currently summer vacation in our country. (that explains a lot! Hehehe. . . ) But I do admit that I am writing pretty fast. When I'm on a hot streak I can sit for up to five consecutive hours in front of the computer. What gives me a hot streak? Why, reviewers like you! (and, of course, a good dose of Legolas sighting every other hour) I use Sindarin from the Grey-Company site. (I have already been flamed for doing so because apparently it's considered cheap Elvish, but. . . it works for me so the heck with it!)  
  
QUICK REMINDER: The name ARMIR translates into "royal (ar-) jewel (-mir)". Keep that in mind as you read. . .  
  
This is the one and only chapter where you'll get to really see the love triangle in all its delicious intensity and drama, so I hope you will enjoy it! Plus, after this chapter, things are not going to be quite so light or happy anymore.  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Eight - Rivals  
  
If there was anything Haldir loved more than the evenings at his homeland, it was the dawns. During the wee hours of the morning, just when the stars have begun to fade, the forests of Lorien seemed to be fully basked in peace and the fullness of its own beauty.  
  
And on that particularly fine morning, as he walked down the path leading to Armir's talan, the March Warden seemed to appreciate the prettiness of Lorien daybreak even more. He let out a contended sigh as a soft breeze blew through his hair, carrying with it a hundred pleasantly woodsy smells. The growing sunshine kissed his face, and the singing of early birds and other rising forest critters greeted him good morning as he went on his way.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself, something he usually would never be caught dead doing. It seemed as though the misgivings he had harbored the previous night over having to spend an entire day with Armir have completely vanished.  
  
So what if they were no longer the lovers they once were? Armir was still one of his most beloved friends, and she deserved to have some real fun after all the ordeals she had gone through lately. It wasn't fair of him to treat her coldly just because he could not seem to stick to their agreement to remain simply good friends.  
  
"Just a friend." Haldir repeated himself for the millionth time since he woke up. Armir was a friend, nothing more. He felt certain he could eventually learn to sincerely see her as such if he tried hard enough. He had to, if he wanted to keep his peace of mind.  
  
Suddenly, Haldir's ears picked up on the sound of light footsteps nearby. Though he stiffened as his senses instinctively went on full alert, he did not stop moving. Instead the elf heightened his concentration as he listened carefully to the unbroken footfall, seeking to identify its owner. Moments later he shook his head and smirked.  
  
Pretending not to have noticed anything, he kept on walking. But as a minute later he felt the mysterious stalker try to jump at him from behind, he whirled around and caught a slender hand before it landed on his shoulder.  
  
"Quel amrun, (good morning) Haldir!" Armir greeted with a sweet smile, though she was obviously surprised at his being able to detect her presence so easily.  
  
"Your stealth has improved much since the last time." Haldir remarked, releasing his firm grip on her wrist. "I am guessing you have gotten much practice over the last thirty years."  
  
Armir laughed merrily as she fell into step beside him. "Maybe so, but I still could never beat you." she replied. "Really March Warden, is there anything you are incapable of?"  
  
"Many things, Princess." Haldir said with a chuckle. "I am simply good at keeping them secret."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "And what are you doing wandering around like this sneaking up on people so early in the morning?" he admonished. "You were supposed to wait for me to fetch you."  
  
Armir shrugged. "I have been awake for hours now, and I grew tired of just sitting around in my talan." she explained. "So. . . I decided to go out and find you to save us some time."  
  
Haldir shook his head, unable to resist a smile. "And so you have." he sighed. "Come on then. I suppose it is just as well. This means we will be able to accept Laicristiel and Rumil's invitation to join them for breakfast. Orophin will be there too."  
  
"Really?" Armir said, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "That is wonderful! I have wanted to finally meet your brothers for the longest time."  
  
"Ah, yes. . . well, they are also very eager to meet you." Haldir responded, nervously making a metal note to tell his siblings to shut their mouths on any embarrassing stories or secrets they might spill out.  
  
And with that, Armir slid her hand readily through the arm Haldir offered her, and they went on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
". . . and so he tripped, went sailing through the air and landed face down on a giant mud puddle with a huge splat!" Orophin said gleefully, slapping his hand on the table as a matching gesture. "What made it even more ghastly was that the Lady just happened to be walking by at that moment. Not only did she see the whole thing happen, but she got some of the muck splattered on the skirt of her dress too! I do not think Haldir could have been more mortified than he was on that occasion."  
  
"I cannot imagine it!" Armir gasped out, in near tears from laughing so hard. "And all the while I thought Haldir was the perfect, unbendable elf who has not a single fault and never makes a single mistake!"  
  
"Ha! That is where you are gravely wrong, Princess." Orophin scoffed. "Pretense! It is all pretense. Our brother has many defects like everyone else. He just takes great care in making sure nobody knows about them."  
  
"Yes, and that is why you, little brother, are soon to be dead meat, once Haldir finds out you have snitched to Armir about that story." Rumil warned, flashing the younger elf a wry smile from where he sat at the head of the table.  
  
"He will not find out from me." Armir promised quickly, noticing the sudden look of panic that came to Orophin's face. "My lips are sealed."  
  
"Where has Haldir gone to, anyway? I did not even notice him leave!" Laicristiel asked, as she stood up from the table and collected their emptied breakfast plates.  
  
Rumil shrugged. "He said something about having to run a quick errand." he answered. "Do not worry, he should be back in a while for Armir."  
  
"Are you certain you cannot come with us today?" Armir asked her three new friends imploringly. "It would be even so much more fun if all of us went around Lorien together."  
  
Rumil shook his head with a rueful smile. "I am sorry, Princess. But we all have our own duties to attend to. It is only Haldir who has been given a holiday for the rest of this week."  
  
"And he very rightfully deserves it." Laicristiel declared. "He has been working non-stop for the past month. That elf is in dire need of a day off, whether he admits it or not."  
  
"Ah yes." Orophin smirked. "Haldir- the only elf I know of who thinks a vacation is some cruel form of punishment."  
  
"It is quite miraculous that you and he were able to become such great friends, Armir." Rumil commented thoughtfully. "So many differences and in spite of them you were able to get along well?"  
  
Armir nodded. "I guess there really is some truth about opposites finding attraction." she answered simply. It seemed that Haldir never told his brothers about the romantic past they had shared in Rivendell, so she supposed it was not in her place to reveal to them any more than what they already knew.  
  
Just then, a horn sounded from below, signaling that there was someone waiting down their talan. Rumil stood up from the table and peered out the window of their house.  
  
"It is Haldir." he announced a moment later. "He is calling for you to come down, Princess."  
  
After bidding her gracious hosts farewell, Armir climbed down the ladder to where the March Warden waited for her by the tree.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked as she jumped down the last step.  
  
"As ready as I shall ever be!" Armir responded cheerfully. She frowned slightly and pointed to the knives, quiver of arrows, and bow strapped to the elf's broad back. "Did I miss something, or are we going to war?"  
  
Haldir smiled. "It is always advisable to stay armed." he told her. "I shall be taking you quite closely to the borders, and there may still be orcs roaming around. Hopefully though, I will not have to use any of these."  
  
The elf then paused, and looked at Armir cautiously. "Incidentally, it just occurred to me." he began, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "Does Legolas know you will be in my company for the whole day today?"  
  
"The Lady said she will inform him and the others of my whereabouts." Armir replied, oblivious to the scorn on the March Warden's face. "My absence should not be a problem with him. He has been wanting to spend some quality time with Gimli, anyway."  
  
"Good." Haldir said with a brisk nod. "I do not wish to risk the wrath of your lover's protectiveness."  
  
Armir felt herself bristle slightly upon noticing the heavy sarcasm in his voice. The irritation turned into hurt. Why was he being so antagonistic towards Legolas? She understood Legolas' jealous dislike towards Haldir, but she could not see any valid reason Haldir might have for not liking Legolas.  
  
Just when she was about to give the March Warden a piece of her mind, the elf pulled out something from behind his back.  
  
"Here." he said softly, holding it out to her. "I picked this up for you yesterday."  
  
Armir gasped in surprise, then stared delightedly at what Haldir had handed her. It was the sweetest flower she had ever seen in her life. It was small, no bigger than the palm of her hand, and rather plain, but in its simplicity there was a unique sort of beauty present. Its many silken petals were so radiantly white and pure they seemed to glitter like jewels in the sunlight.  
  
The maiden looked back at Haldir in wide-eyed awe. "Is this. . .?"  
  
Haldir smiled and nodded, obviously pleased with her reaction to his gift. "The Armir flower? Yes, that is it."  
  
"It is wonderful!" Armir exclaimed happily, holding the blossom to her nose and inhaling its pleasing scent.  
  
All her life she had longed to see for herself the flower her mother had named her after. Her grandfather had told her everything about it when she was little- how it was so rare that most people didn't know of its existence, or merely thought of it as a mythical entity. It grew only in Lorien, and even then it could only be found in very remote areas, for it always bloomed individually. However, the most remarkable characteristic the Armir flower possessed was its share in the immortality of the elves. Even when plucked from its stem it never wilted nor faded, but retained its splendor for all time.  
  
Armir gazed up at Haldir, feeling so touched by his gesture she almost wanted to cry. It must have taken him hours of searching just to locate this one flower for her.  
  
"Diola lle (thank you)." she whispered. "You will never know how much this means to me."  
  
A fond smile crept across Haldir's lips. "I believe I do." he said softly, moving closer. Taking the flower from Armir's hand, he stepped behind her and tucked it gently into her hair, just above her ear.  
  
"It does you justice." he murmured, stroking the pointed tip of her ear affectionately before backing away. "I can understand why you share the same name."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a long, wistful moment before Haldir switched back to his detached self with a shake of his head.  
  
"It is best that we get going now." he said briskly. "The sun rises high, and there is still much to see, and much to do."  
  
He turned to Armir and courteously offered her his arm. The maiden hesitated, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Haldir, if you do not mind," she began. "I would like for you to treat me as you did when we were in Rivendell. As your friend, and not a princess. No more formalities, please."  
  
At these words, a sudden grin broke thorough the grimness of the March Warden's face, delighting and greatly surprising Armir at the same time.  
  
"As you wish. . . Mellonamin."  
  
* * *  
  
"Gimli. . . may I ask you something?"  
  
The dwarf looked up at the tall elf walking beside him and nodded. "Of course, my friend." he replied easily. "I knew something has been troubling your mind ever since we set out this morning."  
  
Legolas cringed. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Gimli chuckled. "Laddie, I am no mind reader, but I sure can identify a distressed face when I see one." he told him. "Come then. What is it that bothers you? Tell old Gimli."  
  
Legolas sighed heavily. "Have you. . ." he faltered, suddenly appearing very embarrassed. "Have you. . . ever been in love before?"  
  
There was a silent pause as Gimli halted in his tracks. Then, the dwarf burst out into loud, hearty laughter, making Legolas redden all the more.  
  
"I willingly open my heart out to you and this is what I get?" the elf grumbled, a heavy scowl marring his fair face. "I should have known better!"  
  
"I mean you no offense, dear friend." Gimli said immediately, getting a hold of himself as Legolas turned away from him and sat down rather sulkily on a nearby tree root. "It is just. . . that look on your face. You seem to be quite the lovesick youth, eh?"  
  
Legolas gave no answer but instead lowered his head, staring down at the ground as the offense in his expression deepened.  
  
Feeling a rush of pity for the melancholy elf, Gimli came over and sat down beside him.  
  
"The answer is no, Legolas." he said gently. "I have never loved a dwarf-woman the same way you love the Lady Armir. In fact, I believe no Middle Earth male has ever loved a female as much as you do her. "  
  
Legolas raised his head and looked at his friend wearily. "That is precisely what I fear, Gimli." he mumbled. "I am anxious about my own feelings."  
  
The wrinkles on Gimli's brow deepened with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"How is it possible that I could care for someone this madly and this quickly?" Legolas said, desperation seeping into his usually calm voice. "It is not the way of my kindred to fall in love so easily. I feel as though I am going insane with the way I have been acting and feeling."  
  
Gimli stared at the elf, suddenly struck with much concern. He never knew Legolas felt this way about his romance with Armir. He was always under the impression that the elf had found sheer happiness in his newfound love.  
  
"How can you say that?" the dwarf asked, placing a strong hand on his friend's shoulder. "How could affection for such a wonderful, beautiful maiden be considered folly?"  
  
"I have lived for many centuries now, and never in those long years have I felt in my heart as much passion, joy and protectiveness as I have in the past fortnight." Legolas said grimly shaking his head. "These emotions-- they are too strong and too quick. They cannot be normal."  
  
Gimli frowned. "Are you questioning your feelings for the lady? You doubt that your love for her is real?"  
  
There was a long silence before at last Legolas lowered his head, looking defeated.  
  
"I suppose there is no other way to explain it now, is there?" he murmured.  
  
Gimli sighed. "My friend, you are confusing yourself." he warned. "Be careful of how you interpret your thoughts and feelings, for unraveling the mysteries of one's own heart is tricky and risky business indeed."  
  
Legolas turned to him with a hopeful look on his face. "Do you think what I feel for her is real?"  
  
Gimli chuckled. "Legolas, this is getting ridiculous. You cannot very well ask me to answer that, can you?" he scolded lightly. "Why trust the opinion of a dedicated bachelor such as I? You are a wise elf, and one in tune with his own soul. You alone should know the truth."  
  
He patted Legolas' back. "But if you would really like to know what I think. . . " he said, a smile growing on his face. "I think you are so utterly in love with the princess that it is frightening you. But what is there to be afraid of? I can tell she cares for you just as much as you do for her."  
  
Legolas groaned and rose to his feet. "Gimli, that is not the point." he moaned. "I love her so much, yet I have known her for only a short time. I can think of nothing but her. I am distracted when she is near, unhappy when she is away, and jealous when I see her in the company of other males." He shook his head, looking very troubled. "It is not supposed to be this way."  
  
"Oh? And that is according to whose standards?" Gimli challenged.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Nobody's. It is merely a given. It is how things have always been." he responded, though obviously with uncertainty.  
  
"Elves. Why must you always be so intellectual about everything?" Gimli scoffed. "I may not possess as much insight as you do, neither have I fallen for someone like you have. But I do know this, my friend. Love has no boundaries, and no rules. It fits into no patterns or measures. That is precisely what makes it so special."  
  
At these words, Legolas gazed at Gimli with a mixture of surprise and realization in his blue eyes. The dwarf smiled, knowing that he had shocked the elf with all the unexpected wisdom he had just let out of his mouth. Seeing that he was also succeeding in knocking some sense into the clueless lad's head, he completed his point.  
  
"Just because your love is different, does not mean it is false. Just because you cannot understand your feelings, does not mean you are wrong to feel them. Think that over, Legolas. Think it over well."  
  
Finished with his little speech, Gimli sat back and waited patiently as Legolas did ponder over what he has just heard, staring mutely at the ground as he did so. At long last, he lifted his head back up.  
  
"You are absolutely right, Gimli." he said, his handsome face shining with sudden gladness. "I have been so irrational. I love Armir. So what if our romance is unlike that of elves before us? The point is, it is real, and I do feel in my heart that it shall last forever."  
  
Gimli laughed. "That's a good lad!" he shouted, standing up to give Legolas a merry slap on the back. "I knew it would not take much talking to knock back some sense into you!"  
  
Legolas smiled gratefully down at his good friend. "Thank you, Gimli. How can I repay you for this?"  
  
The dwarf patted his stomach and grinned. "Well, you could start by taking me someplace where we can have a bite of lunch!" he said, as they went on with their walk through the trails of Caras Galadon. "Then perhaps we could try and see if we can catch up with your sweetheart and this tour guide of hers, eh?"  
  
* * *  
  
Late afternoon had come to Lorien. Normally, this would be a time of day when the tranquil forests would begin to retire from its daily hustle and bustle, in preparation for another peaceful night of rest and slumber.  
  
But it was not quite so in a certain spot by the Silverlode river, where two elves broke through the usual silence of the Golden Wood with their uncharacteristically boisterous play.  
  
"Haldir, no! Stop!"  
  
Armir shrieked with uncontrollable laughter as the elf, having easily swept her off her feet into his arms, carried her to the edge of the Silverlode bank. He grinned mischievously as he held the wriggling maiden precariously over the rushing stream.  
  
"Surrender, or in moments you shall be soaked." he warned teasingly.  
  
"Never!" Armir gasped out in between giggles. She kicked her legs and struggled as hard as she could to free herself, but Haldir's grip was much too powerful for her dainty body to contend with.  
  
"Do not test me, Lirimaer (lovely one)." Haldir advised with a chuckle. "You know I will do it."  
  
He tossed his prisoner up in the air a little, causing her to yelp and hang on to his neck to prevent her fall. "If you insist on being stubborn, you give me no choice. . ."  
  
Dangling her ominously above the gushing river, he prepared to drop her into the cold waters.  
  
"Amin lava (I yield)!" Armir screamed suddenly, clinging tightly as she sensed his hold around her begin to loosen. "Amin lava!"  
  
Haldir burst into laughter. He backed away from the edge of the Silverlode before finally setting Armir back on the ground. "You are still as helpless as ever, Armir!" he exclaimed. "You give in much too easily!"  
  
"Well, you certainly cannot expect a defenseless maiden like me to take on a big bad March Warden like you!" Armir retorted, as she caught her breath and held up a hand to smooth down her messed up hair.  
  
"Do not kid me." Haldir teased, as he took her hand and they walked back further up the riverbank. "You cannot be as frail as you make yourself sound. Any maiden who has gone into Moria and made it out in once piece surely must have some strength in her."  
  
Armir shrugged. "It is Legolas, not I, who deserves credit for that." she replied. "He took great care of me all throughout our journey. He is an excellent protector, and I could never have made it this far without him."  
  
There was a pause before Haldir shook his head, a look of disapproval removing the smile from his face. "He will not be there for you forever, Armir." he said quietly.  
  
Armir snapped her head around to stare him, an instant rush of offense rising in her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"All I am saying is, there may come a time when you will find yourself in danger while Legolas is in no position to come to your rescue." Haldir told her grimly. "You have been fortunate so far, but that luck can only hold out for so long. You should be able to defend yourself, and not merely count on another elf for protection."  
  
"Haldir, you know very well that I am no warrior." Armir reminded him. "I never chose to learn, simply because I have never felt the inclination for fighting anywhere within me."  
  
"That does not change the fact that you are in great need of it now." Haldir said firmly. "You have finished merely one stage of your quest, Armir. More peril surely lies ahead. I cannot allow you to leave Lorien without the assurance that you will be able to fend for yourself in the remainder of this journey."  
  
After saying this, the March Warden stared down at her thoughtfully for a few moments. Then, his face lit up, as though an idea abruptly occurred to him.  
  
"Come." he said suddenly, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as he broke into a brisk walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Armir asked in bewilderment, as she struggled to keep up with his long, hurried strides.  
  
"You shall see soon enough." was the vague reply.  
  
Ten minutes later, their vigorous walk ended at last. Armir stared all around her, trying to get a grasp of where Haldir had practically dragged her to. They were standing in a wide, circular clearing in the middle of the woods. The place was deserted, and void of buildings and structures of any such. There were only two clues which helped the maiden distinguish their location: a line of trees along one side on which hung a number of archery targets, and a sparring ring outlined on the ground with rocks.  
  
"Welcome to the Galadrim training grounds." Haldir announced proudly, gesturing to their surroundings. "Fortunately, all the warriors must have finished their training sessions early today. We can have the place all to ourselves."  
  
Armir whirled around and stared at him with wide eyes. "You cannot be serious!" she exclaimed. "You plan to train ME? Here? Now?"  
  
Haldir chuckled at the horrified look at her face. "Why not?" he countered. "I have successfully trained hundreds of recruits here in the past few years. It is time you learned to fight, Princess."  
  
Armir shook her head in alarm. "I. . . I cannot!" she stammered. "I am no solider! You shall certainly find me a hopeless case and then grow frustrated with me!"  
  
Haldir smiled and took her by the elbow, leading her slowly towards the archery range. "The great Lord Elrond's granddaughter an unpromising warrior? I should think not!"  
  
He squeezed her arm gently and gave her a pleading look. "Do it for me, Armir. Give me this one chance to impart one basic lesson. Just one." he promised. "It would make me feel a whole lot better about you going out on this quest again."  
  
Armir finally sighed. "All right." she relented. "If you say so. But do not be so hard on me. You know I am very incompetent in this sort of thing."  
  
Haldir grinned. "I shall be as gentle as a lamb." he assured her happily. "Now. . ."  
  
He drew out the long bow from where it was strapped upon his back and handed it to the dismayed maiden.  
  
"Let us start with archery, shall we?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you certain you wish to go through with this, Master Dwarf?' Legolas asked his companion mischievously, as they walked down yet another one of the grassy trails winding through the Golden Wood. "I must say I have never attempted sparring with one of your kind before. I may not be able to handle it."  
  
"Do not fret, Laddie." Gimli replied, his eyes twinkling with joking amusement that matched the elf's. "I understand your worries. I shall go easy and try not to trounce you too harshly."  
  
"You are too kind." Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
The day had passed by more quickly and enjoyably than Legolas had thought it would. He had expected to be thoroughly annoyed at his being deprived of the chance to spend the day with his beloved, but Gimli had not been half a bad companion. He was starting to grow very fond of this feisty dwarf, who managed to help him forget about Armir's absence with his lively attitude and coarse but entertaining conversational skills.  
  
At that moment, they were on their way to the Galadrim training grounds, for Legolas had accepted the dwarf's challenge to spar with him- his axe against his Elvish blades. It was the last activity he had agreed on before they would finally end their day, and he could go look for Armir. Hopefully she would likewise be through with her Lorien tour and they could have dinner together.  
  
As they neared the training grounds, Legolas suddenly became aware of voices conversing in the distance. Two voices, to be exact- one male, the other female. It took him only a second to identify both, and his reaction was instant.  
  
"What is the matter?" Gimli asked in surprise, as the elf quickened his step, calm face hardening with sudden anger. "Legolas, wait!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Just relax." Haldir told Armir gently from where he stood close behind her. "If you tense up too much you will tire easily."  
  
Armir frowned as she shifted her grip on Haldir's bow, which she had loaded and now pointed at the target. "If I relax any more, I shall drop it." she mumbled, somewhat frustrated. "This is much too heavy for me."  
  
The March Warden smiled. "You are right. It is not the proper size for one of your build and level." he admitted. "But it is all we have with us right now, so we shall have to make do."  
  
He stepped closer to Armir and circled his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Position your hand here, closer to the center." he instructed, moving her fingers along the wood as he spoke. "That way the weight will not seem quite so burdensome."  
  
"Plant your feet firmly on the ground." He placed his hand on her waist, carefully pushing her body into the correct angle.  
  
"Shoulders erect." His fingers massaged the small of her back, urging her into the proper posture.  
  
He gripped her right elbow. "Raise this to the level of your shoulder." he went on, demonstrating. "The feathered end of the arrow should be just at your cheek. . . "  
  
Armir giggled. "I must look so ridiculous." she said, shaking her head. "Now I know why Glorfindel gave up on me the last time I attempted to learn this years ago."  
  
Haldir smiled, but did not draw his wandering hands away from her body as he continued adjusting her stance. "Well, I certainly shall not give up on you. . . " he began to reply, but was cut off by the emergence of a third voice.  
  
"I hope we are not interrupting anything."  
  
Immediately recognizing the cold, sarcastic tone, Haldir looked up to meet the furious glare of Legolas. The Mirkwood elf stood at the edge of the clearing with his dwarf companion beside him. He did NOT look pleased.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Haldir felt no fear nor guilt about being caught with his arms around the prince's lover. Even as he returned Legolas' vicious look with one of his own, the March Warden became aware of an irrepressible, fierce anger growing in his own heart. At once he knew that this confrontation was dangerously but unavoidably minutes away from exploding into a full-out brawl.  
  
Oblivious to the heated eye exchange between the two elves, Armir dropped her archery stance and rushed over to Legolas, still clutching Haldir's bow in her hands.  
  
"Legolas!" she exclaimed happily. "What a coincidence! What brings you here?"  
  
Legolas forced a small smile for the sake of his maiden as she gave greeted him with a quick kiss. "Gimli and I were thinking of having a little sparring match." he explained to her. "And what about you? I thought you would still be on your tour of Lorien."  
  
"I was. I mean, I still am." Armir corrected herself. "Haldir just brought me here to give me a little archery lesson."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I was not told HE was going to be your tour guide." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Who else did you expect?" Haldir spoke up suddenly, calmly making his way over to them. He could not help but smirk when Legolas shot him a dagger-look as he approached. "I am, after all, the March Warden of Lothlorien."  
  
Haldir could see Legolas color slightly at his smug words, clearly livid with rage. He was obviously longing to strike him down, but was restrained by Armir's presence.  
  
"Then tell me, March Warden. Since when was an archery lesson part of a guided tour?" Legolas hissed, taking a step away from Armir towards Haldir.  
  
Haldir stared back at him coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I merely thought it was time the Lady learned how to fend for herself, instead of having to rely on a guardian for her protection." he responded frostily. "It would only be for her benefit, do you not agree?"  
  
"And I suppose you are in the best position to teach her?" Legolas snapped, blue eyes flaring menacingly.  
  
Haldir lifted his chin proudly. "Yes." he said with all the arrogance he could muster, and was rewarded with the satisfaction of seeing the scowl on Legolas's grow even deeper.  
  
"Then, by all means, perhaps you would care to engage in a brief competition with me." the Elven prince said, bowing his head in subtle mockery. "It would be an honor to go against the alleged champion of Lorien."  
  
Taken aback by the sudden and direct challenge, Haldir glowered at him. Who did this pretentious youth think he was dealing with?  
  
"Legolas, tampa tanya (stop that)!" Armir said sharply, but desperately. She handed Haldir's bow back to him and took her lover by the arm, trying to pull him away. "Let us just go. . . "  
  
"I would be pleased to accept your challenge, Legolas of Mirkwood." Haldir said icily. "But I do not believe you have your archery equipment with you."  
  
Legolas smirked. "No, but I have brought my knives, and it looks like you have as well." he responded, nodding at the sheathed blades strapped to Haldir's back. "I am confident that a prized Lorien warrior such as yourself will have no trouble competing with weapons of any form."  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth. This sarcastic elf certainly knew how to get to him. He was feeling more rage and ferocity towards him than he ever had towards anyone else before. Irrationality took over the March Warden. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had drawn out his knives from their sheathes and wielded them in front of Legolas' face.  
  
"Let us get on with it then." he growled.  
  
"Haldir, no. Please!" Armir begged, as the two elves headed towards the sparring ring.  
  
The fear in her voice caused Haldir to freeze for a brief moment. He glanced back at her hopeful face, pleading with him to just walk away from this conflict. But deep inside of him, no matter how badly he wanted to do as she asked, he knew he just couldn't. This fight between him and Legolas was no longer for pride or honor.  
  
It was a battle for her. . . and he had to win it.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas took a deep breath as he walked over to one side of the enclosed circle. He had to calm himself, if he intended to focus and triumph in this match.  
  
He watched through narrowed, hate-filled eyes at the elf who positioned himself on the side across him. He had tried his very best to tolerate him as Armir had asked, but the earlier scene simply forced him to lose all control on his temper. His incredible rush of fury and uncontrolled taunting led him to where he stood now, and there was no other choice but to fight.  
  
From the corner of his eye he could see Armir standing at the sidelines with Gimli. He could feel her gaze boring straight into him, imploring him to stop this madness at once. He felt the sting of remorse as he realized that he had absolutely no desire to obey.  
  
"She just does not understand." Legolas thought sadly.  
  
Being innocent as she was, Armir could not see into Haldir's obvious intentions. She believed that the March Warden had no interest in her outside that of friendship, but Legolas knew better. Haldir was seeking to recapture Armir's affections, and if Legolas did not do anything to protect her from his advances, he would surely succeed. He was willing to die first before he would let that happen.  
  
"Will you take the first attack, or shall I?"  
  
His waiting opponent's haughty voice brought Legolas back on alert. He clenched his jaw angrily and lifted his knives into a perfect fighting stance. He returned Haldir's glare and nodded.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
* * *  
  
The furious clash of metal against metal filled the training grounds as Haldir charged furiously, initiating the fight. Legolas parried his attack with equally smooth defenses, deflecting each blow effortlessly as their knives flashed rapidly though the air. It took Haldir mere seconds to realize that this young elf was far more skilled than he ever thought he could give him credit for. He was possibly the best contender he has ever faced, even.  
  
However, if there was one thing Haldir had learned through his many years of instructing Lorien soldiers, it was that every warrior had a weakness. His specialty had always been in spotting them.  
  
Haldir knew that Legolas was a good few centuries his minor, and thus was less experienced. Being of a heavier, more muscular build, the March Warden had brute strength on his side. The Mirkwood prince, on the other had, was far more agile and swift.  
  
At one point in their unbroken exchange of blows, Haldir attempted to sidetrack his opponent using a complex attack maneuver taught to him by his predecessors, one that only he in Lorien had currently mastered. Much to his surprise, Legolas managed to swing around and evade the deadly blade just before it grazed his tunic.  
  
Haldir frowned, both in anger and disbelief. That tactic had never failed him before. Now he knew this elf was definitely someone to contend with. This fight was going to be closer and far more difficult than he thought.  
  
The fierce skirmish continued unremittingly, neither elf willing to back down or drop his momentum. Just when it seemed as though the battle was going to carry on forever without a victor, Legolas finally managed to catch Haldir off guard. With a flurried motion of his blades, too quick for the March Warden to contend with, he knocked Haldir's right knife away from his hand. It went sailing through the air and landed on the grass well out of his reach.  
  
Haldir reacted quickly and dove for his mislaid weapon. In the blink of an eye he rolled over, snatched the knife from the ground back into his hand, and spun around just in time to shield himself from Legolas' immediate attack as it bore down on him harshly and relentlessly.  
  
The elves were trapped in a deadly lock of crossed knives, with Legolas pressing down mercilessly on top of a kneeling Haldir. Their arm muscles shook with tension as each one struggled to overpower the other. In a long, furious moment, their steely glares collided. Haldir could clearly read the threat screaming from Legolas' enraged face.  
  
"Stay away from her!"  
  
A hot, searing anger shook every vein in Haldir's body. Who did this elf think he was?! Tempestuous fire burned in his eyes as he glared back his reply.  
  
"Never!"  
  
His wrath giving him a renewed burst of power, the March Warden shoved Legolas back with amazing force. He rose to his feet as the surprised elf stumbled back a considerable distance away, giving him an opening for a fresh attack.  
  
And this time, he would not miss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Enough! Stop this!"  
  
Armir's cries split the vehement silence in the sparring ring. She ran to the two elves and planted herself right in front of Legolas, preventing Haldir from making any further advances.  
  
"Stop this right now!" she shouted, her whole body trembling with both terror and anger. She glared back and forth between the two, her usually sweet eyes now infuriated.  
  
"What is wrong with you both?" she screamed at them. "Do you think this is entertaining, seeing you act like savages? Why are even doing this?!"  
  
Neither of the two males spoke for a while, as their passion gradually calmed down and their breaths slowed to normal pace. Their glares seemed to fade as Armir stared at them through tear-filled eyes. Their rage was replaced by sudden guilt.  
  
"I cannot understand what has come over you!" Armir sobbed, the tears now streaming uncontrollably down her flushed cheeks. "Why must you fight like this? Nothing can be worth all this anger and hate! Nothing!"  
  
She switched her blurred gaze back and forth between the two elves. Haldir was now hanging his head in obvious shame. Legolas' stare was directly upon her, full of worry and remorse at the sight of her so upset.  
  
Armir closed her eyes and inhaled in sharp breaths, struggling to calm herself in spite of the distress pounding in her sensitive spirit.  
  
All throughout the dreadful fight she had watched in silent agony as the two of the most important elves in her life battled against each other, every moment wrenching her soul painfully. She had hoped that their match would truly be nothing more than a harmless competition resulting from an impulsive challenge and a wounded pride. However, as the blows grew more violent and the glares intensified, it soon became clear that this was no mere sparring contest. The rage and hostility were so vivid on their faces, Armir could almost feel them radiating from their hearts, and it frightened her greatly. She simply could not understand what could make two usually calm and benevolent elves act that way all of a sudden. . Then at last, she came to the realization of what they were fighting over. They were fighting over her. This was all her fault.  
  
Armir buried her face in her hands, her mind spinning with confusion and fear. What kind of enchantress must she be to arouse so much animosity between two kinsmen? What could she have done to make Legolas and Haldir despise each other like this?  
  
"Armir. . ." She heard Legolas say gently as he approached her.  
  
The maiden's head snapped back up immediately. She recoiled from Legolas' touch, backing away with widening eyes. She suddenly felt an irrational fear that if he came into contact with her, the anomalous wrath in him would somehow be rekindled. The last thing she wanted was to affect him that way ever again.  
  
Before Legolas could take one more step closer, she spun on her heel and fled the training grounds as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stared after the retreating maiden in dismay and apprehension. The look he had glimpsed in her eyes before she turned away was unlike any he had ever seen before. He could not even identify it. Was it fear? Anger? Pain? Whichever it was, all he was certain of was that he had to go after her.  
  
Throwing Haldir one last glare to scowl him to stay out of this, the Mirkwood prince sped after his princess. It did not take him very long to catch up with her as she ran through the forest, stumbling somewhat in unmistakable grief.  
  
"Armir, wait!" he pleaded, as he fell into step beside her. "I just want to. . ."  
  
"Legolas, please stay away." she sobbed, jerking out of his reach as he tried to take her by the arm. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"I am sorry for what happened." Legolas said anxiously. He did not persist in trying to take her by force, but instead continued to walk alongside, desperate to just get her to look at him.  
  
"I apologize if I had hurt or offended you. I should not have let Haldir get to me so easily. It is just. . . when I saw you with him, and the way he was touching you, I could not help myself." Legolas explained in a rush. "I know now that it was a foolish mistake. I allowed pride and anger to control me, and for that I rebuke myself. I beg your forgiveness. It shall not happen again, I swear it."  
  
At these words, Armir halted in her tracks. She whirled around to face him, her chin quivering and her blue eyes shimmering with tears. There was a moment of silence before she managed to emit the words from her lips.  
  
"Legolas, I am so sorry!" she whispered. "This. . . this is all my fault!"  
  
Legolas' mouth dropped slightly open with surprise as the maiden rushed into his arms, burying her face against his shoulder and wrapping her arms tightly around him. Upon overcoming his shock he held her close, stroking her hair and back comfortingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he murmured. "How can you blame yourself for my wrongdoing?"  
  
"I do not know what I have done!" she wept against his tunic. "But I know it is because of me that you are acting this way!"  
  
"What? Why do you say that?" Legolas asked in bewilderment, drawing slightly away to look upon her face.  
  
"Am I not the reason why you and he fought each other?"  
  
Legolas took her face between his hands and kissed away a tear that slid down her cheek. "Yes, but that is only because I love you." he told her firmly. "I feared Haldir was trying to take you away from me, so in my anger I challenged him."  
  
"You are the most wonderful elf I have ever met! Your soul is too kind and gentle for anger or envy." Armir cried, shaking her head. "I curse myself for eliciting such vile emotions in you. I fear that my love brings only harm upon you."  
  
Legolas stared down at her face with concern. Where were all these self-accusations coming from? How could she ever think that she brought anything other than happiness into his life?  
  
Then, his mind flashed back to his earlier conversation with Gimli, and he realized the truth.  
  
Like him, Armir was unused to the new, sudden passions their relationship seemed to arouse in both of them. She was just as frightened and insecure with the uniqueness and intensity of their love as he was, and needed reassurance that it was all right for them to feel this way.  
  
"Armir," he said gently, running his fingers down the soft skin of her face. "You cannot blame yourself for what I feel. I know it may seem like our love brings out in us strange and sometimes painful emotions, but perhaps that is simply how true love is meant to be."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly. "If there is anyone at fault here, it is I for not being able to restrain my foolish jealousy. But do not ever, EVER think you make me anything but a better person. I have waited centuries someone like you to come into my life, and now that you are here. . ."  
  
He paused and shook his head before finishing. "I still cannot thank the Valar enough for gifting me with the love of the most beautiful creature in all of Middle Earth."  
  
Armir gaped at him speechlessly for a few moments, apparently stunned by his words.  
  
Legolas chuckled at the dazed look on her face, feeling a sudden surge of affection for his sweet maiden. Impulsively, he pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply with all the longing in his heart.  
  
"I love you so much." he whispered in her ear when he finally drew away. "I always will, for all eternity."  
  
At last her smile shone back on him through her tears, which were now of joy.  
  
"I love you too, Legolas." she said softly, resting her head against the comfort of his chest. "For all my life."  
  
"Nothing can ever change that."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 9 - Counsel  
  
NOTES:  
  
My apologies if people felt Legolas and Haldir were a little out of Elvish character here with all their rage and envy. There will be deeper explanations for that abnormal behavior later on. . . something that will involve Armir. (that girl is just so FULL of mystery, isn't she?!)  
  
And I'm also sorry if it ended kind of mushily. ;p But trust me, it is good closure for what is going to happen in the next two chapters. Then you will end up wishing I just stuck to being mushy. . . does that make sense?  
  
Okay, I will just shut up now before I reveal any more. Reviews are badly needed if I am going to come up with a new chapter on time! It's gonna be one heck of an emotional roller coaster for Armir from here on!  
  
Thanks guys, and see you real soon! 


	9. Counsel

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
I know, I know! This is WAYYY past its promised deadline! A thousand apologies to those who have been patiently waiting. I promise to do better next time! I can't really be blamed, though. This chapter was a toughie! You'll see what I mean when you read it yourself. All the drama . . . all the intrigue . . . all the gut-wrenching sweetness . . . All worth it! Hehehe. . .  
  
I can't miss out on the personal greetings (even if my arm already feels like it's about to fall off), 'cause all my reviewers have been so wonderful and supportive even if I have been so delinquent. So here goes. . .  
  
DAGGER - Hey there! I am so glad you've come back! I am very glad you like it so far. I hope I'll continue to catch your attention so you won't wander off again!   
  
ALYDE11 - Thank you very much! I am very flattered, but yes, good English is quite common for us Filipinos. ;p  
  
KITTY - Always glad to have new reviewers on board! Hope you'll come again!  
  
KIKA - Thank you so much! I certainly will do my best to be as good as you say I am! ;p At least one "brutal critic" likes my story. Many others have practically spit on it already!  
  
AUSTRO GREENLEAF - Yeah, school does get in the way of more important things like fic writing! I am happy you like this! I'm way too shy for publication though. . . hehehe.  
  
NOVVILYAIEL - Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I tried my best, really I did! Hope this makes up for your waiting!  
  
PSYCHONUT - Of course! Legolas and Haldir forever! ;p  
  
GLORYALCARINQUE - Wow! I didn't think those last two lines would be a hit with anybody! But thanks a mil for that! ;p  
  
ARWENUNDOMIEL - No need to be envious. . . you're a great writer yourself! update your story soon pls!  
  
CRYSTAL FIRE - Hehe. . . Orophin the tattletale! Glad you like the flower . . . it'll be pretty significant to the story later on. Yeah, if only I didn't love Haldir so much Legolas would have made him orc meat by now. Hehehe. . .  
  
ILUVENIS - It's always a pleasure to hear from you. ;p thanks!  
  
INSANE ORLI - Well, you think exactly like Armir does. How CAN Haldir compare to what Legolas gives her? Hmm. . . we shall see! ;p  
  
ICY878 - I am so happy to hear you enjoyed the mush. Glad not everyone gets turned off by sweetness. . . hehehe. . . oh yeah, go Legolas of course!  
  
LILENA - Haldir is not quite so "poor" yet. . . ;p wait and see . . . he's not quite out of the running just yet.  
  
EARWEN of AL. - You will find all the answers you want here! ;p It's so good to hear someone finally appreciates the "royal jewel" name. Thanks!  
  
SNOWMANE - Aw, shux. . . I'm really not all that. . But thanks for the booster anyways! Hope you'll like this one! ;p  
  
MERENWEN - You go, Armir lover! ;p Hehehe. . . I'll always remember you for that!  
  
ARAFANGWEN - Thank you so much for the compliments! I was afraid I would be no good at writing action scenes, but thanks to you I guess I'm not that bad after all! ;p This story will go on for six (6) more chapters. . still rather long. Reviews are always encouraging; that's all there is to it. It helps me know people are reading my work and enjoying it, so the hours of racking my brains and typing don't go to waste! If you're curious about what Armir's fate will be . . .you'll just have to keep reading coz I'm not gonna give anything away!   
  
Whew! That's done! And now. . . on with the chapter I've worked so damn hard to finish!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Nine - Counsel  
  
Blue eyes sparkling blissfully, Armir gazed out at the gleaming waters of the Silverlode from where she and Legolas sat at its bank. It was yet another fair evening in the Lothlorien, but something about this certain night made the whole wood seem even more enchanting and serene to the maiden's eyes. Perhaps it was the way the soft moonlight glinted upon the gently rushing river, making it seem like a stream of silver silk. Maybe it was the feeling of the sweet, forest-scented breeze that swept their surroundings, or the sight of thousands of stars shining down upon them from the ebon sky above.  
  
"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful in your life?" she asked Legolas happily.  
  
She turned her head slightly in his direction, waiting for a comment or answer to her inquiry. She then realized that he had been staring at her longingly this whole time, his usually keen eyes dazed and entranced as they studied her face.  
  
"Never." he finally whispered, reaching up to sweep away the hair strands whipping about her face. "Nothing can be more beautiful."  
  
Armir laughed and poked him playfully on the arm. "I get the feeling we are not speaking of the same things here." she admonished him.  
  
Legolas grinned back. "Maybe so, but I am quite certain my thoughts are more accurate than yours." he teased, nipping her earlobe affectionately.  
  
Armir smiled and kissed his jawline, then snuggled back against him where she sat on his lap. She closed her eyes contentedly and rested her head on his chest, sensing immediate comfort in the warmth of his presence and the familiar woodsy-scent of his clothes. She felt a surge of lightheadedness wash over her brought about by the feeling of him so near. It was then that she understood exactly what made this night seem so wonderful.  
  
Over the past month in Lorien, the two of them had been practically inseparable. They had spent most of the days enjoying each other's company, finding themselves growing deeper and deeper in love with each moment. Armir honestly felt that Legolas cherished her and made her happier than any other being on Middle Earth ever could. She in turn cared for him with all her heart and soul, more profoundly than she ever thought possible. For the first time in her life, she had found someone who was able to make her truly happy even away from her home and loved ones. She learned to no longer worry about where she was or what went on in the frenzied world around her- he was all she needed to feel completely safe.  
  
Armir took the large, gentle hand that was caressing her hair and kissed it tenderly, then held it to her cheek with an inaudible sigh, wondering with a throbbing heart if he had any idea of just how much he meant to her.  
  
"I wish we could stay this way forever." she murmured wistfully.  
  
"I do too." Legolas agreed, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "If only we did not have to leave Lorien at all. . ."  
  
His voice trailed off, and for a brief moment there was a melancholy silence between them. Aragorn had told them that morning they would most likely be leaving the Golden Wood in a few days, off to continue with their quest as planned. Already Armir could feel an ache in her heart at the mere thought of leaving this wonderful realm behind. Just when she was growing used to peace and freedom from troubles, duty was calling them to return to their dangerous mission.  
  
Just then, she felt Legolas bury his face into the softness of her hair, his hold around her tightening protectively.  
  
"I do not want you to face the hardships of this journey all over again." he muttered somberly. "You do not deserve to undergo any more pain or difficulties."  
  
"None of us do." Armir said, stroking his arm caringly. "But we have no choice. We are bound to the Fellowship and to this quest. For the good of all, we will do what we must, even if it goes against our own desires."  
  
There was another pause before Legolas spoke again, this time with iron resolution.  
  
"Armir. . . I want you to stay."  
  
"What?" Armir gasped, reacting instantly to his words. She turned to stare at the determined expression on his face.  
  
"I have decided not to let you travel with us to Mordor any longer." Legolas told her firmly. "You should stay here in Lorien, where you will be safe."  
  
Armir gaped at him. "Legolas, I cannot do that!" she exclaimed. "You know I must go with you! I. . . I am meant to remain with the Fellowship all the way."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "We do not know that." he pointed out. "For all we know your task was merely to help Frodo get the ring this far, thus it is finished. There may be no need for you to go any further. Perhaps this is where the journey ends for you. It would probably be for the best."  
  
Filled with sudden offense and denial, Armir pulled away from him and got to her feet. "Why are you telling me this?" she cried. "Why do you suddenly wish to leave me behind?"  
  
"Because I want to spare you from any further grief." Legolas said gravely, standing up to face her. "Armir, Mordor is an evil beyond anything any of us can ever imagine. I would sooner kill myself than willingly lead you to such open risk."  
  
"The choice of whether I should go or not is not yours, nor mine!" Armir protested, her voice beginning to tremble as it rose. "Do you not understand?! Completing this journey is my destiny, just as it is yours and everyone else's!"  
  
"Armir, please." Legolas begged. "I only want what is best for you. . ."  
  
"How can that be the best if you would be leaving me?!" Armir cried desperately. She was starting to tremble now, overwhelmed by fear at the idea of Legolas departing Lorien without her.  
  
He was going to abandon her. He was going to go off to Mordor and forget about her, and she would never see him again. Tears of despair stung the maiden's eyes. How would she ever be able to survive if that happened?  
  
"Armir. . ."  
  
The sound of this voice, so tender and caring, fueled her pain on the thought of losing him. She then began to weep, pitifully and irrepressibly.  
  
Before she could even make a motion to step away, Legolas had her in his embrace. Not knowing how else to react or what to do, she melted into his arms, clutching onto his tunic feebly.  
  
"Legolas, please. . ." she sobbed weakly. "Do not do this."  
  
She felt him retract from her pathetic grasp and hold her firmly at arm's length. Fearing what this gesture most likely meant, weakness overpowered her, and she stumbled as all strength left her body. Legolas immediately caught her waist and supported her before she could collapse.  
  
"Melamin (my love), why would you even think that I could desert you?" he murmured, stroking her cheek softly. "I adore you more than anything in this world and outside it. How can you ever expect me to live my life without you?"  
  
He gently tilted her chin up, allowing him a direct view of her tearful, but nonetheless stunning, blue gaze.  
  
"Leaving you behind is something that would hurt me greatly. But please understand that I am willing to do anything within my power to ensure your safety, even if it means suffering through days without your presence." he said, tracing the side of her face with his thumb. "I will never be able to bear it if anything should befall you."  
  
"Neither will I." Armir wept, staring straight into his eyes, desperate to make him understand. "I cannot let you go, Legolas. I shall be too afraid of what may happen to you while you are away. What if you never return to me?"  
  
Legolas placed his fingers on her lips. "I will not let that happen." he assured her. "When this quest is all over, I will come back for you, and I will take you away with me. . . because I love you, Armir. I need you, and I . . .I . . ."  
  
He paused and took a deep breath. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Armir's heart came to a complete stop as all breath was stolen from her lungs.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
He reached for her hand and slipped something onto her open palm. She stared down at the exquisite piece of jewelry that lay upon her shaking fingers. It was a delicate silver pendant studded with tiny white diamonds and brilliant gemstones as blue as her eyes. It was shaped in a queer symbol of some sort, one she could not quite identify.  
  
"It belonged to my mother." Legolas said softly, cutting into her astonished thoughts. "She gave it to me sometime before she passed away. . ."  
  
He gazed hopefully at Armir as she lifted her stunned face back up to meet his.  
  
". . . as a gift to my bride."  
  
He took her hand and traced the shape of the pendant on her palm.  
  
"This is a runic symbol." he explained, never taking his eyes away from Armir. "Meaning forever."  
  
"Forever." Armir echoed faintly, the word escaping her mouth unconsciously. She clutched the necklace in her hand and held it to her chest, feeling the pounding of her heart quicken.  
  
She felt Legolas' hands grasp hers tightly but, as always, gently and lovingly.  
  
"Be my wife Armir, and I promise to love and care for you even beyond forever." he whispered, eyes burning with earnestness. "I will serve you and protect you, and make sure that your heart will never desire anything more."  
  
He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them reverently. "It is you or no one, for I know with all my soul, that I will never find anyone whom I can love as much as I love you."  
  
Armir stared back at him, frozen with disbelief at what she was hearing and seeing. A thousand questions spun in her head, robbing her of her ability to speak and filling her with confusion and unease. But as she looked into Legolas' eyes, full of so much hope and longing, she understood clearly that this moment was exactly what she had been waiting for her whole life. A sudden wave of overwhelming joy washed away her apprehensions and threatened to split her heart open.  
  
Throwing her arms impulsively around his neck, she burst into tears of ecstasy. "Amin mela lle, Legolas!" she cried. "Of course I will marry you!"  
  
She began to giggle as Legolas swept her into her arms, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around, mixing her delighted laughter with his own.  
  
When they had calmed down from their initial elation, Legolas took the necklace from Armir's hand and stood behind her to fasten it around her slim neck.  
  
"This belongs to you now, my Princess." he murmured, as she pulled back her hair and he secured the clasp of the dainty mithril chain. "As a symbol of my undying devotion."  
  
Armir felt a shiver run through her as he trailed his mouth down the side of her neck, planting butterfly kisses on her silky skin before moving away.  
  
She gazed down at the jeweled pendant that lay just above her breast and felt a rush of giddiness spin her head.  
  
"Is this real?" she sniffed, shaking her head as glad tears glistened in her eyes once more. "How can it be that all my wishes have come true in this one moment? Is this not just some magnificent dream?"  
  
Legolas smiled and cradled her face between her hands, brushing his nose affectionately against hers. "If it is so, then I do not wish to ever wake." he whispered, before closing in upon her lips.  
  
It was a long time before the newly betrothed lovers parted from their sweet, amorous kiss, but as they drew away and beheld the radiant happiness on each other's faces, they knew that this was indeed very real, the start of what would certainly be the most wonderful part of their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
Laicristiel fastened the last slim braid above Armir's ear and gently combed her fingers through the hair that remained free-flowing down her back.  
  
"There." she said with a satisfied smile. "You are all ready."  
  
Armir smiled and rose from the chair, brushing down the light skirt of her gown. "Thank you, Laicristiel."  
  
The elf-princess stepped in front of the mirror to glance at her reflection briefly, and blushed slightly at how particularly attractive she looked. She had wanted to look extra special for Legolas that night, but the dress Laicristiel had insisted she wear was the most daring she had ever donned in her life- her grandfather would have been furious to see her in it. It accentuated every alluring curve in her body, and the neckline dropped low enough to reveal ample parts of her bosom.  
  
"I look awful." Armir mumbled, reddening in chaste apprehension.  
  
"Nonsense! You look absolutely perfect." Laicristiel told her firmly. "Mark my words, your future husband will never be able to tear his eyes from you tonight."  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Which is exactly what you wanted, was it not?"  
  
The red on Armir's cheeks deepened in color. "I only wanted to him to enjoy our last evening together before he leaves Lorien tomorrow."  
  
"And I guarantee he shall." Laicristiel assured her. "He will never know what came over him!"  
  
The handmaiden then sighed and stepped back, gazing fondly at the princess standing before her. "I still cannot believe how romantic this all is." she said delightedly, clasping her hands together. "You and Prince Legolas! There cannot be a match more fitting."  
  
Armir nodded, and could not help but sigh as well. "I am the luckiest elf in the world." she murmured happily.  
  
"And so is he!" Laicristiel chided. "To win the hand of a beautiful young maiden such as yourself is no meager feat! And in such a short time, no less!"  
  
At this last comment, Armir turned to her friend with sudden insecurity. "Do you think it is much too soon?" she asked, her fair brow creasing slightly. "Is our relationship going too fast?"  
  
Laicristiel shook her head vigorously. "Only the two of you can be the judge of that." she answered firmly. "Time is of no consequence if you truly care for each other and believe with all your hearts that you were meant to do so for the rest of your lives."  
  
Armir smiled and fingered with Legolas' pendant fondly. "Well, I do." she whispered softly, once again feeling that thrill rush through her at the mere thought of marrying the handsome Elven prince. "I cannot even begin to describe my feelings for him, Laicristiel. I love him so much."  
  
Laicristiel giggled. "What is there not to love?" she teased. "He is certainly not a hard one to look at."  
  
Armir laughed with her, but shook her head. "Though I will admit that his fine looks are unrivaled, it is his soul that has genuinely captured my heart." she sighed dreamily. "He is so sweet and affectionate. Every moment I am with him, he makes me feel so treasured, so blissful and safe. . . unlike the way anyone has ever affected me before."  
  
"And it is quite obvious that he feels the same way about you." Laicristiel said, nodding with an approving smile. "It is true love all right."  
  
"Yes." Armir agreed happily. "I believe it is."  
  
"Well, you had best get going then." Laicristiel said after a moment of thoughtful silence, suddenly realizing how late it was getting. She moved close to give Armir an affectionate kiss on the forehead, then winked impishly .  
  
"Enjoy your evening, Princess."  
  
* * *  
  
A cheek-splitting smile grew on Legolas' face as he caught sight of Armir making her way across the glade towards him. Overcoming the initial weakness and loss of breath at the sight of her, he immediately rose from where he sat waiting and came forward to meet her.  
  
"I have missed you." he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her once she was within his reach. Pulling her delicate body tightly against his, he placed his cheek against the silkiness of her hair and drank in the pleasantly fragrant scent he relished most. His spirits seemed to rise instantly because of her aura, and the feeling of her so close, her heart beating gently against his. Legolas sighed contentedly in her embrace. This was his heaven.  
  
"I can tell." Armir replied, giggling slightly as Legolas' warm breath caressed her neck. "But, Melamin (my love), we have been apart for only a few hours."  
  
"Every moment would naturally seem like an eternity to one who adores you so much." Legolas said sincerely, drawing away to plant a soft kiss on her mouth.  
  
Armir shook her head reprovingly. "Then how will you ever be able to bear our separation when you leave Lorien tomorrow?" she asked, stroking his long blond tresses lovingly.  
  
"If it means keeping you safe, I shall learn to tolerate it." Legolas responded determinedly. "I care not if it hurts me, as long as I am assured of your wellbeing."  
  
Armir looked up at him with imploring eyes. "It does not have to be that way, Legolas." she pleaded. "I can be strong like you, and can be taught to take care of myself."  
  
"I will not take that chance." Legolas told her firmly. "We have been through this, Armir. It would be best for you to stay here in Lorien."  
  
"All right." Armir sighed. "I see there is no changing your mind. . ."  
  
"Armir. . ." Legolas said gently, tilting her chin up upon seeing the growing sadness on her face. "I love you. Please understand that is the only reason why I am insisting on this."  
  
He pressed his lips on her forehead. "Trust that I WILL return for you soon. I will take you back home with me and I shall make you my wife, and never allow myself to be separated from you again."  
  
"But how am I to know that you will not forget me once you have left Lorien?" Armir said with a small pout. "What if, along your journey, you fall in love with another maiden who will take my place in your heart?"  
  
Legolas couldn't help but grin. She was trying to look serious, but from the sparkle in her eyes he knew she was just teasing him. Tempting him. He stared into her eyes and ran his gentle fingers through her hair.  
  
"Are you questioning my faithfulness to you, Tarien (princess)?" he asked in a husky tone that made her knees weaken instantly. "I cannot allow such doubts to corrupt your mind."  
  
Armir swallowed hard but managed to retain her calm in spite of the suggestive fire in his eyes. She moved her hands playfully up his lean chest and around his neck, throwing him a coy look.  
  
"You must reassure me, then." she whispered, as Legolas moved his face towards hers and claimed the sweetness of her mouth.  
  
"Satisfied?" the elf-prince asked mischievously minutes later, upon ending the longest, most passionate kiss he had ever given her.  
  
Armir stared back breathlessly at him with such a dazed look in her sapphire eyes that Legolas had to laugh.  
  
"I will never look at another maiden again, Armir." he vowed, winding his arms around her tiny waist. "Why would I, when I already have the fairest of them all?"  
  
Armir blushed modestly. "I am not. . ." she began, but was cut off when Legolas placed a hand on her lips.  
  
"No more words." he said softly, tracing the delicate curves of her mouth with a gentle finger. "If this will be our last night together for a while, I want to spend it committing every part of you to memory."  
  
But before he could lean in to kiss her again, the sound of light footsteps approaching caught their attention. Armir wriggled slightly out of Legolas' fervent embrace just as a Galadrim sentry appeared from behind the trees.  
  
The solider bowed low to the two of them before speaking.  
  
"Many apologies for interrupting, your Highnesses." he said sincerely, looking somewhat embarrassed. "But Lady Galadriel is calling for the Princess."  
  
"The Lady wishes to see me?" Armir asked, turning to him in surprise. "Whatever for?"  
  
The sentry shook his head. "I do not know, Milady, but she had requested that I escort you to her talan without delay." He threw Legolas an apologetic look. "Alone."  
  
Armir nodded. "I see." she said softly. "Very well then. . . "  
  
She then turned to her lover, who at that moment looked far from thrilled.  
  
"I must go." she whispered to him, squeezing his hand regretfully. "It must be important, otherwise she would not call on me so unexpectedly."  
  
Legolas frowned. "I suppose . . ." he muttered, suddenly looking extremely irritated.  
  
She smiled and stroked his creasing brow. "It should not take long." she promised. "Wait for me here, and I shall try to be as back as soon as I can."  
  
At that, she planted one last kiss on his mouth before allowing herself to be let away by the sentry.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, well. . . the wandering Warden has returned home at last."  
  
Haldir smiled and stopped in his tracks, recognizing the voice even without having to turn around to face the source.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Laicristiel." he responded, before facing the elf maiden approaching him.  
  
Laicristiel returned his rare smile as she embraced him. "It is still beyond me how you could have endured a month-long lookout shift at the borders." she admonished gently when they parted. "Really, Haldir. You overwork yourself too much, and it is not doing you any good."  
  
Haldir raised his fair eyebrows at her. "You do realize that, as usual, your petty lectures are not going to change me any. . . " he told her drolly.  
  
Laicristiel laughed and linked her arm through his as they continued their walk down the path further into the heart of the city. "Yes, I know. But it is so much fun to try at least."  
  
It had been almost four weeks since Haldir last returned to Caras Galadon. Right after the dueling episode against Legolas, the March Warden had gone right back to sentry duty at the Lorien borders, unwilling to face Armir after seeing how hurt she had been by what he had done. Neither did he wish to witness any more of her romantic affairs with the Mirkwood prince, whom he now considered to be the greatest rival he ever had.  
  
All Haldir wanted to do now was to just forget about his former lover, and move on with his life as though they had never even met. It had grown quite obvious that she would never love him the same way she loved Legolas, and no matter how hard he tried to win her back there simply was no changing that.  
  
"So tell me," Haldir said at last, breaking the relaxed silence between him and his sister-in-law. "What has been going on around here while I was away? I trust that you, of all people, can fill me in on the details of the very latest hearsays?"  
  
Laicristiel's eyes lit up instantly upon hearing this. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." she said eagerly. "Because, as a matter of fact, I do have tremendous news that I am positive you will be very pleased with."  
  
Haldir gazed at her, his attention immediately caught by her excitement "What is it?"  
  
The elf maiden grinned, then took a deep breath and paused for dramatic effect. "Armir and Prince Legolas have gotten engaged!"  
  
Haldir froze in his tracks suddenly. A deep pain struck him harshly in the chest, feeling as though an icy arrow had shot clear through his heart.  
  
"What!?" he managed to choke out.  
  
Laicristiel nodded enthusiastically, unaware of the increasing agony on the March Warden's face. "Yes. Isn't it marvelous?" she said joyfully. "I knew from the first day that those two were a fine match, destined to be together eternally. I am just so glad for Armir. She has never been happier."  
  
Somehow Haldir was able to find in himself the ability to speak further. "When. . . when have they decided to get married?" he stammered weakly, every fiber of his being dreading the answer.  
  
"Not for a while." Laicristiel said ruefully. "It has been decided that Armir will remain here in Lorien while the rest of the Fellowship continue with the quest. Legolas wishes to keep her safe until he is eventually able to return for her and take her back to Mirkwood with him."  
  
Upon hearing this Haldir was filled with such relief he almost burst out laughing. Armir was staying behind in Lorien and Legolas was leaving her? It sounded almost too good and absurd to be true.  
  
A thousand random thoughts rushed through the elf's mind all in one moment. Perhaps it was not too late. A lot could happen within a few months, and who even knew how long it would take Legolas to come back to Lorien from the quest? There was still time . . . time to win Armir back. Time to take her away from Legolas before she made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
But then, amidst these tempting schemes, Laicristiel's earlier words echoed back to him.  
  
"She has never been happier. . ."  
  
Haldir frowned, struck with sudden shame at himself. What was he thinking?! How could he be so selfish, always considering only what he felt and wanted? There he was, automatically plotting ways in which to steal Armir away from the elf she loved, without any regard for what made HER happy. That could not be righteous love. It was not what she deserved.  
  
"Haldir? Are you all right?"  
  
Laicristiel must have noticed the guilt clouding his face, for she was now staring up at him with concern in her eyes and a gentle hand upon his stiffened arm. The March Warden quickly feigned a reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course." he said softly, avoiding her gaze as so not to give himself away. "You are right, Laicristiel. This is great news indeed." He paused and took a deep breath. "I too am very happy for Armir. For both of them."  
  
Laicristiel beamed at him, her bright eyes dancing. "Wonderful!" she said cheerfully, clasping her hands together. "You must help me then in entertaining her while Legolas is away. Poor thing. I am certain she will start missing the Prince very much once he leaves tomorrow. It is up to us to prevent her from being too bored or downhearted in the meantime."  
  
Haldir gave no response. He wasn't sure that helping Armir forget her fiancé's absence was a very wise thing for him to do. He feared that he may end up doing too effective a job, and destroy what could be the princess' real chance at eternal bliss.  
  
And, no matter how much he detested Legolas, that was something Haldir never wanted to happen.  
  
* * *  
  
"I do not quite understand, my Lady." Armir said softly, gazing back at the caring, though solemn, face before her. "When we informed you of our decision this morning you told us it was an acceptable plan."  
  
Galadriel sighed and shook her head regretfully. "I know, my darling. I know. . ." she murmured. "And I am sorry it is only now that I am able to inform you of this change. However, you must understand that foretastes cannot be summoned at whim. They come at even unexpected moments."  
  
The Lady touched her great-granddaughter's arm gently. "But this is for certain now, Armir." she told her firmly. "You cannot allow the Fellowship to depart without you. You must go with them, for your task is not over." She paused, and looked into the young elf's eyes. "They will fail without you.."  
  
Armir observed the fixed seriousness on Galadriel's face and immediately felt dread wash through her. It was clear from her expression and tone of voice that this matter in discussion was indeed a grave one, and cannot be contested.  
  
Still confused by this sudden resolution, Armir frowned. "How can that be?" she said anxiously. "How can I be so important as to actually be necessary? All throughout our journey I have never felt as though I was really able to contribute anything. As a matter of fact, I have been barely more than a burden, and an extra responsibility to both Aragorn and Legolas."  
  
At this, Galadriel smiled at her kindly. "That is where you are clearly mistaken, child." she told the puzzled elf. "After all this time, you have still not understood yourself, or the inborn power you possess within you."  
  
"Power?" Armir repeated incredulously, her innocent eyes widening. "But I have no powers!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously. "I cannot even manage to defend myself in battle! I am but weak and helpless."  
  
Galadriel laughed softly at her panicked negation. "Then perhaps you should alter your concept of what power is." she chided. "Have you not noticed all the good you have done, Armir? All the pain you have gone through, and all you have borne to help your companions get this far?"  
  
"I do not know what it is that you speak of. . ." Armir whispered, now truly perplexed by her great-grandmother's words.  
  
Galadriel smiled at her and reached out with a graceful hand. She lightly touched the young maiden's chest, just above her heart.  
  
"You strength lies here." she told her quietly. "In the goodness of your heart, and in the kindness of your soul. Never underestimate the influence of a soul that is immaculately pure, for it is indeed the greatest power of all."  
  
"I . . . I do not think I understand what you mean." Armir stammered.  
  
"In whom did Frodo find comfort when times were hard?" Galadriel asked in place of an answer. "To whom did the hobbits turn for cheer when they were downcast or afraid? Who kept everyone's spirits alive during the weariest moments of the journey?"  
  
The Lady paused and shook her head. "It was none other than you, my dear, though you may not have been conscious about it. I can assure you-- the courage and strength of your comrades would have crumbled easily had it not been for your compassionate presence amongst them."  
  
"But . . . how?"  
  
"Your beauty and radiance go far deeper than your skin." Galadriel said kindly. "Even more so than any normal elf. There is encouragement in your smile, warmth in your arms, and wisdom in your words. The mere sight of you is enough to give others around you consolation. Sharing pain, relieving sadness and worries, shining light against evil-- those are your gifts."  
  
As Armir listened carefully to these explanations, her mind flashed back to events that have taken prior to their arrival in Lorien.  
  
She remembered her conversations with Frodo.  
  
"There is something about that makes you different from the others I have met before. Something magical."  
  
Was that not what he had said once?  
  
Then she recalled all her fun experiences with the other hobbits, and how they were always so eager for her company, jumping at every slight opportunity to spend some time with her.  
  
Then came back the memory of their trip through Moria. She remembered all the strange emotions and weakness she had sensed while they were running from the orcs and during the appearance of the Balrog. How she had felt so much pain and suffering right before she blacked out due to the torture of it all.  
  
Did this have any connection to her so-called powers?  
  
"Indeed it does."  
  
Armir gasped, slightly startled by the sudden interruption of Galadriel's voice into her deep thoughts. The Lady smiled apologetically, as though saying sorry for having read into her mind, before going on.  
  
"You see, Armir, you are an elf born with an extraordinarily virtuous, sensitive soul. As such, you have the ability to not only sense the feelings of others around you, but to affect them as well."  
  
"A-affect them?" Armir repeated faintly, feeling her whole body weaken suddenly at the implication of these words.  
  
"Yes, either by easing them or by making them stronger." Galadriel responded. "For instance, through your mere presence you were able to strengthen Frodo's resistance to the Ring. In Khazad-dum, you managed to calm the fears of your friends as well as prevent their grief from overcoming them."  
  
"Was that the reason I fell unconscious then?"  
  
Galadriel nodded. "Your own pain, plus the burden of sharing those of the others, combined with the evil but nonetheless powerful influence of the Shadow, proved to be too much for you to handle." she explained somberly. "But do not think of it as weakness. You were wounded, and that was a very sinister hour. The experience took a severe toll upon you."  
  
Armir fell silent, her mind now heavy with all this sudden onslaught of new knowledge. She had longed for answers from the first moment her grandfather spoke to her of joining the Fellowship. But now that she had them, she was no longer sure if they were going to be easy to accept.  
  
Never in her life did she see herself as anything special. She always considered herself as plain and boring as an elf could get, and never even dreamed that one day she would be able to take part in any fantastic adventures or endeavors. When she had set out with the others on the quest, that was the only time she felt the slightest twinge of hope that she would be able to do something great with her life.  
  
But never did she expect anything like this. She, an indispensable member of their group? An elven lady with power over emotions? How was that possible? If ever she did possess such special abilities, she knew she had absolutely no control over them whatsoever.  
  
Did that truly make her an asset?  
  
"Armir?"  
  
Caught up in her own thoughts, the young maiden did not realize that her great-grandmother had now sat down beside her, and was patting her arm to gain back her attention.  
  
"Are you all right?" the Lady inquired, her stunning blue eyes clouding over with concern at the youngling's distressed face.  
  
Armir bit her lip and nodded. "Yes." she sighed. "I am sorry. It is just that this is all a little too much to sort out all at once. I never imagined . . ."  
  
Her soft voice trailed off as she realized something. "Minyaatar. . ." she murmured. "Was he aware of any of these things about me?"  
  
Galadriel smiled and shook her head. "Certainly not. He would have told you if he did. You know that."  
  
"He told me that there was a task along this quest that only I would be able to fulfill. . ." Armir said slowly and hesitantly. "What was it exactly that he knew then?"  
  
"Elrond has the gift of foresight, like I do." Galadriel replied gravely. "He may have witnessed the same things I have, which is a very indistinct vision of what would come to pass had you not gone on this quest. It is vague, but understandable nonetheless." She paused and looked at Armir significantly.  
  
"Failure. . . and all the horrors that will result from it."  
  
Armir felt a shiver run through her at the sound of the Lady's ominous tone and expression. Upon noticing the frightened look on the princess' face, Galadriel immediately softened.  
  
"That is why I speak of this now, my child." she said calmly and soothingly. "I know that Legolas wishes to keep you, his future wife, safe by having you remain here in Lorien, but it simply cannot allowed. I speak for the sake of all on Middle Earth when I say that you must go on. You must continue, and face whatever crucial things lie ahead on your path. There is still a destiny out there, waiting to be fulfilled by none other than you."  
  
Armir took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Yes." she spoke softly but resolutely. "I understand, and Legolas will too. I will go."  
  
The smile that appeared on Galadriel's face reminded Armir of how her grandfather looked when they had exchanged farewells at the Fellowship's departure of Rivendell. Sad, but tremendously proud.  
  
"I see your father's valor in you, little one." she murmured, touching Armir's cheek lovingly. "He would have been very pleased to see you now."  
  
"Thank you." Armir whispered, as she was taken into the Lady's caring embrace.  
  
"I only wish I could give you more warnings or insights of what to expect ahead of you." Galadriel said ruefully when the parted. "But I am both sorry and anxious to say that the future has never more uncertain."  
  
She squeezed Armir's hands tightly. "These are very dark times, little one. It is difficult to distinguish the paths that should be taken from the contrary. You must be very careful."  
  
Armir gave her a reassuring smile. "There is no real need to worry about me." she said confidently. "I have Legolas for protection, and I have strong faith that for as long as he is there, no harm will come upon me."  
  
The greatly troubled expression that filled Galadriel's eyes upon hearing these words struck Armir with immediate uneasiness and growing dread.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" she asked nervously. "My Lady?"  
  
"I so wished that I did not have to tell you this." Galadriel sighed, speaking as though merely thinking out loud. "But it seems that it must be done."  
  
"Tell me what?" The anxiety in Armir's chest was now swelling into full- blown fear.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best for you to see this, and not just hear it through words." Galadriel said.  
  
She took the trembling elf's hand and began to direct her out of the Great Hall.  
  
Both remained silent as they walked through the wood paths into the more remote parts of Caras Galadon. Armir, though puzzled by where her great- grandmother could possibly be leading her, was too nervous to say a word.  
  
At last, they reached an isolated garden enclosed by high hedges. Galadriel led Armir down a long flight of stone steps into a deep hollow. The princess then spotted at the center of the dell a large silver basin resting upon an intricately carved pedestal.  
  
"This is called the Mirror of Galadriel." the Lady told her, her calm voice no more than a hushed whisper. "It is what allows me to witness events that lie in the past, present, and future. It is how I was able to perceive all that I had just spoken to you about."  
  
"Now, it is time for you to have glimpse of your own."  
  
Galadriel gestured encouragingly to Armir, who was standing a timid distance away, urging her to come closer to the Mirror. When she did, the older elf grasped her hands firmly, looking into her anxious blue eyes sympathetically.  
  
"Armir. . ." the great Elven lady began, suddenly appearing slightly hesitant. "I wish nothing more than for you to be happy and have the life you have always dreamed of with an elf you love very much. I know you have found this in Legolas Thranduillion, but. . ."  
  
She paused and took a breath as though the succeeding words were difficult to let out of her mouth.  
  
"I must ask you to reconsider marrying him. . . or even loving him at all."  
  
Her statement, said slowly and clearly, hit Armir like a dagger to the heart as soon as it reached her ears. She was so shocked by it that for a long while she could barely speak, much less breathe freely. Tears began to fill her eyes as the words sank deeper and deeper like a hot blade through butter.  
  
"Why . . . why are you saying this?" she finally managed to choke out, the disbelief and resentfulness unmasked in her voice. She pulled her hands from Galadriel's and backed away.  
  
Galadriel shook her head, the regret upon her fair face as evident as the pain on Armir's. "Armir, please try to understand. It does not delight me to tell you this, but I must." she said sternly. "You cannot allow your romance with Legolas to continue, for it is an ill-fated love. It for both your sakes that I give you this warning. If you do not end this now, great misfortune will result."  
  
"Misfortune!" Armir sobbed. "What more cruel misfortune could there be than not being with Legolas? I love him more than life itself, my Lady. I would sooner die than leave or deny him."  
  
"Then you must see with your own eyes what will happen should you insist on that."  
  
At that moment, for some mysterious reason, Armir was compelled to lift her distraught gaze up and look towards the basin. As soon as her eyes locked on to the dark, placid water that filled it, she soon found that she could no longer move her attention away.  
  
For a while, it appeared as though all there was to see in the Mirror was the reflection of the stars in the night sky above them. However, seconds later, ripples shifted the liquid, and an image slowly materialized before Armir's entranced stare. A horrified gasp escaped her lips as the picture came into clear view. . .  
  
Legolas staggered backwards, hand clutching the shaft of a thick arrow that was embedded into his chest. He lifted his gaze up. His clear blue eyes were dewy with grief and fear, and were starting to cloud over as haziness began to fill his anguished face.  
  
"Armir. . ." he whispered, his voice raspy and extremely weak with pain.  
  
Any further words were cut off by another arrow that came flying to thrust itself into the elf's already injured body. Dropping the bow in his hand, Legolas fell to his knees, a small amount of blood trickling out from the corner of his mouth as he groaned. As the helpless prince collapsed to the ground, a swarm of dark figures piled around him. Orc battle cries filled the air as these fiends began to beat the fallen elf over and over . . .  
  
"NO!!!" Armir screamed. "Legolas!!!"  
  
Only when the terrible vision vanished from the Mirror did Armir recover the ability to turn her face away. Immediately she covered her eyes with her hands, but could not shield herself from the horrible memory of what she had seen. Amidst her hysterical sobs, she felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder and a soft voice speak from behind her.  
  
"I wish I could have told you sooner, before your love for him deepened to the extent it is in now." Galadriel murmured sorrowfully. "But as I had said, the future does not always present itself in the most opportune of times."  
  
Armir wept uncontrollably against her great-grandmother's shoulder as she allowed herself to be taken into her comforting embrace.  
  
"My darling, I am so sorry you had to see that." Galadriel whispered, stroking her hair gently in a futile attempt to ease her ache. "It was the only way I could have convinced you of how serious this is."  
  
"I do not understand how such a thing could happen." Armir whimpered in between ragged sobs. "I would never . ."  
  
"Allow it?" Galadriel finished her sentence. She then sighed. "Yes, you see, that is precisely how Legolas feels about you as well. He cares for you so much he forgets to care for himself."  
  
Armir stared up at her through her tears. "You mean . . . ?"  
  
"He is determined to keep you safe no matter what, Armir." Galadriel told her gravely. "Even at the cost of his own life."  
  
"I will never let him do such a thing!" Armir gasped, resolve suddenly hardening her face and voice.  
  
"Do you really think you will be able to stop him?" Galadriel challenged. "He will never cease risking his life for yours. At least, not as long as he knows he holds your heart. As your lover he knows your security is a serious responsibility he must carry."  
  
"He will die protecting you, Armir." the Lady said, her grim tone making it clear that her words were not to be opposed. "Whether it is in the near or distant future, it is uncertain, but you know in your heart as well I that it is not impossible. There maybe, however, one way to keep this fatality from taking place. . . if you are strong enough to take it."  
  
There was a long pause before Armir found the courage to speak again. Her voice shook as did the rest of her slim body, but she managed to utter the question she dreaded most.  
  
"How? How can I prevent it?" she whispered, sounding defeated but determined.  
  
Galadriel looked her straight in the eye, all tenderness vanishing to make way for harsh firmness.  
  
"You must end Legolas' love for you, and likewise end your love for him."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 10 - Denial  
  
Oh cruel world! What will happen to them now?! You'll have to wait for the next update to see!   
  
Look on the bright side. . . you can help me make it faster by R-E-V-I-E-W- I-N-G! ;p  
  
Thanks for coming guys! See you soon! (I hope!) 


	10. Denial

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
AT LAST! Hallelujah! I know many of you have been eagerly waiting for this update, and I just gotta tell you how glad I am also to get it done! I thought I would NEVER be able to break free from that darn writer's block! Hehehe. . . . ;p  
  
I'm so excited to finally post this, so for now I will not indulge in too long an author's note. I just want to say THANK YOU to all the loyal readers for being so patient with me and bugging me for updates. I probably would not have found the strength to keep writing had it not been for you! I hope you will continue to support this story! I have only FOUR more chapters to go!  
  
This chapter is relatively short, but I really hope you will enjoy it. The next chapter will be much longer and ever more interesting, I promise! ;p Please review so that I will not fall into an awful writer's block again!  
  
NOTE: This chapter contains the story's climax. It is therefore highly sentimental, mushy, emotional, passionate, and all that. . . ;p If romantic mush and dramatics are not really your cup of tea, I'm not sure how much you'll appreciate it, but I hope you'll give it a shot anyway. Writing this was NOT easy!  
  
Oh, and this chapter is also the reason why I had to rate this fic PG- 13 instead of just PG. Catch my drift? ;p Skip whatever parts may seem too much for you; I will not mind.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Ten - Denial  
  
Blinded by heavy tears, a distressed elf maiden darted through the trees of the Golden Wood, crying piteously as though her heart had been shattered into a dreadful state. Her footsteps were swift but unsteady, and she ran as if she did not know where exactly to go, except that she just had to keep moving. It seemed to be the only way she could somehow numb the grief and prevent it from totally crushing her into pieces.  
  
At long last the exhaustion, both physical and emotional, caught up with her and she stumbled. As she collapsed to the soft grass she continued to weep, surrendering her weakened self to the ground in defeat.  
  
Armir clenched her fists as teardrops spilled profusely down her hot, flushed cheeks, and ragged sobs tore through her aching body. She squeezed her eyes shut, uselessly trying to drive away the hurtful thoughts and voices flowing in her mind.  
  
"You must end Legolas' love for you, and likewise end your love for him. . ."  
  
The very idea of it tore at her more painfully than anything ever had before. How will she ever be able to manage such a deed when every part of her wailed in protest at the mere suggestion?  
  
"I can sooner be asked to run a knife through my own heart!" she had cried to her great-grandmother.  
  
Galadriel had given her a look that no longer held any compassion, but a gravity that warned her this was a grave matter that simply could not be compromised.  
  
"Then Legolas will die." she had told her flatly. "That is all there is to it, I am afraid. You will just have to choose which is more important to you. His life, or his love."  
  
"Let him go, Armir. You are still very young, and exceedingly beautiful at that. You surely will find many others worthy of your heart in the future."  
  
Armir shook her head bitterly. Even the Lady did not understand how much Legolas meant to her. He did not just make her happy. He was her soulmate; he completed her. There was no way she would ever be able to replace him with another.  
  
"I shall die of a broken heart without him." she had tried to insist. "And it is under no guarantee that he will not suffer the same fate should I deny him."  
  
"No such things will happen." Galadriel had responded firmly. "Both your spirits are far too strong to expire from heartbreak."  
  
"But I refuse to willingly hurt him!" Armir had snapped back with uncharacteristic ferocity.  
  
"Then you will watch him perish a more painful death with your own eyes. . . in the hands of the orcs." Galadriel had responded sharply. "Do not be so foolish, child. You have already lost your mother to these monsters. If you truly cared about Legolas you will not allow him to fall into the same fate."  
  
Armir lifted her tired gaze from the ground, suddenly realizing that the Lady was right. She was being completely and shamefully selfish. How could she be thinking of her own happiness and wants when Legolas' very life was at stake? He was always ready to suffer any ordeal just to keep her safe. How ungrateful was she to be so reluctant to do the same for him?  
  
"I must face this." Armir thought decisively, wiping the last of her tears with a shaking hand. "I will not allow Legolas to give up his life for the likes of me. I would rather carry a broken heart and see him live than even risk losing him forever to the orcs."  
  
Armed with her newfound resolution, the princess picked herself up from the grass and took a seat upon the root of a nearby mallorn. She inhaled deeply to remove as much tension as she could from inside her and clear her thoughts.  
  
She would never be able to kill her own love for Legolas- of that she was absolutely certain. The only thing she could do was to try and convince him to stop caring for her so much. Galadriel was right. Legolas would go to any extent to protect her; he had said so himself many times. She HAD to terminate his devotion to her so he would no longer feel bound to the obligation of caring for her.  
  
Armir shook her head. Knowing Legolas and how valiant and chivalrous he was, it would be very difficult to convince him to surrender the duty he had sworn to her grandfather he'd fulfill.  
  
It would not be enough to simply deny Legolas and break his heart, the maiden concluded. She was going to have to do it in a way that would arouse his anger. . . and cause him to detest her. It was the only means to effectively push him away from her side, and out of harm's way.  
  
Tears began to slide unconsciously from the trembling maiden's eyes. How will she ever be able to do all this?! To hurt Legolas deliberately, to drive him out of her life, and to live with his anger directed against her were things only her worst fears could possibly conceive.  
  
For a brief moment she considered telling her beloved the truth- that he would die if he continued trying to protect her, and that he must let her go for the sake of his own safety. But of course, knowing how stubborn Legolas was, he would surely insist that nothing bad will happen, and there was no need for them to part because of a trivial omen.  
  
No. Armir clenched her jaw, summoning all her resolve to finally make a decision. This was the only way. It was going to take very ounce of strength and courage she possessed, but she was going to do it.  
  
She loved Legolas, and no matter what, she was not going to let him lose his life. Not for her, not ever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas? Legolas, are you still here?"  
  
From where he hid behind the heavy trunk of a nearby mallorn, Legolas smiled and watched with mischievously dancing eyes the fair elf-maiden that walked into the garden. She ventured to the center of the clearing and gazed hesitantly all around her, trying to catch sight of the elf she had left there a little over an hour ago.  
  
His heart skipped a beat as he stared fondly at the person he loved more than anyone or anything in the whole world. He observed the grace with which she moved, the light she radiated with her mere presence, and the innocent way she bit her lower lip as she scanned the area around her for any sign of him.  
  
Silently Legolas thanked the Valar, not for the first time, for giving him the heart of this wonderful elf before his eyes. He could not think of any blessing greater than that of being able to spend the rest of eternity with Armir as his wife. Somehow it was still difficult to believe that he could be so lucky as to win the hand of one so sweet and so young.  
  
Just then, he saw Armir beginning to make her way out of the glade, finally giving up her search with the intention to go look elsewhere. Legolas chuckled lightly at the frustrated, but adorable, look on her face. His poor darling.  
  
Using his catlike agility and stealth to avoid making any noises, he darted back out from behind the tree and closed the distance between him and his princess with a few nimble strides. She apparently did not even hear him creep up behind her, for a startled gasp ensued when he suddenly slid his arms around her waist and yanked her tightly against him.  
  
"Giving up so soon, Melamin?" he murmured, allowing the warmth of his breath to tease her ear.  
  
He felt her tense body relax comfortably in his hold and took this as a sign of encouragement. He planted a delicate, tentative kiss at the curve of her neck and smiled when he felt her quiver.  
  
"Vanimle sila nuin isilme (Your beauty shines under the moonlight.)" he whispered huskily, as he slowly kissed his way up her neck to her face. Armir sighed, surrendering to the caresses of his hands all over her. She allowed herself to be spun around in his embrace and tilted her head back to welcome the touch of his lips upon hers.  
  
Heat rushed through Legolas as the kiss intensified significantly, tongues exploring while their passion rose in an alarmingly swift and unusual rate. Though rather taken aback by the unexpected fervor his sweet Armir was showing him, it was not in his heart nor mind to protest. Instead he continued to deepened their kiss, provoked by the massaging motion of her gentle fingers through his hair and neck. Finally he forced himself away from her lips, sensing her need for breath.  
  
"Armir . . ." he whispered, gazing wondrously into her sapphire eyes, hands stroking her lightly flushed cheeks. There was something different about the depths of her innocent stare. Within it he could clearly see love for him that burned in her heart, but tonight he sensed there was something more. Before he could even attempt to identify it however, she pulled him back towards her, seizing his mouth in a fiery, abrupt kiss that caught him off guard.  
  
Armir's sudden burst of passion, enticing and startling at the same time, completely knocked all sense and self-control from Legolas. He found himself responding with even greater fervor, earning him a whimper of pleasure from the maiden. He sensed her grow limp within his feverish embrace, and took advantage.  
  
Very gently and carefully, he lowered them both to the ground, his lips never parting from hers as they tumbled to the soft blanket of grass.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir gasped for air when at last Legolas released her mouth from his, the loss of breath resulting from both their heated kiss as well as the pressure of his weight on top of her. She moaned faintly as he moved on to run his lips tenderly over her bare shoulders, eliciting a rush of desire that confused and petrified her all the more.  
  
Despite the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions racing crazily through her, Armir managed to get a grasp of her senses. Wet beads began to form at the corners of her eyes.  
  
This was not going as she had intended. She had not planned on kissing Legolas, much less permitting such passion to overcome them both. It would surely make things only much worse and more painful in the end.  
  
But the way he had greeted her, whispered to her and wrapped his arms around her filled her with so much aching for him it was difficult to hold on to her restraint. Before she knew it she had released the pent-up longing she felt for him, brought about by the knowing fear that she may never get the chance for this again.  
  
A lone tear escaped and streaked her crimson cheek. This was wrong, very wrong of her. She was tempting Legolas with something he would ultimately never be able to have, something she was about to permanently deny him. Under no circumstances did he deserve such cruel treatment.  
  
She lifted her hands and planted them on his chest, ready to urge him off her. However, one hard kiss on a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her throat caused both her resolve and strength to crumble in a tangled mess of nerves. She whimpered in slight pain, and Legolas quickly remedied his moment of harshness by lavishing the offended area with more tender kisses.  
  
Armir trembled helplessly, submitting herself to every touch and fondle in guilty bliss. She felt his hands travel to her back, and in horror realized that his fingers were unconsciously tugging at the laces of her dress. A voice at the back of her head screamed at her to resist, to stop this before it went further to an extent they will certainly regret. No words could be willed from her paralyzed throat, however. Her body agreed to only one action, and that was to lie back and let the moment take her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
The soft, almost inaudible whisper that escaped Armir's lips was like a bucket of cold water thrown over the impassioned elf. Wrenched from his trance, he quickly withdrew, face tinged scarlet with embarrassment. What was he doing?!  
  
This was wrong. He was taking advantage of Armir's unforeseen weakness, allowing his own excitement to overpower his better judgment. What on earth could have come over him to let it go this far?!  
  
Legolas stared down at the breath-taking vision beneath him and felt intense longing fill his heart. Eru, why did she have to be so beautiful?! It was no wonder he could barely keep himself at bay. He wanted her so badly, more than anything in his whole life.  
  
Immediately he shoved these ravenous impulses aside, giving himself a firm mental shake. This was not the time nor the place for such things. He should definitely be ashamed of himself for even thinking such thoughts about her.  
  
Feeling herself being released from the burden of his weight, Armir slowly opened her eyes. With a slight mistiness in her gaze, she stared up at Legolas with questioning innocence, causing his insides to absolutely melt.  
  
"Amin hiraetha. (I am sorry)" he murmured, stroking the raven hair that fanned out under her angelic head. "I . . . I do not know what came over me."  
  
"Amin mela lle. (I love you)" Armir whispered back, reaching up for his face. Legolas' heart stopped beating as she caressed his cheek. He could see in her eyes that she wanted him as much as he did her.  
  
"I . . . we cannot do this, Armir." he told her gently. "As much as my heart longs for it, I have too much respect for you. I do not wish to taint your innocence."  
  
Legolas took her hand, pulling her up from the grass with him as he stood. "We shall wait until we are properly bound before we venture into such intimacies." He pressed his lips on her forehead and smiled. "When we are wed, my love, we shall have all of eternity ahead of us to do anything you wish."  
  
Suddenly, he caught sight of a tear sliding down her cheek, followed by another. Realizing in alarm that she was crying, he drew her back into his caring embrace.  
  
"A'maelamin, mani naa raika (my beloved, what is wrong)?" he asked in concern.  
  
Armir looked up at him through eyes filled with sadness, and at last spoke in a quivering voice.  
  
"There is something I must tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
Armir glanced uneasily at Legolas where he sat silently beside her, having grown quiet after she had finished with her explanations. She tried to read his face, and was surprised to see that he did not look the least upset about her news. There was slight worry, but even that seemed to disappear when at last he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Well, I suppose there is no arguing with the Lady when she has spoken, is there?" he murmured thoughtfully, stroking Armir's hand where it was wrapped warmly in his. "At least now we have reasonable explanations of why your grandfather sent you with us, and why you fell ill at Moria."  
  
Armir nodded, but said nothing as she ducked her head to avoid eye contact with him. "So you are not upset that I have to go?" she asked softly.  
  
Legolas sighed. "It is honestly my will that you stay." he said regretfully. "Though I do not like the idea of you being placed at risk, it seems we have no choice. After all, in truth our loyalties are bound to the Fellowship. If there is a great need for you to accompany us, who am I to stand in way?"  
  
In spite of the anxiety and sorrow stabbing at her heart, Armir had to smile at her beloved elf. He was so noble, so accepting. She ached with the desire to embrace him, but she knew she couldn't. She shouldn't.  
  
Not when she was about break his heart next.  
  
Legolas quickly noticed the apprehension on her face, and mistook its meaning. Sliding his arms around her waist, he pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"It's all right, Armir." he whispered, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "No matter what happens, wherever we go, I will never let any harm come upon you. I would die before that happens."  
  
This brave vow, though well-intended, caused Armir to snap instantly.  
  
"No!" she immediately cried, wrenching away from Legolas' doting arms. "Do not say that!"  
  
She stood before him, shaking with emotion as she struggled not to let tears overcome her. Meanwhile, Legolas stared at her with much surprise at her sudden vehemence. His keen, concerned gaze only caused further hysterical words to flood out of Armir's mouth.  
  
"Will you just stop worrying so much about me?!" she shouted in a trembling voice. "I can fend for myself without you having to make such a big fuss."  
  
Legolas frowned. Armir felt a pang of guilt and sorrow at the hurt she saw flash in his eyes, but she stood her ground. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, she continued with her ranting.  
  
"Honestly Legolas, I am so tired of you fawning over me all the time." she snapped, turning her face away so she wouldn't have to see his reactions to her harsh words. "Sometimes I think you see me as a poor helpless child!"  
  
"How can you accuse me of such a thing?" She heard Legolas say softly. "I have never thought of you as a child. I think you are the most beautiful, most wonderful maiden I have ever met. If I go too far with my attention towards you, it is only because I care about you more than anything in my life. I love you so much."  
  
"Stop saying that!!!"  
  
Her grief and fear, amplified by desperate love for him, caused Armir to raise her voice in a hysterical level it had never reached before. She instinctively spun around to face him, and regretted it upon doing so. Pain struck her with the realization that she was the cause of the hurt she saw on his fair face.  
  
Tears stung Armir's eyes. She longed to take him in her arms and kiss his sorrow away, tell him how much she also loved him and how sorry she was for saying such horrible things . . . but she knew she couldn't.  
  
Not when she had gotten this far. When she was so close to her goal.  
  
Legolas took a step closer. She instinctively backed away, knowing that upon feeling his nearness or touch her resolve would deteriorate.  
  
"Armir, what is wrong?' Legolas murmured with concern. "Why are you saying all these things? Why are you acting this way?"  
  
Armir took a deep breath, summoning all her courage. "Legolas . . . I do not want any of this anymore." she told him as firmly as she could, shaking her head. "Please, stop it."  
  
Legolas only looked all the more confused. "I do not understand. Stop what?" he demanded, his voice sounding heavier with each word. "Stop loving you? Is that what you are asking of me?"  
  
He reached over the distance between them, and grabbed her hands before she could resist.  
  
"Armir, I do not know what is going on." he said quietly. "But I am begging you . . . do not allow it to come between us. Not like this."  
  
The maiden stared up helplessly at the bright eyes locking on to hers with so much care, so much fervor, and instantly felt her barrier dissolve. She could not do this to him. She just couldn't bear hurting him.  
  
"Legolas . . ." she managed to say, before he smothered further words with a deep and sudden kiss. Taken aback by this passion-filled gesture, Armir could do nothing but lose herself in the heart-melting moment.  
  
"I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you." Legolas whispered as their lips finally parted. His fingers traced her face and stroked her hair affectionately. "I have looked upon you the same way since, and my feelings have only deepened with time. Even if the Valar themselves ordered me to hold back or deny my affections for you, I can do no such thing."  
  
A shiny drop spilled down Armir's ivory cheek to land on Legolas' caressing fingers.  
  
"Why?" she asked weakly, her breath failing her as she shut her eyes to relish the touch of his gentle hands. "Why must you care for me so much? I have done nothing to deserve it."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Just being yourself-so sweet and kind and so beautiful- was more than enough." he told her sincerely. "But then you gave me your heart, though I was unworthy of it, and made me the happiest elf alive. It is impossible to ask for anything more."  
  
Armir felt him plant a tender kiss on her closed eyelids, and could not help but sigh contentedly in his arms. She was ready to drop all her earlier intentions and surrender to his romantic words and gestures, but the statements that followed pulled her back to a horrendous realization.  
  
"It worried me at first because I thought I was going mad with all that I was feeling for you. I had never thought it possible for me to care about someone so quickly and strongly, but you proved me wrong." Legolas said confidently, keeping his forehead pressed against hers. "I really do love you with all my heart, Armir. I will be damned before I let anything come between us."  
  
Armir's eyes shot wide open with shock as the haunting words of her great- grandmother returned to memory.  
  
"You have the ability to not only sense the feelings of others around you, but to affect them as well, either by easing them or by making them stronger. . ."  
  
As these words echoed in her thoughts Armir pulled back so hastily and roughly from Legolas' embrace that he was too taken aback with surprise to prevent her.  
  
"What is it?' he asked quickly, noticing the adverse expression that had filled her face.  
  
Armir could say nothing, though her mouth had come slightly open. Slowly and unconsciously she began to back away from the confused prince.  
  
"Armir, if I have said anything wrong, please tell me." Legolas begged.  
  
But the girl had already become too ensnared in her own horrifying thoughts to hear what her lover was saying. As her shock and fear increased with her realization of the truth, her breaths grew ragged and difficult. Gradually she began to sway as a sudden faintness threatened to overcome her.  
  
As if noticing her weakening state, Legolas made a motion to reach out and support her. On instinct, Armir recoiled again before the comfort of his embrace could draw her in.  
  
"No, Legolas!" she cried out, jerking from within the surprised elf's reach.  
  
This proved to be too much her trembling legs however, and the maiden stumbled to the ground in defeat. Flowing tears quickly intensified to uncontrollable sobs. Before she could get a grasp on what was happening, she felt strong arms around her.  
  
"Armir. . ." Legolas' gentle voice soothed her ear. "Just tell me."  
  
The concern and sadness she heard in his words were her breaking point.  
  
"You do not really love me, Legolas!" she finally managed to burst out, before her sobs prevented her from saying anything further.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Now came Legolas' turn to retract. He stood gaping down at the weeping elf in his arms, momentarily too shocked to say anything right away.  
  
"How can you say that?" he said when at last he regained control of his speech. The hurt on his face cut through Armir like a sword of ice. "Have I not proven well enough my devotion to you? Have I left you in wanting? Have I not given enough to make you happy?"  
  
"Legolas, no!" Armir exclaimed. "You have been so wonderful to me, even I cannot understand how I could deserve it."  
  
"Then how can you say I do not love you?"  
  
"Because it is not real!" Armir cried out desperately. "Because I am an enchantress who manipulates the feelings of others towards me. I know not where this accursed power came from, or how I have gone about using it. But this is not what you deserve Legolas! It is not . . ."  
  
"Armir, stop it!" Legolas cut her off sharply. "You are speaking nonsense!"  
  
"I am telling you the truth!" Armir insisted. "The Lady told me so herself, and she will not lie."  
  
The elf took a deep breath to gain control over herself as she struggled to explain further. "Think about it, Legolas. What other contribution could I have made or will make to the Fellowship? My role as Frodo's companion is rooted in this ability of mine to ease his pain and strengthen his courage. Lady Galadriel told me it is also through this gift that I am able help the Fellowship bear the sorrows and hardship of the quest."  
  
"Then what has this to do with you and me?" Legolas asked grimly. The look of hurt and confusion on his face was gradually changing to one that seemed like anger.  
  
"Legolas, I love you." Armir said softly. "But when I see all the things you do to care for me and protect me, I become frightened. You risk too much. You become irrational. You fall into emotions and actions that I know are not really of your nature. It is as though you are under a spell."  
  
"A spell?!" Legolas repeated incredulously. He let out a harsh laugh that sounded bitter and forced. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I am saying that this is all my fault." Armir whispered. "I should have seen it sooner. I am sorry."  
  
"Armir, stop!" Legolas ordered. "Enough with this foolishness."  
  
"Legolas, please." Armir begged. "Do not make it any more difficult for me to do this."  
  
"Difficult for YOU?!" Legolas shouted, losing control of temper at last. "How do you suppose I feel? You stand there telling me I am under a spell, that all the happiness I have felt over the past months has been false, and that the greatest thing I have ever known in all my life is just a lie!"  
  
"Do you not think it hurts me too?" Armir cried. "You are the only elf have ever and ever could love this much. But I must let you go, for you do not deserve to waste your heart on someone who may just be using enchantment to gain your love. I will not risk your happiness!"  
  
"That is my choice, not yours." Legolas snapped back.  
  
Armir shook her head, lifting her chin in spite of the tears. "I am making it mine." she responded firmly. "I will undo the harm I have caused you."  
  
"This is madness!" Legolas yelled, his anger vivid on his face now. He turned away from Armir in resentment. "I refuse to listen to this any longer!"  
  
"You do not have to." Armir said quietly. "I have nothing left to say. It ends here. Now."  
  
Upon hearing this, Legolas whirled around to face her immediately. Armir felt her heart go to pieces upon seeing the tears in his eyes.  
  
"It could not have been false, Armir." he murmured sadly. "It was the most real, most beautiful feeling I have ever had in my entire being. I care not what the Lady, or anyone else in this world may say. All I know is that I love you. Nothing will ever be able to change that."  
  
Silence followed his last words. Across the distance between them, the two elves stared into each other's eyes for that long moment, one trying to find reassurance and the other begging for understanding. When at last she felt she could no longer stand being tortured by the grief in his eyes, Armir broke her gaze away. She reached around her neck and unclasped the chain of Legolas' necklace.  
  
"I am sorry." she whispered, holding out the necklace to him with a shaking hand.  
  
There was a brief pause before Legolas stepped forward and claimed his mother's necklace. Armir could feel his eyes upon her as he kept them steady on her face, though he spoke no words.  
  
Taking his muteness as a sign of resignation, Armir made a motion to turn and leave before the screaming anguish in her heart caused her to change her mind. But before she could do so, Legolas caught hold of her.  
  
His kiss was short but sweet, full of the passion and longing he felt. When it ended, Armir could only stare up breathlessly at him, her cheeks streaked with tears-both hers and his.  
  
"I will not force you to love me if you do not wish to." Legolas told her softly, cupping one cheek in his hand. "But know that I will never leave your side. Nothing will ever change the fact you are the only one I will ever care for."  
  
With this, he released her, turned, and walked away, leaving a distraught Armir standing on her own.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir frowned as his eyes scanned the Lorien night sky from where he lay resting upon the base of a mallorn tree. Strange. There was nary a star visible in the darkness. He could not recall the last time he had seen the heavens appear so cloudy and gloomy. Was this an ominous sign of something to come?  
  
Or perhaps the Valar just saw it fit to arrange the heavens to match his mood that evening.  
  
A low growl of frustration and annoyance escaped Haldir's throat as he closed his eyes again. He had been brooding heavily in solitude for the past few hours since he received news of Armir's engagement, and he was growing rather weary of it. Why couldn't he just accept it? In this matter, Legolas was the winner, and he the loser.  
  
It was not as though Legolas would make Armir a horrible husband. As much as Haldir hated to admit it, he knew that the prince really did love Armir, and will care for her no less that he would have. It was without a doubt that Legolas would keep happy and safe.  
  
"Stop being so selfish for once!" Haldir scolded himself. "Not everything has to be about you."  
  
If he really cared about Armir, he should find in himself enough strength to let her go, so she could be with the elf she truly loved. It was the right thing to do, and that was all there was to it.  
  
The March Warden frowned as the vision of Armir in Legolas' arms played in his head. But was it really possible for the right thing to hurt him so much? Somehow it didn't seem fair. . .  
  
Just then, a strange, faint sound caught Haldir's attention, pulling him from his moping at once. He sat up and his senses went on alert, his keen eyes roving the surrounding woods as he listened intently.  
  
As soon as he recognized the sound, a scowl formed on his lips and concern filled his clear eyes. At once he rose to his feet and swiftly made his way to the source.  
  
He did not have to walk far before he finally found what he was searching for. As he had suspected, there was the elf he loved, sprawled on the soft grass with her face in her hands and her petite form trembling with each sob.  
  
Haldir's heart was filled with an overwhelming mix of anger and pain at the sight of her. His first instinct was to hunt down and destroy whoever or whatever caused her to weep like this. . . but that was not what she needed as of the moment.  
  
"Armir?" he called out softly, stepping forward in hesitation.  
  
At the soothing sound of his voice, the maiden looked up immediately. Her teary blue eyes seemed to fill with relief at the sight of him standing there.  
  
"Haldir. . ." was all she would whisper. She seemed to be too weak with grief to even lift herself from the ground.  
  
In a instant Haldir was kneeling by the princess' side, taking her into his arms. Holding her tightly against him, he rocked her in his embrace. Armir in turn only began to cry harder, burying her wet face into her dear friend's shoulder.  
  
For a while Haldir could say nothing for lack of knowledge of what could possibly comfort her. But as he listened to the maiden's sobs and felt her slender body quiver uncontrollably against his, realization dawned on him. There was only one thing that could possibly cause his princess so much grief.  
  
Or rather, one person.  
  
Haldir's eyes narrowed with fury. He never should have trusted his Armir with that self-absorbed elfling. He will make him regret ever making her cry. By Eru, Legolas will pay for this.  
  
"It's all right, Melamin. Do not cry anymore." Haldir whispered at last, caressing Armir's back with a gentle hand as he held her protectively. He planted a kiss on her forehead and pressed his cheek firmly against her hair.  
  
"I am here now."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 11 - Love  
  
Take a vote when you review: who should win Armir? Legolas or Haldir? ;p I actually already have a fixed ending for this tale, but I'm just curious to know who you'd rather she end up with! Hehehe. . . .  
  
Thanks for reading! See ya all soon! ;p Take care everyone! 


	11. Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
No long notes or greetings this time dear readers! I'm really sorry, but it's past midnight, I'm dead tired, and I want to get this up on the site by tonight! Hey, it's all for you! ;p But if there are any questions, complaints, or violent reactions, you know how to reach me! BIG THANK YOUs to all the people who reviewed the last chapter in spite of the FF.net problems! ;p You guys rock! I really appreciate it.  
  
Oh yeah, and for those who are wondering, this is the fourth to the last chapter of this fic.  
  
ALSO: Have you all (the regular readers) gotten a copy of the theme song of this fic? "If I Never Knew You" by Jon Secada and Shanice from the Pocahontas OST? Well, let it be known that only those who have acquired a copy of that song and its lyrics has my full blessing to read the three chapters following this one. Listening to that theme song will really help get you in the mood, trust me! ;p  
  
Anyways, on with the drama! Get out the tissue! Enjoy, girls! Hehehe. . .  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Eleven - Love  
  
An angry cry broke through the usual silence of the peaceful Lorien evening as an infuriated elf prince stormed towards the deserted Silverlode bank. He paused in his tracks long enough to stoop down and pick up a rock from the grassy earth. Pulling his arm back, he flung the stone into the river waters as hard as he could, placing all his rage and frustrations into the deed.  
  
His breath heavy with passion, Legolas succumbed to the tears that were clouding his darkening vision. With a choked sob, he fell to his knees and slammed his clenched fists upon the ground. For some minutes he stayed frozen in that position, his soundless weeping causing his broad shoulders to shudder relentlessly.  
  
Never before had he felt so much pain and grief, so much desire to just cease living. It was as though his heart had been trampled on and shredded to pieces, never to be the same again.  
  
What had just happened?! Was it not only an hour ago when they had been so happy in each other's arms, confident that nothing in the world could break their love? Just the previous night they had declared their undying devotion to each other and had gotten engaged. How could it be possible that now it was all over, just like that?  
  
"Armir. . ." Legolas whispered, her name escaping his lips unconsciously. An overwhelming ache filled him at the memory of her beauty and sweet kisses, and then of the knowledge that they were no longer his to cherish.  
  
It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Armir could not have stopped caring for him just like that. He could not have just imagined the desire and love he had seen in her eyes when they had kissed. Something must have gone wrong for her to suddenly deny him like this.  
  
But what?  
  
Calm down, Legolas told himself firmly. He was not going to find any answers if he went on being emotional about it. Wiping away the last of his tears impatiently with the back of his fist, the elf seated himself properly on the grass and tried to recall his earlier conversation with Armir.  
  
"You do not really love me, Legolas!"  
  
He could still remember the great shock that he felt upon hearing such an accusation come from her mouth. It seemed to be the greatest joke in the world. How could taking care of her, protecting her, risking his life for her, and worshiping her as the most important person in his existence not be called love?  
  
"Because it is not real!" she had tried to explain to him. "Because I am an enchantress who manipulates the feelings of others towards me. . ."  
  
Legolas shook his head. He understood that such abilities did exist in some gifted elves; he had heard stories about them often enough. It was not difficult to believe that Armir, in her kindness and purity, would possess that special gift. What he was certainly not willing to believe was that all the tenderness and affection he felt towards her were no more than a result of that power to influence feelings.  
  
"How could it be false?" Legolas thought desperately, struggling to recall anything he may have done to make Armir doubt the sincerity of his feelings towards her.  
  
". . . when I see all the things you do to care for me and protect me, I become frightened. You risk too much. You become irrational. You fall into emotions and actions that I know are not really of your nature.  
  
She speaks of the time I fought with Haldir, Legolas realized suddenly. He should have suspected sooner that Armir had not truly forgiven or forgotten that mistake of his. He didn't recognize that irrational jealousy was a fault that would affect her so deeply.  
  
Then, with an afterthought, the elf frowned. No, that could not have been just it. That one occurrence could not have been enough for Armir to start making such ridiculous accusations.  
  
Perhaps it was a mistake to propose to her so quickly and suddenly. Perhaps the haste of their relationship was beginning to frighten Armir, and she did no know how to express this anxiety to him. But did time really matter in a love as deep as theirs? It was true that everything was going so fast. They had known each other for barely more than two months, and already they had gotten engaged. That was certainly something uncommon to their kind. Usually it took many years before two elves were able to decide they loved each other enough to spend the rest of eternity together.  
  
But did any of that really matter? Like Gimli had told him before, just because their love was different, it did not mean it was false. . .  
  
That was when it struck him.  
  
He remembered the day of his conversation with Gimli, when he had poured out his heart to him because he had been worrying about his feelings for Armir. There was a point when he himself had been doubtful of the realness of his love. He himself had been alarmed by the intensity of his passions towards Armir, and the onslaught of new and strange feelings he had been experiencing ever since he met her.  
  
"It is as though you are under a spell. . . "  
  
Legolas felt a strange tug in his chest as the realization grew stronger in him. Could this be what Armir was trying to telling him? Had he been right all along in doubting that his deep feelings for her were just normal?  
  
No!  
  
Something at the back of Legolas' head screamed in denial. He rose from his seat, overwhelmed with anger at himself for even thinking such things. It could not be false. It just couldn't. If there was one fact he was certain of in his whole life, it was that beautiful things could never be untrue. And his love for Armir, as well as the happiness and purpose it brought into his life, was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever felt or known.  
  
"I will never give it up for anything." Legolas thought determinedly. "I will not just stand by and allow myself to lose her."  
  
He recalled the fear and sorrow he saw on Armir's face when she had begged him to stop loving her. She had seemed very upset when he had tried to express how much he cared for her and would do anything for her. That was when she began to push him away, in a manner that almost seemed desperate.  
  
Legolas frowned at the memory of her tears and the pain in her eyes. There was something bothering Armir, a problem she was hiding from him. There was more to her actions that what her words had expressed. The excuses she had given him were not the whole truth.  
  
Making up his mind, Legolas spun on his heel and began to walk in the direction of Armir's talan. He had to find her and speak to her again. There were questions that needed to be answered, and he was not going to find peace until all his doubts were resolved. But, no matter what, he knew one thing was for certain.  
  
He would never give up Armir without a fight, and for their love he was willing to fight to the end.  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir slipped off the cloak the covered his broad shoulders and reached over to the elf maiden who was moving alongside him. Armir looked up with surprise as he draped the soft cloth around her.  
  
"You are in more need of it than I." Haldir told her firmly as an explanation. "The winds seem to be turning ill this night."  
  
Armir nodded. "Diolla lle. (Thank you)" she whispered, before turning her aggrieved face away again and proceeding with their walk to her talan.  
  
Haldir felt another pang of anger strike his heart as he noticed yet another tear escape his beloved's weary eyes. He choked down the desire to avenge her and instead tried to focus on finding some way to give her comfort.  
  
"So you shall be leaving Lorien tomorrow morning with the others, then?" he asked softly, continuing their conversation from where it had been left off.  
  
"Yes." Armir answered with a sniff. "I have been told that my task is not over yet. The Fellowship is still in great need of me."  
  
"It is difficult to understand." Haldir mumbled. "A young elf maiden like you. How could Fate force such an innocent life to become involved in this ominous deed?"  
  
"Alas, Fate is not always kind." Armir sighed. "But for the good of all, I must follow what She requires of me. I fear that refusing my duties shall only bring disaster."  
  
"And your duty is what?" Haldir said, a slight scowl forming on his lips. "To rouse the spirits of your companions? To act as a vessel for their fears and weaknesses and a source of their strength and courage?"  
  
"That is right." Armir replied. "It is as I had explained to you earlier."  
  
"That is not fair." Haldir muttered, shaking his head in disapproval. "So many burdens are placed upon you. You have done nothing to deserve such suffering."  
  
"It cannot be helped, I suppose." Armir said quietly. "It seems that I was really destined for this task, as the abilities required for it have been placed in me even at birth."  
  
Haldir's frown deepened. "And these abilities, this gift you speak of, you believe they have also affected Legolas' feelings towards you? You think they are the only reason why he has fallen in love with you all this time?"  
  
"That is what I fear." the maiden admitted. The sadness on her face grew as she spoke. "I may be wrong, but I do not wish to take that chance. It is better that I stay away from him than allow him to risk having his feelings toyed with."  
  
"You made the right choice." Haldir assured her. "Do not forget that you also must protect your own welfare. You do not deserve a love that may be untrue."  
  
"I only wish I did not have to hurt him this way." Armir murmured sorrowfully. "He could have been spared all this, had I only realized what I was doing sooner. This is all my fault."  
  
"No it is not." Haldir objected. "You are as much the victim in this as he, Armir. There is nothing you should blame yourself for."  
  
There was a moment of complete stillness as Armir fell silent at these words. After a while, she looked back at the March Warden at last.  
  
"I just love him so much, Haldir." she whispered. "Though the sincerity of his feelings for me is unclear, my love for him cannot be any truer. If only things did not have to turn out this way between us. . ."  
  
The rest of what she said was lost on Haldir as he was paralyzed by both the dejection in her eyes and the meaning of her words. This infallible proof that Armir really did care so much about Legolas wounded him more than anything ever had in his life. It never fully occurred to him just how much Armir did love his rival; now she was telling him herself, right to his face, unknowing of how much her declarations were hurting him.  
  
But as he gazed upon her tear-streaked face, and at the beauty of her gentleness and fortitude in spite of all the suffering she was going through, a fierce resolve was rekindled in Haldir's heart. All of a sudden he felt the desire to fight for her once again, and to do whatever he can to protect her from any further grief or tears.  
  
"I do not want you to go, Armir." he blurted out abruptly.  
  
Cut off by his sudden outburst, Armir stopped in her tracks and stared at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
Haldir took a deep breath. "I do not want you to leave Lorien." he repeated slowly. "Stay here. Stay here with me where you will be safe."  
  
Armir looked at him through wide eyes. "I cannot, Haldir! I have already explained it to you. You know I must go. It is my duty."  
  
"No." Haldir said stubbornly. "It is far too dangerous. I do not want you risking yourself all over again and subjecting yourself to any more torment. There must be some other way."  
  
He reached out and took her hands in his. "I will find another way."  
  
Armir shook her head. "I wish it could be so." she whispered. "My greatest worry is that my presence will put at risk Legolas' life. It would be so much better if I were not in the way, for he forgoes his own safely all too often for the sake of mine."  
  
Haldir gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his temper in check even at the mention of his rival's name. "I would do as much for you." he told her firmly.  
  
But still Armir remained oblivious to the March Warden's assertions. She turned her face away with a heavy sigh.  
  
"But why must it be so?" she murmured. "Can he not see that I am not worth it? The thought of him endangering himself for my sake only pains me more . . ."  
  
"Armir, stop it!" Haldir shouted, losing control of his self-restraint at last.  
  
Before he even realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Armir roughly by the arms and pulled her to the side. The maiden looked up at him with a half-shocked, half-terrified expression on her face as he pushed her against a tree, towering over her menacingly. For a while Haldir was too overcome with his emotions to speak, so he just stood there glaring down at the cornered maiden.  
  
"Haldir, what are you doing?" Armir demanded, struggling uselessly against his grip upon overcoming her initial surprise.  
  
"Why must you think of him so much?" Haldir snarled back in response. "Why are you so afraid to lose him as though he is the only elf to ever care for you?"  
  
The maiden stared up at him, her mouth slightly open. The confusion in her eyes gradually changed into realization. Her lips moved as though she meant to say something, but Haldir placed a finger over them before any words could come out. Sliding one hand around her waist and the other to the side of her face, he leaned over and kissed her deeply.  
  
He had forgotten how intoxicating the sweetness of her soft lips was. At first Armir seemed to be too shocked to resist him, but after a while he eventually felt her uneasiness as she tried to pull away from him. Instead of drawing away he held her even more securely and continued to intensify the kiss.  
  
When he finally released her, they both were breathless from the passion of their intimate contact. Haldir felt slight guilt at the sight of offense in Armir's eyes, knowing she had never had anyone force himself upon her that way before.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I am sorry)." he murmured, cupping Armir's cheek in one hand. "I know we had an agreement, and I was supposed to have stopped caring for you this way a long time ago. But I cannot deny what my heart says any longer. My feelings for you have not changed, Armir. They never have."  
  
Tears began to flow from Armir's eyes once again as she shook her head weakly. "No, Haldir." she begged helplessly. "It cannot be. . ."  
  
"But it is, Melamin." Haldir interrupted gently, caressing her face with his fingertips. "And I am prepared to fight for it. I will not lose you again. Not this time."  
  
Armir closed her eyes and fell silent, succumbing to her weariness and desperation. As she wept, Haldir kissed her face tenderly, and continued to hold her close. Sensing that she was no longer holding him back, he tilted her chin up.  
  
"Armir, do not cry." he urged her soothingly. "Look at me."  
  
Slowly Armir opened her eyes to meet his, and Haldir felt relief in what he found in them.  
  
"Amin mela lle." he whispered, as he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
But before their lips could meet for the second time, Armir jerked away suddenly. Her gaze had moved away from Haldir and became horrified as it focused on something right behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Legolas stood frozen where he stood. His mind seemed to be far too filled with shock and disbelief to control any further actions. When his thoughts gradually began to clear and register what his eyes had seen taking place before him, the numbness was replaced with an uncontrolled surge of emotions that threatened to bring him to his knees.  
  
He shook his head, unwilling to believe what he had just witnessed. It was not possible. It was a mistake. It just had to be.  
  
But then his gaze crossed over the distance between him and the two elves and met the eyes of his beloved. The guilt and horror he caught sight of was proof enough to shatter his state of denials.  
  
Armir had lied to him. She had betrayed him.  
  
He staggered backward a few paces as realizations stuck him one after the other. With each thought came a new emotion, and with each emotion a desire. He was too confused to decide on which one to follow. All he could manage was to simply stand there and stare through eyes which were quickly blurring over with involuntary yet irrepressible tears.  
  
"Legolas. . ."  
  
He watched dazedly as Armir began to move slowly towards him, reaching out with a timid hand. Still he could not seem to move his feet, or any part of his body for that matter. He kept his gaze locked firmly on her distressed, but nonetheless lovely, face. A sickening feeling filled his heart at the realization that he, for the first time, felt no admiration at the sight of her beauty.  
  
All he sensed was a disgust that was almost close to hatred.  
  
When she was able to come close enough for him to smell the sweet scent of her silken hair and skin, Legolas broke free from his trance. He recoiled instantly, an automatic scowl marring the fairness of his face. Uncaring of the immediate hurt he saw flash across her attractive features, he spun on his heel and began to storm away.  
  
"Legolas, wait!"  
  
He could hear her pleas as she went after him, yet he could barely grasp at what she was saying. The mounting shock and anger he was feeling with each moment was shutting everything out. All he desired now was to leave, to get away from her as quickly as he could. . . before he did something he may regret. His obvious fury, however, did nothing to discourage the maiden from pursuing him.  
  
"Legolas, please. I can explain. Allow me to explain." Armir begged desperately, increasing the speed of her steps to catch up with his long, infuriated strides.  
  
Before she could even stretch her hand out to grab his arm and restrain him, the prince stopped in his tracks whirled around abruptly, causing her to collide with his strong chest. Armir staggered back due to the sudden impact, surprised by the harshness of his movements. Legolas made no attempt to even help her regain her balance. All he did was glare down at her with a rage that drove terror into Armir's soul.  
  
"You shall explain nothing!" Legolas snarled, his tone harsher and louder than any he had ever used on her before. "I have had enough!"  
  
Armir stood helplessly before him, a pitiful form, weeping and shaking uncontrollably in her fear and grief. Yet, for the first time, not even her tears could melt the iron that had been forged into the elf- prince's heart.  
  
"I know what it is you are thinking, but it is nothing like that!" she cried out in a choked voice. "Haldir and I . . ."  
  
"Silence!" Legolas roared, now too enraged to hold himself back any longer. "I will have no more of your lies!"  
  
"I do not lie! I have never lied to you!" Armir cried. "Legolas, I love you!"  
  
Legolas stared at her with disgust and disbelief. "Are you not satisfied with what you have already done?" he growled. "Must you mock me some more with such words? I never knew you could be so cruel a creature. But now I see. I see what this is all about. And I will not be a fool to stand for it any longer!"  
  
He stood before her with hot tears spilling freely down his cheeks, void of any shame of showing his emotional weakness. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart freely, a heart that has never been offered to another. I made you my world, and strove to be everything for you. And now look at how easy you find it to deceive and hurt me this way!"  
  
"Legolas, it is not so! I . . ." Armir tried to cut in, but to no avail.  
  
"If you had wanted me out of the way, you could have simply told me the truth!" Legolas shouted. "You should have spared me the accusation of my love being insincere. You sinful hypocrite! If there is anyone here who has dealt with false love, it is you!"  
  
As soon as the last word erupted uncontrollably from his lips, he knew he had gone too far. The terrible injury he saw in Armir's eyes at his harsh declarations caused him to momentarily feel a twinge of guilt, but the hurt he himself felt was too strong to bring him any remorse. This was enough. He had said all he needed to say to her.  
  
Mustering up the remaining strength he had left in his voice, he gave her his final statement.  
  
"I hope you and the March Warden will be very happy with each other."  
  
Having spat these words out, he turned back around and left for the second time that night the elf that had just broken his heart.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a cold night, one unusually cold for the gentle climate of the fair Lorien realm. Midnight had come to the Golden Wood, and all was still throughout the area as the Galadrim lay sleeping peacefully in their homes in preparation for another day to come. That is, save for one elf who had just retired to her bed a half hour ago after spending an hour in tears that threatened to impair the beauty of her eyes and the strength of her spirit forever.  
  
Armir whimpered softly and buried her cheek against the pillows, squeezing her sore eyes shut in a futile attempt to ease the agonizing pounding in her head. Her headache, however, was of no match in painfulness to the sorrow that was crushing and suffocating her heart.  
  
She could not move from her mind the memory of her beloved Legolas' hurt face. She knew at the moment when she had seen him weeping that he would never be able to look at her the same way again. She had wounded him mortally, and deserved every harsh word that came out of his mouth to strike her.  
  
Armir bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering as she struggled against the compulsion to burst into tears for the hundredth time that night. How could she do this to him?! It was horrible enough of her to hurt him the way she did when she had broken their engagement and brushed off all his pleas to reconsider his love. But then the kiss with Haldir had to happen, right when Legolas arrived to witness the unfortunate incident with his own eyes. Armir could not blame him for being furious. She knew what the scene must have looked like to his eyes.  
  
"But my heart does not belong to Haldir! It is yours alone, Legolas!" she cried desperately in her thoughts. "I never meant to hurt you this grievously. If only you had given me a chance to explain."  
  
Earlier she had seriously considered running after Legolas and persisting in making him hear the truth. Her heart ached with the desire to beg his forgiveness. She could not stand the idea of having him so angry at her, but then realized that this was exactly what she wanted. She had succeeded in earning the Mirkwood prince's wrath. Now she could be certain that he would not longer be so eager to serve and protect her, and thus keep himself away from danger. She had done the right thing.  
  
"This is for his own good." Armir repeated over and over again to herself. "Now he will be out of harm's way, and that dreadful vision will never come to pass. Legolas will be safe, and that is what matters most."  
  
But no matter how hard the maiden tried to convince herself of this logic, she could not shake off the feeling that there was something amiss. If this was the right thing and if this was what she had intended to happen, why did it fill her with so much anguish?  
  
"Stop." a voice at the back of her head scolded. "Just because it does not bring you happiness, does not mean it is not right. Oftentimes suffering has to be endured for the sake of what is good."  
  
Armir sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing her face wearily. The confusing jumble of thoughts that were flooding her mind were troubling her too much to let her get any rest. Maybe it would help if she just got out of her talan for a while and took a little walk. The fresh air might help clear up her head.  
  
After pulling on an extra robe as well as a thick cloak over her nightgown, the princess climbed down the ladder of her talan and began to walk down the trail that wound through the woods. Though the aches and upsetting thoughts did not leave her, the peace and quiet of the night seemed to ease some of her grief. As she went of her way, not knowing or caring of where she was headed, she continued to ponder on the complications of the events that have taken place over the past few hours.  
  
However, she had barely gone ten meters away from her talan when she came across a tall, shadowy figure lurking in the shade of a nearby mallorn. Instinctively Armir felt her body tense up in alertness as she neared the mysterious, unmoving silhouette.  
  
"Who's there?" the maiden demanded uneasily, prepared to defend herself in case the need arose.  
  
"You should not be wandering around alone like this." a deep voice told her gently. "It is not always safe, especially at this time of the night."  
  
"Haldir!" Armir exclaimed, recognizing the voice instantly. Her eyes widened as she watched the handsome elf step out from the darkness to reassure her with a clear view of him. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
'I could not sleep." Haldir replied austerely. His striking grey eyes gazed at her with a slight smirk and shrugged. "From the looks of it, neither could you."  
  
Armir's eyes narrowed. Her feelings toward the March Warden because of what he had done were still unclear. She upset at his causing all this trouble between her and Legolas, yet somehow she could not find it in herself to pin any blame nor harbor any real anger against him. This whole mess was not entirely his fault. However, she was at least certain that she did not want to speak with him as of the moment. She was simply not ready for another confrontation just yet, while she was still at a complete loss as is.  
  
"I just felt like getting some air." she responded curtly, turning away from him. "Also, I needed some time alone to think clearly. So if you will excuse me, I desire solitude. . ."  
  
"Armir, wait." Haldir said quickly, reaching out to gently grab her arm. "We must talk."  
  
"We have naught to talk about, Haldir." Armir replied sharply, yanking her arm free from his grasp. "Just let me be!"  
  
Haldir sighed, and Armir fought to ignore the guilt she felt at the hurt look that crossed her friend's face.  
  
"I know you are angry with me." he said slowly, his gaze falling to the ground as shame overshadowed his expression. "And you have every right to feel that way. But I only came here because I wanted to offer you an apology. It was wrong of me to abandon you just like that after Legolas left, and I . . ."  
  
"All is forgiven." Armir said hastily and dismissively. She felt bad at the brusque manner with which she was treating Haldir when he obviously was sorry for what he had done, but all she wanted right then was to get out of there, before she suffered another breakdown. "Think no more of it, and let us just pretend like it never even happened."  
  
At that, she began to resume her walk, determined to get away from Haldir as soon as possible. But the elf caught her elbow before she could succeed in taking her leave, causing her heart to sink in despair and anxiety.  
  
"You did not let me finish." Haldir told her firmly, shaking his head. "I came also because . . . I could not stop thinking about you. About the kiss."  
  
Armir felt her knees tremble as her stomach did a sickening twist. This conversation was the very last thing she needed to top off that dreadful evening.  
  
"Haldir, please. . ." she said in voice that suddenly turned weak and quivery, filled with dread to add anything else. "Do not do this. Please."  
  
Haldir stared back at her sadly. "Armir, please. Do not look at me as though I am one who intends to hurt you." he said softly. "I just need to speak to you about this now, before it drives me mad. Give me this one chance, and I promise I will not bother you again once I have my answers."  
  
Armir closed her eyes, both to shield herself from the look on Haldir's face and to force back the tears threatening to escape. This could not be happening! It was as if there was no end to the string of horrible episodes of this night.  
  
"What do you need from me, Haldir?" she whispered resignedly. "What is it that you want me to say?"  
  
Haldir reached out and brushed a tear off her cheek with a gentle thumb. "I want you to speak from your heart." he began, caressing her troubled face with his warm hand. "And tell me if there is still any chance that you could love me the same way I do you."  
  
Armir's eyes fluttered open, and her gaze met with Haldir's. The hopefulness she saw in the depths of his grey eyes stole her breath away and paralyzed her for a moment.  
  
"Haldir, do not ask this of me. Please, not now." she begged feebly. "I. . . I cannot. . ."  
  
"Forgive me for being so demanding of you." Haldir interrupted. "I know I have been terribly disrespectful, but please try to understand me. I recognized that I was still in love with you the first day you arrived at Lothlorien. When I saw how you were already in love with Legolas of Mirkwood, I lost all hope of rekindling any feelings you had left for me." He paused and took her tow hands in his, squeezing them meaningfully. "But tonight, when we kissed, I felt something. I realized how wrong I was in giving up hope so easily."  
  
"That kiss should never have happened, Haldir!" Armir blurted out. "It was a mistake."  
  
Haldir fell silent at her outburst, but he did not release his tender hold on Armir's hands. Armir closed her eyes again, fearful of seeing any more hurt on his face. She was struck with great surprise moments later when suddenly she felt Haldir's strong arms slide fully around her body. She was unable to resist him as he pressed his gentle lips softly but determinedly against hers. He ended it even before the maiden gathered up enough wits to push him back.  
  
"You know as well as I do that is was more than a mere mistake." Haldir murmured in her ear as he drew away. "Do not hold back what you really feel, Tarien (Princess)."  
  
"Haldir . . . you cannot do this to me anymore." Armir whispered. She placed her hands on Haldir's muscular chest and forced him a few inches away from her, though she could not fight against the powerful and unyielding hold he had around her waist. "We were lovers once, but all that was a long time ago, and it is over. You must understand this. I love Legolas now."  
  
Haldir opened his mouth as though he meant to remonstrate, but Armir placed her hand lightly over his lips to silence his words. "Only him." she said firmly.  
  
Haldir shook his head sadly. "Why do you insist on loving him?" he muttered, lowering his gaze. "That is what I cannot understand. He makes you weep and suffer so yet you continue to grieve your heart for his sake."  
  
He lifted his eyes back up, and Armir was horrified to see that they were shining with tears. Haldir had never cried before in his life.  
  
"I would never do that to you." he whispered. "Would it be really so difficult for you to care for me in his place?"  
  
As Armir stared into his eyes, an epiphany struck her deeply. It was only at that moment when she clearly saw how much Haldir really did still care about her. She could see in his soul all the love he held for her, and all the misery and envy he was carrying at the thought of her heart belonging to another other than him.  
  
Pity caused tears to spring back to Armir's eyes. Poor Haldir. . . she was a thoughtless fool to have never realized how much her relationship with Legolas had been tormenting him all this time.  
  
"Haldir, I am so sorry." she murmured, placing her hand on his cheek. "I did not see. I never meant to hurt you. But I cannot change how I feel."  
  
Haldir shrugged dismissively. "It does not matter what I feel or must go through. My concern is for you. What is it that you intend to do now?" he asked her quietly. "It is over between you and Legolas. You have refused him, and he has turned from you. There is nothing left for you to hope for from him. What will become of you now?"  
  
His words struck Armir and caused her to fall into more thinking. The March Warden was right. It was over between her and Legolas. No longer would she ever be able to count on him for love or support. She no longer had the privilege of enjoying his company or his protection, his kisses and embraces. The full realization of this truth had never reached her until now.  
  
Thus she began to cry. Closing her eyes, she felt her weary body give way to all the sorrow and confusion that had been building up for the past hours. As she in her dizziness stumbled, Haldir held her closer in his arms, cradling her while whispering to her comfortingly.  
  
"Armir, please." he told her gently. "It pains me seeing you suffer like this. You have wept too much for one night. It need not be so."  
  
He tilted her chin up gently, stroking her hair as he stared lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"If you believe that Legolas is the only elf in whom you can ever find love, you are gravely mistaken." he murmured. "I am here too. Have you truly forgotten and thrown away from your heart all that we have ever shared? Will you not believe in me anymore?"  
  
"I do not know, Haldir." Armir sobbed into his chest. She just felt so tired. She was too exhausted to speak, to move, or to even think. Right then all she wanted was someone to hold onto, while she felt so alone and so vulnerable. "I do not know what I want or believe in anymore."  
  
Haldir pulled back from their embrace and cupped Armir's face between his large, soothing hands. With grave determination on his handsome face he looked down upon the maiden.  
  
"I shall do whatever it takes to help you believe again, Armir." he said resolutely. "Nothing is more important to me now than restoring your faith in what he had. I wish for you to be happy. Please know this-- over our years apart I have grown in greater realization that it is impossible for me to love another. There is only you. It will always be just you."  
  
Suddenly, he released her face and instead grasped her hands. Armir gaped at him as went down on one knee and stared up at her through eyes filled with desire and a profound adoration that melted her aching heart.  
  
"Armir of Rivendell. . . will you grant me the honor of having you as my wife?"  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 12 - Wish  
  
Okay, I confess there was supposed to be more in this chapter, but I decided to end it at this point for now so I can be cruel and have a cliffie! Bwahaha . . . looks like you're all going to have to wait and see in the next chapter who really is going to win the fair maiden! ;p I'll try to get it done ASAP, promise! But it's definitely going to be a LONG chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to keep those review coming! ;p Till next time! 


	12. Truth

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi guys! ;p Sorry it took me a long time to get this up. You know what the funny and more annoying thing is? This chapter is not as long as I had intended to make it! It was getting so darn lengthy and was taking FOREVER to finish, so I finally decided to just chop it up into two so I can update at last. Don't worry, I'll try to get the continuation, Chapter 13, posted as soon as I can!  
  
Be warned though. . . just because this story is reaching its conclusion (only three more chapters after this one) do not be fooled! I've still got a lot of tricks up my sleeve. The last three chapters are most action packed of them all, so hang on to your seats my friends! ;p  
  
Sorry I couldn't take time to make personal and individual greetings. . . I still have a test to study for. But to all the lovely reviewers (old and new) out there who have been so nice and encouraging, you know who you are. I love you all and am super grateful for your enthusiasm and support! This is for you! Enjoy!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Twelve - Truth  
  
Laicristiel smiled sadly as Armir approached her where she stood by the upper banks of the Silverlode. Armir returned the pretty handmaiden's smile before reaching out to embrace her.  
  
"Thank you for everything you have done for me." the Rivendell princess murmured, a sad tear escaping the corner of her eye. "I shall never forget you."  
  
"Nor will I, my Lady." Laicristiel whispered, sniffing slightly as she wept. "Never have I met an elf whom I have learned to love as quickly as I have you. Your memory shall forever be cherished in my heart."  
  
Armir kissed her dear friend's forehead as she drew away. "Worry not." she assured her. "When this is all over, I promise to return to Lorien and visit you. We will see each other again."  
  
Laicristiel beamed. "I shall eagerly await that day." she said, squeezing Armir's hand. "Safe journey, Princess. Rumil and Orophin send their best wishes as well. They regret that they could not be here to see you off, as they have been called to border patrol early this morning."  
  
"Please send them my fondest thanks." Armir replied sincerely. "I too shall miss them dearly and will not forget the kindness they have shown me."  
  
Laicristiel nodded. "Namaarie, Armir of Rivendell." she said softly.  
  
"Namaarie."  
  
With that, Armir turned away to brush off the tears that had unavoidably run down her cheeks. Not finding enough strength to look back at what she was leaving behind, she began to walk to where the rest of her companions were preparing the boats for their departure. Some of the Galadrim were assisting Boromir, Gimli, and the hobbits in loading their packs and supplies.  
  
"Pardon me, Lady Armir."  
  
The maiden turned and looked down at the Halfling that was calling her attention. Pippin greeted her with a bright grin and held up a grey-green hooded cloak. "Your Elvish cloak, Milady. Best you put it on now. We will be moving out soon."  
  
Feeling somewhat relieved from her sadness by the hobbit's cheer and thoughtfulness, Armir smiled back and accepted the cloak. "Thank you, Pippin."  
  
As she was fastening the leaf-shaped pin that held the cloak in place around her shoulders, she gazed around her, observing all the activity of her friends. Her heart sank when she noticed that Haldir was no longer anywhere to be found. Where could he be? Was he really going to just let her leave without even saying goodbye?  
  
He had accompanied them early that morning on their march from the pavilion at Caras Galadon to the banks of Silverlode, where their river journey was to begin. All throughout the walk he had distanced himself from Armir, and had not said a word about anything, much less about what had happened the previous night.  
  
Armir sighed and lowered her eyes desolately. As if her parting from her dear friend was not painful enough-- now it was going to be with his displeasure stubbornly directed at her. But how could she blame him for his resentment?  
  
Just then, in the corner of eye, the maiden caught a glimpse of an elf that made her heart skip a beat. Legolas' golden hair glinted in the sunlight as he moved around, helping in the stowing of their provisions for the journey. Though the expression upon his face was grave and sullen, he still looked handsome enough to fill Armir with longing and regret.  
  
Like Haldir, he too had remained cold towards her the whole morning, and was deliberately avoiding coming within even five feet of her. He refused to look in her direction, and whenever she looked at him, she could sense his tension, his silent order for her to stay away from him. All Armir could do was keep reminding herself that this was probably for his own good, but even that defense was quickly wearing out.  
  
Armir bit her lip to keep it from trembling. I will not cry, she told herself firmly. I will be strong. I can cope with this.  
  
But the doubts continued to resound in her mind. How was she going to endure this quest now? It was hard enough getting to Lorien in one piece, but surely the coming trials were going to be increasingly more difficult and troublesome. Without Legolas standing by her side, it was as though she was walking into a battlefield completely unarmed. She felt so lost, so alone.  
  
"Armir?"  
  
Something seemed to instantly lift the young elf's spirits at the sound of the kind voice that spoke her name with so much care. A small smile actually managed to invade her face as she looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you all right?" Aragorn went on, his grey eyes regarding her with concern.  
  
Armir nodded. "I am ready to go." she murmured.  
  
Aragorn took her hand and squeezed it, shaking his head. "That is not what I asked." he chided.  
  
The maiden sighed and lowered her gaze. "Do not worry about me. I will be fine." she lied.  
  
"Armir, I know about what happened last night." Aragorn told her gently. "Legolas told me everything."  
  
Armir's head snapped back up, her eyes widening. But before she could get a word out, Aragorn continued to speak.  
  
"But I do not believe in his view on things." the Ranger said firmly. "I am aware of his anger, and how it must be clouding his reason and judgment. Therefore I am not willing to trust completely in his version of the story."  
  
He reached over and stroked Armir's hair sympathetically. "Now, I will not force you to give me your own explanations, but I do hope that this problem between you and he will be resolved soon. It will not do well for the two of you to continue ignoring each other like this. You need one another."  
  
Armir felt tears of helplessness spring to her eyes. "I . . . I am frightened, Aragorn." she whispered. "I am not sure I know what to do, or if I will be strong enough to face what is ahead."  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around his little sister and held her in a comforting embrace. "You will, Armir. You will." he assured her. "I have faith in your courage and your wisdom. You shall get through this just fine."  
  
He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before pulling away. "And there is no reason for you to be frightened. Though Legolas may not be in the mood to stand by you as of the moment, I still am here for you. I always am and always will be."  
  
Armir smiled up at the handsome man. "Amin mela lle, Aragorn. Thank you."  
  
"I love you too, Armir." he responded, patting her cheek. "Everything will be all right, you shall see."  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas, I need to speak with you. Now."  
  
The mere arrogance and curtness in the voice which addressed him caused Legolas to bristle. Ignoring his impulse to turn and face the person standing expectantly behind him, he continued to load the last package into the boat. Undaunted by his coldness, the owner of the voice persisted in trying to catch his attention.  
  
"It is about Armir."  
  
Anger flooded through Legolas' heart like water free from a dam. His blue eyes flaring, he clenched his fists to help him hold back violent desires. The sound of his beloved's name coming from this elf's lips was more than what he could bear.  
  
"Do not dare speak of her in my presence." he growled, whirling around to glare at his rival in the eye.  
  
"Do not be so bull-headed." Haldir snapped back with equal irritation. "If you would just try to listen I think you might want to hear what I have to tell you."  
  
"There is nothing you have to say that would be of any interest to me." Legolas snarled. "Especially if it has anything to do with her."  
  
Haldir scowled. "I cannot believe how immaturely you are handling this." he sniped. "Is this what is to be expected from Elven royalty?"  
  
"Watch your words, March Warden." Legolas warned, his voice growing dangerously low and quiet. "I would not suggest that you try my patience any further than you already have."  
  
"Do not think that speaking to you is a pleasurable fancy of mine." Haldir retorted icily. "I am doing this because it is the right thing. What's more, I am doing on Armir's behalf."  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. "If I had refused to listen to what she had to say, what makes you think I will pay any heed to you?"  
  
"Because," Haldir responded, his voice growing rigid with forced calm. "If you would just let go of your foolish pride and listen for a moment, you will see that what I speak is the truth, something which must never and can never be ignored."  
  
Legolas shook his head in mixed frustration and irritation. Enough of this useless conversation! He didn't even know why he had even let it proceed this far. If Haldir was going to start boasting his ears off on how he had successfully beaten him in winning Armir's heart, he must also have gone crazy to think that he would be able to keep him as his audience.  
  
Unable to muster a farewell that did not involve a snide remark or gesture of violence, Legolas turned around with every intention to simply abandon the March Warden's presence before his bad side got to him. However, he was not able to get far before Haldir's next words caused him to freeze in place.  
  
"She chose you, Legolas."  
  
The younger elf turned around slowly, his rapidly beating heart caught between excruciating denial and the greatest sense of hope he had ever experienced in his life. For a long moment he could only stand completely still, hardly daring to breathe, much less move, as he met Haldir's stern grey eyes with his own. Neither said a word until at last, Haldir broke his gaze and turned away slightly from the Mirkwood prince. Lowering his head in what surprisingly seemed like submission, he went on to explain himself.  
  
"Last night I tried asking for her hand in marriage." he said in a gruff, yet faint voice. "I thought I would be able to convince her to stay here in Lorien with me, where I can keep her safe and happy. But I was wrong, and thus I failed. She refused me because she knew that, though I may be able to grant her protection, I cannot give her complete happiness." He paused. "That can given by no one other than you."  
  
The March Warden lifted his eyes back up to meet Legolas' stunned gaze, and his hurt face softened with his next words.  
  
"Because she loves you, Legolas. She has given her heart and soul to you, and you alone."  
  
Legolas gaped at him, far too taken aback by these declarations to manage a proper reaction. Was this true?! He ached with desire to believe it, yet the prouder half of him refused to yield to Haldir's word so easily. But then again . . . why would he lie about such a thing?  
  
"The kiss you saw last night was not given with her consent." Haldir continued, as though he had read the prince's doubting thoughts. "I forced it upon her. She is blameless, and can be accused of neither impurity nor infidelity."  
  
Horror, regret, and shame struck Legolas as he listened to this confession. He remembered how he had allowed his anger to get the better of him that night, and thus had jumped into immediate conclusions and judgments. He recalled his harsh words and actions towards Armir, the way he had scorned her tears, and how he had refused to heed her attempts at explaining herself.  
  
What a blind, stubborn fool he has been! She had been faithful to him all along and had tried to show him this, but he threw it back in her face and hurt her. If she ever found in herself the courage or willingness to speak to him again, it would be a miracle.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Haldir's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and back into consciousness. He stared at the March Warden, who was now looking upon him with an expression not of anger or resentment, but what almost appeared to be benevolent support and encouragement.  
  
"Do not waste any more of your time on regret." he told him seriously. "Armir has clearly gone through enough pain, and I believe so have you. Forget all the doubts, fears and insecurities. All that matters is, you love one another. If either of you will ever find happiness again you must learn to fight for that, do you understand?"  
  
Legolas opened his mouth in an attempt to respond, but no sounds could be willed out of his throat. He was still so taken aback by this bit of news he wasn't quite sure of how to begin to react. There were so many things he wanted to ask and say, but it all seemed to be too mixed up in his head to be placed in words.  
  
Just then, he heard Aragorn's voice calling him as it cut into his conversation with Haldir. "Legolas, come. It is about time we set off."  
  
Legolas looked towards the dock and watched helplessly as his companions began climbing into the boats to begin their departure. That morning, he had been rather eager to leave Lorien behind in order to get away from the painful memories, which had overshadowed even the happiest ones. But as he stood there listening to what Haldir had to tell him, it seemed that he now sensed a compulsion to stay a while longer and learn more about the truth. All of a sudden, he did not want to set off on another journey with Armir while he was feeling so confused and unprepared.  
  
As he spun back around to face the March Warden again, he was alarmed to find that he had now also turned around and was walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas called out, sounding almost desperate.  
  
At this plea, Haldir stopped in his tracks but did face the prince. "Mani? (What?)" he asked, his voice now as cold and distant as it usually was.  
  
Legolas faltered. "Is that it?" he asked faintly. "Is that all you have to tell me?"  
  
There was a long pause as Haldir seemed to consider the question. At last, he turned back to address Legolas once more.  
  
"I believe I have mentioned all that you need to know of the truth." he answered grimly. "I do, however, have one thing to say that you may take as a warning from me alone."  
  
Upon hearing this, Legolas began to listen with a rapt attention and ready acceptance that surprised even himself.  
  
"You had better make her happy, Legolas Thranduillion." Haldir whispered, the tone of his voice slightly threatening. "I yield in this conflict in trust that you will do the right thing. Give her all the happiness and pleasures that could possibly be offered in this world, for she deserves no less."  
  
Something in the Lorien elf's face and voice roused a strange emotion in Legolas. For the first time since he had met Haldir, he now felt for him a sense of gratitude and newfound respect. It was at that moment he knew, though he it was difficult to admit it, that this elf really did have sincere love for Armir, and cared for nothing more than her well-being.  
  
"You have won her heart, but it has yet to be seen whether you are truly deserving of it or not." Haldir continued, his strict glare steadily meeting Legolas' eyes. "Do not dare fail or hurt her again, for I caution you now-causing her any further tears is an offense I shall not be so willing to forgive a second time."  
  
With that last declaration out, the elf spun around abruptly and walked away before Legolas could say anything more. The Mirkwood prince stood motionless for a few moments, watching Haldir's retreating back in silent contemplation. At last, he sighed and bowed his head respectfully.  
  
"Diola lle (thank you), Haldir of Lorien." he whispered, before going to join his waiting companions.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir smiled at Boromir as he held out a hand for her to grasp at as she stepped one foot carefully into their waiting boat.  
  
"Thank you." she said softly, before settling down into her seat behind Merry.  
  
Boromir nodded his acknowledgement courteously, then took his place at the end of their boat. Grabbing hold of the paddle, he dipped it into the lightly rushing waters as a Galadrim elf pushed their boat from the dock to help set them off.  
  
"Namaarie." the elf called with a gentle smile and wave as they began to drift down the Silverlode.  
  
"Namaarie." Armir answered, smiling through the wistful tears welling in her eyes. She gazed at the rest of her Lorien kindred who stood at the docks, all waving their company goodbye. A sharp pain struck her heart as she wondered whether she really would be able to come back to the Golden Wood and see them all again. Upon catching sight of Laicristiel amongst the Galadrim, she raised her hand to blow a kiss.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta (Until next we meet)." the princess whispered.  
  
Their boat continued to float leisurely down the river for a few minutes, before Boromir began to paddle, and gradually their speed increased. The figures of the watching elves grew smaller as the distance between the shore and the departing Fellowship also grew. Nonetheless, Armir kept her eyes upon the banks and continued to scan the crowd for the sight of the face she had been desperately seeking for the past half-hour. But alas, she still could not spot the March Warden's handsome face anywhere.  
  
Feeling hopelessly dejected, Armir lowered her head, allowing her long hair to veil the grief on her face. Haldir really must detest her then, to just allow her to leave without even saying goodbye.  
  
Just then, a loud, cheerful voice that sounded from the right side of their boat drew the maiden out of her melancholy state.  
  
"Oi, Merry!" Pippin called out again, waving an arm to his friend as his boat came to pass alongside theirs. "What say you to a race?"  
  
Armir overheard Boromir chuckle. "Should that not be the decision of those who are actually doing the paddling around here?" the man pointed out.  
  
Merry grinned. "You're right." he agreed. "So what say you then, Legolas?"  
  
At the sound of the name, Armir automatically raised her head. She was startled when she unexpectedly found herself looking straight into the same pair of blue eyes which have been avoiding contact with her all morning. As though he realized this as well, Legolas immediately turned his face away to break the connection of their gazes.  
  
"I do not think it is wise to indulge in such play, nor would it be good to expend energy unnecessarily" he mumbled in reply to Merry's query. "We still have a long day's journey ahead of us."  
  
To end the discussion altogether, the elf then gave one powerful stroke of the paddle, causing his boat to pull a good distance apart from theirs.  
  
"Hmm. . . strange." Boromir mused as he observed the elf's tense actions. "Something has been bothering him all morning. I wonder what it could be."  
  
"Must be something serious." Merry remarked, shaking his head. "I never even knew Legolas was capable of grumpiness."  
  
Armir once again lowered her face, urging herself not to cry. She HAD to become emotionally stronger, if she was ever going to make it through this quest without perishing from mere sorrow.  
  
It was barely a minute later when a cry from Merry once again caught the maiden's awareness.  
  
"Hey, look over there! Isn't that Haldir?!"  
  
Armir's head snapped up instantly. She looked in the direction the hobbit was pointing at, her heart suddenly beginning to pound wildly in her chest. Sure enough, standing amidst the trees lining the distant shore, was the stature of a proud and handsome he-elf with silver hair blowing in the soft wind. A tremendous surge of emotions filled the maiden's heart as she saw the March Warden smile directly at her and lift his hand in a wave. At the same moment she heard a warm voice in her ears, the voice of Haldir's soul speaking to hers.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Armir. Never forget that." he whispered. "Safe journey, A'maelamin (my beloved)."  
  
An uncontrollable smile burst across Armir's lips, though at the same time tears of mixed joy and sorrow unavoidably began to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Namaarie, Haldir." Armir murmured silently, brushing off her cheeks before any of her companions could notice her weeping. "I love you. I will always love you."  
  
As their boat moved on she held his gaze steadily, allowing herself the beautiful vision of his caring face before at last the distance stole him completely from her sight.  
  
* * *  
  
The Lady of Light smiled down at the members of the Fellowship where they were seating themselves on the grass before her, as she had bade them to. Only when they had all looked upon her with full and reverent attention did she begin to speak again.  
  
"Before you go, I wish to present you with gifts the Lord and Lady of the Galadrim now offer in memory of your stay here in Lothlorien." she announced. As she said this, several handmaidens stepped forward and stood next to their queen, each one carrying an item in their arms.  
  
Armir smiled fondly as Aragorn was called forth by her great- grandmother. She watched as the Heir of Gondor was presented with a beautifully crafted sheath made to fit his sword. When afterwards Galadriel leaned closer to engage him in a private conversation, the young elf maiden's thoughts drifted off to what had taken place in the past hour.  
  
Just when she had thought they had seen the last of Lorien altogether, their boats had been met by the Lord and Lady at a bend in the river. They had invited them to a parting feast before they went further on their journey, and very readily did the companions accept. After the travelers had eaten and drank their fill, the time came to move on once again--- time for bidding goodbyes.  
  
Armir gazed longingly at the beautiful faces of her dear great- grandparents, and felt sorrow tug inside of her. The love and care they had given her over the past month in Lorien was so much like that of her beloved Minyaatar, and now it seemed that separation from them was similarly going to be just as painful.  
  
The princess continued to observe silently as one by one her friends approached the Lady to receive their token gifts. She was called upon last, and as she draw near to Galadriel, it took a great struggle for her to keep her chin up and her eyes dry.  
  
"How are you feeling, my dear?" Galadriel asked softly, greeting her great-granddaughter with a warm hug. "All is well thus far?"  
  
Armir swallowed hard and forced a normal tone of voice despite the lump in her throat. "Yes, my Lady. I am fine." she murmured.  
  
Galadriel drew from their embrace and grasped the young elf's shoulders lightly, holding her at arm's length. Armir looked down uneasily at her feet as the Lady studied her face in silence but with evident intensity. At last, Galadriel took Armir's chin and tilted it upward, then rested her caring smile upon her.  
  
"You assure me with words, yet in your face I see there is something greatly troubling you." she chided gently.  
  
Armir hung her head with a soft sigh. She should have known better than to lie or hide herself.  
  
"It is about Legolas." Galadriel continued, before Armir could open her mouth to explain herself. The Lady smiled as her young granddaughter bowed her head in a seeming display of resignation. "Armir? If there is anything bothering you, it may help you to speak to me of it."  
  
Armir bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She ached with desire and need to simply break down weeping and tell her great-grandmother everything. However, a part of her warned against it, for fear of receiving chastisement for her weakness. Galadriel seemed to take her muteness as a sign for her to continue her questioning.  
  
"You have cut yourself off from the Prince. . . "  
  
The meaning of these words, stated so plainly and directly, stabbed at Armir more painfully than any sword or arrow ever could. All at once her tears started to run as muted sobs shook her body. Instinctively she held up her hands to shield her face from view. The last thing she needed was her comrades to see her acting so fragile and pathetic before their journey had even begun.  
  
"Oh, Armir. . ."  
  
Galadriel gently took the young maiden's hands and squeezed them tightly. "Please talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. I can see there are many things grieving your heart. Perhaps I can help ease that pain if you unburden yourself to me." she told her kindly. "What happened?"  
  
Armir took a deep breath and lifted her eyes up to meet the Lady's. She seemed to find strength in the wise elf's encouraging stare, for somehow she managed to begin speaking.  
  
"I . . . I did not tell him the truth, my Lady." the maiden murmured sadly. "When I broke off our engagement and ended our relationship, I did not tell him it was to prevent the vision from the Mirror. I knew doing that would not work, for Legolas is too proud and stubborn. He would not stop protecting me just because of imminent danger."  
  
"Mani (What)?" Galadriel's face immediately grew concerned. "So how did you go about it, then? What did you tell him? Did you lie?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Armir said quickly, then sighed. "I told him a truth that I had only realized right then."  
  
Galadriel frowned. "And what truth is this?"  
  
Armir looked down, unable to bear the Lady's gaze as she forced herself to go on explaining. "That he does not really love me." she whispered. It took every ounce of strength she had just to get those few words out of her trembling mouth.  
  
Galadriel's eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. "Whatever made you believe that such a falsehood is the truth?"  
  
The instant her great-grandmother's exclamation reached her ears, Armir felt her heart leap in her chest, as though it had been energized by shock of newfound hope. She lifted her eyes back up, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. As if reading both her expression and her thoughts, Galadriel shook her head.  
  
"Armir, Legolas loves you." she told her firmly. "And that devotion is so deeply rooted in his heart and soul, it is possibly greater and truer than the feelings any elf could have for another. What reason did you find for you suddenly doubt that?"  
  
Armir stared at the Lady, frozen with shock and disbelief. "You said I had the ability to control the feelings of others towards me." she stammered. "Last night I concluded that I was doing the same to Legolas. I thought I was affecting his emotions, causing him to care for me against his natural will."  
  
Galadriel smiled, looking as though she didn't know whether to scold her or just laugh. "My darling, you have mistaken yourself and your abilities. You are no enchantress or seductress. You are an angel. You would never be able to do something as base as force someone to fall in love with you."  
  
She reached out and brushed away Armir's tears with the back of her graceful hand. "Besides, love is a precious emotion much too powerful and noble to be controlled. You can induce anger, fear, and pain, yes. But never love. No ability or magical force can ever conjure or influence something as beautiful and profound as that."  
  
Armir fell silent. Suddenly all the sadness and hurt she had been harboring all morning was turning into horrified realization and despair, rendering her momentarily paralyzed. At last, she buried her face into her hands and wept once more.  
  
"I cannot believe I have been so blind and foolish!" she sobbed. "I said such horrible things to him last night. I pushed him away and broke his heart so mercilessly. And now, as it turns out, I have just hurt him for no good reason!"  
  
Feeling sympathetic sadness at the sight of her crying granddaughter, Galadriel took her into her arms. "You did not know any better, so it was not your fault." she whispered, stoking her raven hair comfortingly. "You were frightened and confused. That is how it usually is with you young lovers."  
  
"But what am I to do now?' Armir sniffed, her voice suddenly heavy with anxiety. "What am I to tell him? How am I to fix this?"  
  
Galadriel sighed, and paused a while before she spoke again. "I am sorry, my dear." she murmured with regret. "But I do not think there is anything left for you to do. It would probably be for the best if we leave it as it is. If this whole mix-up has resulted in Legolas' separation from you, then it has achieved the effect we had originally intended. Thus, I do not think there is a need for you to change anything."  
  
"I do not think I can do this, my Lady." Armir cried. "I am not strong enough to stand living in such a lie. I cannot pretend that I can go on without him. I love him too much."  
  
Now it was Galadriel's turn to fall into thoughtful silence. At last she parted from their embrace and held out something in her hand to her great-granddaughter.  
  
"Then perhaps this would help."  
  
Armir immediately recognized the beautiful white blossom resting in the palm of the Lady's hand.  
  
"The Armir flower." she whispered, feeling her spirits rise slightly at the mere sight of its lovely petals. In spite of herself she smiled with gratitude as she accepted the present handed to her. "Thank you, my Lady. But you did not have to go through so much trouble. Haldir had already given me one early during my stay here."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Yes, I am aware. One cannot just pluck an Armir flower from Lorien soil without asking for my permission first, so naturally Haldir informed me of his plans before he sought out the one he gave to you."  
  
The Lady reached out and stroked the flower in Armir's hand. "But, just the same, I would want you to have this second one as well." she told her. "For there is also a secret about this flower that I must share with you."  
  
"Secret?" Armir looked up with interest. "What secret?"  
  
"You see, the Armir flower has am origin that is well-guarded from common elven lore." Galadriel explained. "It actually came to these woods as gift from Nienna, who planted it herself on these soils at the end of the First Age, even before Lorien was founded. It is said that she bestowed the Armir not only with its remarkable beauty, but also a certain magical power to grant wishes."  
  
"Wishes?" Armir repeated, and stared down at the small white blossom in her hand with slight incredulity. Could something so simple and innocent looking really carry such wondrous power?  
  
"Selfless wishes, made from a pure heart." Galadriel clarified. "Not too many elves have been known to succeed in asking for such a noble request, therefore not too many wishes have been known to be granted either."  
  
She took Armir's free hand and squeezed it. "Use the flower wisely, Armir. I would never doubt the goodness of your heart, but do not allow yourself to get carried away with impetuousness " she warned. "You need not think of it right now. When the time is right, you will know what it is you truly want and hope to happen."  
  
Armir remained still for a minute, lost in her own thoughts. She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for at that very moment, and could not think of any other desire that would surpass the one her very soul was crying out for. Was it really necessary for her to wait before she made her plea?  
  
Suddenly, she felt Galadriel's hand press hers again, drawing her from her trance. "Promise me, Armir." her great-grandmother said firmly. "Promise me you will not do or think of anything rash."  
  
Armir sighed and nodded. "I promise." she whispered, before reaching out to embrace the Lady one last time.  
  
* * *  
  
** NIENNA - Ainu, one of the Queens of the Valar and one of the Aratar. She is the sister of Mandos (Doomsman of the Valar, Keeper of the Houses of the Dead) and Lorien (Master of Visions and Dreams). Nienna is concerned with mourning, and she pities the suffering of others. The lesson of Nienna is not of endless grief, but rather of pity, hope, and the endurance of the spirit. (Source: The Complete Guide to Middle Earth by Robert Foster)  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 13 - WISH  
  
Ugh, I know. . . I left it in another unbearable cliffhanger. Well, at least it would (hopefully) keep you guys on your toes for at least one more chapter! ;p I PROMISE the next chapter will FINALLY answer the question I know has been plaguing your minds for ages now: are Armir and Legolas really meant to be together?  
  
Watch out for it!  
  
OH! And one more favor! Pls. look at my FF Bio page thingy and use the links there to visit the two web pages I've created for this fic. One is a fact sheet about Armir, and the other features the lyrics of the theme song I've chosen for "The Sacrifice". There you will also see pictures of Armir and Legolas. (Guess who is the lucky actress I've chosen to play Armir? ;p Check them out and see!) Just a little of your time; it won't take long, and I don't think you'll regret it! Hehehe . . . Thanks!  
  
Thanks for reading, and pls. don't forget to leave your thoughts and reactions on my review page! ;p See ya all soon! 


	13. Wish

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hi guys! ;p Wow, I have not updated this quickly since school started! I guess this part of this story is just way too exciting to wait. I wrote like two-thirds of it in one afternoon! I only hope it turned out nicely enough to meet your expectations. . .  
  
Sadly, I think I've been losing the interest of some of my older readers. Either that or everyone's just been too busy to review! Anyhow, I've decided to acknowledge the few who have taken the time to comment on the last chapter (and I am therefore very indebted to them):  
  
JENNY - Unpredictable? Well yep, that's me! Hehehe. . . I know, the angst has been getting a little heavy; I really should tone down on that next time. I think you would approve of this chapter though . . . hope you enjoy!  
  
ARWEN UNDOMIEL - Thank you so much! You are the only one so far to comment (or maybe even look) on the webpage! The actress playing Armir is Kristin Kreuk, a.k.a Lana Lang from Smallville. I think she's really sweet and pretty, thus fitting to play a young elf. Anyway, thanks a lot for your support!  
  
INDIL ELONDILI - Thanks for the correction! I'll try to keep it in mind next time.  
  
AIRA - Aw, that's sweet. Thank you so much!  
  
LUTHIEN KATE SEREGON - Thank you so much, that really means a lot. What can I say I love drama! Hehehe . . .  
  
LINDORIE ALUTHIEL - Hmm . . . I guess there really has been too much angst lately. Don't worry; even less of it here! Hope you like it!  
  
ARWEN1481 - Thank you for making the effort to go through all twelve chapters! Hehehe . . . most people would not really bother.  
  
DUNTHONWEN - The answers to your hopes and questions are right here! ;p Enjoy!  
  
EARWEN OF ALQ. - Yeah, I know. . . poor Haldir. But . . . it's really either him or Legolas! ;p  
  
JULIET-0104 - Yep, we all love Haldir. But, sorry March Warden, Armir's already taken!  
  
NIENNA - Thank you, thank you! (Um, sorry, I'm running out of things to say! Hehehe . . .)  
  
BLOODYROSES - Demon chipmunks?! That would be interesting. Hehehe . . . Thanks so much!  
  
CRYSTALSNOWFLAKES - Thanks! Here's your update!  
  
SNOWMANE - I was able to grant your wish! Hehehe. . . the flower works!  
  
Anyhow, I will not keep you waiting any longer. I'm just as excited as you are for you to read this update, since it is probably my favorite chapter in the whole story. Why do I say that? Well, read on and find out! Hehehe . . . ;p  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Wish  
  
A slight look of uncharacteristic worry clouded the usually placid expression of Lord Celeborn as he paused in his conversation with the younger elf standing before him. The Lord of the Galadrim then sighed and began to pace lightly, no longer able to mask his anxiety behind his ordinarily calm and sober air. At last, he ceased his restless movement and spoke to his companion once again.  
  
"Are you certain you wish to continue with this plan of yours, Utinumin (my son)?" he asked in a gentle but blunt tone of voice. "You know very well that the consequences will be dire should you get caught."  
  
The handsome he-elf nodded solemnly. "I realize what is at stake, my Lord." he assured him. "I will be careful."  
  
"I know you will." Celeborn answered, though the crease did not leave his brow. "But I feel I must warn you-Armir is at a very unstable state right now. She is full of grief and fear. If she should suddenly be confronted by the sight your face again, her heart may not be able to withstand the emotions weighing down upon her. Failure is at risk."  
  
"It is a risk I am willing to take." the elf responded frankly. He shook his head, looking regretful yet obviously unyielding. "I am sorry, my Lord. I know you would rather I remain here and pursue her no more than I already have. But I must do this. I shall go mad if I stay behind and just allow her to walk into Moria without me. I have to be there for her."  
  
Celeborn let out another heavy sigh. He should know better than trying to reason with this headstrong elf. Not that he could really blame him. Impetuousness did usually come with youthful, desperate love.  
  
"All right." the Lord of Lorien consented at last. "You may go with my blessing. It would be best that you depart now, before the distance between you and their company grows to great for you to track them."  
  
The elf's face brightened immediately. "Diola lle, Heruamin (thank you, my lord)." he murmured with a humble bow.  
  
"Worry not." he added confidently after raising his head back up. "I have done well so far in keeping my tracks discreet. I promise I will not fail now, especially when the circumstances have become graver."  
  
Celeborn smiled and nodded. "Then that is all the assurance I need. I have faith in your promises." he told him kindly. "Safe journey then, my son. May the Valar be with you."  
  
* * *  
  
It was the fifth night of their river journey, and still Legolas had not spoken a word to Armir. On occasion, their paths would cross and their gazes would meet unavoidably, but they both chose to end any such contacts as soon as they grew conscious of them. Though Legolas could feel Armir's hurt at his apparent coldness towards her, his stubbornness continued to overrule his care and pity. There was still so much that he could not understand, so many doubts that where troubling this mind.  
  
At times, whenever his eyes would behold the sight of Armir's ravishing beauty, he would feel the torturing urge to just take her in his arms as freely and lovingly as he used to. But then his mind would flash back to the memory of the night when she had broken their engagement, as well as his heart. It was she who had chosen to push him aside. Though Haldir himself had confirmed that Armir did not betray him, that did not answer the other questions plaguing his mind.  
  
Did Armir really still love him? Did she ever? If she did, then why did she deny him? Why was she insisting on the lie that his love was untrue? Why would she not tell him the real reason for her pushing him away?  
  
It was a dark and chilly night at the riverbank where the Fellowship had camped for the night. As he sat there in solitary silence, keeping watch while the rest of this companions slept, the elf-prince continued to mull over his thoughts. Then suddenly, from the peaceful quiet of the slumbering figures that lay sprawled out on the ground before him, he heard a soft, but unmistakably familiar sound that drew him out of his reverie in an instant. His jaw clenched as a painful feeling tugged in his chest.  
  
As she had been doing so every night since the first day they had left Lorien, Armir was crying in her sleep.  
  
For a while Legolas simply sat there and listened to the subdued sobs, trying to ignore the way each one pierced his heart like a thousand arrow shafts. He closed his eyes and struggled to shut out the sound with his will, but to no avail. Armir's sorrowful tears grieved him more than any other power he had ever come across in his life, and not even their shattered relationship could alter that loving empathy his soul had for her.  
  
As though his actions were being controlled by some enigmatic force, Legolas found himself getting up and venturing over to the secluded spot where Armir lay sleeping. As he stood over her, the little moonlight that shone down from the sky faintly illuminated her pretty face. The sight revealed was of cheeks flushed and streaked with wet beads running down from her blue eyes, which were open but clouded over in Elvish slumber.  
  
Mesmerized yet troubled by the sight, Legolas unconsciously found himself falling to his knees beside the sleeping maiden. He caught a hold of himself just as his hand was poised over her face, ready to touch it with a loving caress. Upon realizing what he was doing, the elf recoiled immediately, gritting his teeth in frustration. He cannot do this. He was not going to sink low enough to take advantage of her unconscious state.  
  
"If this is hurting you so much, then why do you not just tell me the truth?" he muttered, rising back to his feet. "Why would you not let me back into your heart?"  
  
Just as he turned around to leave her once again, his ears perceived something that stopped him like a brick wall.  
  
"Legolas, no. Please. . . please don't leave me."  
  
He spun back around, only to see that Armir was still unconscious in her slumber. Her rest was obviously not a peaceful one however, for although her eyes were misted over, they were visibly tormented by some grief. As the tears continued to fall, her lips moved as she whimpered the same pleas over and over.  
  
"Legolas, don't leave me . . ." she sobbed, the sadness in her voice giving evidence to the awful nightmare haunting her sleep.  
  
"Armir." Legolas whispered, a wave of pity causing all his restraints to slip away. He knelt back down at her side and took her hand. His warm touch seemed to give her immediate comfort, for almost at once her tears began to subside and her cries died down.  
  
Legolas felt a drop escape the corner of his own eye as he gazed down at his princess. He had no idea that all this was hurting her so much, even to the extent of disturbing her dreams. He never realized that she was grieving just as badly as he.  
  
"What is it that is hurting you, Armir?" he thought, anguished by his own helplessness. "Why could you not just tell me?"  
  
As he raised her hand to place it against his cheek, he at last came to the firm recognition that his love for Armir had not only remained true and unwavering in his heart through all these trials and misunderstandings, but it had continued to grow steadfastly as it always had, with each moment that passed by. The only reason why he could not show her this love was because of his doubts that she loved him in return, or even wanted him in her life anymore. But now that his resentment had dissolved, renewed in Legolas was the eagerness to fight for her love once again.  
  
All he needed now was a sign from Armir that she would give him that chance. And, until she did, he was willing to wait for an eternity.  
  
"I will never leave you, Armir." he vowed, planting a soft kiss on her motionless fingertips. "Whether we are together or apart, I will always be there for you. I swear it."  
  
Filled with iron resolve to stick to this promise, he stayed by her side the whole night, holding her hand in his to ward off any more tears and restlessness. Only when dawn came did he retreat back to his post, before she could wake up and realize that the beautiful dream that had chased away her nightmares was actually real.  
  
* * *  
  
On the eighth night of their voyage, the Fellowship decided to continue their watery travel even as night fell upon them. Though there was possible peril of rapids up ahead, they decided to go on nonetheless, given Aragorn's assurance that harsh waters would not hit them until many more miles ahead.  
  
Some time later, as the three boats drifted easily down the river, Armir squinted her eyes as she stared out at the water rushing about the sides of their vessel. She could sense something was not quite right. It was as though the movement of the waters was speeding up at a increasing rate, minute by minute. Moments later, her fears were confirmed by a frantic shout from Sam.  
  
"I see rocks up ahead!" he cried in dismay. "We'll be crushed!"  
  
A rush of panic ran over their company as the severity of the warning sunk in. Their boats were positioned closely alongside each other, and in the dark Armir could see the frantically moving shadows of her friends.  
  
"The rapids!" Boromir cried, his tone increasing the fear in Armir. "We have to paddle back!"  
  
Armir watched helplessly as Merry took up their spare paddle and thrust into the water, imitating Boromir's desperate but effectively powerful strokes. Moments later they managed to turn the craft around, and began a laborious but gradual progress back up the river, against the formidable current.  
  
Suddenly, the twang of a bowstring reached their ears. Seconds later, more of such noises followed, accompanied by the frightening whistle of arrows flying overhead and about them.  
  
"We're under attack!" Pippin yelped, stating what was already obvious to them all.  
  
Armir gasped fearfully. She turned her head and realized in horror that the river was continually drawing their boats closer and closer towards the eastern shore. Along the menacing banks of that side of the river, her Elven eyes could make out in the night several dark shapes stirring in the ominous shadows.  
  
"Yrch (orcs)!" Legolas cried, apparently perceiving the same thing she just had. As though they heard Legolas' voice recognizing their presence, the orcs began screeching their hideous battle cries, causing chills of repulsion and dread to run across Armir's skin.  
  
At that moment, Armir overheard the sound of an arrow flying perilously near. She then felt a sharp pain slicing into her hand and screamed in alarm, realizing that an arrow had lodged itself into the gunwale of their boat. It had narrowly missed striking her hand solidly, but had instead grazed the side of her finger, producing a deep cut that was not lethal, but burning nonetheless. A muted whimper of pain escaping her throat, she grabbed her hand in the other and pressed upon it in an attempt to numb the hurt.  
  
An enraged cry rang in the darkness. A strange feeling caused Armir's heart to leap when she recognized the owner of the voice. She twisted around slightly in the boat and looked to where the shout had come from. She then spotted a willowy figure trying to stand up from a nearby boat.  
  
"Legolas." she whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing?!" Gimli shouted. "Stay down, or else you'll tip the boat over!"  
  
But the elf was far too infuriated to pay any heed to this rational warning. Their craft wobbled dangerously as he slowly got to his feet, shifting his weight precariously in order to maintain their balance. He reached out for his Galadrim bow, but Gimli grabbed his arm before he could lift it up.  
  
"Legolas, stop this madness!" he growled. "Control yourself Laddie, or else we shall all be finished! Sit down!"  
  
"Someone has to do something!" Legolas snapped back, referring to the continuing shower of goblin arrows besieging their company. "I will not allow those repulsive beasts to pick us off one by one!"  
  
The truth was, there was only one person whose safety he cared about far above the others'. When he had heard Armir scream, he had been seized by an immense surge of panic and anger. It was the first time she had ever called out in need of help and he was in no position to give it to her. The frustration brought about by this helplessness was the worst blow his stomach ever had to deal with. Upon hearing her cry, frightful images of the princess getting hurt tormented his thoughts, and at that moment, all Legolas wanted to do was to shoot down every orc in Middle Earth in order to prevent any such visions from becoming reality.  
  
"No!" Gimli responded forcibly. "Listen to me! If you do not back down and keep working at the paddles, it would be the end of us for sure! I know it is hard Lad, but just hold down your pride for now and fight later, when the time is more fitting."  
  
Just as Legolas opened his mouth to respond, the sound of a whistling arrow caught his attention. His reflexes failed him however, for suddenly a sharp pain attacked his right abdomen area. It took him a full second to realize that he had been shot in the gut.  
  
"Legolas!" Gimli shouted, as the elf prince reeled over in pain and surprise. The dwarf reached out and grabbed his friend's tunic before he could collapse and fall overboard. Falling back in the boat, Legolas gasped and shook his head in order to regain his senses. Gripping the arrow that was lodged into his right belly, he gritted his teeth and yanked it out of his flesh. Blood began to gush out of the wound, leaving Legolas momentarily stunned. It had been over a century since he had last been inflicted with such a grave injury, he had almost forgotten what it was like to bleed.  
  
"You crazy elf! Come on! The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can tend to that." Gimli urged.  
  
Now finding himself in no position to argue, Legolas settled back into his seat and took hold of his paddle once again. Vowing revenge, he vented out his anger against the rushing river waters, and propelled their boat forward with mighty, incensed strokes.  
  
Gradually, after long minutes of labor, the menacing swirls of the river weakened, and the volley of orc arrows lessened. Eventually the threat of the eastern shore was passed, and the hulls of the Fellowship's boats managed to hit the loam of the western banks.  
  
Without even pausing to catch his breath, Legolas leapt out of the boats the moment it docked safely on the shore. Ignoring the torturous pain shooting up all over his torso, he seized his bow and quiver and scrambled up the bank to more stable ground, eager for vengeance. His eyes flashed dangerously as he readied an arrow onto the powerful Lorien bow and aimed it at the eastern side of the river.  
  
"Nurta, Nadorhuanrim (Hide, cowardly dogs)." he growled, venom dripping in his voice. His fingers trembled with desire to loosen the arrow and send it flying into the throat of an orc. However, in the cover of darkness, not even his keen eyes could focus on a target. He could hear their distantly taunting shrieks, daring him to come after them.  
  
Biting back his anger in order to concentrate, Legolas closed his eyes and focused on the sounds of the orcs' foul laughter. Mental visions of his moving targets came to mind, and he took aim.  
  
"Sana sina (Take this)!" he snarled.  
  
The Galadrim bow sang gloriously as it sent an arrow soaring through the air across the incredible distance of the river. A second later, there was an agonized shriek and choking gasp as one orc fell to the ground.  
  
Arrow after arrow flew, propelled by the Mirkwood prince's rage. Each one succeeded in bringing down a dying goblin. Soon it became obvious to the villains that they did not stand a chance against the elf's incredible skill and terrible wrath. Before they could begin a retreat however, a dark cloud appeared in the skies above. Almost at once the dismayed cries of the orcs transformed into malicious cheers.  
  
"What is that?" Legolas overheard Pippin ask fearfully. The elf raised his eyes up to the heavens and watched as a moving shadow crept from the South to block out the little light that the stars provided them. Its size and movements made it clear that it was no mere cloud. It was a huge winged creature of some sort, one that was obviously a great threat to them, judging from the orcs' cries of greeting at its arrival.  
  
"It is coming for us." a soft voice whispered anxiously, and immediately Legolas recognized Armir's gentle tone.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed. He raised his bow up to the sky and took careful aim at the shadow. With a fierce twang, an arrow soared straight into the heavens. A bestial shriek assured the Fellowship that their archer's shot had effectively hit its mark. The winged monster veered wildly before beginning a plunge to the ground. It eventually vanished from sight in the darkness of the eastern shore.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked quietly. "I never thought I would see the day something like this would befall you."  
  
Legolas remained silent as the Ranger tended to his abdomen wound, unsure of what explanations to make. He gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out as Aragorn rubbed an herb paste into the deep, stinging cut before securing a thick bandage around his midsection.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn pressed, determined to get an answer out of him. "What went wrong?"  
  
The elf sighed. "I simply got distracted." he finally mumbled, carefully avoiding his friend's concerned gaze. "It is nothing to worry about."  
  
"You are not so easily made unfocused, Legolas." Aragorn said sternly. "Whatever is troubling you, I suggest you resolve it, before more grave consequences result next time."  
  
Legolas sat up and grabbed his tunic. "As you say." he muttered, slipping his clothes back on.  
  
As Aragorn left him to rejoin the others where they sat huddled in the moored boats, Legolas took a moment to sit there alone, once again seeking solitude in his thoughts. They made no camp that night, and had decided to just stick close together and sleep in their boats till morning came. Unwilling to have his injury nursed in front of their comrades, Legolas led Aragorn a safe distance away from the rest of the group before he allowed the Ranger to perform his healing tasks. The proud elf found enough embarrassment at his being wounded while the others had been able to make it through the orc attack with nary a scratch.  
  
When finally he decided to return to his companions, Legolas got to his feet and began to walk back down the bank. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not even sense the presence of a person approaching until she spoke to him.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
The elf turned around to face the origin of the timid, but heart-melting sound. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his beloved staring up at him with wide, concerned eyes.  
  
"Are-are you all right?" she asked shyly. She dared a couple of steps closer, peering at him carefully and searching for a visual answer to her question.  
  
"I am fine." Legolas snapped back. As soon as these words left his lips, he cringed mentally. He did not mean to sound so curt, but this sudden meeting was making him uncomfortable. He did not know yet how to speak to Armir after all that had happened, and he was actually surprised at her courage to step up to him and start a conversation, breaking the silence that had prevailed between them over the past days.  
  
"What about you?" he managed to blurt out, the aloofness in his voice concealing the genuinely anxious concern eating at his heart.  
  
"I am feeling okay." Armir replied softly, holding up her hand to reveal a bandaged finger. "It is nothing compared to your own injury."  
  
She hesitated for a moment, looking as though she was debating whether to ask another question or not. Finally, she rested her worried eyes on Legolas' face, their innocent beauty rendering the prince completely paralyzed.  
  
"Why did you do that, Legolas?" she asked him, her voice trembling to match her quivering chin. "Why did you have to place yourself at such risk? You-you could have been killed!"  
  
Legolas stared down at her, tortured by the familiar longing to embrace her and cover her sweet but sad face with kisses.  
  
"Because I did not want you to get hurt. Because I would die if anything happened to you. Because I cannot live without you. Because I love you."  
  
So many truthful answers jostled around his head, begging for expression, but not one of them could find escape from the stubborn elf's mouth. At last, Legolas wrenched away from Armir's gaze.  
  
"It is not safe for you to be apart from the others." he told her tersely, once again ignoring the disappointment he saw cross her face. As he passed her by he was cautious not to come in any physical contact. "Come, I will walk with you back to the boats."  
  
* * *  
  
The ten days of their journey were at last coming to a close. The Fellowship had managed to reach as far as Amon Hen, along the right arm of the great river. Camping at the lawn of Parth Galen for the night, all they had left to wait for was the decision of Frodo as to where their quest would lead them. As such, their company retired as they waited for morning, falling into a sleep that was uneasy, though deep due to the toll of weariness inflicted by the day's labor.  
  
Though her companions had already settled down and drifted off into peaceful slumber, Armir could not manage to find any rest. The grief that had been renewed by Legolas' rebuffs the night she had mustered up the courage to speak to him weighed heavily on her heart. His bitterness towards her as she attempted reconciliation was the last straw that wiped out the little hope she had left.  
  
For the past two days since that encounter, Armir felt as though she could not think, eat, or sleep; even the mere act of breathing was staring to become strenuous. Her spirit felt as though it was lifeless, and she passed through the long days in a dazed state, oblivious to what was going on around her. She felt no emotions save for the numbness that cloaked her soul. She cared for nothing and sensed nothing, as though there was nothing left for her to live for. At last, the elf came to the terrible conclusion that she was slowing dying from heartbreak.  
  
She had stopped crying her grief away, for even tears seemed to have lost their ability to relieve or soothe her of her burdens. So at the moment all she could do was sit still and lose herself in distressing thoughts, the silence of the night only making her stupor harder to bear. She felt as though she was going to go mad with sorrow that could find neither comfort nor release.  
  
At last, she stood and began to venture further up the grassy lawn away from the riverbank where camp had been set up. Perhaps a walk would somehow help ease her seemingly hopeless state. A few minutes later, she reached the line of trees resting at the slopes of the foot of Amon Hen. Just as she was about to take a seat at the base of one tree, a voice caused her to freeze in place.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?"  
  
Armir immediately turned, though without surprise, at the sound of the all- too-familiar sardonic tone. Sure enough, sitting beneath the shade of a tree some yards away was Legolas. For once however, the princess did not feel the hurt or trepidation that usually seized her in confrontations like this. She had grown far too deadened towards his coldness.  
  
"I am having difficulty sleeping." she answered him curtly, her emotionless voice likewise indicating her inner numbness. "I felt I needed some air."  
  
As he rose to his feet, Legolas gazed at her with a look of displeasure. It was only as he began to approach her that Armir noticed he was naked from the waist up. He had obviously been tending to his injury, for the wound at his abdomen was unbandaged, revealing a severe scar that was raw but quickly healing. Realizing what the sight she was staring at was, the young maiden hurriedly diverted her eyes from Legolas' well-toned chest, thankful that the darkness probably covered up the furious blush invading her cheeks. Legolas however, seemed to be too caught up in his own concerns to notice her embarrassment.  
  
"Must we go through this again?" he asked in exasperation. "It is not safe for you to wander off on your own. Have you not learned that lesson by now at least?"  
  
Armir felt herself bristle with annoyance at his sarcasm. It was the first real emotion that had succeeded in surfacing in her heart over the past two days, but she had no time to even notice this resurgence. Before she knew it she was blurting out the thoughts in her head with no longer any timidity or restraint.  
  
"Well, what about you?" she retorted snippily. "Think you that you will be any safer than I, sulking around by yourself? Orcs are not so choosy when it comes to the creatures they would attack."  
  
"Me?" Legolas laughed bitterly. "I know how to care for myself. Unlike you . . ."  
  
"I am not the one who has been shot!" Armir exploded, losing control of her temper at last. "If you are to show any concern or care for anyone, Legolas, why can you not start with yourself?!"  
  
A dead silence followed her last words. For what seemed like eternity the two elves locked their eyes in gazes that were filled with deep yet vague emotions. After a few minutes Armir began to tremble slightly, feeling herself getting consumed by what fearfully seemed like anger in Legolas' glare. However strong she may try to pretend she was, he would forever be the stronger one. As always, he had no trouble in weakening her using the mere effect his eyes had upon her.  
  
Unable to bear the mounting intensity any longer, Armir helplessly conceded defeat and tore her gaze away. Tears returned to her, ones that were of both frustration and sorrow.  
  
"Please just let me be, Legolas." was the only statement she could sob out to salvage what was left of her crushed pride.  
  
She turned and walked away, her head lowered in desolation. It was clear that she had lost him now. Legolas really did not love her anymore.  
  
Suddenly, a powerful force that seized her around the waist prevented her from taking a step further. All at once Armir found herself engulfed in the warmth of soft skin that smelled of a dew-covered forest. Her eyes widened with surprise as her heart began to pound heavily in her chest. A startling rush of sudden bliss spread throughout every inch of her as she felt a warm face press into the softness of her hair.  
  
"Amin hiraetha (I am sorry), Armir." Legolas whispered, his gentle voice a sharp contrast to the desperately rigid grip his arms had on her. She could feel him tremble as he began to cry, still holding her closely against him.  
  
Armir sensed her heart melt with pity as she listened to his sobs. She felt his tears wet her hair and his uneven breaths come down on the back of her neck. Though confused at what his strange and sudden actions meant, she surprisingly did not care about these uncertainties.  
  
With some difficulty, she pried herself loose from the elf's embrace. As his arms reluctantly slid away, she turned around to face him. Reaching up, she stroked his face and wiped away his tears gently. When Legolas drew her back to him, she did not resist but instead tilted her chin up to welcome his lips as they descended on hers.  
  
The happiness that was rekindled in Armir the moment their mouths touched was indescribable. It was as though her heart, her soul, her very being and entire world had all at once been uplifted to the highest heaven it had ever reached. All the pain and sorrow that had just earlier felt like the death of her suddenly vanished from thought and memory, to be replaced by the thrilling passion of Legolas' lips.  
  
The fiery kiss of the reunited lovers went on and on, revealing the need they had been forced to smother over their unbearable days apart. Their hands in turn explored every part of each other, eager to feel the contentment they had greatly missed in each other's arms. Armir however, made the mistake of brushing her fingers against the wound still in the process of healing. Though her hands were gentle, the sensitivity of his injury caused Legolas to recoil with a pained gasp.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Armir gasped, her eyes filling with concern at the sight of agony on his face. "I did not mean to . . ."  
  
Recovering almost instantly, Legolas placed a finger on her lips to cut her off and smiled at her. "It hurts less now that I am with you again." he assured, kissing her forehead tenderly.  
  
Armir returned his smile and sank back into his arms. Then, with a more careful finger, she lightly traced the raw flesh outlining her beloved guardian's scar.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, repeating the same query she had posed two nights before.  
  
"Because I love you." Legolas replied simply but decisively. "There is hardly any other reason for all the things I do. You are my life, Armir."  
  
"Then why did you push me away so often these past days?" Armir whispered, looking up at him with innocently questioning eyes. "Why did you make me believe you no longer cared about me?"  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head. "I admit I have been such a proud, stubborn fool." he mumbled, caressing her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "But I was greatly hurt that night you denied me. I thought I would die at the thought of having lost your love. . . "  
  
"But I do love you!" Armir blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Legolas stared down at her with a face full of surprise but also of hope. "You do?" Armir felt his hands take hers and grip them tightly in anticipation.  
  
"I love you with all my heart, Legolas." Armir said softly, relinquishing all the forewarnings that have been holding her back from the truth for so long. "In fact, I love you so much it does frighten me sometimes."  
  
The elf prince's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is your fear the reason why you tried to turn me away?" he asked. "Then why did you tell me that my love was not real but a mere effect of a spell?"  
  
"That was mistake I must beg your forgiveness for." Armir replied, shaking her head regretfully. "I should never have doubted the sincerity of your love. I guess I was just overwhelmed by the idea of an elf as wonderful as you loving someone like me."  
  
She took a deep breath, feeling tears coming as she recalled the terrible vision from Galadriel's mirror. "Then I began to fear the way you were so ready to give up everything, even your very life, for my sake. I am not deserving of such a sacrifice." she murmured.  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed her lips softly. "How can I not love the most beautiful gift I have ever received in my life?" he chided gently. "Armir, you are my reason for living. Could you really blame me for wanting to protect you at all costs? If anything were to happen to you, I would expire for sure."  
  
Armir sniffed as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her face. "As would I." she wept. "I do not want to place you in any danger, Legolas. I thought that if I were out of your life you will be safer, for then you will not have to be burdened by a maiden you feel obliged to protect and wait on."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Armir, listen to me." he told her firmly, cupping her delicate chin in a gentle hand and urging her to look into his eyes. "For me there is no danger graver and no agony more insufferable than not being able to be there for you. You are the last thing I would ever wish to lose, and I would more willingly face death than leave your side."  
  
He touched her face lovingly, his eyes marveling at the sight of her beauty. "I know not what the future holds for us. All I know is, no matter what, I just want to be with you." he whispered. "I want to be able to hold you and protect you for all my life. And should anything happen to me along the way, I will not care, because I would much rather die tomorrow than live a thousand years more without having known or loved you."  
  
"Legolas . . ." Armir gasped, far too stunned by the beauty of his words to say anything else. A joy so great and profound touched her entire soul so deeply it almost hurt. Her grandmother was right. Legolas really did loved her more than any elf in Middle Earth did any other. The mere thought of it wanted to make her break down in tears of wonder.  
  
No more words or tears were necessary however, as Legolas drew her closer and leaned over to kiss her once again. Sliding her arms around his neck as his tongue danced in her mouth, Armir responded to her lover's fervor and let go of all her apprehensions as she allowed herself the full pleasure of their tender rapture.  
  
She was with her prince again, and for now, that was all that mattered.  
  
* * *  
  
The evening had passed by swiftly, and dawn was to come in a few hours, yet still Armir had not found any sleep. This night however, it was an intense happiness and not sorrow, that had kept her awake.  
  
The maiden smiled and gazed up at the face of her beloved prince from where she was nestled safely in his arms. Her heart ached with love for him as she gently caressed his handsome face and watched him sleep, his beautiful eyes serenely clouded in undisturbed slumber. He had confessed that he had not rested at all since the day of their first quarrel, and it was only now that he had finally found enough peace to grant him some sleep. That is, after he had spent the earlier hours of the night reaffirming his sincere love for her.  
  
Armir blushed at the memory of their shared passion. Once again it had nearly reached the furthest point of lovers' expression, but they had both managed to hold themselves back and curb their desires before they drove them too far. Legolas' respect for Armir's youthful innocence only made her fall deeper in love with him, and it likewise renewed and strengthened their determination to get married in the soonest opportune time.  
  
When we are wed, Armir reminded herself with smile, as she held in her hand the engagement necklace that Legolas had earlier returned to her. Only when they are properly bound will they allow themselves the ultimate pleasures of their love, and their matrimonial union will make their lovemaking taste all the more sweeter.  
  
With a contented sigh, Armir leaned her head back upon Legolas' chest, enjoying both its pleasant warmth and the steady rhythm in which it heaved up and down as he breathed. He subconsciously responded by drawing her closer to him, his gentle arms assuring her that there was no safer place in the world to be in at that moment.  
  
With a gentle finger, Armir traced circles on the soft bare skin of his stomach, loving how his firm muscles felt beneath her touch. Her ear, pressed against his pectoral area, listened to the strength and constancy of his heartbeat.  
  
Upon realizing something, Armir's own heart suddenly sank with worry. If only there was a way to ensure that that heartbeat would never cease, and will continue to give her beloved life for the rest of eternity. If only there was a way to ensure that he would never fall into the hands untimely death. At the very least, not for her sake.  
  
Then, at that moment, she remembered.  
  
The maiden reached into the inner folds of her outer robes and pulled out the white blossom she had been keeping there since the day they departed Lorien. It had merely been waiting for her to decide on her wish, and now that she had finally decided on what she wanted to have more than anything else in this world, it was time to make her request.  
  
Shutting her eyes, Armir reverently held the flower close to her heart and offered a humble prayer of supplication to the Valar. It was a brief request, but one so pure and selfless that it touched the hearts of the gods unlike any other entreaty ever had before. Nienna herself was moved to tears and at once she guaranteed the fulfillment of the young elf maiden's hopes.  
  
The making of her wish seemed to grant the princess a certain sense of peace and assurance, for moments later, as she laid her head back on Legolas' chest, she finally drifted off to sleep, safe and contented in the arms of the one she loved above all else in the entire world.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 14 - Forever  
  
I am DYING to know what you think of this, so PLEASE don't leave without giving me a review! ;p That is my only request, and I promise I will return the favor by updating within the next two weeks.  
  
Two more chapters to go! Gawd, the suspense is stifling, don't you think?!  
  
Hehehe. . . later guys! Thanks for your time! Take care! 


	14. Rescues

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
*Author is far too exhausted to say much today. It's midnight and she still has English finals to face tomorrow. ;p She would, however, like to THANK EVERYONE (100 times over) who reviewed the last chapter and hope they will like this one just as much. She will make up for the lousy greetings next time.*  
  
Get ready for an action-packed ride ahead! ;p Enjoy!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Rescues  
  
Armir woke up the next morning to the sound of a gentle wind blowing through the tree branches shading her from above. She smiled and closed her eyes, breathing in the smells of the new day. It was as though the world had never seemed more beautiful to her senses than it did at that one moment.  
  
With a contented sigh, the young maiden delicately lay back and returned her head to its comfortable place upon her lover's warm chest. She smothered a giggle as she observed the contented smile on Legolas' lips while he remained unconscious, still caught up in his deep slumber. He looked so adorable, so sweet and innocent, with that look of peace and bliss on his face.  
  
Though it seemed a little queer that her energetic and spirited guardian would be so tired as to sleep in even longer than she has, she had no intention of disturbing him in his rest. After all, he really did deserve the time out.  
  
Armir snuggled her delicate form cozily against Legolas' well-built frame, fitting her body easily into his, like two opposites made to complement each other. She closed her eyes wistfully, wishing that she could freeze this moment of pure bliss and relish it for all eternity. But she knew that this was, of course, impossible. The world was not perfect, and it did not consist of just Legolas and she, though last night, wrapped in his tender embrace, Armir had nearly forgotten this truth altogether.  
  
The reminder that there was still a quest to be faced now weighed down heavily on the maiden more than ever. On the other hand, the fears and worries that have haunted her over the past days had also lessened drastically. Armir smiled fondly at the sleeping elf beside her. As long as she was with him, she knew she would find the strength to cope with anything. Legolas' mere presence made her feel a hundred times stronger and braver than she really was.  
  
Armir lay there for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up and start the morning. She wanted to freshen up a bit first before returning to the others back at camp. They must be very worried about her, since last night she just left without telling anyone where she was going. It was likely that they figured out she had spent the night with Legolas, but just the same she wanted to assure them she was all right.  
  
Very carefully, as so not to wake him up, she retracted herself from Legolas' arms and slowly lifted herself up to her knees. She crouched down beside him and took a moment to once again contemplate his remarkable beauty. Pride and joy swelled in her heart as she gazed at him, her beloved, her treasure. It was still difficult to believe that this stunning elf loved her, and wanted to bind himself to her. What could she have done to deserve such a perfect mate? It just seemed too good to be true.  
  
"I love you." she whispered softly, running her fingers gently through the golden hair that spilled down his shoulder. "So much."  
  
As soon as these words left her lips, Legolas muttered faintly as he slightly stirred in his sleep. Though he still did not open his eyes nor wake, Armir could see the approval appear on his uncontrolled expression at her love-filled statement. Though his hearing may not have really picked up the sound of her voice, it was as though his soul had nonetheless received her message.  
  
Armir smiled. "Just sleep, Melamin." she murmured lovingly, stroking his milky skin with a tender, graceful hand. "I shall be back soon."  
  
With that, she kissed his cheek and eyelids for the last time before rising to her feet at last. She reached down and picked up the outer cloak she had shed during the night, wrapping it snugly around her shoulders before heading off.  
  
As the young maiden strolled alone through the forest in search of the stream she was certain she had passed the previous night, something in her blissful mood seemed to change all of a sudden. As she stared up at the tall trees that surrounded her, she felt something strange in the way the winds suddenly shifted, and the way the boughs of the great beeches swayed with them. She noticed too that the woods had grown especially quiet, the sinister sort of silence that gave one discomfort instead of peace.  
  
Armir frowned, her fair face clouding with sudden worry. Something was obviously amiss. And if there was one thing she had definitely learned by now, it was that she was never wrong when it came to intuitions.  
  
She walked on for a few more minutes, keeping a wary eye on her surroundings. She had not gone a very long way off when suddenly she heard familiar voices in the distance. She stopped in her tracks to listen carefully and figure out where they were coming from.  
  
"I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Be sure you do not suffer needlessly. There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."  
  
Boromir. . . and Frodo.  
  
Armir quickened her step towards the direction of the voices, keeping a sharp ear on the conversation that seemed to be growing more into an argument each moment.  
  
"I know what you would say, and it would sound like wisdom, but for the warning in my heart."  
  
"Warning? Against what? We are all afraid Frodo, but to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have... don't you see? It's madness!"  
  
At last, she reached a clearing where she caught sight of her two comrades locked in their heated exchange. Both seemed to be too caught up in their dialogue to notice her silent arrival. For a moment, the elf could only stand frozen and watch, hesitant as whether or not to intervene between the man and hobbit.  
  
"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted, his voice rising due to a self-control that seemed to have finally failed. He threw down the pile of kindling in his arms and took a step closer towards Frodo with an outstretched hand. "If you would but lend me the ring. . . "  
  
"No!" Frodo refused firmly, moving back to prevent the man from coming too near. Armir could note the unyielding determination in his face, but in spite of his courage, she could also sense a mounting fear in his heart. Not that he could be blamed for this dread-the queer expression on Boromir's face as he approached him was undeniably disconcerting.  
  
The man seemed to take offense in Frodo's moving away from him. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief!"  
  
"You are not yourself!" Frodo responded.  
  
Boromir dropped his arm and spoke with an even harsher tone that caused chills to run through Armir's spine. "What chance do you think you have? They will find you, they will take the ring, and you will beg for death before the end!"  
  
Armir's eyes widened with alarm as she listened to these threatening words. This did not sound good at all. Boromir was starting to sound ominously dangerous.  
  
Frodo seemed to notice this impending peril as well, for Armir saw him turn and begin to walk away from Boromir, without even attempting a reply for the man's intimidation. Boromir however, was not willing to be brushed off so easily. Immediately he started after Frodo, his long strides giving him sure advantage over the hobbit.  
  
"It is not yours save by a happenstance! It could have been mine! It should have been mine!" he shouted, eyes gleaming with anger and greed that was malicious but uncharacteristic. "Give it to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Armir gasped in horror as Boromir suddenly lunged himself at the hobbit, tackling him to the ground in uncontrolled fury. Instincts took effect as the elf broke into a frantic run, hurrying towards the two figures wresting on the ground before it was too late.  
  
* * *  
  
Frodo struggled for breath as Boromir's strong hands gripped down tightly around his neck. He tried to struggle, but was powerless against the man's superior strength and uncanny fury. The terror in the hobbit's heart increased rapidly as it became obvious that this man, who was supposed to be one of his protectors, was now intent on killing him.  
  
In spite of the fact that he was ready to pass out from lack of air, Frodo fought back as hard as he could, striving to keep the ring that hung around his neck away from Boromir's violent grasp. As the man clawed at his neck greedily, Frodo kept the golden hoop clutched tightly within his two hands. Keeping one powerful hand clamped around the halfling's neck, Boromir used the other to try to pry open Frodo's fists in order to get the ring.  
  
Frodo's eyes rolled as he began to choke from the excruciating suffocation. His instincts told him to put the ring on so that he can turn invisible and get the chance to escape, but it was too risky. One little opening of his fists would be sufficient for Boromir to take it for his own, and that would certainly be the end of everything.  
  
Frodo tried to scream for help, but Boromir's fingers pressed so hard and painfully against his esophagus that all that could escape his throat were smothered croaks. The hobbit's heart sank. Unless aided, he was going to die in Boromir's mad clutches for sure.  
  
Just when he was about to black out, Frodo sensed someone approach and a voice cry out his name.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boromir, stop! You are killing him!" Armir screamed.  
  
The maiden reached down, grabbed the crazed Boromir's arm, and struggled to yank his hefty frame off a nearly unconscious Frodo. Even as she used all of her strength, she was unable to budge the heavyset man an inch, but nonetheless she succeeded in at least distracting him.  
  
As Boromir turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, he ceased his attempts at breaking open the hobbit's fists. Frodo seemed to have taken advantage of this opportunity to put on the ring, for in a split moment he vanished from their sights. Boromir fell to the ground with a cry as an invisible figure slipped out from under him.  
  
Armir watched as movement in the leaves covering the ground marked the Ring Bearer's hasty departure.  
  
"Run, Frodo!" she cried out to the air. "Run away!"  
  
At that moment, she heard a low growl come from behind her. With heavy pounding in her chest, Armir turned back around to face Boromir as he rose slowly to his feet, suddenly looming menacingly over her.  
  
"Stupid maiden!" he snarled, the glare he was giving her driving more terror into Armir's heart. "Now the traitor has escaped, all thanks to you!"  
  
"Boromir, get a hold of yourself! Please!" Armir begged desperately, backing away from the advancing man. "The Ring has taken control of you, but you must fight it!"  
  
"Do you not understand? Frodo is the evil one!" Boromir shouted furiously. "He will take the ring to Sauron! He will betray us! He will go to his death, and the death of us all!"  
  
His eyes flashed treacherously. "And it is all your fault, you meddlesome elf!"  
  
"Boromir . . " Armir began, but did not get far when the enraged man abruptly raised his hand, and she was caught by surprise with a sharp blow striking her right temple. Armir groaned as an agonizing pain and dizziness washed all over her head, and she felt herself slump down to the ground before everything suddenly went black.  
  
* * *  
  
When Legolas woke up, the first realization that came to his consciousness was that Armir's soft, warm body was no longer anywhere near him. This perception caused him to sit up with a start and gaze frantically around him. Where was she? How long has she been gone?  
  
Legolas frowned and shook his somewhat still groggy head. Gazing up at the brightly lit morning sky, he could tell that a few hours have already passed since sunrise. This fact disconcerted him greatly, for he could not remember the last time he had slept in so late. Usually he was up and about even before the first rays of dawn appeared, so it was strange indeed how he could have slept so soundly for so many hours.  
  
A small smile momentarily broke through the elf's anxious state as he recalled the previous evening's pleasures which resulted in the wonderful dreams that occupied his sleep. In his two thousand years of existence, he had never experienced such a great amount of joy and peace as he did when he held Armir in his arms last night. Right then, he knew that what he had been seeking in his life all along was her. He came to the sure realization that the very purpose of his being was to love that beautiful maiden.  
  
With a sigh, the elf prince picked up his shirt and outer tunic as he rose to his feet. But where was she? He continued to ponder over this question as he dressed. She must have awoken much earlier than he and had gotten impatient, thus she left for a while to go back to the others.  
  
Legolas nodded as he finished strapping on his belt. Yes, that must be it. It was a reasonable explanation. All he had to do then was return to the Fellowship's camp near the river, and he would find her there with the rest of their companions.  
  
Keeping these assuring thoughts in mind, the elf shouldered his weapons and started making his way back to the riverside. As he went on his walk however, new feelings began to grow on him as some ominous aura seemed to radiate from his surroundings. At one point, he paused in his tracks and listened carefully to the sounds of the winds as it blew through the trees. Nature seemed to be whispering words of caution to him, warnings of something that was soon to come.  
  
Legolas eyes narrowed. This feeling was greatly familiar to him. It was the gut-sensation that would grow in his stomach and foretell the arrival of enemies right before an attack.  
  
Upon realizing this, the Mirkwood prince broke into a swift run, his thoughts completely on his unguarded beloved.  
  
"Please be there, my love." Legolas prayed, as he darted through the trees, speeding towards camp. "Please be safe."  
  
* * *  
  
"Would you destroy it?"  
  
Frodo watched with halted breath as Aragorn approached his outstretched hand, where the One Ring lay open for his easy taking. However, his worries quickly morphed into relief and happiness when would be King of Gondor went down on his knee and closed Frodo's hand up to cover the ring.  
  
"I would have gone with you to the end." Isildur's Heir told him seriously, his warm eyes reflecting the faithfulness of his upright soul. "To the very fires of Mordor."  
  
Frodo felt his eyes grow moist, touched with fondness for this man, who was by far the most noble-hearted friend he had ever met. Not only did the Ranger have the strength and goodness to resist the wiles of Sauron, but he also understood why the Ring Bearer had to do what he planned to do.  
  
"I know." the hobbit said softly. "Take care of the others, especially Sam. He would not understand."  
  
Aragorn nodded, and opened his mouth as though he meant to say more, but suddenly his eyes were distracted by something. Suddenly, he stood and drew his sword, backing away from the hobbit.  
  
Taken aback by his abrupt movements, Frodo drew out Sting. He stared down in horror at the brightly glowing blade just as he heard Aragorn shout urgently to him.  
  
"Run!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Armir? Armir!"  
  
Boromir shook the maiden's shoulders gently but firmly, desperate to get her to open her eyes. Tears stung the corners of his own as he observed the severe bruise he had inflicted on the fair maiden's head by striking her. He had managed to free himself from his state of temporary madness only upon seeing Armir fall to the ground, knocked out by the viciousness of his blow.  
  
Boromir gently caressed the princess' face with a shaking hand. What could have possibly possessed him to hurt her like this? She had tried to save Frodo from death by his hands, and because of that a strange and overwhelming anger had seized him, compelling him to lash out at her uncontrollably. He had come so close to making the mort devastating mistake of his life, and all because he allowed himself to become intoxicated with pride and greed. He had succumbed to the temptations of the Shadow, and had seriously jeopardized the future of the entire Middle Earth.  
  
As the man agonized over these troubling thoughts, Armir stirred in his arms at last. Boromir felt his heart rise with relief as the elf stared up at him with weary, but nonetheless clear blue eyes.  
  
"Boromir?' Armir murmured, squinting her eyes as she gazed up at his face. Then, as if recalling what had just happened, she sat up and shrank back from him, the fear on her innocent face cutting through Boromir like a blade.  
  
"Armir, it is all right." Boromir said quickly. "I was overcome by some madness, but I am better now. It is over. I will not hurt you again, I swear it."  
  
His anxious assurances seemed to be enough to convince the elf, for she moved back closer to him as she stared up at his distraught face. "Boromir." she whispered, reaching out to touch his arm. "What happened?"  
  
The kindness in her voice made the guilt festering in Boromir's heart hurt a thousand times over. He broke down in tears, burying his face in his hands to hide in his shame. "I know not what evil possessed me! All I know is that I curse myself for falling into it so easily." he wept. "I have been such a weak, blind fool, and for that I beg your forgiveness!"  
  
All at once, he felt soft, gentle arms wrap him up in a comforting embrace, a compassionate gesture that instantly calmed the grief that tore at his spirit.  
  
"It was not your fault, Mellonin." Armir whispered. "The Shadow is not an easy foe to withstand. I am just glad that you are all right now, and so is Frodo."  
  
As the Elven princess spoke these words, and as he felt the courage and strength return to him upon feeling her caring hold, only then did the man of Gondor finally understand why Lord Elrond of Rivendell had sent his only grandchild on their quest.  
  
Just then, strange sounds drew Boromir's attention from the moment at hand. Retracting from Armir, he ran his gaze suspiciously at their surroundings and caught sight of some movement beyond the distant trees. Though his sights could not clearly distinguish was it was that was approaching, the heavy footsteps and raucous growls were enough to confirm his fears.  
  
"Uruk-hai!" he muttered, rising to his feet immediately and drawing out his sword. The time to redeem himself has come quickly. "We are under attack!"  
  
Taking the Rivendell princess by the hand, he helped her up to her feet. He chose to ignore the terror that was escalating on her face and turned away from her.  
  
"Go, Armir! I will make sure they will not go after you." he ordered, his voice remaining forcible and calm in spite of the knowing feeling of impending disaster shaking up his insides. "Find a safe place to hide. Go to Legolas and the others!"  
  
"No, I will not leave you!" Armir cried out in panic.  
  
"You must!" Boromir shouted back indomitably. "If I am to save you, I cannot have you here! Please, my Lady, I beg you! You must go now!"  
  
Much to his relief, Armir did not insist on being stubborn. After throwing him one last look of hesitation, the maiden turned and ran off through the trees, just as the first Uruk stepped out into view, to be promptly followed by another . . . and another.  
  
Boromir inhaled deeply and held up his sword, narrowing his eyes to glare at his approaching challengers. "This is for you, Frodo." he whispered, before beginning a brave charge towards the growing stream of monsters coming close for the strike.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is Armir?!"  
  
Gimli looked up with a start at the frantic elf that burst out from behind the forest undergrowth to stand before him. The distraught look on his elf-friend's face instantly caused him to share in his worry.  
  
"What are you talking about, Laddie?" the dwarf responded, his brow ceasing with confusion. "We assumed she was with you!"  
  
"She was, but that was last night!" Legolas exclaimed in mounting panic. "This morning when I woke up, she was no longer at my side. I thought she had returned here."  
  
Gimli beamed widely as he listened to this report. "So you and the Lady have finally patched things up, eh?" he said triumphantly. "That is good news, my boy! Splendid news indeed!" He stood up and winked puckishly. "And now you say you two even spent the night together? My, my, that is quite something. You do fast work . . . "  
  
"Gimli, not now all right?" Legolas interrupted impatiently. "Right now I must find her. I am very worried. Do you have any idea of where she is?" He paused and stared around at the empty camp. "Or the others?"  
  
Gimli shrugged. "I am sorry, I cannot help you there." he replied. "Everyone went about his own private businesses this morning, but I am certain they are all just about the area somewhere. None should be too far off."  
  
Legolas frowned as he fell once more into a thoughtful silence. He took a deep breath, suddenly becoming aware that his heart was racing a mile a minute for reasons that were unclear even to him. All he knew was that something was terribly wrong. Something awful was about to happen-he could feel it as though it had taken place already.  
  
"I must find her." he repeated determinedly, gripping tightly the bow in his hand. He was going to locate his fiancée even if he had to turn every tree and stone Amon Hen to do it.  
  
"Legolas, wait! I will go with you." the elf heard Gimli call after him, as he began to storm back in the direction he had just come from.  
  
However, the two friends were not able to get very far when suddenly they stumbled across a sight that drove so much amplified terror into Legolas that he thought he would explode.  
  
"No. . ." he whispered, keen eyes beholding the vision of the Uruk army storming through the forest-the forest where somewhere his princess was on her own, unarmed and defenseless.  
  
* * *  
  
At that same moment, the object of the elf prince's concerns had similar worries of her own. As Armir ran through the woods, darting carefully through the trees in order to stay out of sight, her mind grew heavy with worry and pain. She was frightened for all of her friends. For Boromir, whom she had left behind to fend for himself against that terrible Uruk legion. For Legolas, whom she had left sleeping also by himself. For Frodo, whom . . .  
  
Armir halted in her tracks, her heart suddenly coming to a stand still. Frodo . . . of course! The Uruk-Hai must have been sent here to get Frodo. Or rather, to get the Ring he still carried.  
  
"Oh, no. . ." Armir whispered in horror. If the Ring Bearer were to fall in the hands of those creatures, then it was all over. Middle Erath was doomed.  
  
The young elf clenched her fists, making her decision quickly. Someone just had to make sure that Frodo was able to escape safely, and a strong hunch told her that that person could be no one other than she. She had to find Frodo, and help him.  
  
Even if it meant risking her own safety.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here, Frodo! Hide here!" Pippin hissed, waving his arm urgently to his friend from where he and Merry were hiding behind a massive fallen log further concealed underneath some thick shrubbery.  
  
Frodo shook his head in refusal, hoping the mere look in his face was enough to get his comrades to understand what he intended to do. What he was being forced to do.  
  
He observed as the two hobbits whispered briefly to one another, and was surprised when suddenly Pippin jumped out from their hiding place and began to rush over towards him. Merry promptly followed suit.  
  
"No!" Frodo whispered anxiously, not knowing whether to feel touched by his friends' loyalty or frustrated at their stubbornness.  
  
Then suddenly, the noise of terrible, beastly growls and snarls caused the two hobbits to freeze in their tracks. Frodo stared out from behind the tree where he was hiding and spotted a group of Uruks charging in their direction. He didn't even get a chance to figure out a plan of what to do when suddenly Merry and Pippin began shouting.  
  
"Hey, you! Over here! This way!"  
  
Frodo watched in horror and amazement as his brave comrades drew the attention of the enemies all to themselves, giving him a fool-proof opportunity to escape. The hobbits started to scurry off as fast as their legs could carry them, leading away the pack of chasing Uruks till the coast was clear for the Ring Bearer to come out.  
  
With tears of mixed emotions in his eyes, Frodo hastily got up and ran in the opposite direction, back towards the boats as he had intended. So many people have unselfishly given themselves up just for his safety. Armir, Aragorn, Merry and Pippin. Now, more than ever, he was filled with the determination not to let their sacrifices go to waste. He HAD to get out of there.  
  
Sprinting through the thinning growth of trees, Frodo ignored the fatigue cramping his weary legs and forced himself to keep going. He was almost there . . . he could already make out the camp where they had docked the boats.  
  
At that moment, just as the hobbit was about to break out of the wooded area and into the clearing right by the riverbank, a strident growl reached his ears. He was not even able to react when suddenly a pair of massive, rough hands seized his arm. Frodo cried out in pain and surprise as an Uruk that seemed to have come out of no where yanked him back harshly, its claws digging painfully through his clothes and into his flesh..  
  
His heart thundering wildly in his chest, he struggled as hard as he could, but to no success. The Uruk picked him up and effortlessly heaved him over its shoulder. Though feeling somewhat hopeless in this terrifying situation, Frodo began to shout for help as his captor proceeded to carry him off.  
  
His calls did not fall on deaf ears however, for mere moments after, a newcomer's voice rang out, causing the Uruk to freeze completely in his tracks.  
  
"Wait! Let him go!"  
  
Frodo felt every part of him freeze in place as he recognized the forceful, yet undeniably soft voice. He turned his head to gaze upon his rescuer, and the sight of the figure standing there confirmed what his ears had perceived.  
  
It was Armir.  
  
* * *  
  
Her heart was racing uncontrollably, overcome by a terror she never thought she would ever have to feel before. Struggling to hang on to her resolve and courage, she stared unwaveringly at the huge monster that had turned around to glare at her. The Uruk seemed to be taken aback that it was an elf-maiden who had dared confront him, but this surprise was quickly replaced by a malicious, scornful sneer.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Armir managed to force her next words out without allowing her voice to shake.  
  
"You have the wrong hobbit." she told the Uruk firmly. "He is not the Ring Bearer, therefore he is not the one you seek. Release him."  
  
The Uruk reared its ugly head and roared what was supposed to be an amused laugh. "And why would I listen to the advice and orders of a stupid elf-bitch?" it growled. "I do not care who he is, I will take him anyhow. And if you speak the truth and he is not the one the White Wizard wants, worry not about him going to waste. I am sure he will make us a fine meal."  
  
Armir held back her anger and repulsion at this despicable creature and instead stepped closer. It was with that movement that the Uruk suddenly seemed to take full notice of the elf-maiden's radiant beauty. It bared its teeth in hatred, feeling the natural pangs of hostility creatures of the dark had for creatures of the light. However, at this point Armir had grown far too terrified for Frodo's safety to even consider her own.  
  
"He is an innocent life!" the maiden cried out desperately, disregarding the well-known fact that Uruks had absolutely no concept of compassion. "You will have no real use for him! Just let him be!"  
  
"You forget to whom it is you are speaking with, she-elf!" the Uruk snarled. It reached for its belt and drew out a knife, then began to lumber forward in a menacing advance.  
  
But instead of recoiling in fright at this fearsome gesture, Armir took another step forward to welcome the onslaught, and spoke words that forced their way out of her impulsive mouth.  
  
"If you are so determined to obtain a prisoner, then take me instead!" she declared. "Just let the hobbit go."  
  
The Uruk paused in its tracks, visibly astonished by this rash and foolish offer. But Armir knew that it was a deal not so easily ignored. It was rare that the Uruks had the pleasure of laying their cruel hands on elf maidens, who were usually well-protected by their kin. Any Uruk would find exceedingly greater satisfaction in killing a she-elf than a hobbit.  
  
"And tell me, foolish child, why would you make such a sacrifice of yourself for this halfling?" the Uruk jeered, as it took a few more steps closer. "What is so special about this creature that he is worth your own life?"  
  
It took Armir every ounce of bravery in her to prevent herself from backing away as the Uruk came dangerously near, a mere couple of feet away, well within reach to easily grab her.  
  
"He is my friend." the elf replied softly, giving Frodo a gentle smile before her face hardened with scorn. "And though I know monsters like yourself are incapable of understanding such things, I am willing to do anything for my friends."  
  
The Uruk laughed again. "Noble sentiments indeed." it mocked.  
  
Suddenly, it reached out and grabbed Armir's arm. "It is unfortunate that you are right . . . I am incapable of understanding such things." it snarled. "I shall take both of you. Then, as friends, you can suffer the same fate!"  
  
"No!" Armir screamed, fighting back against the ruthless grip in spite of the pain caused by claws stabbing into her arm.  
  
The maiden's struggle to get free, though futile, caused enough trouble for the Uruk to force him to loosen his grip on Frodo. All of a sudden, the hobbit fell off his captor's shoulder to the ground.  
  
"Get out of here, Frodo!" Armir shouted, noticing the split-second look of tearful hesitation the hobbit threw her. "Please! You must save yourself!"  
  
With a furious growl, the Uruk reached down to recapture Frodo, but was surprised when suddenly the halfling vanished from sight. Armir breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the hobbit escape the same way he had evaded Boromir.  
  
The Uruk let loose a deafening roar of rage when he realized how he had been deceived and outdone. It poured out this wrath as it turned back to the prisoner that had taken place of the one he had lost. It released Armir's arm and swiftly delivered an immense, staggering blow to her face that sent the helpless maiden collapsing weakly to the grass.  
  
Armir barely had time to regain of her senses when suddenly she saw a bright line of silver flash above her in the sunlight. She screamed and uselessly tried to move away before an agonizing pain shot all over her body.  
  
* * *  
  
An enraged cry burst from Legolas' throat as he slashed his knife against the thick neck of one Uruk solider, effectively beheading it. Spinning around swiftly to evade the attack of another enemy, he plunged his other blade through its thick armor and into its gut.  
  
"Where is she?!" The question continued to scream repeatedly in the elf's head as he carried on with the battle. It seemed that the Uruks were coming at him and Gimli from all directions, giving him no chance to break away from the brawl in order to find his lover.  
  
It was the same feeling of helplessness he had experienced that night the orcs attacked them during their river journey. Only this time, Legolas could sense that his fears for Armir seemed to have increased a hundredfold, driving him to state of frenzied panic that made him feel as though he would go mad.  
  
How could this be happening?! How could he be stuck here struggling to fight his way through the mob of Uruk-Hai while in some other part of the wood Armir was most likely alone, unable to fend for herself and therefore in very grave danger? It was almost as though some unknown force was purposely keeping the two of them apart. Now, he was incapable to being at her side to defend her, right when she needed him most.  
  
Legolas let out another shout of released anger and frustration as he decapitated what must have been his tenth Uruk. These monsters will pay dearly. If any of them has dared touch Armir. . .  
  
The mere thought of it sent a terrible visions flashing across the elf prince's mind. His heart nearly stopped beating as he imagined his fiancée in the harmful clutches of these wretched brutes.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Powered by terrible fury, the pair of Elven knives flew with doubled speed and deadly accuracy as they brutally massacred one Uruk after another, bringing a slaughtered foe crashing to the ground every few seconds. Legolas' doubled efforts seemed to work, for a few minutes later the number of the Uruk-Hai seemed to gradually lessen, giving him at last an opening for a withdrawal.  
  
"I am coming, Armir." the Mirkwood prince whispered, sheathing his knives before beginning a sprint through the trees as fast as his legs could go.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir raised her head dizzily, striving to stay conscious even with the severe pain shooting from her left shoulder all the way down her arm. Beneath the palm she kept pressed against the deep stab wound on her left shoulder area, she could feel blood trickling out heavily and rapidly. The Uruk had aimed for her heart, but luckily she had moved away just in time before a successful hit could be made.  
  
Not that she was any safer now. She had simply managed to buy some more time for the Uruk to play with her a little before he eventually finished the job.  
  
The maiden groaned and tried to pull herself up, but the sting of her wound was far too insufferable. There was no way she was going to be able to run away from this. Even if she gathered up enough strength to make an attempt, the Uruk will be able catch her for sure anyway.  
  
She closed her eyes wearily, feeling her body begin to succumb to the torture of her injuries. She could hear the Uruk chuckling as it stood before her tauntingly, as though daring her to try to escape. When at last the beast seemed to grow tired of waiting and harassing her, it lowered itself to couch down beside the vulnerable elf.  
  
Armir whimpered as it grabbed her mercilessly by the hair and yanked her head back. She sensed a sharp blade being pressed against her neck, its razor edge maliciously teasing her delicate skin.  
  
"I am going to enjoy cutting you to shreds, she-elf." the Uruk growled gleefully. "Go on, pray to your precious Valar. Maybe somehow they can still save you."  
  
Ignoring these cruel jeers, Armir kept her eyes closed and relaxed her body, ceasing all struggle as she prepared herself for the end. If she was to die, then she was ready to accept it. There seemed to be no stopping it now.  
  
Then, she fell into total darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
A strangled shriek of surprise and pain was all the Uruk-Hai could manage to choke out before its dismembered head rolled to the ground. Before the headless corpse could slump down and fall on the lifeless elf- maiden, a strong hand grabbed it and hauled it back to fall the other way.  
  
His deep breaths coming out in ragged, infuriated bursts, Elladan quickly slid his sword back into its sheath and fell on his knees beside the elf he had just rescued. Overwhelmed with grief and frustration, he gazed down at his beloved daughter as he lifted her up gently into his arms. Her breathing was shallow, but for now it was at least still stable. She seemed to have fallen unconscious from all the terror and pain.  
  
Elladan clenched his jaw as tears began to stream down his cheeks, his entire body shaking as he held his little girl. With paternal tenderness he ran his gentle fingers down the side of her face, taking in the dreadful sight of her bruises.  
  
"Armir . . . " he whispered, leaning over to plant a loving kiss on her forehead before he broke down in controllable sobs.  
  
This was not supposed to happen! How could it happen?! He did not follow her all this time and come all this way from Rivendell just to see her like this. He should never have listened when they told him to keep his distance from her and remain out of her sight. If only he had taken greater care in staying close to watch over her, then this would not have happened!  
  
When he had realized earlier that the Fellowship was being attacked by the Uruk-Hai, he had decided to finally ignore all the warnings he had been receiving from the start about showing himself to Armir. All he wanted to do was to protect his daughter, to just find her and make sure she was safe. But although he had raced frantically all over the forest trying to find her, he simply was unable to locate her anywhere. . . until now, when it was already too late. It was as though some mysterious force had kept them apart, and prevented him from reaching her. Like someone had intended for this to happen.  
  
Just then, the delicate form cradled in the Ranger's arms stirred slightly. Elladan looked down the angelic face pressed against his chest and felt his heart stop beating as a pair of stunning blue eyes slowly fluttered open to gaze up at him. It was as though he was looking into the eyes of his beloved Nurréien once more. It was at that moment that Elladan realized just how irrational he had been in leaving Armir behind. Seeing his wife in the vision of his daughter did not hurt him after all. In fact, he found in Armir a certain joy and peace he never thought he would feel again after Nurréien's death.  
  
"Armir?" Elladan said softly, caressing the maiden's forehead gently. "Armir, it's me."  
  
She blinked slowly as she struggled to clear her vision. It took mere seconds for recognition to overcome and replace the pain and confusion upsetting her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Ada (Papa)?" she whispered, her voice so weak it was barely audible.  
  
An uncontrollable smile burst across Elladan's face at the sound of that word coming from her sweet mouth. He was filled with pride and wonder at the fact that his little girl could still recognize him even though she had not seen him since she was six years old.  
  
"Yes." the elf managed to choke out, stroking her hair tenderly.  
  
"Ada." Armir repeated. A tear glistened at the corner of her eye and dropped down her pale cheek. "I am so glad you are here." She leaned her head back against her father's shoulder as sobs began to shake her pitiful form. "I . . . I have missed you so much."  
  
"As have I, Melamin." Elladan murmured, kissing away the tears that fell from her eyes. "But you do not have to cry anymore. I am here now, and I will not leave you again."  
  
"I . . . I am just happy to see you at last." Armir sighed, reaching up with a frail hand to touch his face. "I have dreamed about this moment for so long. But I have never forgotten your face. You are exactly the way I remember you."  
  
Elladan smiled through his tears and held her closer in his embrace, burying his face in her hair. He wanted to hold her forever, just cradle her in his arms and make up for all the moments he had so foolishly wasted all these years.  
  
"I love you so much, Armir." he wept. "I want you to know that, and never forget it. Your Ada loves you very much."  
  
"And I love you." Armir whispered, stroking his face with her gentle fingers. "I am thankful the Valar brought you to me so I could see you again, and I can be given the chance to tell you that . . . before . . ." Her voice trailed off, but her expression clearly completed what she meant to say.  
  
Elladan felt as though an arrow had been driven clear through his heart as he listened to his only child say these words. Immediately he took her hand and squeezed it firmly.  
  
"No." he told her firmly. "Armir, do not talk like that. You are going to be just fine. I am here now, and I will take care of you."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Elladan lowered the young elf's body slightly from his embrace so that he would be able to take a closer look at her injury. He gritted his teeth as he saw all the blood that had come out from his daughter's delicate body. But it was a mere shoulder wound. It has not hit any vital organs and therefore should not be fatal . . .  
  
Then suddenly, the elf's keen eyes caught sight of an inky substance that was mixed with the blood that had stained Armir's ripped dress. He touched the stain and took some of the unknown substance on his fingertips. Holding the sample close to his nostrils, he sniffed at it carefully.  
  
The whole world seemed to freeze in that moment when Elladan identified what the substance from the wound was.  
  
Orc poison. She had been stabbed by a poisoned blade.  
  
"Ada . . ."  
  
His daughter's sweet voice drew him from his horrified stupor. Dazed with quickly escalating grief, Elladan looked back down at the child in his arms, his heart shattered by the realization that there was nothing he could to help her now.  
  
"Please take me to Legolas." she whispered, her bright eyes imploring as they stared up at him sadly but bravely. She squeezed her father's hand feebly, begging him to fulfill this urgent request.  
  
"I must see him . . . one last time."  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Final Chapter - FOREVER  
  
Uh, oh. I'm sure a lot of you have a lot comments or violent reactions to share. (Some of you may even be feeling a little hostile towards me right now. . .don't blame you!) Feel free to fire away on the review list! I'm expecting it! Hehehe. . . ;p  
  
And yes, Elladan, WAS that mysterious elf mentioned at the beginning to the previous chapter, the one who has talking to Lord Celeborn.  
  
See you at the grand finale! (Give me about a week . . . ) ;p Thanks so much for coming! 


	15. Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hold it! Before you go on and read this grand finale, I require that you have the following necessary equipment with you to help enhance the experience: (1) the saddest love song/ sentimental music you can find (or better yet, a copy of the song "If I Never Knew You" by Jon Secada and Shanice from the soundtrack of "Pocahontas"); (2) a heart-wrenching picture of Legolas with a devastated look on his face; (3) something to wipe your tears with! Got all of that? Okay, then you're ready to go! Hehehe . . .  
  
That's all for now . . . now go ahead and read this chapter already; I'm really excited for you to find out how it's all going to end, so I won't delay you any longer!  
  
PLS. JUST TAKE TIME TO READ THE REAL ANNOUNCEMENTS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!  
  
HAPPY READING!  
  
* * *  
  
THE SACRIFICE  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Forever  
  
"Be at peace, son of Gondor."  
  
For a moment Legolas could only stand still with shock and horror as he stared at the sight of their fallen comrade. He watched as Aragorn rose to his feet and turned away slowly from Boromir's body with tears in his eyes. Only when the Ranger began to walk towards him was the elf suddenly drawn back to his own concerns.  
  
The battle was over. Many of the Uruk-Hai had been slain, and those who survived among them seemed to have all retreated. The forest had grown empty and quiet once more, with only the dead bodies left behind giving evidence to the chaos that had just occurred. Boromir was the first casualty they had come across after the battle, and hopefully the last.  
  
Legolas stepped forward and grabbed his friend's arm urgently. "Have you seen Armir anywhere?" he demanded, failing miserably in controlling the upsurge of panic in his voice.  
  
Aragorn stared back at him through eyes wide with alarm and concern. "What?" he said, brows heavy with anxiety. "No, I have not. I had thought all along that she was safe with you."  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists to prevent herself from screaming with rage. "I have been looking for her everywhere, but could not find her." he muttered, his voice so deep and frustrated he almost growled.  
  
The worry on Aragorn's face increased instantly the moment he heard this. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "The Uruks took Merry and Pippin . . ." he began, but was unable to say anything more when Legolas suddenly spun on his heel and began to run.  
  
"Legolas, wait for me!" The elf heard Gimli shout from behind him, but he paid no attention. He had wasted enough time! He was going to find Armir NOW or . . .  
  
Then, all at once, he skidded to a dead stop. Some meters ahead, a tall stranger had stepped out from the trees to stand in the path directly in front of him. It took Legolas a moment to realize who exactly this newcomer was, but by the time he did, his attention had already been caught by something else. The elf prince felt all the blood drain from his face and all the strength leave his body the moment he noticed the motionless figure that lay cradled in the stranger's arms.  
  
"Armir . . ." he whispered, the horror and disbelief shaking every fiber of his being nearly convincing him that the entire world has come to an end.  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn held up the orc knife with a shaking hand as he examined it carefully. Sure enough, through the blood he could see that the blade was lightly coated with a slimy black substance that reeked with a distinctive smell. The Ranger's heart sank as he shook his head and lifted his gaze back up to look at Elladan, who was standing before him  
  
"Yes. It is poisoned." was all he could say, suddenly too struck with mounting grief to manage anything else besides that useless statement. It was hard enough speaking at all with the hard lump growing in his throat.  
  
His foster brother nodded gravely. Aragorn could see that the elf's jaw was clenched tightly to prevent the tears welling in his eyes from coming out. Nothing, however, could mask the deep anguish that was reflected on every part of Elladan's handsome face, obviously suffocating him on the inside.  
  
"Even if I have mastered the skill of making the antidote, you know it is not that simple." Elladan finally said, his voice soft but dangerously low and even. "It would take several hours to make, and she has not the strength to last that long. She should be lucky enough to make it through the next half hour."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He was familiar with the devastating power of the fiendish poison. It traveled rapidly through the blood stream, and as it coursed through a victim's body it crippled all the vital organs one by one. It was a toxin so lethal, not even the fittest of elf warriors could withstand its potency. Its antidote had only recently been discovered by the Elven healers, and Elladan was right-it was not a simple potion to make, and would take time they did not have.  
  
Time that a young, delicate elf maiden did not have.  
  
Aragorn's hands balled into fists as tears of frustration and sorrow began to spill down his cheeks. In his many years with the Rangers, he had watched orc poison end the lives of any innocent people. But he has never seen it actually kill someone who was truly dear to him.  
  
And now, it was going to take Armir away. His dearest childhood friend, and the only real sister he has ever known.  
  
Aragorn inhaled deeply and shook his head, desperately trying to get a hold of the emotions swamping him. This was not the time for him to fall apart, no matter how aggrieved he was over what was happening. It was up to him to be the strong one, for the sadness he was feeling could not possibly compare to what Elladan and Legolas were going through.  
  
Legolas. Aragorn turned his gaze towards the tree under which Elladan had set his daughter down, where the Mirkwood prince now was, spending the last few moments alone with his beloved.  
  
Aragorn could feel his own heart break with pity for the two ill- fated lovers. It was stunning how fate could be so merciless and unjust at times. Legolas and Armir were the last people to deserve such a tragic ending like this. Their love was stronger and purer than any other he had ever witnessed, and now it was being cut short before it could even really begin.  
  
Right from the start, Aragorn had feared that Fate had some severe trial in store for both his elf friends, but he never realized that it would be something like this. Somehow it was too difficult to believe that the Valar could be so cruel as to let such an unfair misfortune befall two blameless souls.  
  
"She really does love him, does she not?"  
  
Upon hearing these words, Aragorn turned back to Elladan and saw pity on the elf's face that mirrored his own. It was only then that he realized in full the disastrous consequences this tragedy would surely have on Legolas. He knew that if he were in the elf-prince's place, it would seem like his own death was also not too very far off. A death from heartbreak.  
  
At last, the man sighed and nodded sadly. "Yes, she does. Almost as much as he does her." he whispered in reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Armir smiled up tenderly at the handsome face that hovered above hers, and raised up a graceful hand to touch the sight she loved so much. Sensing what she wanted to do but lacked strength for it, Legolas took the maiden's frail hand in his and held it to his cheek. However, the feeling of her soft stroke against his skin gave him no comfort. Instead, it amplified his distress due to the continuous realization that the beauty of this moment was quickly fading away, never to return to him again.  
  
Legolas kissed Armir's palm before finally succumbing to the uncontrollable sobs raking his body. He was losing her. He was losing the one maiden in this world he has ever, and could ever, learn to truly love.  
  
Armir moved her fingers to touch his eyes, gently wiping off the wet beads that slipped from them.  
  
"Such beauty was not meant for tears." she murmured, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. "Or for any suffering for that matter. Please, my love. Do not cry anymore."  
  
"How can I not?" Legolas cried desperately, shaking his head. "This cannot be happening. I . . . I should not have let it. This is all my fault."  
  
"Do not say such things." Armir said sternly. "No one can be blamed for my Fate, just as no one can fight what was really meant to be."  
  
Legolas shook his head in defiance. "This could have been prevented in so many ways." he choked out. "You should never have come with us, Armir. If only you had not gone on this quest at all, then maybe. . . "  
  
Armir placed her hand gently over his mouth to interrupt his distressed rants. "Then I would not have been able to be with you." she said quietly. "I would never have been given a chance to experience your love, and would have gone on living an empty life, which is no life at all."  
  
When Legolas took her hand in his again, she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Legolas, being on this quest with you gave me purpose, and your love gave me a reason to live,." she whispered, a smile appearing on her face in spite of her welling tears. "I regret nothing. I would not trade a second I spent with you for a thousand more years of moments alone."  
  
Legolas stared down at her, driven to speechlessness by her brave words. Finally, giving in to the longing he had been holding back, he pulled her up in his arms closer to him and caressed her mouth with his slowly, and ever so softly. She linked her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him back, the movement of her sweet lips telling him that she wanted the moment to last forever has badly as he did.  
  
When at last they reluctantly ended this lingering kiss, Legolas placed his warm hand at the side of Armir's paling face. He felt his insides freeze upon realizing how quickly her skin was starting to feel so cold. At the same time he became aware of how limp and strangely heavy her slender body was beginning to feel in his arms.  
  
"Eru, no." he cried in his thoughts, closing his eyes as a thousand desperate pleas to the Valar cried out from his soul. "Please do not take her away from me. Please . . . I cannot live without her!"  
  
"Legolas . . ."  
  
He opened his eyes again to gaze down at her ashen face. She stared back at him through questioning eyes, requesting entry into the thoughts that were so clearly tormenting him.  
  
"I have failed you, Armir. After all those promises I have made to keep you safe . . . I should have been there to protect you!" Legolas finally burst out, his voice heavy with bitterness and regret as he wept. "I should have tried harder to get to you. I just . . . I just cannot understand why." He gritted his teeth as anger surged through his heart in waves. "Why was I not able to?!"  
  
"Sometimes there are just things that cannot be helped." Armir said simply but firmly. "You did all you could, and I know that. That is all that matters."  
  
Legolas shook his head and fell silent. None of this was helping. Nothing could possibly ease the pain that was overwhelming every part of him. Right then he knew that he was not going to survive this. There was no way he could possibly live through another day carrying such relentless, intense grief.  
  
"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?"  
  
Legolas felt Armir's hand stroke his cheek, then his long hair as it fell down his shoulder to brush against her chest. As she smiled up at him, a small flicker of contentment broke through the gloom in his heart, though it was just for a brief second.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips. He stared deeply and lovingly into her eyes for a long moment before finally speaking. "What?"  
  
"When I first saw you, I thought you were one of the Valar." she admitted with a soft laugh. "Never before had I come across a creature so handsome, so strong looking and kind-faced." She lowered her eyes shyly and placed a trembling hand on Legolas' chest. "I realize only now that, from that first moment, I already gave my heart to you. Right then I knew that I would not want to spend my life with anyone but you, the most beautiful elf I had ever seen."  
  
When she finally lifted her gaze back up to meet his, her blue eyes were hazy with tears.  
  
"I am not afraid to die." she told him bravely. "And I am not sorry for sacrificing my life. The only thing that saddens me is the thought of the life we could have shared together. I do not wish to leave you behind."  
  
Legolas took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Then I will follow you." he said determinedly, the resolve in his heart more powerful than any other conviction he had ever felt before. "I will not allow ANYTHING to separate us."  
  
Armir shook her head forcefully "No, you will not." she told him confidently. "Legolas, listen to me. You must move on. You WILL move on, and you will live your life. There is still so much you can do, so much you can give to this world. I will not be the reason for your throwing that all away."  
  
Then suddenly, she began to cough harshly, her slender shoulders shuddering uncontrollably as she struggled to breathe. Legolas could only watch helplessly as the worst of his nightmares began to unfold before his eyes, caught with nothing he could do to stop it or hold it back. With a gasp, Armir slumped back down wearily in his arms, her strength nearly all gone. Her breaths, which were now softer and shallower than ever, obviously took great effort in simply entering and exiting her failing lungs.  
  
Realizing how little time she had left, Legolas felt desperation begin to choke him. "Armir, please." he cried, uncaring of how pathetic his begging may have looked. "Please do not go. I love you!"  
  
Armir smiled weakly at him and kissed the hand that was stroking her face. "If you really mean that, then you must promise . . ." She paused, her sweet face slightly twisted with the exertion it required to force out her words. "That will not let your life end any sooner than it should. Promise me you will continue to live, Legolas. I want you to live a long, beautiful life, filled with blessings and fulfillment."  
  
She looked up at him imploringly. "Will you do this for me?"  
  
Legolas swallowed hard. He did not have any desire to live another day without Armir by his side, much less torture himself with years alone. But something in his beloved's pleading gaze somehow gave him the strength to relent to her wishes.  
  
"I promise." he whispered, wrapping his hand around hers and holding it against his chest, right above his heart.. "I love you."  
  
"I love you." Armir whispered back and smiled, now reassured by his vow. Closing her eyes with a sigh, she leaned her head back on Legolas' shoulder, completely relaxing her frail, weary body against his, entrusting her helpless condition to his strength and protection.  
  
Legolas buried his face in her hair and closed his tearing eyes, finally surrendering to the inevitable. All he could do now was treasure the precious few moments he had left with her in his embrace. And so he continued to just hold her close, giving in to the tender silence that enveloped the two lovers, separating them from the rest of world.  
  
"Legolas?" Her soft voice was very weak now, but still as pleasing to his ears as ever.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, but did not raise his head from where it rested contentedly against hers.  
  
"Will you sing to me?" Armir whispered, more clearly this time.  
  
Legolas felt his heart leap slightly as he considered this request. Why did he not think of it before? It was the perfect way to fill the silence of their final moments together and at the same time, let her know just how much she meant to him.  
  
For the last time.  
  
Keeping his cheek pressed against her soft hair, Legolas began to rock his precious Armir gently in his arms, as an Elven love song started to flow softly from his lips.  
  
I may have run out of songs to sing  
  
I may have run out of words to say  
  
Know that I want you to know what I feel for you  
  
I love you  
  
As endless as forever, our love will stay together  
  
You are all I need to be here with  
  
Forevermore  
  
He heard a happy sigh escape her as she listened to the wonderful sound of his warm, soothing voice. He felt her nestle herself deeper into his embrace, undoubtedly savoring the comfort of this moment as much as he was. He secured the hold of his affectionate arms around her and continued to serenade her quietly.  
  
There are times when I just want to look at your face  
  
With the stars in the night  
  
There are times when I just want to feel your embrace  
  
In the cold night  
  
I just can't believe that you are mine now  
  
You were just a dream that I once knew  
  
I never thought I would be right for you  
  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
  
You are all I need to be here with  
  
Forevermore  
  
He stroked her hair with a gentle hand, hoping she could feel from his caring touch and from the steady beat of his heart just how much he meant with all his soul these words he was singing to her. How he would truly love her for all time, and how, no matter what happened, he would continue to care for no other maiden but her. She would always stay in his heart.  
  
Forever.  
  
Time and again  
  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
  
Sure as time keeps going on and on  
  
My love for you will be  
  
Forevermore  
  
Her chest fell for the last time, and did not rise again. He fought back the tears and the devastating pain that threatened to crush him as he felt her hand grow limp in his tender grasp. Ignoring the tears that were pouring down his cheeks, he closed his eyes, and planted one last kiss on her unmoving lips before whispering the final verse of his song.  
  
As endless as forever, our love will stay together  
  
You are all I need to be here with  
  
Forevermore  
  
* * *  
  
Aragorn sighed heavily as he forced his gaze away from the elf who sat desolately under a tree some feet away from where he stood. Over an hour had passed since Elladan departed to return to Rivendell with his daughter, to return her to her home where she would be laid to rest. Still Legolas had not moved from the same spot where Armir had passed away in his arms.  
  
Weary with grief and concern, the Ranger rubbed his face and turned to the dwarf at his side. "Do you think he is ready?" he whispered.  
  
Gimli shook his head, his usually merry brown eyes still visibly puffy from shed tears.  
  
"Put yourself in his place, Lad." he grunted and sniffed at the same time. "Do you think you would feel ready for anything after all that had just happened?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. Gimli was right, of course. They couldn't possibly rush their comrade into continuing with the quest right now. Not after all that he had just gone through. It would simply be too much to ask of anybody to move on so quickly. But time was a luxury they did not have. If they did not start going after the Uruks now, their traces would soon be lost, and Merry and Pippin may come to a dreadful end.  
  
"Aragorn, maybe it would be best if we just let Legolas return home." Gimli suddenly spoke up again, echoing what was starting to come to the man's mind. "It may not do well for him to journey on with us. For now, he needs a chance to rest and grieve more than anything."  
  
For a while Aragorn did not speak as he considered their options. Gimli's suggestion did make sense. True, if Legolas left what remained of their small company, they would be suffering a great loss. But it just would not be fair of them to force him to come along on their mission when he had just been so recently bereaved. They may even be placing him at risk by drawing him to battle while his mind was still very much in distress over the loss of his beloved.  
  
Then again, there was also the very real danger of their friend perishing from heartbreak, as severely mourning elves commonly do. Perhaps what Legolas needed was not a period of mourning, but some rigorous activity, a purpose, that would take his mind off the pain tormenting his heart.  
  
At last, Aragorn spoke again. "We must let him decide on his own what he wants to do." he said softly but resolutely. "After all, we cannot always make . . ."  
  
"What are we standing around here waiting for?"  
  
The voice of the Elven prince caught the conversing man and dwarf by surprise. Aragorn spun around immediately to face his dear friend, who had finally freed himself from his pained stupor. He offered him a caring smile.  
  
"Legolas. Are you all right now?" he asked, unable to conceal the pity in his tone.  
  
Legolas merely shrugged in reply, carefully keeping his gaze form coming to direct contact with Aragorn's. "Should we not be moving on?" he murmured. "The trail of the Uruks will soon be lost if we do not make haste after them."  
  
"But . . . are you sure you wish to come along, Laddie?" Gimli blurted out, unavoidably blunt as always. "Because you can always not if you feel . . ."  
  
The elf raised his hand to interrupt the dwarf's anxious blabber. "Armir is where she belongs now." he said softly, making it clear that he knew they had been talking about him this whole time. "She has been brought home to her people, where nothing can hurt her anymore. I, on the other hand, must go on with my own life."  
  
He paused and took a deep breath, obviously exerting much effort to keep his emotions in check.. "Because I can be strong, like she was. And because I promised her."  
  
Feeling a rush of pride for his friend's courage, Aragorn smiled as he stepped forward and placed a hand on the Mirkwood prince's shoulder.  
  
"She loved you with her whole heart, Legolas. Thus, she will always be with you.." he whispered in Elvish. "With all of us. Wherever she is now, I know she must be very happy and proud. "  
  
At this, Legolas returned his smile, and though it was weak, Aragorn ascertained from that moment that his friend would be all right. He will get through this just fine, thanks to the remarkable strength of his spirit, as well as Armir's memory.  
  
"I will avenge her." the elf declared coldly, an angered but at the same time composed gleam entering his blue eyes. "By Eru, I swear that the Shadow will pay dearly for the price of her life."  
  
Aragorn nodded grimly, his determination to gain vengeance for his fallen sister nearly matching the elf's. He stepped back and gestured to his two companions with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Let's hunt some orc."  
  
* * *  
  
Shouts sounded from the gates of the Last Homely House as Elladan's majestic horse approached in a furious gallop. The Elven Ranger pulled hard on the reins, urging his steed to come to a stop as they entered his Rivendell home. He had not even gotten the chance to dismount when suddenly he found himself surrounded by an approaching group of his father's eager hands and retainers. Their happy smiles at the sight of their returned prince faded quickly however, the moment they saw the body he held in his arms.  
  
"Aiya (Oh)!" a stable hand exclaimed in dismay. "Arwen en amin (My Lady)!"  
  
A rush of horrified cries and gasps echoed the first as Elladan carefully got off his horse, allowing the elves a clearer view of their beloved princess. The maid servants burst into hysterical tears and wailing the moment they laid eyes on the tragic sight of the lifeless form, and the he-elves were no less upset.  
  
Elladan squared his shoulders and shifted Armir's position in his arms ever so gently, as though she were the same baby he had cradled over eighty years ago. He struggled to shut out the distraught cries surrounding him and bravely held back his own desires to weep. Succeeding in keeping his voice strong and steady, he turned and spoke to the servant nearest him.  
  
"Manke naa Heruamin (Where is my Lord)?"  
  
The pale, trembling he-elf managed to choke out a reply. "I believe he is in the main hall, my prince."  
  
"Then please tell him to come at once." Elladan instructed, before beginning to walk down the stone path leading to the verdant gardens that sprawled between the forest and his father's house. The servants knew better than to follow the pained father, and respectfully stayed where they were, but as Elladan left he could hear their cries and moans intensify, reminding him of what a heartbreaking loss his daughter was not just to him, but to her people.  
  
The elf's swift steps led him to a large, magnificently built gazebo located at the center of the garden. There, he lay Armir's body on the chaise lounge and sat beside her.  
  
"You are home now, my love." he whispered, reaching over to stroke her soft hair. He sensed tremendous affection for his precious daughter as he gazed at the peaceful look on her sweet face. She was so beautiful and angelic, and not even death could steal away the rosy color of her cheeks or the gentle smile on her lips. With her untimely passing, Rivendell had indeed been robbed of a cherished treasure.  
  
Some minutes passed by with Elladan contemplating these thoughts in his solitude. It was not very long, however, before he finally heard footsteps approaching. He rose from the chaise and went down the gazebo steps just as Lord Elrond entered the garden.  
  
He would never forget the look of horror and anguish that he saw swathe his father's usually serene face in that moment. It was quite obvious that the Lord of Rivendell, though a high and mighty elf he was, was not at all prepared for the loss of his sole and most beloved grandchild.  
  
No words or even glances were exchanged between the two as Elrond moved swiftly towards the gazebo and climbed the few steps that led him to Armir's side. Elladan watched silently and motionlessly as the great Elven lord knelt beside the chaise and took the young maiden's lifeless hand. It became ultimately clear to him just how much his father loved his granddaughter as he pressed her fingers against his cheek and began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
Though this display of grief was a reaction he had expected, Elladan felt stunned by the sight of his strong father shedding tears. Not since the death of his mother had Elrond showed any emotions of the sort, and even then he had hidden his sorrow from his children. For the first time in his life, Elladan was watching his father cry.  
  
With tears in his own eyes, the younger elf stepped forward slowly to stand behind his father. After a brief moment of hesitation, he lifted a hand and placed it on Elrond's shoulder. The latter then slowly rose to his feet and faced him at last. By the time father and son embraced each other, both were freely weeping out the pain of their broken hearts.  
  
All around them, their heartache was shared by the elves of Rivendell, as news of Armir's death spread quickly like a sorrowing wildfire that devastated everyone's spirits. Woeful cries and unhappy songs of lamentation resounded throughout every corner of Lord Elrond's House as Imladris mourned their wretched bereavement, for the dearly loved young princess whose beauty and kindness had been taken from them, like a shining star whose light died out and faded all too soon.  
  
* * *  
  
The Lord of the Galadrim found his wife standing alone by the bank of the Silverlode, gazing out into the waters as she reflected on her deep, sorrowful thoughts. He watched her silently for a moment, observing the drops that slid down her fair cheeks as she wept for the their lost great- granddaughter. Not even the departure of their Celebrian did Galadriel shed tears to indicate her sorrow, so it disturbed Celeborn greatly to see his spouse suffering so much visible grief.  
  
Slowly, he came up behind the Lady and slid his arms around her, pulling her into a loving embrace. Feeling consolation in her husband's caring hold, Galadriel turned away from the Silverlode to face him and lean her head against his shoulder, though her crying did not completely cease. Celeborn gently caressed her back and whispered to her comfortingly.  
  
"She is in a safe place now, where she will be happy and at rest." he murmured, stroking his wife's golden hair. "The Valar will take care of her."  
  
At these words, Galadriel sighed and at last began to reveal the thoughts that were tormenting her mind.  
  
"All this time, her destiny had simply been to give up her life for the Ring Bearer. Her role on the quest was as a sacrifice, to ensure that Frodo would be able to make it through the journey unharmed." she whispered softly. "I could have warned her of the dangers if I had only realized it sooner. . ."  
  
"You are not to blame for her fate, and you know that." Celeborn chided gently. "It is not in your power or decision to prevent every tragedy from taking place. If it was not revealed to you, then perhaps it was not meant to be known. It was meant to happen."  
  
"Yes." Galadriel admitted. "That is true."  
  
"Then what is it that still upsets you so, my love?"  
  
"It could have been prevented." the Lady said softly, raising her lovely eyes to meet his. "Someone could have taken her place as the sacrifice, if she had only allowed him to give up his life to save hers."  
  
Celeborn stared at her for a moment before realization dawned on him. "Legolas." he murmured.  
  
Galadriel nodded. "A reversal of fortunes took place after Armir accepted Legolas as her lover." she explained. "His strong love for her would have shielded her from her disastrous fate. He would have given up his own life to prevent her death."  
  
"Then what happened?" Celeborn asked in confusion. "How did it come to be that Armir was still killed?"  
  
"I did not understand all this when I saw Legolas' death in the Mirror." Galadriel said sadly. "I warned Armir of the danger on her beloved's life, but I did not realize that in pushing her to saving him I would be also be urging her towards placing threat on herself."  
  
"When Armir found out that Legolas would be risking his life for hers, Armir prayed to the Valar to keep him safe, not matter what the cost. She was unaware the price that had to be paid was her own life." Galadriel sighed as more tears streamed down her face. "The Valar granted this selfless wish and returned the burden of predestined self-sacrifice to her. Thus, Legolas was forced out of harm's way, and Armir pushed directly into it."  
  
"In other words, one of them simply HAD to perish. Someone's blood had to pay for the Ring Bearer's safety." Celeborn said gravely. "It just so happened that Armir was the one who was able to freely choose to protect her lover."  
  
"Neither of them deserved to have such a terrible burden imposed upon them!" Galadriel cried, sounding somewhat frustrated and angry. "I do not understand. How can they demand so heavy a ransom from one so innocent and young?"  
  
Celeborn sighed and held her closely against him to help ease her pain. "We cannot question the Valar any more than we can question Eru himself." he murmured. "There are matters that simply have to be accepted, no matter how harsh."  
  
Then, the Lord of the Galadrim smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead before continuing.  
  
"Consider this instead, Melamin. If our Armir were to look back at all of these events, think you that she would regret having gone through all this?" he asked gently. "Would she have regretted giving up her life to save the one she loved?"  
  
At last, Galadriel managed to gaze up into her husband's wise, loving eyes and smile weakly in return. With pride in her voice, she gave him an answer that held no hesitation or doubt.  
  
"Not for one moment."  
  
* * *  
  
While Aragorn and Gimli slept soundly after a long, arduous day of avidly pursuing the Uruk-Hai, Legolas sat alone keeping unnecessary watch. In spite of his own weariness, it was beyond him to manage to lull himself to even the lightest slumber. Too many horrible memories still haunted him, just as too much pain still weighed against his heart to allow him any real peace.  
  
The elf stared down at the small leather satchel he held in his hands. It was the pack that Armir had carried with her throughout their journey, and it still contained all of her belongings. Before the trio went on with their mission he had salvaged it from the boats and brought it with him. Somehow, he felt he needed something of hers that he could hold to and continue to cherish. Something that will urge him to go on with his life, to remind him of the promise he needed to fulfill.  
  
He held the satchel closely in his arms and shut his eyes reflectively. He could still smell her scent, the sweet smell of flowers on a spring day. Recollections of her beauty rushed back to him and suddenly it was as though he could feel her gentle touch on his face once more, sense the smoothness of her skin against his, feel the silky strands of her luxurious hair slip through his fingers . . .  
  
When Legolas opened his eyes again, tears almost immediately began to spill from them. With a sigh, he raised a hand to dry his cheeks in frustration. Will this pain and longing EVER go away? Was he going to have to live the rest of his life pining for Armir, tormented by so many wonderful memories of her?  
  
After some hesitation he opened up the leather bag and slowly began to go through the items inside. A small, fond smile crept across his face as he ran his fingers over the spine of the books she used to read, and fingered the soft material of the cloak-his own-that he had given her to wear during the first few days of their journey. As he pulled this cloth out of the bag, something tumbled out to the ground along with it.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed as he picked up the object and held it in the palm of his hand. It was a small flower, with petals so immaculately white it seemed to glow in the darkness of the night like an earthly star. Though it must have been in Armir's satchel for quite some time now, and yet it showed absolutely no sights of decay or even wear. It was perfect.  
  
Some unforeseen emotion stirred Legolas' soul as he gently brushed his fingers against the silken petals. Never before had he seen anything so simple and yet so utterly beautiful. Immediately, he realized that this strange, extraordinary blossom reminded him of the princess he loved. And yet somehow, the reminder-for the first time-did not bring him any pain. Instead, it filled his heart with a peculiar kind of happiness and contentment, almost like a gentle reassurance that things were going to be just fine.  
  
A soft smile unexpectedly broke through the gloom on Legolas' face, triggered by a mysterious rush of sudden contentment in his heart. He lifted his face up to the sky and whispered to the air as he gazed up at the moon and stars that shone brightly down on him.  
  
"I will always love you, Armir." he murmured. "I hope you have found the peace and contentment you have always deserved. Wherever you may be now, I just want you to be happy."  
  
With this, he tenderly kissed the flower in his hand before slipping it into the folds of his outer tunic. He would keep it there for all time, as a reminder of the undying love he had for the one maiden who would ever hold his heart.  
  
At last, the Elven prince then reclined under the shade of the trees, falling into a peaceful sleep only a few minutes later. All through the rest of that night he dreamt blissfully of his princess, unknowing of the fact that, somewhere, there lay another elf who also rested in dreams of the only love she would care for for all time. An elf who would one day would return and take her away, and start with her the life that they were meant to share in each other's arms.  
  
Forever.  
* * *  
  
~ THE END ~  
  
The song Legolas sang to Armir is not my work. Its title is "Forevermore", and it's one of the most popular love songs in my country, the Philippines. It was written and sung by a Filipino band called "Side A". I think it can be downloaded somewhere in the internet if you are interested in listening to it or getting a copy for yourselves.  
  
Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story throughout the long months, particularly those who have stuck with me from the very start. I love you guys! I can now say that this, my first FF.net contribution, was a success, and therefore I will continue to write for as long as there will be readers to enjoy the fruits of my labor.  
  
Please review for the last time! I would appreciate it greatly if "The Sacrifice" is able to reach at least 300 reviews before ending. Any requests you may have for other stories you may want me to write (like the story of Armir's parents, or the romance of Armir and Haldir) pls. let me know!  
  
Watch out for the first chapter of the sequel to this story, (YES, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! You will just have to wait and see what it will be all about!) :D which will be posted in a week or less. I hope I will be able to count on the same kind support you have given to "The Sacrifice"! ;p  
  
See you guys again soon! Take Care! 


End file.
